


¿Es tarde para admitirlo? | Newtmas | Libro 1

by Loveless223



Series: My Newtmas Saga [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 80,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless223/pseuds/Loveless223
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces puedes repetir el mismo error hasta llegar a aprender la lección?Los habitantes han vivido en el Área durante dos largos años. Todo cambia cuando un chico de cabellos castaños llega en la caja  un día como cualquiera.Newt sabe que ese chico es una Tormenta andando, y en menos de lo que imagina, se termina convirtiendo en su Tormenta personal.Thomas sabe que ese chico rubio saca lo mejor y peor de él: es como subirse en una montaña rusa con esos explosivos cambios de humor.Arriba, abajo, arriba, muy alto. Ambos pueden tocar el cielo con las manos. ¿El problema? El problema es que ninguno de los dos sabe ponerle un nombre a ese sentimiento.Y luego está Teresa. La chica en coma que guarda más secretos de los que nadie imaginó. La pieza perdida en la mente de Thomas, la única capaz de poner un punto final a todo.¦¦ Fanfic de The Maze Runner ¦¦【My Newtmas Saga】【Libro 1】Republicado. Encuentra mas historias en mi perfil Wattpad: Loveless223
Relationships: Brenda/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: My Newtmas Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872838
Kudos: 12





	1. Antes de leer...

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son idea y creación enteramente de James Dahsner y su saga Maze Runner.

El fic está basado en los libros, solo los físicos son los que corresponderán a la película y quizá, un par de datos mínimos más. Pero debo aclarar que aunque tendrá elementos canónicos, esto no deja de ser un fic sin fines de lucro. 

Quiero agradecer a PandaDigg, cuyo fic me inspiró a rolear NewtMas en Facebook, logrando hilar esta historia en conjunto con mi novia y actual partner en la plataforma: Annie, encargada de darle vida a mi precioso Thomatito en Facebook. De igual manera, agradecer a mis pequeñas bendiciones (Gabriel y Lili), quienes han sido los colaboradores para inspirar a Minho y Teresa respectivamente, en el fic.

Lo que leerán aquí, es una recopilación de roles y adaptaciones de los ya mencionados con el fin de hilar una historia basada en el canon del libro.

El punto de vista del fic será el de Newt, ya que tomar el de Thomas, sería ser bastante redundante con los libros de Daddy Dashner.

Sin más que aclarar, espero que les guste una más de mis locuras, sé que tiene rato que no escribo nada, pero aquí está mi nueva obsesión.

Disfruten.

Loveless223


	2. Capítulo 1

Caminaba de un lado a otro. Claramente podía contar los pasos que se anclaban mal a la tierra del lugar producto de la pierna que alguna vez se había roto en el laberinto. No quiso rememorar el día, tenía mejores cosas que pensar por aquel segundo: El larcho nuevo se había fugado al laberinto antes de que se cerraran las puertas.   
Debía sumar que la última vez que había mirado dentro, Minho se hallaba arrastrando a Alby y este parecía estar inconsciente. Algo había pasado, si, algo muy malo y Newt sabía de antemano que pasar una noche en el laberinto era suicidio.

Alzó el rostro y dejó que su mirada chocolate recorriera cada centímetro de la estructura de la puerta Oeste, maldiciéndose lentamente por no haber detenido al cabrón de Thomas antes de que cometiera una locura. Les había costado demasiado llegar hasta ahí, demasiadas muertes, demasiadas reglas y ahora, había perdido al líder, al mejor corredor y encima, al chico de los ojos color miel. Durante un breve segundo pensó en aquel par de ojos, deteniendo su andar al tener aquella pequeña sensación de conocer esa mirada de algún lugar. Tommy, Thomas, Tommy. El nombre del nuevito bailó como una plegaria en sus labios, llamando la atención del pequeño regordete que se hallaba no muy lejos de su posición, aunque este al final de cuentas, había ignorado las palabras del líder actual mientras tomaba asiento en el piso.

Subió la diestra y repasó sus cansinas facciones con un gesto de hastío. No le gustaba tomar el mando y ahora, estaba por demás claro que todo quedaría en sus manos a partir de ese momento. Naturalmente, una parte de él quería escuchar las palabras de Chuck, mantener la esperanza en el nuevito y en Minho, pensar que continuaban vivos corriendo de un lado a otro y evitando a los Penitentes. Después el escenario le pareció una completa estupidez: Sobrevivir una noche al laberinto. Rió ante su pensamiento antes de que finalmente se rindiera, regresando a la finca a paso lento, dejando que sus pensamientos inconclusos se quedaran flotando en el medio del aire de la noche y se llevaran sus dudas con ellos.

La finca, si, la finca era otra cosa por aquel segundo. La duda se podía casi oler en el ambiente, los chicos solo estaban cenando a medias mientras el nombre del nuevo y el corredor reinaba en las conversaciones. A ese punto, Newt ya había comenzado a preguntarse si había sido buena idea el volver.  
Dejó de lado aquello y enmascaró su preocupación con una breve sonrisa, misma que había sido recibida por Sartén al segundo que este le había otorgado el plato con la cena. El tocino recién dorado nunca la había parecido tan delicioso como en aquel momento. Una nueva sonrisa y un par de pasos más lo llevaron a hallarse junto a un par de chicos en una mesa, manteniendo el silencio mientras fingía estar más ocupado tragando que en lo que los demás platicaban. Y es que era eso: no tenía respuestas a las preguntas que se dirigían a él. En algún punto, los demás habitantes habían dejado de mirarle y de acribillarle con preguntas sin sentido, regresando a sus pequeños grupos de conversación y dejando que finalmente el rubio, devorase su cena en silencio.  
No pasó demasiado tiempo sentado y tratando de fingir que aquella era una noche normal, no cuando había distinguido la pequeña figura de Chuck justo enfrente de las enormes puertas que se habían sellado hacía un par de horas atrás, recordándole que esa noche había perdido a más hombres de los que le gustaría admitir.

De nuevo se puso de pie y fue en busca de cada uno de los Encargados, hablándoles por lo bajo, dándoles la indicación de continuar la noche como si fuese cualquier otra, de mantener a los habitantes ocupados y tratar de continuar de manera... Normal. La palabra le supo amarga en la boca, un ligero dolor de cabeza le embargó antes de que finalmente se atreviese a separarse de Winston (El último con quien había hablado), caminando al pequeño trecho donde algunos habitantes se tiraban a dormir bajo la luz de las estrellas.  
Esquivó piernas, brazos y larchos dormidos, pero su atención regresó casi de manera inmediata hacia la puerta Oeste, logrando que sus pensamientos se inundaran con la intensidad de una mirada color miel: Thomas. De repente la calma en su interior, si es que llegó a tenerla en algún punto de la noche, desapareció.   
Dando una última mirada a los habitantes dormidos, Newt finalmente dejó que sus pasos le dirigieran una vez más hacia el lugar donde Chuck acampaba. Ese pequeño niño mantenía la esperanza, y de nuevo la envidia le hizo una visita haciéndole sonreír ante el mero pensamiento. Se acomodó lentamente sobre la tierra polvorienta, manteniendo sus ojos pardos fijos en las puertas fieramente selladas frente a él, mientras lentamente, dejaba que la esperanza escalara por sus entrañas y le otorgara esa extraña sensación de confort, y una pequeña y apenas visible sonrisa que sin darse cuenta, llevaba un nombre impregnado en cada una de sus comisuras.

[...] 

  
El sonido de las puertas separándose le hizo abrir los ojos casi de manera inmediata. Ignoraba en qué segundo se había quedado dormido, o como es que había logrado conciliar el sueño en tan incómodo lugar. Casi de un salto había terminado por ponerse en pie mientras otro par de habitantes corría en su dirección, con el firme objetivo de mirar hacia dentro del laberinto. Haciendo a un lado el mar de cabezas, Newt finalmente había llegado a la entrada de la estructura escrutando con sus ojos los pasillos que tan bien conocía, con la esperanza de ver al grupito de estúpidos larchos que DEBÍAN sobrevivir una noche en el laberinto. Pasaron un par de minutos y las voces a sus costados no se habían hecho de esperar, logrando que un par de rostros expectantes regresaran por donde habían llegado y otro par, se mantuvieran firmes en espera de alguna señal en el interior del laberinto. No esperó más, no cuando fue capaz de escuchar voces, pasos y la inequívoca corazonada de que alguien se acercaba a su posición. Señaló a un par de habitantes que se hallaban a su lado y finalmente, se aventuró a entrar un par de pasos entre los pasillos de la enorme estructura, no demorando absolutamente nada en dar con la figura de los dos larchos que caminaban a duras penas en su dirección: estaban con vida. Newt por primera vez en las últimas veinticuatro horas, había deseado sonreír verdaderamente.   
La felicidad le abandonó al segundo que la irritación hizo escala en sus pensamientos, queriendo recriminarle a Tommy por su arriesgada decisión, queriendo cuestionar a Minho sobre lo que había sucedido dentro del laberinto, y queriendo aventarles a la fosa de los penitentes por ser unos malditos garlopos con suerte. Pero dejó de lado el torbellino de emociones que le embargó al segundo que Tommy mencionó a Alby, haciéndole saber que el Líder había sufrido la mala suerte de ser picado y que probablemente, estaba jugándose la vida por aquel segundo.  
Quería la historia completa, quería saber que había sucedido en el interior del lugar y como era que estaban vivos; pero de igual manera entendía que los estúpidos larchos estaban cansados y necesitaban una buena revisión en conjunto con un par de horas de sueño, por lo que no había demorado absolutamente nada en postergar la pequeña entrevista mientras enviaba al corredor y a Tommy a tomar el merecido descanso que necesitaban.

Tras aquello, no había demorado absolutamente nada en dirigir sus pasos a la finca con el único objetivo de saber el estatus a su amigo y líder. Pero sus ánimos de encontrar a Alby con vida habían decaído al notar el estado en el que este se encontraba, haciéndole preguntarse una vez más qué era lo que miraban durante aquel largo proceso, y no demorando más que unos segundos en arrepentirse al notar el dolor que comenzaba a ser notorio en las facciones del líder del área. Estaba atado a la cama, sudando, supurando, con las venas tan negras y marcadas, que joder, era todo un fuco espectáculo y sin embargo, se había mantenido junto a uno de los Docs, atento al segundo en que este le había pinchado el brazo para suministrarle el suero que daría inicio al lento proceso de la transformación. Le observó retorcerse, volver en sí antes de comenzar a gritar como poseso y desgarrarse las cuerdas bucales como si fuese un animal enjaulado. Newt tuvo que cerrar los ojos por aquel instante, no podía soportar mirar a Alby en aquel estado. Apretó los labios antes de abrir los ojos para dirigir su mirada a Clint, a quien simplemente le había dado la instrucción de mantenerlo informado, pues a ese punto, ya sabían que era lo siguiente que sucedería, y no era como si pudiesen evitarlo con buenos cuidados y un plato de sopa caliente.

Con la fatiga instalándose en cada una de sus facciones finalmente había decidido volver al área, notando por supuesto, que los Habitantes trataban de mantenerse en sus actividades pese a lo que había ocurrido (aunque notoriamente, todo iba más lento). Se encargó de hacer de nuevo la visita obligada a cada uno de los Encargados del área, con el único propósito de convocar a la Asamblea en la que el destino de Thomas, acabaría por escribirse. No le agradaba la idea de que el menor hubiese roto las reglas, pero de igual manera, sabía que ese estúpido larcho había llegado con un propósito y por vez primera en toda su fuca estancia en el lugar, la esperanza había comenzado a instalarse en su interior.

Su mirada achocolatada no demoró más de unos minutos en percatarse del par de chicos que platicaban no muy lejos de donde él estaba tras acabar de hablar con Gally, haciéndole relajar sus facciones al segundo en que notó que al menos Thomas, lucía un poco más descansado y se encontraba en una sola pieza.   
Tommy, él había sobrevivido una noche en el laberinto.  
Con el sabor amargo del pensamiento atravesándole, se había dispuesto a caminar hasta ellos y tomar asiento junto al que comenzaba a ser su habitante favorito del área, tratando en vano de relajar sus facciones. Intercambiaron apenas un par de palabras, Newt no estaba realmente de ánimos para contestarle a la _Tormenta Tommy_ , no cuando este no paraba de hacer tantas preguntas aún cuando no llevaba más que un par de días en el lugar.

—Bueno, el siguiente paso es decidir que hacemos contigo —. Esta vez sus ojos pardos habían ido a parar directamente en el par color miel que le miraban con expectación, logrando que el Líder dejara sus pensamientos de lado al menos por un segundo, preguntándose exactamente lo que Thomas estaba pensando por aquel instante—. Has puesto este lugar patas arriba, larcho maldito. La mitad de los habitantes creen que eres Dios, y la otra mitad quiere aventarte por el hueco de la caja. Hay mucho que decidir —. Esta vez, Newt había hecho una pausa, dejando que el menor le observara en silencio al menos por un segundo.

—¿Cómo qué? —la mirada decidida de Tommy había logrado que Newt finalmente soltara una breve y efímera sonrisa, terminando por ponerse en pie de un simple movimiento

—Paciencia, ya te enterarás mañana después del despertar. Convoqué una Asamblea y tú estarás ahí, serás el único tema a tratar.

La mirada de Tommy había sido todo lo que el rubio había necesitado por aquel instante. Curiosidad, confusión, alegría, enojo, no logró descifrar lo que de segundo había asomado por el par de ojos color miel, pero supo casi de manera inmediata, que había sido aquella mirada la que le había hecho relajarse y retomar energías, por extraño que el simple escenario le pareciera por aquel instante.  
No esperó a escuchar más del par que aún yacía en el piso, sus pasos prontamente se alejaron de Tommy y se encaminaron directo a la finca, justo al lugar donde había dejado a su amigo gritando y deshaciéndose de dolor; a lado de la habitación de una chica que seguía en coma y de la que no quería pensar absolutamente nada. Trató de concentrarse en la tarea de momento, trató de centrar su atención en cuestionar a Clint sobre el estado en el que se hallaba el líder, pero no encontró palabras, no cuando sus pensamientos continuaban anclados al larcho idiota que había dejado atrás hacia apenas unos instantes. Y aunque la explicación podía parecerle simple a cualquiera, a Newt le parecía un completo enigma y cada fibra de su ser, comenzaba a desear que así continuase siempre.  
  


Continuará.


	3. Capítulo 2

No podía dejar de pensar en él. 

Alby había estado a punto de suicidarse justo frente a sus narices en un vago intento de hablar con Thomas sobre algo que seguramente, ignoraba en gran parte. Se sentía dolido de que Alby le hubiese hecho a un lado de aquella manera, pero a ese punto ya no le quedaba duda alguna que Thomas era una parte importante del rompecabezas, no solo eran Ben y Gally, ahora también Alby se había unido a la fila de larchos que afirmaban haber visto a Thomas antes de su visita al Laberinto. Como diría Chuck: todo era una enorme montaña de plopus.

Dejó aquel torbellino de pensamientos de lado al segundo que arribó con Tommy a la cocina. Sartén por supuesto, no les había mirado con buenos ojos, pero al final habría terminado por acceder a entregarles un poco de comida; después de todo, seguramente estaba tratando con su corredor favorito por aquel segundo. Debía hacer una nota mental de recordar cómo era que el cocinero miraba a Tommy, con tanta admiración, que joder, estaba casi seguro que tenía puestas tantas esperanzas en él como el otro cincuenta por ciento de los habitantes. Newt por su parte, se limitaba a observar de reojo cada pequeño gesto proveniente de Thomas, cada lunar, casa sonrisa, cada mechón de cabello que se acomodaba detrás de sus orejas de tal manera, que siempre parecía estar recién levantado. Apretó los labios en una fina línea cuando fue capaz de notar los pensamientos que habían comenzado a instalarse en su mente, terminando por soltar apenas un suave y ligero suspiro mientras caminaba a lado del corredor hacia una pequeña área al aire libre contra la pared Oeste, dispuesto a improvisar un pequeño "picnic" y tratar de revisar un par de puntos con el chico de los lunares.

Sus ojos rápidamente se centraron en un par de habitantes que llevaban unos canastos en las manos, con lo que casi podía asegurar, se trataban de papas y un poco de zanahorias recién cosechadas. Se apoyó contra la enredadera de la pared que se hallaba justo detrás suyo y simplemente, comenzó a devorar el sándwich de queso con verduras que Sartén había sido tan amable de brindarles. Podía sentir la presencia de Thomas a su lado, el larcho había estado demasiado callado durante aquellos minutos, dándole a entender que se encontraba tan perdido como lo había estado en el medio de la Asamblea.

No le sorprendió en nada cuando el ahora corredor, había cuestionado sobre la transformación y sobre Alby, pero Newt intuía desde sus entrañas, que aquello había sucedido porque el líder había sido el primero en querer hablar acerca de sus recuerdos en el proceso. Con la simple explicación otorgada por el rubio, Thomas pareció aclarar sus dudas, quedándose apoyado contra la pared durante un largo minuto, al menos parecía que estaba meditando antes de volver a abrir la boca por aquel instante.

—Tommy, así es como siguen las cosas, te quedas conmigo el resto del día pues hay muchas cosas por resolver—. Extrañamente, su propia decisión había logrado que su cuerpo se relajara, que sus facciones se suavizaran y que finalmente, sus ojos se perdieran dentro el color miel de la mirada del corredor a su lado—. Mañana, el cuarto Oscuro, después, Minho se ocupará de ti. Y quiero que te mantengas alejado de los demás shanks por al menos algún tiempo. ¿Entendido —mantuvo el escaso cruce de miradas por unos segundos no pudiendo evitar en reparar en el breve destello que se había asomado por los ojos de Thomas por aquel segundo. Newt terminó por suspirar y simplemente, regreso su achocolatada mirada hacia los demás habitantes del área.

—Minho me va a entrenar —. Aquello sonó como si el novato aún no se creyese ni sus propias palabras, ocasionando por supuesto, que el líder actual sonriera casi de manera instantánea. El _efecto Tommy._

—Ahora eres un corredor, shank. Espero te deslomes trabajando, porque no voy a consentir que andes durmiendo y dejando tus tareas de lado —finiquitó sus palabras al segundo que daba la última mordida al sándwich y terminaba por hacer una bolita de basura con el envoltura del mismo. 

Muchas cosas habían comenzado a instalarse en la mente del ahora líder, incluyendo el hecho de que Gally andaba como un loco poseso y que había amenazado con matar a Thomas de ser necesario. Bien, el Encargado de los constructores jamás la había agradado: era un larcho miertero que no dejaba de tirar plopus en cada palabra que decía, y todo había detonado a una escala mayor con la llegada de Thomas. Arrugó el entrecejo y juntando las cejas, finalmente se había decidido a hacer una pausa en sus pensamientos.

—Sé que no recuerdas nada, Thomas, pero necesito saberlo —esta vez sus ojos pardos habían demostrado confusión, tristeza, contrariedad. Estaba observando a Thomas con una súplica pintada en todo su rostro, rogando al larcho que tenía a su lado que finalmente se abriera y dejara de ocultar toda la maldita plopus que se guardaba en su cabeza—. Sé que no recuerdas, shank —repitió—Nadie recuerda absolutamente nada desde que llegó a estas mierteras paredes. Pero necesito que te concentres, que el más mínimo dato que puedas evocar me lo digas. Por pequeño que parezca, debes decirme. 

Thomas le observó perplejo, confundido y en silencio. Parecía querer hablar, tener las palabras en la punta de la lengua y a su vez, negarse a admitir lo que estaba seguro de recordar. Newt por su parte, no pasó por alto el gesto del menor, apretando los labios en una fina línea a la par que mantenía el silencio y esperaba por una respuesta por parte del corredor. 

—Tengo la sensación de que el lugar me parece sumamente familiar. Es algo que no puedo explicar. 

Seca, fría, con duda. La respuesta de Thomas había dejado a Newt al borde de la deriva, imaginándose mil escenarios por aquel segundo y ninguno lo suficientemente favorable para la defensa de la imagen de Thomas ante los habitantes. Soltó otro suspiro y simplemente bajó la mirada, meditando sus palabras poco antes de que estas terminaran por brotar de sus labios segundos después.

—Bueno, sigue buscando, rómpete la cabeza, ocupa tu tiempo libre rondando tus pensamientos y reflexiona sobre este sitio. Sumérgete en ese miertero cerebro que tienes y lanza todo afuera. Hazlo por nosotros —otro segundo de silencio y fue capaz de notar como el pelinegro cerraba los ojos y hacia exactamente lo que había sugerido, no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa se soltara de los labios del líder. Vale, Tommy era demasiado literal

—No ahora, shank —hizo otra pausa y se mordió la lengua para evitar el pequeño ataque se risa que había tenido. El efecto Tommy de nuevo hacía de las suyas— Hablo de tus ratos libres, en la comida, antes de dormir. Tenme al tanto de cualquier cosa que te resulte remotamente conocida. ¿Está claro?.

—Por supuesto —la expresión que por aquel segundo había utilizado el corredor, no había hecho más que ocasionar otra tormenta en el interior del rubio: se mostraba tan confundido, que por un segundo, Newt quiso parar su pequeña sesión de reconocimiento y dejarlo en paz por un rato. Pero la idea quedó completamente descartada al observar las paredes detrás de Thomas y recordar donde se hallaban. 

—Va, para empezar será mejor que vayamos a ver a alguien —. Newt se había esforzado por suavizar sus facciones y no exteriorizar el pequeño dejo de preocupación que le había embargado segundos atrás. Cuando la mirada de Thomas se ancló de nuevo en sus ojos pardos, fue capaz de percibir como este se relajaba y le preguntaba en silencio a qué se refería con aquello, aunque estaba por demás asentado, que él mismo conocía la respuesta de antemano. 

—¿A quién?

—A la chica. Quiero que la mires hasta que te exploten los ojos —hizo una pausa y reflexionó dos segundos ante lo que estaba proponiendo, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que esos dos se conocían de algún lado—. Quiero saber si tu cabeza miertera sigue funcionando como es debido. Y después me contarás lo que te dijo Alby —finiquitó observando a un Thomas lo bastante quieto y contrariado, que simplemente había asentido con un breve gesto de la cabeza.

Algo en ella no le terminaba de agradar, y esa duda comenzó a crecer de manera alarmante al segundo que sus pasos comenzaron a dirigirse directo a la finca y a la habitación de la larcha dormida. Thomas le seguía en silencio, como si fuera un pequeño reo condenado a muerte y estuviese meditando cuales eran los pecados que le confesaría al padre. Perfecto, otra imagen mental para añadir al álbum de Tommy, mil expresiones. 

Al arribar a la habitación, dejó ir las preguntas de rigor hacia Clint, quien le había informado del estado de la chica y de las pocas palabras que habían logrado descifrar en el medio de los sueños de la misma. Naturalmente, lo único que había arrancado una pequeña expresión de fastidio del rubio, había sido el hecho de que la larcha no había dejado de decir el nombre de Thomas entre sus desvaríos. Otra mancha más al tigre. ¿Qué haría al segundo en que todo se detonara y se diera cuenta que no podía proteger a Thomas?. Puso un freno en sus pensamientos al instante en que fue capaz de reflexionar lo que había dicho en su interior, pasando ello por alto al segundo en que notó la mirada color miel de Thomas paseando lentamente por las delicadas facciones de la chica.

Y es que ella era bonita, muy bonita.

Realmente no podía recordar haber mirado a otra mujer en su vida, aunque asumía que existían y que él debía tener una madre por algún lugar; asumía que la chica debía despertar la curiosidad en él, tal cual lo había hecho en todos los demás habitantes que no habían dejado de preguntar sobre la garlopa dormida. Pero no lo hacía.

No existía nada cuando mirada a la chica, al menos no más allá de fastidio y un pequeño gesto de hastío. Y si se ponía a reflexionar, la única persona que le había hecho sonreír con naturalidad, fuera de Minho y Alby, había sido Thomas. Aquella simple conclusión había logrado que los pensamientos de Newt se cortaran y se centraran en la escena frente a sus ojos., justo al segundo en el que Thomas salía disparado de su silla como si hubiese sido pinchado por un maldito penitente invisible. 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo? —sus ojos pardos no habían dejado de inspeccionar a Thomas, atento a la más ligera señal que este pudiese emitir, como si de un aparato se tratase. 

—¿Dijiste algo? ¿Ella dijo algo? —el corredor se miraba contrariado, confundido, aterrado.

—¿Qué? No, ¿Recordaste algo? —dejó ir la pregunta tratando de no reparar demasiado en la expresión del rostro de Thomas.

—Teresa. Te juró que escuché su nombre. 

—¿Teresa? —el nombre bailó amargamente en sus labios mientras entrecerraba los ojos y trataba de descifrar las expresiones del corredor— Tú mente lo liberó, es eso, Tommy. ¿Recordaste algo más?

Pero un aterrado Thomas frente a él no dejaba de balbucear incoherencias. ¿Qué la chica estaba hablando en su mente? Newt no había hecho más que arrugar el entrecejo y tratar de devolverlo a la realidad, pero a ese punto no quedaba mucho por hacer. Intentó calmarlo, intentó preguntarle qué era lo que estaba sucediendo por aquel instante, pero no recibió más que miradas confusas poco antes de que Thomas saliera disparado del lugar.

[...]

Se había quedado un buen rato analizando el rostro apacible de la chica. Podía apreciar sus bonitas formas subiendo y bajando de manera acompasada, haciendo notar que seguía tranquila, dormida y que por supuesto, el alboroto que había ocurrido a su alrededor no había perturbado su sueño. Durante un segundo se halló deseando que la chica despertara y alejara todas las dudas que habían crecido en su mente hasta ese instante, pero al segundo siguiente, se halló deseando saber que era lo que había sucedido con Thomas y porqué la larcha le perturbaba hasta el grado en que había sido capaz de contemplar. 

Subió la diestra hasta su sien por al menos un minuto, dándose un leve masaje mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos para dar el siguiente paso. Aunque a ese punto era obvio lo que tenía que hacer: buscar a Tommy.

Se apresuró a dejar atrás la finca y la pequeña escena que había protagonizado con el corredor, para entonces, comenzar a visitar todas y cada una de las áreas de trabajo cercanas a la finca. No pasó de saludos, de palabras de aliento y un par de cosas relacionadas con Alby, para proseguir en paz con su tarea. Pero no existía rastro de Thomas por ningún fuco rincón del área. 

El hecho había comenzado a turbar la calma que se encargaba de mantener en sus facciones, haciéndole quedar como un larcho angustiado que iba de un lado a otro del área dando un par de órdenes y buscando algo que los demás no parecían comprender. 

El sol encima de sus cabezas indicaba que la noche estaba a punto de arribar, y que el único lugar que no había revisado era el miertero laberinto; pero estaba completamente seguro de que Thomas no arriesgaría su miserable trasero para pasar una segunda noche en el lugar ¿Cierto? No estaba tan demente. 

Fue en aquel segundo en que la idea comenzaba a instalarse en sus pensamientos en que notó un pequeño escarabajo que pasaba a su lado, dirigiendo sus patitas metálicas a través del césped del lugar justo en dirección del pequeño bosque que se alzaba no muy lejos de su posición. Arrugó el entrecejo y finalmente, decidió echar a andar en aquella dirección, bastante resignado a dar la última mirada al bosque antes de dar por muerto al estúpido shank.

Caminó un largo trecho, hizo a un lado un par de ramas y finalmente se halló demasiado cerca de las Lápidas, casi descartando la idea de que Thomas acudiera a un tétrico lugar como aquel, después de todo, ahí no existían más que recuerdos y desolación en el medio de más nombres de los que quisiera mencionar. Pero fue justo en una de las paredes llenas de hiedra cercana a las Lápidas, en que fue capaz de divisar la figura durmiente del corredor novato, logrando que toda la tensión que había acumulado en su cuerpo se liberara de un segundo a otro en el medio de un amplio suspiro. 

Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y se quedó contemplando el rostro dormido del menor, tan apacible, tan ajeno al mundo por aquel segundo. La escasa luz de la luna que iluminaba la blanca piel de Thomas era la suficiente para dejar al descubierto todo ese rastro de pequeños lunares que adornaban su rostro, logrando que el rubio se preguntara durante un segundo que si llegaba a unir todos aquellos puntos, pudiese crear alguna figura en la blanquecina piel del menor.

Salió de sus pensamientos al momento en que notó como el larcho tiritaba de frío sobre el lugar, logrando que el rubio arrugase el puente de la nariz mientras observaba a su alrededor. No iba a cargar a Thomas de regreso, y en realidad, el chico se miraba tan cansado... Que era mejor dejarle dormir tranquilo por aquella noche.

Sopesó un par de ideas durante largos minutos, poco antes de finalmente decidirse a regresar sobre sus pasos en dirección a la finca, cogiendo un par de mantas dispuestas en uno de los salones del lugar para poder llevarlas consigo. Fue Chuck el primero que se acercó al rubio con tanta ilusión desbordando en sus ojos, que Newt no fue capaz de negarse a la pregunta de rigor que este siempre ejercía cada vez que se miraban.

—¿Dónde está Thomas?

Newt se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos poco antes de finalmente atreverse a contestar.

—Lo hallé durmiendo cerca de las Lápidas. Déjenlo descansar —soltó nada más al ver como un puñado de habitantes se había aproximado al escuchar el rumbo de la conversación— Es una orden —. Finiquitó al instante en que sus dedos se encajaban en la tela de las mantas poco antes de proseguir el rumbo que llevaba hasta aquel instante.

Miró sobre su hombro un par de veces tan solo para asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía (Ni Chuck), soltando un pequeño suspiro cuando notó que lo único que acompañaba la tranquilidad del bosque, eran los pequeños ronquidos que el lacho dormido emitía de vez en vez. No demoró más en terminar por acomodar la tela sobre el laxo cuerpo del corredor, asegurándose de cubrirlo hasta los hombros, y notando por supuesto, como el rostro del menor había cambiado casi de inmediato, relajando sus facciones y dejando de tiritar al instante.

Sus pies quedaron anclados a un par de pasos de la figura de Thomas, asegurándose de que este se mostrara al menos cómodo con el reciente cambio, sonriendo casi de manera instantánea al notar como era que de nueva cuenta volvía a perderse en aquel rostro dormido mientras la sonrisa que se anclaba a sus comisuras, se negaba a borrarse.

 _El efecto Tommy_. 

—Buenas noches, larcho estúpido. Descansa —sus dedos bailaron brevemente entre las despeinadas hebras oscuras del menor, poco antes de que finalmente se apartara para regresar justo por donde había llegado. 

Continuará.


	4. Capítulo 3

Observó fijamente el huevo revuelto con tocino que tenía en el plato frente a él. A sus costados aún era capaz de escuchar las voces de los habitantes cuchicheando, mencionando el nombre de Thomas y quizá algunos más, acusándolo de haber matado a Gally en el laberinto. Naturalmente, Newt sabía que aquello no era más que habladurías. Gally era un larcho cobarde y miertero que jamás se atrevería a volver a poner un pie dentro de la laberinto; le quedaba lo suficientemente claro que ese shank se estaba escondiendo entre una de las faldas de sus maricas amigos.   
Se llevó la diestra a la sien y repitió el masaje al que ya se había comenzado a habituar. El estrés últimamente era el pan de cada día en el área, las preguntas, y una sarta de garlopadas con las que lo acosaban como si fuese una fuca rutina. De alguna manera extrañaba solo ser el segundo al mando, solo estar ahí cuando Alby se largaba a cagar o a dormir temprano, pero ahora, todos los habitantes a su alrededor vivían cuestionando sus decisiones (como hacer a Thomas un corredor) o como solo darle un día en el cuarto oscuro como único castigo.

Cierto.

El castigo de Thomas estaba por empezar y él no se había asomado siquiera para poder tomar el desayuno del día. Probablemente el larcho continuaba muerto sobre la lápida, justo como lo había encontrado la noche anterior.   
El recuerdo de aquello le invadió de inmediato haciéndole suspirar muy bajito y detener el bocado que estaba por llevarse a la boca. Bien, era su deber mantener con vida a los habitantes (sin contar a Gally), por ello se había encargado de que el miertero larcho no se muriese congelado la noche anterior ¿Qué no? Solo eso. Estaba agradecido de que ningún estúpido le hubiese cuestionado sobre lo que hacía la noche anterior.   
Cogió un pedazo de tocino con la punta del tenedor, antes de notar como un par de habitantes se ponía en pie justo en la dirección en la que el corredor estrella hacia acto de presencia en compañía de Chuck. Una de sus comisuras terminó por elevarse levemente antes de abandonar la idea de desayunar, dejando el plato de lado mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección al par que ya había tomado asiento.   
Algunos habitantes le habían felicitado, y hasta estaba seguro, que más de uno estuvo a punto de bromear con pedir la maldita mano del corredor; otros más simplemente habían permanecido anclados a sus asientos mientras observaban a Thomas, seguramente deseando poder asesinar con las miradas.   
Newt dejó de prestar atención a esos detalles al segundo que arribó hasta donde se hallaba Thomas, sonriendo ampliando al escuchar que su deseo era simplemente descansar.

—¿Si? Entonces tu deseo está por cumplirse —apoyó la mano sobre el hombro del menor capturando de inmediato la atención del mismo—. Es hora de cumplir con tu castigo, Tommy. — Murmuró con un toque de broma en sus palabras. Y no es que le divirtiese mantener al corredor encerrado en ese lugar tan pequeño y oscuro, sino había sido la expresión que habían logrado arrancar sus palabras del rostro de Thomas. Maldito larcho infeliz, probablemente si tuviesen un espejo podría mostrarle como no debería sonreír para no llamar la atención.

Apretó los dientes suavemente y soltando el hombro del corredor, finalmente se echó a andar. Caminó en silencio, observando de vez en vez que el corredor le siguiese de cerca, que no llamara la atención y que mantuviese ese ánimo pese a que estaba por perder un día entero en el lugar más divertido del planeta. Bajó la mano y buscó entre sus desgastadas prendas la pequeña llave metálica, esa que abría el oxidado cerrojo de la puerta de madera que fungía de entrada en el lugar. Cuando el pequeño cerrojo crujió, terminó por hacerse a un lado y dejar que el menor se internara en el lugar, cerrando la puerta tras asegurarse de que Tommy no iba a jugarle mal y salir corriendo de ahí.

—Es el lugar más divertido del planeta, shank. Tienes una silla y un montón de nada por hacer. Disfruta —movió las cejas con diversión antes de guardarse la llave y continuar hablando— No me agrada dejarte aquí. — Murmuró bajando la mirada y juntando las cejas, apenas consciente de la garlopada que acababa de confesar —. Pero...

—Existen reglas que mantienen la paz en el área, lo sé.

Las palabras de Thomas habían sonado con tanto hastío que Newt estuvo a punto de mandarlo al infierno y no decir ni un solo pío más.

—Lo tienes, Tommy. Alguien te traerá de comer. No te mueras hasta entonces.

Newt no dijo nada más tras ello, simplemente había terminado por regresar justo por donde había llegado, dejando atrás los mil y un pensamientos que agujerearon su mente y le hicieron dudar durante largos minutos.   
Claro, tenía cosas más importantes por hacer.

[...] 

Sus ojos quedaron fijos en la figura de Alby, analizando lentamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo y por supuesto, cada mínimo gesto que se dibujaba en sus facciones. El líder se había puesto de pie y había amenazado con recuperar su rol, cosa que no había hecho más que aliviar ligeramente Newt, aunque de cualquier manera, le había dejado aún preocupado por el estado en el que aún se encontraba el larcho. Escuchó con atención un par de instrucciones que les había dado a los Docs antes de finalmente, terminar por retirarse de su habitación.   
Claro, le había dedicado una mirada de agradecimiento, pero aquello había sido todo, Alby no le había dicho nada más. Le quedaba bastante claro que el arranque este había tenido cuando Thomas estuvo presente, le había dejado por demás marcado. Bien, no quería siquiera volver a preguntar sobre el tema.

Se terminó por poner en pie y tras despedirse de igual manera de los Docs, se obligó a hacer la visita de rutina al área. Claro, tenía cosas por hacer en el maldito sembradío, pero si era sincero, de momento no estaba de humor para jugar a cortar verduras o cosechar plantas. Y bien, Newt no era un amante de las reglas al ciento por ciento, pero tenía completamente presente el hecho de que debía contribuir en el área y bueno... En ese momento solo estaba jugando a fingir que se aseguraba de entregar al cien al área antes de volver a su rutina, perdiendo más del tiempo del que fue capaz de calcular por aquel instante.  
Saludó a un par de habitantes, dio unas instrucciones, caminó sin rumbo aparente, perdió unas cuantas horas dando vueltas al área, comió algo decente en la cocina con Sartén y continuó la rutina que le desgastaba día a día. Lo mismo, siempre lo mismo, Newt casi se divertía contando sus pasos y calculando cuanto cambiaban de un día a otro. Claro, todo era prácticamente igual desde hace dos años, pero ahora, ahora tenía una excepción: Thomas. Detuvo sus pasos solamente al darse cuenta de lo cerca que se hallaba del cuarto Oscuro, bajando su mirada al pequeño reloj de muñeca que ostentaba de momento, tan solo para darse cuenta de que la tortura del corredor pronto terminaría. Soltó un amplio suspiro antes de coger una de las pequeñas antorchas que se alzaban por lo largo del camino (Apenas unos minutos atrás el área se había terminado por sumir en la oscuridad de la noche), antes de continuar con la ruta que su subconsciente había marcado, encontrándose con la pequeña puerta de madera de la pequeña prisión en menos de un par de minutos.   
Se quedó durante dos largos minutos meditando acerca de sus decisiones poco antes de desaparecer el par de pasos de distancia que existía entre él y su objetivo.

—Un día, garlopo, deberías estarme agradecido —. Las palabras se habían escapado de los labios de Newt nada más al notar como la pequeña luz mortecina había dejado ver la figura de Thomas que se hallaba sumida en el medio de la oscuridad. Lo analizó en silencio mientras se aproximaba lentamente hacia la pequeña puerta de madera, colocando la pequeña antorcha en la rejilla que se hallaba en la pared, esa que era especial para ello. Tras ello simplemente entrecerró los ojos y dejó que su mirada se posara en la figura del larcho, al menos estaba bien, en una pieza, y con ánimo para matarle en cualquier momento.

—Preferiría pasar la noche con los penitentes, seguro eso sería mucho más agradable que estar aquí metido, sin hacer nada. — Thomas cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, y observó el mugriento suelo de aquel lugar.

—Vamos, Tommy, supongamos que creo que es un castigo exagerado, pero ¿Cómo crees que quedaría mi autoridad si no te castigo como es debido? —. Sonrió ante la mención de los penitentes. Solo Thomas podía jugar con un tema como aquel, era el único larcho lo suficientemente estúpido (o valiente) para hacerle frente a esas babosas criaturas. La piel se le erizó al instante solamente ante la imagen mental de aquellas cosas, optando finalmente por reiniciar su cerebro y apartar la mirada del corredor.

—Voy a morir de aburrimiento, Newt, aquí no hay nada que hacer, además de mirar el suelo y desear golpearme la cabeza contra las paredes.

—Solo es un día, larcho, deja de lloriquear tanto. — Murmuró mientras se dejaba caer cerca de la puerta, observando a lo lejos a los demás habitantes que se las arreglaban para dormir por aquel momento —. Mañana vas a poder corretear todo lo que quieras con Minho.

Thomas soltó un profundo suspiro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que esta se golpeó (Suavemente) contra una de las paredes del cuarto, enviando una ligera descarga de dolor que subió por toda su miertera columna.

—Quiero salir. Llevo horas aquí, ten un poco de compasión, Newt —. Levantó la cabeza e intento distinguir la figura de su amigo en la oscuridad, aun cuando eso era casi imposible porque la única luz provenía de la antorcha que el rubio había traído.

Newt suspiró audible ante aquello, no era que le complaciera escuchar las quejas de Tommy pero sabía que al menos le debía eso a su amigo. Giró ligeramente el cuerpo y finalmente se aventuró a observar de nuevo en el medio de la penumbra del lugar, podía jurar que casi pudo distinguir la destartalada silla en el medio de este. Durante un largo minuto en silencio, Newt se halló imaginando el día del corredor, ahí, solo, prácticamente devorándose la cabeza con sus pensamientos. Que fuco castigo, vale, el Cuarto Oscuro quizá si era peor que un paseo nocturno con los penitentes.

—Tommy, sabes que me estás pidiendo un imposible ¿Cierto? —arqueó una ceja y sonrió un poco, curvando lentamente la comisura diestra— Vamos, larcho, tengo mi fe puesta en ti y estás pidiéndome que te saque del cuarto oscuro cuando estás por cumplir el castigo como todo un campeón —. Quería bromear con el hecho de que Tommy llevaba horas ahí, ese era el método de defensa y distracción del rubio. Por supuesto, él que se llevaba las palmas era Minho, pero Newt no se quedaba muy atrás.

—Bien, supongo que unas horas más aquí no me mataran. Puedes estar tranquilo, no intentaré escapar o causar un nuevo desastre como cree el grupo de Gally —asintió el corredor con derrota poco antes de estirar las piernas y hacer un vago intento por ponerse en pie.

—¿Has podido...? —Newt habló de nuevo, haciendo una pausa en sus pensamientos ante la pregunta que le había asaltado, pero era demasiado tarde como para retroceder y no disponía del tiempo suficiente para enmascarar su pregunta—. ¿Recordar algo de la chica? —la chica que continuaba en coma, esa chica. La chica que lograba que Thomas se descompensara y saliese corriendo al laberinto, la chica que jugaba con la suerte y la salud mental de los habitantes, esa chica.

—Yo... No recuerdo más de lo que te dicho, siento que la conozco, pero no logró recordar de donde... Es todo.

Las palabras de Thomas estaban quebradas a medias, haciendo que Newt dudara del tema de conversación por un instante. No era un inquisidor, pero su curiosidad escalaba, crecía, le comía los sesos y le exigía una respuesta. Apretó los labios en una fina línea y metió los dedos por las pequeñas rendijas de madera, aferrándose con suavidad al material de las mismas poco antes de entrecerrar los ojos, tratando de enfocar la figura que se movía apenas en el medio de la oscuridad.

—Todos hemos visto como le miras —esta vez el segundo al mando no pensó, solo habló.

**_"Yo he visto como le miras"._**  
Ahogó sus pensamientos en un pequeño silencio de unos segundos poco antes de soltar una pequeña risa y continuar:

—La larcha tiene buena pinta, no puedo culparte, esta buena —movió las cejas e inyectó el tono de broma en sus palabras lo mejor que pudo— Espero que al menos hoy te crezcan los huevos, garlopo, que seguramente algún otro habitante ya le habrá echado el ojo —. Mantuvo el tono de broma mientras apoyaba ligeramente la frente contra la fría superficie, quedándose apenas en silencio en espera de la reacción de su amigo.

—No sé de qué hablas, pingajo. Lo que sea que haya pasado entre nosotros antes de llegar aquí, ahora no importa. Apenas la recuerdo, aunque... —dejó la frase inconclusa y no tardó en caminar pausadamente hasta la puerta de madera donde estaba apoyado el rubio— A todo esto. ¿Por qué me preguntas si ella me interesa? ¿También tú piensas que estamos tramando algo malo? —Arrugó el entrecejo, sacudió la cabeza, y término por apoyar los antebrazos contra las barras de madera, quedando demasiado cerca de Newt, pero no lo suficiente para considerarlo impropio.

El rubio se quedó en silencio ante ello. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, no se estaba refiriendo a ello, quizá lo poco que conocía a Thomas le bastaba para pensar que él **no** haría algo como eso. ¿Cierto? El corredor estaba decidido a encontrar una salida, a sacarlos con vida del lugar, y Newt supo desde el primer instante, que lo seguiría sin importar nada.   
Los días oscuros en el laberinto habían terminado, ahora tenían una carrera contra el reloj y una carta bajo la manga, una carta llamada Thomas.

—Pienso que no eres un marica después de todo —murmuró conteniendo una risa y prácticamente mordiéndose la punta de la lengua ante la afirmación— ¿Te has enamorado de ella, Tommy? ¿La recuerdas de eso? —esta vez sus palabras dejaron el tono de broma de hacía unos instantes para poder añadir un tinte serio a las mismas, dejando en evidencia que al menos, trataba de conseguir una respuesta más honesta por parte del menor.

Alzó la mirada tan solo para observar el par de ojos que le miraban debajo de aquellas largas pestañas que poseía Thomas, ese par de ojos color miel que ahora tenían toda la confusión escrita en ellos. Todo dentro del rubio gritaba y pedía por un _no_ por respuesta, ¿La razón? Bien, a Newt le gustaba continuar ignorando las malditas piezas del rompecabezas, aunque a ese punto, todo apuntaba hacia una sola dirección.   
Estaba demasiado cerca de él, demasiado, y aún así, el rubio no se había apartado ni un solo centímetro de su posición, mucho menos cuando sus pensamientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada como aquella.

—Yo... Creo que no, Newt. Digo, Teresa me gusta, pero dudo que en el pasado haya estado enamorado de ella. Esto que siento es diferente. Es otro tipo de conexión —pausa— No sé cómo explicarlo —. Sonrió incómodamente y levantó la mirada justo a tiempo, para notar cuan cerca estaba de su amigo, a escasos centímetros, solo separados por los barrotes de madera de la puerta. —Bueno, de todos modos eso no importa, shank. Porque ni siquiera sabemos si ella va a despertar, además, tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar, ¿No? —Murmuró, inclinando el rostro hacia un lado y colando los dedos por entre las barras de madera, hasta que estos rozaron _accidentalmente_ los del rubio.

La mirada chocolate de Newt no se despegó de la cara de Thomas ni por un instante. Analizó sus facciones, cada gesto, cada lunar, cada pequeño detalle que se fabricó en su rostro al hablar. No fue consciente del singular golpe recibido hasta que su cerebro de nuevo regreso al presente, utilizando como ancla las palabras de Tommy para desviar el tema que él había traído.

**_"Le gusta"... "Una conexión"._ **

Newt agradeció la oscuridad del recinto mientras sentía como sus facciones se tensaban y transformaban la calma de su rostro, en algo que ni siquiera supo definir.   
Su pensamiento se dirigió a la chica dormida en la finca y al larcho que tenía de frente, dividiendo su concentración de manera inmediata antes de que el leve roce de los dedos de Thomas, lograse hacerlo despertar de su nueva ensoñación.  
Newt no apartó la mano. Sintió aquel cosquilleo escalar lentamente por la punta de sus dedos, por su muñeca, su antebrazo, su pecho, su cuello... El impulso del momento simplemente le cegó, logrando que sus yemas se posaran brevemente sobre los nudillos de Tommy en un gesto que a sus ojos, no era más que una manera de _tranquilizar_ al shank llorón encerrado frente a él.

—Tú y tu miertero trasero corriendo por el laberinto mañana muy temprano. Me encanta la idea, ¿Me traes una piedra de recuerdo?

Thomas había guardado silencio durante un segundo, tragando pesadamente la saliva acumulada en su boca y no demorando nada en presionar la frente contra las barras de la puerta, hasta que su rostro estuvo casi pegado al de su amigo.   
Fue ese segundo en el que Newt fue capaz de percibir el cálido aliento de Thomas rozando cada poro de la piel de su rostro, logrando que más de un par de centímetros de su cuerpo se estremecieran mientras sus pensamientos se disparaban sin rumbo aparente. Luego sobrevino aquella sonrisa, la sonrisa que Thomas poco le regalaba a las personas a su alrededor pero que él había sido capaz de contemplar, al menos un par de veces. Pero esta, esta no era genuina y Newt lo supo casi de inmediato. Mil escenarios hicieron acto de presencia en la mente del Segundo al mando, en primera instancia, se hallaba la sensación que se abría paso en su pecho y le revolvía el estómago, y quizá no había sido como la vez en que la maldita comida de sartén le había dado una diarrea astronómica, no, esta era distinta. El segundo pensamiento, se centraba en la sonrisa fingida de Thomas, esa que le indicaba que las cosas no iban bien y que le torturaba de manera inconsciente, deseando ser capaz de deshacerse del dolor que albergaba el corredor frente a él.

—¿Quieres que te traiga un souvenir de mi paseo con los penitentes? ¿No crees que pides mucho luego de castigarme? Ni siquiera pude comer bien, maldito shank.

Thomas terminó por apartarse tras soltar aquello, logrando que la burbuja en la que el rubio se había encerrado previamente se rompiese, dejando que el fantasma del roce de pieles se adhiriera al confuso pensamiento de Newt. No fue capaz de volver a clavar sus ojos en el par de pozos almendrados de Thomas, él mismo se había encargado de no dejarlo, logrando que el corazón del rubio se apretara contra su pecho de una manera que siquiera se había imaginado que existiese.  
No entendía, o mejor dicho, no quería entenderlo. No era marica. ¿A qué mierteras cosas estaba jugando con Thomas? A Thomas le gustaba la chica, si era eso, eso era lo **normal** ¿No?  
No había tiempo para pensar en garlopadas como sentimientos o cosas tontas de shanks adolescentes, esas mamadas se las dejaba a las larchas descerebradas.

—Disfruta tus últimas horas, Tommy —esta vez no dejó ir una broma en sus palabras, no se le vino nada a la mente en realidad cuando lo único que quería era irse de ahí, simplemente tomó la improvisada antorcha mientras se ponía de pie y procedía a retirarse por donde había llegado, dejando atrás la figura de un Thomas confundido y en completo silencio.

Si se ponía a pensarlo, ¿Qué era lo que había estado esperando? Le quedaba claro que el ligero roce que había acontecido entre ellos no había sido nada más que algo sin sentido, la sombra del deseo que albergaba lentamente en su corazón y que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier segundo, tan solo para dejarle en ridículo total con aquel a quien ya comenzaba a considerar su amigo.   
Además, el corredor se había alejado en el último segundo. ¿Debía decirle por escrito que a él le interesaba Teresa? Se llevó la diestra al rostro y se quedó dos segundos cubriendo sus facciones con aquel simple gesto. Se maldijo por desear regresar el tiempo para volver a ser capaz de aspirar el suave aliento de Thomas contra su rostro, incitándole a probar aquel par de labios que llevaba días deseando como si de un maldito mendigo muerto de hambre se tratara.   
¿Por qué demonios se hallaba mortificado por un estúpido deseo cuando su tarea más clara era sobrevivir en aquel endemoniado lugar? ¿Por qué el maldito Thomas lograba descolocarlo de aquella manera y destrozar la calma de su mente de aquella manera? Le hacía dudar de su cordura, de su temple, de sus prioridades, de toda su maldita vida en el laberinto.

Debía parar, de verdad debía hacerlo.

—¿Paseo nocturno?

Las palabras de Alby habían llegado en el momento ideal. Newt tan solo lo había mirado con media sonrisa mientras enmascaraba la duda que se desbordaba de su mirada por aquel instante.

—Disfrutando los últimos minutos de liderazgo —. Bufó con sarcasmo poco antes de extender el pequeño par metálico de llaves en dirección del líder del área, quien tan solo las había tomado en silencio antes de dedicarle una sonrisa al rubio y proseguir con su camino.  
Y eso estaba bien, Newt tan solo necesitaba estar solo y dormir... Si, dormir hasta olvidar lo que esa noche había sucedido. 


	5. Capítulo 4

El día había iniciado antes de lo normal. Newt abrió los ojos cuando el área aún yacía sumida en la penumbra, terminando por repasar sus facciones con la diestra aun ligeramente acalambrada. Había dormido en una posición imposible para su gusto y ahora le dolía todo el fuco cuerpo.   
Maldijo para sus adentros al segundo que fue capaz de notar la figura del Encargado de los corredores dirigirse hacia los habitantes dormidos, específicamente, hacia Thomas. Sus ojos pardos se quedaron clavados en la figura de ambos larchos, reconociendo casi de inmediato y pese a la penumbra del sitio, el rostro de entusiasmo del recién nombrado corredor. Apretó los labios en una fina línea mientras se recogía las piernas para poder ponerse en pie, siguiendo con la mirada el pequeño rito de iniciación del corredor.   
Tras unos minutos, observó al singular par desaparecer en la finca. Newt sabía perfectamente la rutina que seguiría Thomas, la entrega de prendas adecuadas, armas, y quizá si tenía suerte, un excelente desayuno por parte de Sartén. Rodó los ojos solo de imaginarlo a la par que sus pies comenzaban a caminar rumbo al pequeño jardincito de maíz. Zart aún no había hecho acto de presencia en el lugar, y hoy por hoy al rubio le tocaba ayudar esta vez al encargado de la Huerta. Dio un rápido repaso al lugar mientras sus dedos rozaban brevemente las hojas de uno de los trepadores de fresas, que apenas y comenzaba a dar las pequeñas frutas rojas.   
No había dormido la noche anterior, o al menos no del todo bien. Después de lo que había sucedido con Thomas a través de las rendijas del Cuarto Oscuro, los pensamientos de Newt se habían disparado de manera inclemente, mientras su mente traía repetidamente la intensa mirada de color miel que había recibido de Thomas la noche anterior. Un breve escalofrío hizo acto de presencia en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que uno de los gallos del matadero había hecho su respectivo canto matutino, salvando al rubio de la tortuosa tormenta que de momento era su mente.

El ruido en la cocina le hizo volcar toda su atención en los habitantes que ya trabajaban en el desayuno, y que comenzaban a servir los primeros platos de pan tostado con huevos a los corredores que iban llegando de momento, incluyendo al Encargado y a su nuevo pupilo. Una de las comisuras de su boca se habría terminado por elevar, dejando una sonrisa inconclusa en sus labios al segundo que sintió la mano de un habitante posarse en su hombro y deteniendo su andar al mismo tiempo. Ladeó el rostro ligeramente tan solo para poder encontrarse con la mirada de Clint.

—Tenemos que hablar Newt, sobre Alby.

—Larcho, sé que el garlopo no está del todo bien, pero voy a mantenerlo vigilado. —Murmuró completando el gesto que la sola figura de Thomas había iniciado, antes de finalmente separarse del moreno y continuar con su camino.

Sus ojos pardos volvieron a dar un rápido repaso a las mesas que ya habían comenzado a llenarse deteniéndose solamente cuando llegaron a aquella donde se suponía, se encontraba Thomas con el Encargado, pero el par tenía apenas unos segundos que había abandonado su lugar con dirección a la puerta Oeste del laberinto. Un ligero suspiro se dejó ir fuera de los labios entreabiertos del rubio, reprendiéndose de manera mental ante la insistencia de cuidar cada paso que el estúpido nuevito daba. Ahora estaba en manos de Minho, ya no era su obligación mantenerlo con vida, ya no era su obligación velar por él. Plantando la semilla de aquella idea con firmeza en su cerebro, finalmente había terminado por dirigir sus pasos hacia donde se hallaba el Encargado de la cocina, entregando los platos rebosantes del desayuno para el inicio de la jornada del día.

[...] 

  
El resto del día había sido simplemente más de lo mismo, con la única excepción que por aquel entonces se había mantenido lo suficientemente ocupado en la huerta, recogiendo verduras, plantando semillas y con una super interesante charla por parte de uno de los habitantes del lugar. Claro, considerando que Zart no hablaba más que para indicar si iría a mear, lo único que le quedaba era escuchar más y más garlopadas acerca de la cosecha de temporada y de los planes que tenían para cuando acabasen de recoger todo aquello. 

Estuvo bastante agradecido cuando la jornada había llegado a su fin, terminando por despedirse de Zart y del par de habitantes que por aquel segundo cubrían turno en la pequeña huerta. Bajó la mirada y echó un pequeño vistazo al reloj que tenía debajo de la pulsera de cuero, sabiendo de antemano que las puertas del laberinto no demorarían en cerrarse. Acomodando una vez más el cuero sobre su piel habría terminado por dirigir su mirada hacia puerta Oeste que se hallaba muy cerca de su posición.  
Durante un minuto entero se había encontrado debatiéndose en si debía ir a dar un vistazo para apaciguar su ansiedad, o si debía continuar con su fuco camino y fingir que no le importaba absolutamente nada la suerte con la que Tommy correría en su primer día. Para su buena suerte, la figura de ambos corredores abandonando la puerta le había hecho desistir de su idea al mismo tiempo que un suave suspiro de alivio se fugaba de sus labios.

—No tienes que hacer de su madre todo el tiempo—. La infantil voz de Chuck había hecho que el rubio diera un pequeño brinco sobre su lugar. ¿Cómo era que el mocoso había sido lo suficientemente sigiloso para sorprenderlo de aquella manera?

—No digas mamadas, Chucky, se llevó a Minho y ese larcho me debe su postre. Después de pagarme puede perderse en el laberinto con Thomas si se le viene en gana —. El sarcasmo en sus palabras había arrancado una pequeña risa del menor, quien simplemente había rodado los ojos y con un simple gesto de la mano, se había despedido de él.

Fue en aquel momento en que un gesto ligeramente infantil se había acomodado en los labios de Newt, torciendo la boca a la par de aspiraba aire de manera audible. Estaba comenzando a actuar de manera bastante notoria y eso había comenzado a cabrearle un poquito. Porque él no era así, cada fuco larcho se cuidaba solito en el área y él solo se tenía que encargar de que no se mataran cuando Alby no estaba presente.   
Cierto, Alby.  
Durante un minuto su mente se despejó de la tormenta que Thomas causaba en él, mientras sus pensamientos y su mirada iban a parar directamente al líder del lugar, quien de momento yacía haciendo sus pequeñas rondas al final de cada una de las jornadas. Parecía normal, parecía estable, bromeaba, sonreía, seguía siendo él. Pero nadie que hubiese pasado por la Transformación volvía a ser del de siempre, y probablemente por esa simple regla que se había auto establecido de manera intrínseca, el rubio se terminó por prometer que mantendría un ojo encima del moreno, solo por si acaso.

Probablemente se hubiese seguido debatiendo de manera mental el cómo mantener vigilado a Alby, pero el cúmulo de habitantes que ya comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en el comedor de la cocina, en conjunto con el pequeño aroma que ya había comenzado a llegar hasta sus fosas nasales, le habían hecho olvidar la tarea por un segundo. Las tripas le rugieron de manera audible antes de que se decidiera a abandonar su posición en el claro y dirigirse a toda prisa hacia las pequeñas mesas dispuestas en el lugar.   
Sartén realmente se había lucido con la cena de aquella noche, sirviendo unas desproporcionadas y enormes hamburguesas que seguramente aunque tuviesen un sabor raro, terminarían por ser un éxito.

—Güey, esto huele delicioso —la voz de Thomas le había hecho girar casi por inercia, terminando por clavar sus ojos pardos en la figura del corredor que habría terminado por tomar asiento a su lado, lejos de su pequeño compinche regordete que en algún momento de la noche, se habría perdido en el área.

—De vez en cuando suelen hacer las cosas bien, pero si no te da diarrea es porque probablemente tienes muy buena suerte —esta vez fue el corredor quien se había reído muy bajito mientras procedía a llevarse la hamburguesa hasta su boca para darle una primera y enorme mordida.

Newt se había quedado prácticamente absorto en ese hecho, terminando por apartar la mirada al segundo que se había dado cuenta que seguramente se miraba como un shank idiota que quería robarle la comida a Thomas.

—Minho es una bestia. Te lo juro —. Tommy había hablado a pedazos y de manera descuidada, asegurándose por supuesto de tragar antes de continuar con su pequeño desahogo con el rubio—. Estoy molido, shank. ¿Cómo es que alguien le puede aguantar el paso a ese larcho?

Newt había sonreído, ahora todas las palabras corrientes que Minho decía se le habían terminado por grabar en el vocabulario, tal cual sucedía con el resto de los habitantes.

—No me jodas, Tommy, ¿Estás rindiéndote en tu primer día? Pensé que al menos ibas a durar una semana antes de quejarte —. Rodó los ojos mientras se aguantaba una pequeña sonrisa, ahogando el gesto en un gran bocado que terminó por centrar toda su atención en el sabor de la hamburguesa, pero fue ese pequeño cosquilleo en su mejilla el que le había hecho regresar su mirada hacia el larcho a su lado, ese que le miraba con suma atención por aquel segundo, haciéndole prácticamente tragar con prisa—. Tommy, ¿Tengo algo en la fuca cara o qué?

—Por supuesto que no, shank, sigues tan horrendo como siempre —con media sonrisa pintada en sus labios, Thomas apenas y había sido capaz de inventarse una excusa mientras regresaba su atención a la hamburguesa a medio comer que tenía frente a sí.

—¿En serio? Los penitentes no dicen lo mismo. Me había ligado a uno la última vez que visité el laberinto, seguramente me ha de extrañar —. Sus días como corredor hicieron una escala en sus pensamientos, haciéndole torcer ligeramente los labios al recordar el enorme vacío que había experimentado por aquella época. Pero todo rastro del sentimiento desapareció al segundo en que la voz de Thomas había vuelto a sonar.

—No sabía que los penitentes tuvieran tal mal gusto. Aunque supongo que tus bonitos ojos los conquistaron —tan ajeno a sus palabras, Thomas había continuado con su cena, sin notar el pequeño cambio en la expresión que se había suscitado en el rostro del rubio.

Durante un largo minuto, Newt se halló repasando las palabras de Tommy en su cabeza, sabiendo de antemano que aquello solo había sido una estúpida expresión por parte del castaño a su lado. ¿Para qué mierda iba a mortificarse por una nimiedad como aquella?

—Evidentemente tienen mejor gusto que cualquier larcha miertera que exista fuera del laberinto— y aunque no podía recordar precisamente a una sola mujer en su vida, además de la chica dormida por supuesto, asumía que existían en otro lugar que no fuese el laberinto.

—Eso no lo sabes, shank. Quizá el amor de tu vida está ahí afuera, y tú te estás conformando con un fuco penitente —Thomas intentó bromear, más que nada para ocultar el nerviosismo que sintió cuando fue capaz de notar su pequeño y estúpido desliz, porque lo notó— Piénsalo, Newtie. —Murmuró al mismo tiempo que pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio y sonreía brevemente.

—Afuera solo hay shanks sin cerebro. No está afuera, Tommy —el rubio rodó los ojos frustrado ante el mero pensamiento, sin saber realmente lo que su cerebro había confesado por aquel instante—. Solo los creadores están fuera —aclaró— Y su fuca bola de seguidores —. Alzando los hombros el rubio finalmente había negado, desviando la mirada y conteniendo una breve sonrisa ante la plática en la que había derivado la estúpida broma del penitente.

—Pero esta por ahí, y la encontrarás cuando salgamos de aquí, güey. No seas pesimista —a Thomas esas palabras le supieron amargas, pero el corredor no tardo en volver a sonreír; casual y sincero manteniendo el brazo aún alrededor de los hombros del mayor— Pero por ahora, cuando vaya al laberinto le daré tus saludos a ese penitente especial —. Guiñó un ojo y dándole un pequeño empujón al rubio a su lado, finalmente aquella sonrisa había terminado por relucir en los labios de Thomas.

Newt se había quedado en silencio admirando la perfecta hilera de dientes que se había asomado por debajo de los labios del castaño, la curvatura de sus comisuras y el pequeño y apenas visible hoyuelo que se formaba en una de ellas. Se miraba tan relajado, tan feliz que era imposible no contagiarse de aquel fugaz sentimiento que desbordaba el menor.

—¿Si? ¿Harías algo más por mí, Tommy? —Newt había movido ambas cejas antes de finalmente terminar por juntarlas lentamente, dibujando un perfecto rostro de súplica en sus facciones al mismo tiempo que dirigía su arma mortal en dirección al shank a su lado. Thomas por su parte le observaba en silencio y con la duda asomándose en sus ojos color miel. Ese bonito par de ojos en los que Newt solía perderse durante largos minutos y que justamente en ese momento, lograban que su claridad se balanceara estúpidamente sobre una pendiente inclinada. Probablemente había sido ese pequeño balanceo el que había logrado que el rubio llevara sus labios hacia la mejilla del corredor, haciendo sonar un beso estruendoso sobre uno de los lunares que adornaba la bonita piel blanca del menor—. Dale eso de mi parte, shank.

Thomas se había quedado en blanco por aquel instante, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, y probablemente se habría perdido en aquel semblante serio y anonadado de no ser por la estruendosa risa del rubio a su lado, ese que se partía en dos mientras se alejaba de él y se llevaba las manos al estómago como simple acto de reflejo. Maldito shank desconsiderado.

—Muy gracioso, Newtie, muy gracioso —. La voz de Thomas finalmente había llegado para cortar el ataque de risa del que había sido presa Newt, quien se había limitado a tratar de recuperar el aliento y a mirar a Thomas de la manera más seria que le permitía el asunto.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —esta vez Newt había alzado ambas en manos en señal de paz, al mismo tiempo que la risa se alejaba de sus facciones—. Dejaré a mi novio El penitente, lo prometo.

Thomas le había mirado con una risa asomándose por sus labios poco antes de negar con mucha suavidad.

—Acabó de romper tu noviazgo con un penitente. Guau... Me voy a sentir culpable más tarde, pingajo —con notorio sarcasmo, el corredor había rodado los ojos, fingiéndose apenado por el resultado que había obtenido. Se llevó una mano al pecho, fingió una expresión de tristeza total, suspirando de manera audible antes de finalmente ser capaz de mirar nuevamente al rubio a su lado; ese que aún estaba mordiéndose los labios para evitar reírse de él. Claro, aquello había sido suficiente motivación para que Thomas le devolviera la broma con creces, terminando por inclinarse en su dirección para dejar un beso tronado en la blanca mejilla del segundo al mando—. Entonces, creo que te regreso tu beso, garlopo.

Durante todo un largo minuto, el rubio sintió que el tiempo a su alrededor quedó totalmente suspendido. Su mente quedó en blanco tras rememorar la sensación de los labios del menor sobre su piel la que seguramente, ya se había teñido de un ligero carmín aún sin su consentimiento.

Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. Ese chico definitivamente era una tormenta en el medio de la quietud de su mente.

—Gracias, dile que lo lamento pero que debemos ver a otras personas —. No había podido responder más, no cuando Thomas ya había tomado su plato semi-vacío y se había escabullido lejos de él y de la tormenta que de momento ya había provocado en su persona.

A su alrededor todo continuaba igual, el resto de los habitantes continuaban enfrascados en sus pláticas diarias, en aquella extraña y aburrida rutina que ya se habían establecido noche a noche, completamente ajenos a la pequeña escena que Newt había protagonizado con su singular y estúpido corredor. Probablemente era momento de salir de la pequeña ensoñación que el recuerdo de los labios de Thomas le producía, pero una parte de él continuaba anclada a su asiento tratando de reconstruir y grabar en su memoria cada pequeño pliegue que alcanzó a percibir, cada pequeño movimiento, y la calidez que se había hecho un espacio en su pecho, haciéndole sonreír prácticamente como un shank idiota. Probablemente, esa noche la pasaría igual de mal que la anterior.

[...] 

  
¿Qué era exactamente lo que hacía especial a Thomas?

Newt se había rebanado los sesos toda aquella mañana tratando de descifrar el enigma de su mente, la razón por la que ese estúpido garlopo le hacía actuar sin mucha prudencia. Había algo en él que inclusive, le resultaba hipnótico y hasta cierto punto, familiar. O probablemente, solo se trataba de que el shank era la fuca novedad, el larchito que se había fugado al laberinto de noche y que casi había sido comida de penitentes. Quizá solo era la esperanza haciéndose un hueco en su mente, retornando después de tanto tiempo de que había ocurrido su pequeño accidente en el laberinto. Esa era la explicación que le parecía más simple, llana, sencilla, probablemente la única que no le llevaba en la dirección a la que siquiera quería mencionar, sabiendo de antemano que eso era una reverenda estupidez en cada maldito sentido de la palabra.

Pero solo era eso: se había contagiado del mismo veneno que mantenía en agonía constante al resto de los habitantes, esperanza.

Soltó un largo suspiro poco antes de llevarse a la boca la maldita mezcla especial de Gally. Ese larcho miertero que había desaparecido tantos días atrás y que no había tenido los huevos para hacer acto de presencia. Al menos había dejado algo bueno pese a su jodida inestabilidad.

Dio apenas un par de pasos en dirección a los muros que estaban apenas por cerrarse, los corredores habían vuelto bastante tiempo atrás y la única figura que podía admirarse frente a la enorme estructura, era la de cierto shank castaño que no se podía quedar quieto ni con las piernas destrozadas por la jornada del día.

—Comienzo a pensar que quien se enamoró de un penitente es otro. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te rechazó? —la broma había brotado casual de los labios del rubio, mientras sus ojos pardos hacían un examen de rigor sobre la figura del larcho frente a él.

—Eres un maldito shank, Newt —pero esta vez no hubo sonrisa, la seriedad en el rostro de Thomas se había mantenido, logrando que la sonrisa desapareciera de los labios del rubio ahora junto a él—. ¿Sabes? No le veo el punto a volver cuando las puertas están a punto de cerrarse.

Newt casi se había atragantado con la amarga bebida que pasaba por su garganta, terminando por escupirla casi al instante en que había procesado las palabras de Thomas.

—¡¿Estás loco, Tommy?! —ya lo había visto dentro del laberinto al caer la noche una vez... No podría con dos—. Deja de pensar cosas tan mierteras. Quiero verte en la cena, güey, es una orden.

Thomas tan solo le había observado de reojo, manteniendo la seriedad con la que se había mostrado desde un principio.

—No te pongas así, sabes que tenemos que redoblar esfuerzos para salir de aquí, Newt. Debes confiar en mí.

Newt aún le miraba ligeramente aterrorizado por la estúpida pregunta que se había deslizado de los labios de Thomas, ¿Es que acaso ese larcho tenía plopus en al cerebro?

—No voy a dejarte ir de noche ahí dentro ¿Entiendes? No quiero escuchar más sobre el tema larcho, o voy a mandarte al cuarto oscuro una noche, y me valdrá un pito lo que digas sobre el tema.

—¿Esa una especie de amenaza, Newt? Porque estas siendo irracional, en serio —. El corredor resopló de manera incrédula, terminando por desviar la mirada para poder observar las imponentes puertas del laberinto que no tardarían mucho más en cerrarse. Quizá solo unos cuantos minutos más—. ¿Y si voy con Minho o algún otro corredor? —No pensaba dejar el tema olvidado, iba a seguir insistiendo, aun cuando sabía que no iba a lograr convencer al rubio a su lado.

—¿Me estás diciendo irracional? —Newt le observó fijo, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo brevemente, toda la situación era estúpida y se negaba a creer que Thomas volviese a siquiera pensar en la idea de perderse otra noche ahí dentro—. No soy yo quien quiere hacerle una visita nocturna a los penitentes —. Hizo otra pausa, aclarando sus ideas, preparando sus respuestas — Y no, no voy a arriesgarte ni a ti, ni a Minho ni a nadie más dentro del laberinto ¿Me entiendes? Vete a mear, o a tragar, me importa una plopus lo que hagas mientras sea dentro del área —el tono del rubio se había elevado al segundo que su diestra se extendió y fue a parar directamente en el brazo del menor. Lo había hecho una vez, ya había corrido puertas adentro y no iba a permitirle volver a cometer la misma estupidez. Thomas era una endemoniada caja de sorpresas.

—¿Prefieres que vayamos a dormir como sin nada? Eso no es... Yo tengo que volver Newt, ya casi se cierran las puertas —las palabras de Thomas sonaban en una súplica, mientras su mirada color miel iba a parar directo al agarre que el mayor había impuesto sobre él, impidiendo cualquier estúpido movimiento que se le hubiese ocurrido para echarse a correr en dirección del laberinto.

—Larcho cabeza de plopus. Cada habitante tiene una miertera tarea dentro del área ¿Me entiendes?—el rubio hizo una pausa halando a Thomas del brazo para alejarlo de un simple y llano empujón de las puertas de laberinto, si el larcho tropezó a Newt no le importó, mucho menos cuando la bebida que tenía en su mano fue a parar al piso— Tu miertera tarea inicia cuando sale el sol y te largas a correr en el laberinto durante el fuco día. Y cuando cae la noche, te refundes en la miertera Sala de mapas a buscar la solución. ¿Debo hablar más claro, Larcho miertero? ¿O vas a seguir... —hizo una pausa, colocando ahora la diestra en el pecho de Thomas para empujarle aún más lejos de su objetivo— con tu miertera actitud?

—Llevan dos años aquí metidos, Newt. Han estado siguiendo las fucas reglas, ¿Y de que les ha servido eso? Todavía no están ni cerca de encontrar una salida... ¡Y ahora incluso tú me prohíbes salir! —Detuvo su torpe caminar, y no tardó en tomar las muñecas del rubio para apartarlas de su pecho, y de paso, para evitar que Newt siguiera casi empujándolo por toda el Área.

El rubio se quedó quieto, clavado al piso, incapaz de creer la miertera actitud que Thomas había adoptado. Aquello parecía solo un simple berrinche, el larcho solo quería vagar por el laberinto y probablemente morirse a manos de un penitente ¿No? O probablemente alardear, ya había logrado estar una noche fuera, y eso había sido demasiada suerte. ¿A qué quería jugar?  
Cerró los ojos dos segundos y sintió el breve dolor que provenía de sus muñecas, esas que Tommy aferraba y marcaba sin darse cuenta. Los pardos ojos del rubio se abrieron de nuevo y subieron por la empolvada figura del chico frente a él, hasta llegar a sus ojos, admirando la determinación que manaba de los mismos.

—Eres mi amigo, shank. Pero tú no me dices que hacer, así que hazte a un lado, mañana podrás meterme en el cuarto oscuro o desterrarme si se te da la miertera gana —Thomas había continuado su discurso, apretando aún más las muñecas del rubio, mientras su mirada continuaba clavada las enormes puertas que ya estaban comenzando a cerrarse, dándole entender al corredor que solamente tenía unos segundos para llegar a ellas, si es que quería entrar esa noche al laberinto: Solo tenía una oportunidad, solo una.

Había sido aquel mismo sonido el que había logrado que Newt reaccionara al instante. Todo lo que tenía acumulado en el pecho y que estaba a punto de explotar pareció encenderse, una pira de plopus ardió en su cabeza mientras recordaba la mirada de Thomas hacia Teresa, la actitud en el cuarto Oscuro y ahora, su intento de suicidio en el laberinto. La chispa llegó en menos de un segundo y logró que todo detonara en el interior del rubio, dándose la fuerza para terminar por estrellar el puño derecho completamente cerrado contra la mandíbula de Thomas.   
No habló, en dos segundos ya estaba sobre Thomas, tirando golpes sin importar más, sin importar que un reducido grupo de habitantes ya caminaba hacia ellos.

Y Thomas, Thomas no daba a crédito a lo que estaba pasando en ese miertero momento.

—¡¿Que pasa contigo, pingajo?! —esta vez las palabras del corredor habían explotado conjuntamente con un arranque de adrenalina, terminando por sacarse el cuerpo del rubio de encima suyo y prácticamente rodar por el maldito suelo para poder ser él quien ahora acabase a horcajadas sobre el abdomen del mayor, al mismo tiempo que sus manos viajaban y buscaban capturar las muñecas del larcho bajo su cuerpo. Y era un esfuerzo épico, se sentía bastante atontado y adolorido por todos los golpes que Newt había logrado propinarle en el rostro hasta ese momento.

Inhaló agitado, pasó la lengua por encima de su labio roto y miró fijamente al mayor como si intentara comprender porque rayos este había reaccionado de manera tan violenta, cuando se suponía, él era el más calmado y pacífico de todos en el Área. Inclinó el rostro hacia un lado, masculló una palabrota, aprovechando la posición en la que estaba para soltar un único puñetazo, que fue a parar directamente contra la bonita y estilizada nariz del mayor.

Newt sintió el estallido de dolor que inició en su nariz y culminó en sus labios con un apenas audible sonido. La adrenalina le había continuado guiando de la mano, logrando darle fuerzas para pelear con quien se suponía, era uno de sus mejores amigos. No se había detenido a pensar en las razones concretamente, Newt solo estaba ahí, hecho una furia y tratando de verter todo el cúmulo de sentimientos en una pelea sin sentido.

Probablemente habría seguido maltratando al garlopo aquel (o viceversa) de no haber sido por la súbita intervención del líder de los corredores.

—¡¿Que plopus están mirando?! ¡Sepárenlos! —La voz de Minho había sonado a tiempo mientras se encargaba de sujetar al rubio de las axilas y alejarlo al mismo segundo en que Winston y Zart, se hacían cargo de hacerlo con Thomas.

El rubio había continuado dando golpes al aire aun cuando Thomas ya yacía a unos metros de él. Sentía la piel del rostro arderle y el polvo cubriendo su enlodado cuerpo, estaba hecho un desastre y aun así, sus ojos mostraban la determinación de continuar con aquello.

—¡Ese larcho miertero! —Newt estaba furioso y seguía sin entender muy bien la razón— ¡Al Cuarto Oscuro, ese shank tiene que aprender bien las reglas! —no se dio cuenta del tono de su voz, realmente su mirada solamente seguía anclada al cuerpo de Thomas, ignorando que gracias a la pequeña escena, las puertas se habían cerrado apenas un par de segundos atrás.

—¡Tú empezaste, garlopo estúpido! ¡Te lanzaste sobre mí, de la nada! —Exclamó Thomas entre dientes, forcejeando con el par de chicos que ya estaban empezando a arrastrarle en dirección al miertero cuarto oscuro. Sin embargo, esta vez, el corredor no iba a permitir que lo castigaran por una ridícula pelea sin sentido que él ni siquiera había iniciado.

—Cierren el hocico, los dos. Están dando un espectáculo patético en público. Basta ya de comportarse como un par de mocosos mierteros o empezaré a tratarlos así —. Bufando, el Encargado de los corredores sacudió la cabeza y miró a los demás. Normalmente él no tomaba las decisiones en el Área (Para eso estaba la Asamblea y Alby, quien estaba perdido desde la tarde) pero en ese instante, Minho no lo dudó; solo arrastró a Newt hacia donde estaba el cuarto oscuro, asegurándose de que también trajeran a Thomas. 

—Si quieren matarse, shanks, está bien, pero lo harán donde yo no pueda verlos, ni oírlos. Pasaran toda la noche en el Cuarto Oscuro. Quizá de ese modo aprendan una lección, o se hagan hombrecitos. Me importa una montaña de plopus pero resuelvan sus problemas —. Dicho aquello, el encargado de los corredores los había empujado a ambos dentro del cuarto, sin cuidado alguno. Sonrió una última vez poco antes de finalmente cerrar la puerta en sus narices.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está basado y anclado a la idea de un fan fic muy hermoso perteneciente a Panda Digg. La obra se llama "Detrás de los muros", cuya idea principal de uno de sus capítulos es el ancla de lo que voy a presentar a continuación. Tiene algunas variantes, puesto como les comenté en algún momento, esto se basó en un rol, pero la idea principal continua perteneciendo a PandaDigg, a quien agradezco de manera infinita el permitirme utilizar tan preciosa idea en mi proyecto.
> 
> Dejo el link de su precioso fic para aquellos que aún no lo hayan leído:  
> 
> 
> https://my.w.tt/yDSHglloDW

Newt no estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado, ¿En serio? Toda la piel continuaba ardiéndole mientras sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre que ya se había deslizado lentamente desde su nariz, hasta sus resecos labios.  
Estaba seguro que por aquel segundo no deseaba ver a Thomas, todo su interior continuaba ardiendo, totalmente dispuesto a arrasar el bosque de sus pensamientos con un incendio abrasador que finiquitara de una vez por todas aquellas sensaciones que lo devoraban lentamente.

Ni siquiera había sido capaz de sentir siquiera el segundo en que había sido arrastrado por la tierra del área hasta ese lugar donde pocas veces había hecho escala en toda su estadía.  
Él era el segundo al mando, ¿Cómo es que había acabado en aquella situación?, Alby seguramente le mandaría a jugar con los penitentes de enterarse.  
La voz de Minho apenas y atravesó sus pensamientos, o al menos lo hizo al momento que quedó contra el frío y sucio piso del lugar que usaban como prisión dentro del área.

Se giró rápidamente solo para poder observar la sonrisa del corredor mientras les cerraba la puerta en las narices, dejando el lugar en la completa penumbra.  
Fue capaz de escuchar la respiración agitada de Tommy que le hacía eco a la propia, las voces a lo lejos de los habitantes que seguramente se preguntaban que había sido todo aquello, cada miertero sonido que alzaba a su alrededor y amenazaba con hacerlo pensar cuando no quería. Jodida broma.

Se puso de pie de un simple movimiento a la par que ahogaba un gemido en sus labios, el maldito shank que estaba ahí con él tenía la mano pesada. Caminó hacia la esquina opuesta de la habitación, alejándose de Thomas al instante, para poco después apoyar la espalda contra la fría pared y dejarse caer lentamente, flexionando las rodillas una vez que se halló en el piso con el único propósito de usarlas de apoyo para los brazos.

Se mantuvo en silencio mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad y lograban distinguir tenuemente la figura que se hallaba en el extremo opuesto.

Thomas solo se había quedado ahí, tirado boca abajo en el mugriento suelo de aquel cuarto donde Minho lo había encerrado bajo llave, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de defenderse o decir algo. Era como si su encargado hubiera creído que dejarlo una noche a solas con Newt iba a servir para que ambos arreglaran sus desacuerdos. Pero Thomas pensaba todo lo contrario, porque ¿Quien le aseguraba que el rubio no iba a tener otro ataque de cólera como el de hacía un rato? ¿Y si volvía a saltarle encima? ¿Que se suponía que hiciera él? ¿Poner una sonrisa radiante y dejarse moler a golpes de nuevo? El corredor no sabía cómo actuar, pero ya estaba harto de esa miertera situación, él solo quería que las horas pasarán rápido para salir de ahí y poder ir a quejarse a otro lado, a algún lugar donde estuviera sólo y nadie pudiera observar el lamentable estado en el que había terminado gracias a la pelea sin sentido que había sostenido con su supuesto gran amigo.

Reprimió un ahogado quejido de dolor, apretó los párpados y trató de incorporarse, aun cuando sus piernas se sentían como si fueran de gelatina y sus músculos dolían horriblemente ante el más pequeño y mísero movimiento. Pero aun así, el corredor se negaba a lloriquear frente a Newt, porque lo menos necesitaba en ese momento era que el pingajo ese se burlara de lo miserable, irritado, confundido y magullado que se estaba sintiendo. Trastabilló torpemente hasta llegar a la esquina opuesta de donde estaba sentado el mayor, y se dejó caer con un ruido seco ignorando (Lo mejor que pudo) el potente pinchazo de dolor que había subido desde su columna vertebral hasta centrarse en sus costillas y abdomen seguramente amoratadas, a causa de tanto golpe.

¿Sería muy humillante arrodillarse y suplicarle a Minho que lo sacara de ahí?

Probablemente sí.

Repasó el antebrazo izquierdo por encima de su rostro y limpió todo el polvo, el sudor y la sangre seca que impregnaban su piel cada vez más hinchada por todos los golpes y rasguños, que había recibido de cierto larcho que ahora no quería ni mirar. O al menos eso quería creer, pero sus traidores ojos no dejaban de echarle pequeños vistazos de soslayo a Newt, como si quisiera comprobar que este estuviera bien, porque siendo honesto, Thomas tampoco había querido lastimarlo, no realmente. Solo se había dejado llevar por la toda la adrenalina, y el enojo desmedido del momento, nada más.  
Humedeció sus hormigueantes labios rotos con la punta de la lengua, y cerró los ojos intentando poner en orden el mar de pensamientos que se revolvían en su cabeza como un furioso enjambre de abejas.

—Eres un idiota. Por tu culpa me he quedado sin cena —la voz de Newt había llegado para interrumpir el pensamiento de Thomas, sonando tan llana, tan seca, tan normal, que el corredor no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

—No hables como si todo esto fuera mi culpa, porque fuiste tú quien soltó el primer golpe —. Bufó el corredor de mala gana, acostándose en el suelo para darle la espalda, y de paso, para ocultar sus facciones presas del dolor y la confusión.

El rubio se quedó en silencio al escuchar aquello, la sombra de una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios mientras que sus pensamientos no se podían mantener unidos en una idea central de momento. Podía percibir el tono molesto del menor, podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada y era bastante capaz de escuchar esos quejiditos que Thomas tanto luchaba por esconder.  
Como respuesta a las palabras recibidas, finalmente asintió, sabiendo de buenas a primeras que el otro llevaba toda la razón en su respuesta, aliviado casi de inmediato al notar que el corredor siquiera sospechaba algo de lo que su mente había sopesado hasta aquel instante. De cualquier manera, estaba desorientado y ligeramente ido, uno de los efectos que el otro no dejaba de tener sobre él.

Thomas siempre lograba que dejara de pensar con la cabeza, que su mente no tuviese razonamiento alguno, hacía que su cuerpo simplemente reaccionara y perdiese la capacidad de hablar por un instante. Newt no paraba de luchar dentro de su cabeza para que ello acabase, para que volviese a ser él en un mágico instante, pero siempre se rendía cuando Tommy se hallaba en el espacio cercano a él.

Cortó la línea de su pensamiento cuando fue capaz de reparar en otro pequeño quejido proveniente de Thomas, haciéndole sentir inmediatamente responsable por su deplorable comportamiento. El castaño no tenía la culpa de que él estuviese ahogándose por dentro ante la duda y el sentimiento que provocaba en él, el corredor simplemente había estado en el lugar y momento equivocados.

—¿Te ayudo con eso? —dejando de lado la cascada de pensamientos que amenazaban con dejar a Newt como un pingajo embelesado y sin palabras, se habría terminado por poner de pie caminando lento hacia Thomas para colocarse justo detrás del mismo— Estás sangrando —. Puntualizó lo obvio al notar la herida que se extendía en el hombro del corredor, la herida que él mismo había provocado minutos atrás cuando había perdido el control. Probablemente Thomas se mostrara renuente, probablemente le rechazara y terminara con toda la miertera y fuca bola de pensamientos que acosaban la cabeza de Newt, pero algo en él deseaba acabar con la duda, algo en él moría por el rotundo _no_ de Thomas o por una simple acción que terminara con su tortura. Pero eso no iba a pasar.

—Ni siquiera había notado que eso estaba ahí... Pero déjalo así, Newt. No voy a morirme por unos cuantos golpes.

Thomas quería gritarle que se fuera a la plopus, que no lo necesitaba, y que ya dejara de molestarlo de una buena vez. Pero de sus labios no había brotado ni una miserable palabra más., solo pequeños, ocasionales y leves suspiros. Era como si repentinamente hubiese perdido la capacidad de hablar y de pensar de manera coherente, lógica y sensata. Y eso le molestaba mucho más de lo que sería considerado como normal.  
Oprimió los labios con tanta fuerza que su mandíbula pareció haber crujido, no demoró más que un par de segundos en sentarse; con la espalda apoyada contra la estructura de la fría pared, con una pierna flexionada y con los puños fieramente apretados a cada costado de su cuerpo; listos para estrellarse contra la bonita cara del rubio, claro, si a este se le volvía a ocurrir tratar de golpearlo como lo había hecho un par de minutos atrás en medio del Área, frente a todos los shanks que estaban ahí presentes.

Entrecerró los ojos e intentó distinguir el rostro de Newt en medio de la oscuridad, para comprobar si aquellos ojos pardos todavía demostraban enojo y frialdad. Pero no pudo mirar más allá de su propia nariz, únicamente sintió el segundo al que Newt se había dejado caer a su lado tocando suavemente una de las cortadas que se extendía desde su hombro hasta llegar al maltrecho, adolorido y sucio antebrazo.

—A ver, shank —con toda la firmeza con la que pudo enmascarar sus palabras, Newt finalmente había apoyado una rodilla en el piso, dejando que sus iris viajaran de arriba hacia abajo en la silueta apenas visible ante él— Déjame ver eso.

—Tienes la maldita mano dura, shank... Y Minho ni siquiera nos dejo una fuca botella de alcohol—. El castaño se quejó, aunque su voz ya no sonaba tan irritada como al principio, solo un poco exasperada y quizá, incluso nerviosa por tener al rubio casi pegado contra uno de sus costados; tan malditamente cerca, que Thomas podría jurar que sentía la profunda respiración de este chocando contra la piel lastimada de su brazo.

Se removió incómodamente en su sitio, y desvió la mirada intentando regular su errática respiración, el descontrolado latir de su corazón, pero más que nada, intentando reprimir los estúpidos impulsos que sentía por pegarse más cerca de aquel larcho para preguntarle si estaba todo bien con él. Porque, pese a la situación, el corredor no se perdonaría jamás si realmente hubiese lastimado de gravedad a Newt.

Fue con el esa miertera idea metida en la cabeza, que el novato no había dudado nada en alargar un brazo, para tocar brevemente la maltratada nariz del rubio, queriendo asegurarse de que esta no tuviese ninguna fractura, y aparentemente no, lucía bien, solo un poco hinchada y cubierta de sangre seca.

—Me disculparía por romperte la nariz, pero te lo merecías, maldito shank, cretino —. Continuó el corredor, gruñendo bajito mientras apartaba su tacto del otro, centrando su atención en analizar sus propias heridas; aquellas que ya comenzaban a picar y a arder debajo de la empolvada camisa que traía puesta en ese momento.

Newt rió ante aquello.

—No tienes tanta suerte, Tommy, mi nariz está intacta, o me parece que eso ya lo comprobaste —. El rubio hizo una pausa y simplemente bajó sus manos hasta encontrar la orilla de la prenda superior del chico a su lado, sabiendo de antemano que terminaría por negarse ante la notoria intención que llevaba la acción, pero no lo hizo, no al menos en un principio. Thomas se había quedado quieto, como si de nuevo hubiese olvidado como hablar o moverse, mientras Newt se encargaba de deslizar lentamente la camisa azulada del menor hacia arriba.

—Vamos, shank, déjame ver que tan mal estás —la culpa había quedado impresa en las palabras del rubio, añadiendo una pizca de remordimiento puro. Seguía sin comprender como era que había arremetido contra Thomas sin pensar, sin razonar, solo porque si, solo porque estaba ahí, solo porque... ¡No! Newt comenzaba a conectar los puntos y estaba casi seguro, que llegaba a la solución del rompecabezas y no le agradaba para nada. Su pensamiento se cortó al momento en que pudo admirar el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Thomas frente a él, obligándose a tragar audible mientras trataba de concentrarse al menos de un instante. Habían heridas pequeñas por doquier, un poco de tierra y la piel alrededor de cada corte parecía comenzar a inflamarse con celeridad.

Thomas finalmente reaccionó, casi de manera instintiva capturó las muñecas del mayor con sus manos e intentó mantenerlas apartadas de su cuerpo, aun sabiendo que las intenciones de Newt era totalmente buenas. Pero el corredor nuevamente no estaba pensando de manera razonable, él solo sabía que había una posibilidad de tener las manos de su amigo recorriendo toda su piel, y eso, por alguna razón le hacía sentirse nervioso y acalorado. Una combinación estupenda, si, claro. 

—Tengo que tratar de limpiarlas —. La pobre excusa de Newt había logrado que finalmente el corredor soltara su agarre, bajando muy lentamente sus manos y permitiendo que Newt continuase con lo que se había propuesto.

El rubio terminó por maldecirse para sus adentros, poco antes de enrollar entre su diestra la prenda que recién había apartado del otro, mientras su atención se vertía sobre la herida más prominente, aquella que se hallaba en el hombro del corredor. Repasó la parte más limpia de la tela alrededor de la herida, tratando de apartar la tierra y dejar el corte lo más limpio que le permitía la situación, ignorando los latidos tan fuertes de su corazón, ignorando que se estaba mordiendo el interior de su labio inferior mientras sus dedos temblaban al tacto de la piel de Tommy, sabiendo que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo colosal para pasar por alto todo ello.

—¡Auch! ¡Ten cuidado con eso, garlopo insensible! ¡Solo lo estas empeorando! —esta vez la voz de Thomas le había hecho detenerse, mientras su mirada confundida iba a parar directamente al rostro del menor. Tragó saliva por aquel instante y asintió, debía ignorar el hecho de que prácticamente, estaba casi sobre Thomas. Porque el lugar estaba demasiado oscuro como para permitirse alejarse y dejar al simple tacto la tarea del momento, solo eso y nada más.  
Se repitió aquello en una firme línea de pensamientos poco antes de volver a llevar sus manos hacia la herida, ignorando el pequeño temblor que percibía del cuerpo casi debajo suyo, sabiendo que aquello seguramente se debía al fuco tacto de la prenda con la piel lacerada.

Thomas trató de que eso no le afectara. Intentó pensar en cualquier cosa fuera de ese estúpido cuarto, pero su mente estaba en blanco, y no había forma de que pudiera hilar un sólo pensamiento racional y lógico. Todo lo que podía hacer era apretar los labios, y morderse la lengua para frenar los quejidos y jadeos que ya buscaban hacerse escuchar por encima del sonido que hacia su errática respiración y su corazón cada vez más acelerado.  
Humedeció su labio roto con la punta de la lengua, y antes de siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, las manos del corredor se habían anclado alrededor de las delgadas caderas del rubio, incitándole a que se acomodara a horcajadas sobre su regazo, para tener una posición más cómoda, y así, poder revisar de cerca todos los pequeños moratones que se marcaban en el bonito rostro del mayor.

—Con eso bastará, Newt. Ahora es mi turno, déjame ver que tan mal estas. —Susurró Thomas mientras subía las manos hasta las mejillas del mayor; delineando los amoratados pómulos, la nariz aún sangrante, y rozando (Accidentalmente) el pulgar contra aquel exquisito par de labios entreabiertos, que parecía temblar ante su inexperto y superficial toque.

Newt se descolocó por aquel instante, sintiendo sus piernas como dos hojas temblando en el medio de una noche de tormenta, a punto de ceder sobre el escaso peso que representaba su cuerpo por aquel momento.

El _Efecto Tommy_ de nuevo atacaba y Newt finalmente se daba cuenta que no podía hacer nada. Era como luchar contra la tormenta, nadar contra corriente, sumergirte en un lago de agua ardiente y disfrutar del calor quemando tu piel, tan intenso. Era como mirar un amanecer por vez primera y disfrutar de los primeros rayos del sol, tan suave, tan lento, tan sublime. Era como el olor de las flores que se abrían por primera vez en primavera (un vago recuerdo), era como mil cosas más a las que Newt no encontraba palabras para describir en su mente casi en blanco. Benditos Creadores.

Su defensa contra Thomas tenía una pequeña grieta y el menor la había hallado sin problema, derribándole con aquella encantadora sonrisa y dejándolo completamente expuesto. La idea de abalanzarse sobre él se ancló a su mente sin demora: probar los labios de Tommy, devorarlos hasta el hartazgo y fundirse en el beso que había deseado desde el segundo que se halló preguntándose a qué sabía el castaño; pero la voz de la razón hizo eco en sus pensamientos:

**_"Es mala idea, ¿Qué hay de la larcha? Es Tommy, garlopo estúpido, es tu amigo"_ **

Quiso tirar el raciocinio por la borda, dejar de pensar, tenderse en el piso y darle la espalda a la _Tormenta Tommy,_ ser él, pensar con calma, dejar esas ideas estúpidas de lado. Estaba encerrado en el medio de enormes paredes con criaturas mortales que le impedían huir, y él, ah si, él se hallaba pensado en garlopadas con su mejor amigo.

Pero la desesperación lo dominó. Lo último que vio antes de entregarse al impulso del momento habían sido aquel par de iris color miel mirándole con sorpresa (y quizá algo más), pero los ignoró y cerrando los ojos, finalmente unió sus labios a los de Thomas.  
  


Continuará.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está basado y anclado a la idea de un fan fic muy hermoso perteneciente a PandaDigg. La obra se llama "Detrás de los muros", cuya idea principal de uno de sus capítulos es el ancla de lo que voy a presentar a continuación. Tiene algunas variantes, puesto como les comenté en algún momento, esto se basó en un rol, pero la idea principal continua perteneciendo a PandaDigg, a quien agradezco de manera infinita el permitirme utilizar tan preciosa idea en mi proyecto.
> 
> Dejo el link de su precioso fic para aquellos que aún no lo hayan leído:
> 
> https://my.w.tt/yDSHglloDW
> 
> Como una aclaración más, volveré unos segundos atrás antes del beso para poder anexar el hermoso pensamiento de Thomas.

  
Thomas sentía un huracán en su interior.

Sus piernas parecían dos gelatinas temblorosas, sus manos habían empezado a sudar desde hacía varios minutos atrás, su respiración era cada vez más dificultosa y el incesante golpeteo de su corazón le estaba haciendo pensar que iba a sufrir un ataque cardíaco, pero lo más preocupante vino después; cuando el corredor empezó a tener la necesidad de tocar la piel del mayor, y de estrellar su boca contra aquellos rosados labios que se le antojaban fueran más dulces que cualquiera de los postres que solía prepararles Sartén. No obstante, no podía hacer nada de eso ¿Verdad? No sería correcto. Él tenía que comportarse como un hombre sensato, y racional, y no como el adolescente imprudente que solo estaba queriendo sucumbir ante el deseo arrollador y sofocante que ya burbujeaba dentro de su tembloroso cuerpo, amenazando con hacerle perder la cordura en cualquier miertero momento.

El corredor cerró los ojos, desesperado por controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Jamás había sentido nada ni remotamente similar a lo que estaba experimentando en ese instante, y que le estuviera pasando con otro hombre (Su mejor amigo, además) solo hacía que la situación fuera todavía peor, porque Thomas se conocía muy bien, y sabía que estaba a solo un pequeño paso de traspasar la línea del no-retorno, y abalanzarse sobre el mayor, sin importarle las consecuencias que eso pudiera conllevar más tarde, cuando ya estuviese pensando de manera racional.

—Shank, espera.. Yo no... —Dejó la frase incompleta y se mordió la lengua con fuerza, no sabiendo que más decir. Porque una parte suya (Su consciencia) le recriminaba que debía separarse y poner distancia de inmediato, antes de que fuera muy tarde. Pero también, había otra parte que le pedía a gritos dejarse llevar, disfrutar de ese breve instante de dicha y felicidad que estaba experimentado por primera vez, desde que llegó al Área semanas atrás.

Aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire y levantó la cabeza, justo a tiempo para observar como el rostro del rubio iba a acercándose cada vez más, hasta que la punta de sus narices se frotaron una contra la otra, y sus alientos chocaron de una manera malditamente increíble; haciéndole estremecer de pies de cabeza, sin poder evitarlo. Ahogó un leve gruñido entre dientes e intentó apartar el rostro pero no pudo hacerlo, porque en solo cuestión de segundos, había sentido los labios de Newt impactando suavemente contra los propios: un beso lento, inexperto y explorativo que le dejó prácticamente en estado de shock, sin poder moverse, ni respirar.

Newt lo estaba besando.

Durante varios segundos el castaño no supo qué rayos hacer o cómo reaccionar, pero bastó una mirada, un pequeño gesto, y una simple caricia por parte del mayor para que se rindiera completamente, cediendo ante al deseo que había estado tratando de ocultar desde el maldito momento en que el garlopo de Minho los encerró bajo llave en ese pequeño cuarto.

—Newt... —el aludido apenas y había reaccionado. No supo en que segundo se separó, tan solo lo hizo cuando sus pulmones exigieron oxígeno vital, haciéndole establecer centímetros de distancia entre sus labios y los del corredor.

Escuchar su nombre brotar de la boca de Thomas con aquel tono sugerente le había descolocado casi de inmediato. Estaba casi seguro que el corredor le golpearía, de hecho estaba bastante preparado para un escenario de ese tipo, pero que el larcho le correspondiera, bien, eso era algo que definitivamente no tenía para nada en mente. En ese momento no podía definir realmente el sabor de Thomas. Recordaba su aroma, ese pequeño olor dulzón que asociaba con los postres de Sartén en mezcla de la piel perlada de sudor del menor, pero sus labios, sus labios eran completamente distintos. Eran dulces, eran suaves, eran adictivos. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que besar a Thomas iba a ser la gloria en el medio del infierno que era el laberinto, probablemente lo hubiese hecho desde muchísimo tiempo atrás.

Thomas sonrió vagamente, recuperó el aliento, y de nuevo se lanzó hacia adelante; tomando los labios ajenos por asalto, en un nuevo beso cargado de deseo reprimido, de necesidad y de algo más, un sentimiento muchísimo más profundo. Encajó los dígitos entre los cortos mechones de cabello dorado, y no dudo nada en profundizar aún más el beso hasta que todo fue una deliciosa danza pasional, donde sus lenguas se conocían y enredaban, sus dientes chocaban por la inexperiencia, e incluso, Thomas podía sentir como sus salivas se mezclaban y desbordaban, escurriendo obscenamente hasta bajar por sus húmedos mentones. Pero pronto, eso no fue suficiente... Él quería más. Lo quería todo. Todo de él. Mordisqueó suavemente el labio inferior ajeno, y entreabrió los ojos, sólo para asegurarse de que eso realmente estaba pasando, que él estaba ahí; sentando en el suelo del cuarto oscuro, con el delicado cuerpo de Newt montado en sus caderas, y con sus labios hormigueando por la intensidad de todos los besos que estaban compartiendo sin vergüenza alguna: solo por el puro deseo de estar juntos.

Newt suspiró el nombre del corredor en el medio de los besos y dejó que sus manos se hundieran de nueva cuenta en los hombros del chico debajo suyo. Ladeó el rostro, logró profundizar el beso (si es que ello era posible), estaba casi seguro que aprender a besar era una experiencia con la que no había podido elegir mejor compañero. Pero tan pronto como el pensamiento desbordante que le transmitía Tommy le invadió, el propio lo consumió como fuego.

Ese era Thomas, su amigo, un corredor, un hombre. Y aunque todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban finalmente, Newt se negaba a estructurar la frase de dos palabras en su cabeza, la sabía, joder, la comprendía, pero no iba a ceder, no así, no aquí, no ahora.

Saboreó los labios del menor un par de segundos más antes de que sus extremidades finalmente reaccionaran, apartándose como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica por parte del menor, de inmediato, tajante, de un solo movimiento.

—No, no, no Tommy, no está bien —. No quiso siquiera mirar el rostro de Thomas, esa bonita piel blanca, esa bonita sonrisa, esos labios que le habían hecho sucumbir al deseo que su corazón había albergado y ocultado de fiera manera tan solo segundos atrás. Se llevó la mano al rostro y le dio un rápido repaso antes de caminar de nueva cuenta a su rincón, al otro lado donde la luz no llegaba tanto y le permitía sumirse en la miseria de su estupidez y pensamientos.

Después de todo ¿Qué miertera cosa estaba bien en su vida? Estaban encerrados en un lugar que no tenía salida, con monstruos en cada esquina, no podían recordar nada, no sabía si sus padres estaban vivos en otro lugar, ¿Tenía más familia? ¿Quizá hermanos?. El mundo, ¿Cómo era el resto del mundo fuera del área?

Quería golpearse la fuca cabeza contra el muro en el que se apoyaba y dejarse inconsciente de paso, sí, eso sonaba mucho mejor que tener que rechazar la única maldita cosa buena que le había dado el laberinto. Pero ¿Qué derecho tenía él de permitirse tal cosa? ¿Acaso debía ceder y jugar con Tommy a la feliz pareja? Shuck, a ese punto no le importaba tener que buscar cada rincón sin luz de la maldita área para ocultar su deseo ferviente de besarlo. Pero qué, ¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué tal si alguien los miraba, eh? ¿Qué tal si le perdían el poco respeto que le quedaba como segundo al mando?

El corredor al otro lado de donde se hallaba Newt estaba paralizado, su corazón todavía latía desbocado, su respiración aún era jadeante, y sus labios seguían hormigueando por los besos, pero, ahora también sentía una horrible sensación en la boca del estómago que simplemente no desaparecía. Era como si alguien estuviera revolviendo sus tripas, apretando su miertera garganta, y de paso, estrujándole el corazón.

—Tú fuiste... Tú me besaste —. Replicó Thomas con amargura, mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que esta chocó duramente contra la estructura de la pared, enviando un pequeño pinchazo de dolor que perpetró toda la base de su cráneo. Pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el enojo, la desilusión, la confusión y la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese instante luego del aparente rechazo de su amigo. Si es que claro, aun podía seguir llamándolo así. Lentamente, levantó la cabeza y fijó su atormentada mirada en el muchacho que yacía en silencio al otro lado del cuarto, luciendo tan sereno y calmado, que el corredor quiso ir a gritarle y a molerlo a golpes, para exigirle una explicación del porqué rayos lo había besado si no era correcto.

—Jamas vuelvas a tocarme, Newt... ¿Me oyes? Yo no soy un fuco juguete para que te diviertas —. Continuó Thomas en un susurro, con desgana, y sin ánimos de seguir cruzando palabra con aquel garlopo, porque lo que menos deseaba en ese instante era que su mejor **amigo** le diera una explicación donde le dijese que todo había sido un mero impulso del momento, un arrebato, un simple experimento, algo sin importancia que jamás debió haber pasado, y que era mejor olvidar.

Y Newt esperaba al menos eso de Thomas, probablemente un golpe, agradecería ello de antemano, quizá podría acomodarle las pocas neuronas funcionales que tenía por aquel instante. Pero bien, la realidad era otra: había desperdiciado la única oportunidad con Tommy.

Dejó que sus ojos pardos pasearan en el semblante del chico frente a él, aquel pecho bajando, subiendo, y aquel rostro que la oscuridad le había ocultado de manera oportuna. Newt estaba sin palabras, en blanco, deseando poder mentir, decir que todo era una maldita broma, que aquello no había pasado, regresar el tiempo, revertir sus acciones y no herir a Thomas. Pero después de todo, Tommy tenía razón.

Newt no tenía derecho a sentirse mal, no cuando él mismo había sido el larcho estúpido que había cedido y había detonado toda esa maldita bola de plopus entre ellos. Dejó que sus pensamientos amargos se fueran disolviendo con el lento respirar que se forzaba por mantener, recogiendo las piernas y abrazando las mismas en un vago intento por darse calor de momento.

—De acuerdo, deberíamos dormir —murmuró el rubio con aquel tono normal, autoritario, el que utilizaba con todos los demás, y aunque más palabras que quisieron brotar de sus labios, se quedaron ahí, apretadas en su garganta, inconclusas, cortándole lentamente la respiración. Sabía que había sonado estúpido, pero ¿Qué más iba a decir? ¿Qué más podía fingir por aquel segundo? ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir una noche con el estúpido larcho que le robaba el sueño?

Se quedó quieto repasando la profundidad de sus pensamientos, dejando que su mente trabajara a tal velocidad, que casi estuvo a punto de descifrar lo que era ya demasiado obvio a ese punto. Pero no lo haría, no lo diría, no mortificaría más al corredor, no cuando tenía cosas más importantes por hacer. Soltó un amplio suspiro antes de volver a aventurarse a mirar en la dirección donde Thomas se encontraba: temblaba contra el frío piso. El rubio terminó por juntar ambas cejas antes de finalmente encontrar las palabras que pasaban el filtro momentáneo que se había auto-establecido:

—Vas a morirte de frío —de nuevo el tono calmado había brotado de sus labios, mientras hacía uso de todo su temple para mantener la calma y ponerse en pie. La distancia entre ambos le pareció casi un abismo, los pies le temblaron, la fuca renguera estuvo a punto de ganarle y aun así, Newt se las había apañado para llegar de nuevo a Thomas, ignorando sus acciones previas y por supuesto, mandando a la mierda la amenaza del menor.

Se dejó ir lento hacia el piso, acomodándose a lado del cuerpo del corredor que tiritaba contra el mismo, pegándose a él mientras pasaba una de sus manos sobre el desnudo abdomen del chico. Su cuerpo se pegó al del castaño al instante, dejando que la espalda desnuda de Thomas se adhiriera a su pecho aún cubierto, mientras que sus labios iban a parar directo a la nuca del corredor.

—Solo por hoy —murmuró el mayor como si pidiera permiso para volver a ser el Newt de hacía unos minutos, ese estúpido larcho que se había dejado llevar por el sentimiento que recelosamente había ocultado y que al final, simplemente se había apartado cuando ya la había cagado desde todas las perspectivas posibles. Frío y calor, infierno y cielo, agua y aceite, invierno y primavera: Newt comprendía completamente todas las diferencias entre ellos, pero también entendía perfectamente que lo que sentía por Thomas, comenzaba a cobrar una fuerza devastadora, haciéndole actuar de manera irracional, tan contradictoria, tan antinatural en él—. Solo hoy —repitió de nuevo dejando un breve beso sobre la nuca del menor, mientras cerraba los ojos y rogaba que Thomas no le mandara a la mierda.

—Estás loco, maldito shank. Te lo juro —. Resopló el castaño totalmente frustrado pero en ningún momento hizo el esfuerzo por alejar al mayor, al contrario, Thomas inconscientemente había buscado acercarse más al cuerpo de Newt, quizá porque en serio estaba muriéndose de frío (Maldito Minho que no les había dejado ni una fuca sabanita) o quizá, solo era que disfrutaba de compartir calor corporal con aquel insensible larcho que estaba volviéndolo loco al jugar con sus sentimientos, su cordura y paciencia.

El corredor suspiró por milésima vez desde que había iniciado la noche, bajando la mirada, y no dudando en tomar la mano ajena que reposaba sobre su pecho; entrelazando los dedos, e incluso, tomándose el atrevimiento de darle un pequeño apretoncito, para confirmarle al rubio que todo estaba bien, que por esa noche estaba dispuesto a ceder, a dejar de lado las rencillas que habían tenido, para poder disfrutar de la compañía y de la pacífica atmósfera que al final, habían creado.

—Solo sera esta noche, Newt. Solo esta. ¿Bien? —murmuró Thomas segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y pegar su espalda más cerca del mayor, hasta estar completamente seguro de que no existía ningún centímetro, ni barrera de por medio que pudiera separarlos. Al menos por esa única noche, porque el corredor estaba seguro que el día de mañana todo iba a cambiar entre ellos, para bien o para mal. No lo sabía con exactitud, y sinceramente no quería ni pensarlo.

Estaba cansado.

Su cuerpo aún dolía como si hubiese enfrentado a una horda de penitentes, sus párpados se sentían cada vez más pesados, su respiración era desacompasada, y había un extraño calorcillo que se esparcía por cada centímetro de piel que era tocado por el rubio, pero pese a todo eso, Thomas se sentía extrañamente relajado y en paz. Por primera vez desde que despertó en la caja, se sentía completo. Newt lo hacia sentirse de ese modo, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso antes. ¿Podía ser más estúpido?. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no decir (O hacer) una estupidez, el castaño finalmente había cerrado los ojos, seguro de que aquel chico no iba a hacerle nada malo mientras dormía, y seguro también, de que este iba a estar ahí con él por la mañana cuando despertara y ambos tuviesen que volver a la realidad. Aquella realidad de plopus que les había tocado vivir, donde tenían que batallar para sobrevivir día con día.

Pero por esa noche. Solo por esa noche nada más importaba, excepto ellos.

[...] 

  
No supo definir si habían sido los primeros rayos de la mañana o el incesante canto de los pequeños pájaros que se dejaban ver de vez en vez en el área, pero Newt habría terminado por despertarse demasiado temprano, más temprano en realidad de lo que tenía acostumbrado. ¿Y como no hacerlo? Toda la noche había dormido aferrado a Thomas, sustituyendo la falta de sábanas con el calor que se había creado perfectamente entre sus cuerpos.

Se removió lentamente y fue capaz de contemplar el rostro del corredor en completa paz, notando como su pecho subía y bajaba con tal lentitud, que Newt no pudo contener una sonrisa al contemplar tan serena imagen de momento.

El ambiente del lugar era húmedo, frío y pesado. El cuarto oscuro no estaba hecho para pasar una noche de ensueño, y el rubio había podido comprobarlo al sentir la incomodidad del piso contra el costado de su cuerpo, pero todo ello quedaba en segundo plano cuando sus ojos pardos regresaban a la durmiente figura entre sus brazos: Thomas, Thomas... _Su Tommy_. Pudo ser capaz de rememorar aquellas veces en el medio de la noche en las que el menor se había removido contra su cuerpo, producto seguramente, de los sueños que hacían espacio a los escasos recuerdos de los que solía hablarles... Muy de vez en cuando. Fueron esas veces en las que Newt había aferrado a Thomas contra su pecho, asegurándose de hacer notar su presencia, de dejarle en claro que al menos de momento, no se encontraba solo.

Si tan solo el mundo se limitara a ese cuarto.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de notar como los rayos del sol comenzaban a pegar contra una esquina del cuarto, un par más se colaban y daban directamente hacia el pequeño espacio donde yacían acurrucados, haciéndole saber que el castigo finiquitaría en pocas horas, que aquello terminaría justo como había empezado; y que probablemente, Newt aún no estaba listo para enfrentar la realidad que les aguardaba fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

—Tommy... —. Murmuró por primera vez, haciendo el vago esfuerzo de despertar al corredor (Vamos que se miraba completamente bien durmiendo como un desajenado entre sus brazos), mientras sus labios iban a parar contra la nuca desnuda del menor, depositando apenas un par de besos sobre aquella piel en la que se asomaban ligeramente algunos lunares.

Otro enorme suspiro terminó por brotar de sus labios, producto por supuesto de los mil pensamientos que ya comenzaban a devorarle el cerebro: Había actuado como un completo idiota el día anterior, y conforme la noche había caído, había comenzado a ceder ante la idea que su interior albergaba aún sin su consentimiento. Eran solo Thomas y él en una pequeño cuarto encerrados durante toda la noche ¿Qué esperaba que sucediera? Un nuevo suspiro le hizo eco al primero mientras sus dedos aferraban lentamente a los dígitos del otro, esos que encajaban perfectamente contra su palma. Apretó los dientes, sintió que su mandíbula casi tronaba mientras sopesaba las respuestas que traería la mañana para ellos.

Pero Thomas aún no se movía. El menor estaba conteniendo un ahogado suspiro de pura satisfacción, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla y apretando los párpados con insistencia. Hacía un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por permanecer quieto, para que el mayor no fuera a darse cuenta de que ya estaba despierto. Porque Thomas sabía bien que el agradable trato que estaba recibiendo su piel iba a detenerse cuando Newt finalmente notara que ya estaba más que consciente. Y él no quería que los besos cesaran, de ninguna fuca manera.

—Tommy... —un segundo susurro brotó de los labios de Newt mientras un beso más iba a parar en el hombro desnudo del corredor, para después, dejar que su aliento recorriera cada centímetro de piel desnuda que se asomaba frente a él, dejando que su boca hiciera escala en el objetivo final del camino—. Despierta —esta vez el susurro fue más tenue, más suave, mientras sus labios ligeramente húmedos se paseaban sin intención oculta cerca del oído de corredor.

Thomas se quedó sin aliento sabiendo de antemano que aquello era el final del pequeño teatro montado. Se removió con dificultad, y giró el cuerpo como pudo para poder quedar justo frente a frente con aquel bonito y serio rubio.

—Buenos días para ti también. ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano, shank? El sol todavía ni siquiera sale por completo —quiso sonar irritado, pero había una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios que simplemente no podía ocultar por más que lo intentaba. ¿Pero eso era normal, no? Después de todo, había pasado una noche relativamente agradable, donde las pesadillas (Y recuerdos) no habían logrado perturbarlo demasiado. Solo había soñado consigo mismo de niño, corriendo por los pasillos tomado de la mano de otro chico. Pero eso era todo. Al despertar nunca recordaba más, ni nombres, ni rostros. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Su sonrisa flaqueó un poco y fue sustituida por una mueca de confusión y desasosiego, la misma expresión que solía poner cada vez que se quemaba las neuronas tratando de recordar su pasado, porque era obvio que estaba olvidando algo importante, algo que quizá podría ayudarle a entender porque rayos sentía la presencia de Newt tan malditamente familiar, y tan confortable. Como si ya antes se hubieran conocido: antes del laberinto, antes de que su vida fuera una constante lucha para sobrevivir y para mantenerse en una condenada pieza día con día.

—Shuck. Me duele todo por tu culpa. Y ahora ni siquiera me dejas dormir un poco más —. Gruñó el menor mientras arrastraba ambas manos por todo el largo de la espalda del rubio, de arriba hacia abajo, palpando cada músculo enjuto, presionando los costados, y a veces, incluso atreviéndose a colar las yemas de los dedos por debajo de la empolvada camisa que ostentaba el rubio y que no le permitía poder admirar aquella pálida piel.

¿Que plopus andaba pensando?

Con los nervios y la ansiedad devorándole por dentro, Thomas apenas y había podido separarse unos cuantos centímetros de Newt. Pero en lugar de largarse de ahí y acatar las órdenes que le daba su subconsciente, había hecho todo lo contrario; subiendo las manos para acunar las mejillas ajenas, acariciando los pómulos con delicadeza y de nuevo, juntando sus labios con los de Newt, en un beso torpe y explorativo que solo demostraba toda su inexperiencia. Pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese bendito momento. En menos de un minuto ya había empujado el cuerpo del mayor de espaldas sobre el helado suelo, y no había demorado ni medio segundo en montársele encima, con las rodillas a cada lado de las caderas, con las manos aprisionándole las muñecas para impedir que se moviera, y con los labios prácticamente devorando hasta el último rincón de aquella exquisita boca húmeda con sabor a dulce de chocolate, café y saliva deliciosamente tibia.

Newt apenas y había tenido tiempo de reaccionar antes de que aquel par de deliciosos labios se dedicaran a devorar los propios. No pudo protestar, y no era como si hubiese deseado hacerlo, no cuando finalmente tenía un asomo de verdad brotando de las acciones de Thomas. Además, estaba prácticamente inmovilizado contra el frío suelo del lugar, y aunque probablemente hubiese bastado un buen movimiento para tumbar al corredor de encima suyo, se había abstenido de hacerlo.

Enardecido por el remolino de besos y roces que el cuerpo encima suyo le estaba obsequiando, Newt se había desconectado de la realidad, encerrándose de nuevo en su burbuja e ignorando lo que sucedía fuera de su mundo, fuera de los labios de Thomas, fuera de la asfixiante sensación que producía el corredor en él, de ese latir desbocado en su pecho, de ese cosquilleo en el estómago, de todos los efectos que le _Tormenta Tommy_ provocaba en él. Y había estado sumido en esa fantasía al menos hasta que el tintineo de las llaves contra el piso le hizo abrir los ojos, clavando entonces su mirada horrorizada en el larcho que había hecho acto de presencia en el lugar.

—Guau... Solo... Guau... —Minho estaba de pie observando y preguntándose porqué chingados no se le había ocurrido tocar la puerta primero, probablemente se hubiera ahorrado un trauma y todo eso que estaba presenciando.

Durante un minuto Newt olvidó como moverse o como hablar, siendo capaz solamente de observar cada gesto que se dibujó en las facciones del Encargado de los corredores por aquel momento.

—Shuck, malditos larchos, debieron poner un fuco letrero de no molestar... —. Dicho eso (Entre risas) el corredor había tomado las llaves del suelo y se había escabullido fuera del cuarto, lejos de aquellos adolescentes que ahora parecían estar muriéndose de la mortificación y vergüenza por haber sido pillados en pleno rollo. Pero no era su culpa. Minho nunca esperó que pasaran de querer destriparse a querer follarse mutuamente. El Encargado solo sonrió: medio incrédulo, azorado y divertido. Pero eso más que nada. Divertido.

Fue hasta después de todo ello, que las extremidades del rubio finalmente reaccionaron, apartando a Thomas de encima suyo con un rápido movimiento (aunque sin afán de lastimarlo), para poco después, terminar por ponerse de pie. Sintió el calor subirle al rostro y no demoró más de un instante en salir del lugar, sin mirar a Thomas, sin decir nada; no cuando parecía una pequeña hoja temblorosa que estaba a punto de caerse de la copa de un árbol.  
Pero aun así, fue capaz de seguir al asiático, y con todo el cuerpo aun temblando del puro nerviosismo de lo que había acontecido hacía unos segundos, había logrado acercarse al menos a un par de pasos de este.

—No te permitiré ni un solo comentario de eso, ¿Entendido? O te lanzaré por el hueco de la caja —. No dijo más, siquiera observó la reacción de Minho ante ello. Newt era una pequeña bomba nuclear a punto de estallar, con una mezcla de vergüenza, mal humor, nerviosismo e impotencia.

Y justo como había abordado al encargado de los corredores, se había marchado de la vista de este, terminando por perderse en alguna de las habitaciones de la Finca, lejos de la mirada de todos.

Continuará.


	8. Capítulo 7

La costumbre de levantarse temprano todos los días se había adherido a él como una fuca rutina. Apenas abrió los ojos notó la peculiar luz que ya inundaba el área. Era difícil adivinar la hora cuando todo estaba cubierto por aquel color tan pálido, cuando ni siquiera el gallo del matadero había soltado su canto matutino.

Se llevó las manos a los ojos y los restregó por un instante, notando los pasos apresurados que ya se dirigían a su posición. Cuando volvió a separar los párpados percibió la figura de Alby a su lado, quien ya se llevaba un dedo a los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio y que mirara hacia arriba.  
Los ojos pardos aún adormilados obedecieron al instante, terminando por abrirse como platos al notar que sobre ellos se alzaba un cielo gris, carente de sol, de nubes, de todo. Un ahogado gemido brotó de sus labios al instante. Si tenía que agregar algo más a las fucas cosas a las que preocuparse además de Tommy, eso terminaba por quedar en el primer puesto.

Miró de nuevo al líder del área poco antes de ponerse de pie de un simple movimiento, siguiendo de cerca los pasos que daba el moreno entre los cuerpos aún adormilados sobre el césped.  
Caminaron durante unos minutos antes de que finalmente, el rubio fuese capaz de divisar las figuras de los demás larchos que eran los Encargados del lugar. Sí, era algo grave, pero había pasado tan de repente, que no había tiempo siquiera para organizar una asamblea.

—¡Shuck! —fue la voz de Minho la que le sacó de sus pensamientos, en conjunto con aquella risa contenida que el asiático luchaba fieramente por contener entre sus labios—. Newt, ¿Por qué plopus demoraste tanto? ¿Acaso estabas...?

—¡Carajo, Minho! —la voz del rubio sonó para interrumpir la pregunta del larcho que no paraba de mirarlo con los ojos más chinos de los que ya era acreedor—. ¿No puedo dormir en paz por un día de mi vida? Cierra la fuca boca y empezemos con esta mamada —. Rodó los ojos y centró su atención en Alby, quien ya le estaba mirando interrogante y en silencio.

Pero realmente no había tiempo para pensar en cosas garlopas, estaban ahí para discutir la situación actual del área, no para que Minho se burlara de la escena que había interrumpido hacía unos días.

—¿Y bien? —había sido Zart el primero en tomar la palabra tras aquel extraño montaje, escrutando con su apagada mirada a todos los ahí presentes.

—¿Y bien qué? Esto no tiene sentido —de nuevo había sido Minho el que tomó la palabra, cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que rodaba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro exasperado.

—Debemos seguir con nuestras tareas —Sartén habló, tratando de sonar neutro, manteniendo la esperanza que ya amenazaba con romperse en el hueco que existía entre sus palabras.

—¡Exacto! Este shank tiene razón, estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo parados como garlopos inútiles aquí.

—¡Shuck! Minho, cierra la fuca boca y déjame pensar —la voz de Alby había sonado a tiempo para callar a todos los que ahí se encontraban.

Newt solo había observado a todos en silencio. Estaba preocupado por el sol, si claro, el fuco cielo ahora parecía una maldita maquinaria averiada, pero había otro problema que le había dejado casi toda la noche despierto, y ese problemita era ligeramente más pesado que lo que sucedía a su alrededor. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese fuco punto? Si, claro, Thomas era más importante que seguir con vida, genial.

—La larcha sigue dormida ¿No? —habló finalmente Winston, sacando a todos de sus cavilaciones y centrando su atención en él— Las cosas están cambiando, desde que ella llegó...

—Sabíamos que esto iba a terminar algún día —el rubio finalmente había tomado la palabra. No le apetecía hablar de Teresa, no cuando era capaz de traer a su mente la escena de Thomas huyendo de ella. No le agradaba ni por asomo—. Tarde o temprano pero lo haría. Nos están obligando a apresurarnos ¿No? Nos quedamos sin sol para las plantas. Creo que deberíamos... Hacerlo —hizo una pausa, logrando que la mirada de Alby le escrutara en silencio, como si no supiera a qué rayos se refería con ello.

—Debemos continuar con nuestras tareas, como dijo Sartén —. Prosiguió hablando, sabiendo de antemano que el líder no estaba en condición de tomar una decisión por aquel instante. Los murmuros a sus espaldas le hacían notar que los demás habitantes ya despertaban, y notaban el problema sobre sus cabezas —. Los corredores tienen el papel más importante en esto ¿No? — esta vez miró a Minho, quien había abandonado el rostro de burla y lo había transformado en uno de seriedad total —. Solo eso, debemos estar preparados. — finiquitó mientras se cruzaba de brazos a la altura del pecho y se llevaba la diestra a la boca, mordiendo la uña de su pulgar como un mero acto de nerviosismo.

Los demás a su alrededor hablaron, pero Newt ya se había desconectado por aquel instante. Sus ojos pardos habían regresado al área, específicamente al lugar donde se hallaba Thomas, quien ya se movía entre los demás habitantes y observaba al cielo. Notó la pequeña y regordeta figura de Chucky a su lado, terminando por suspirar al instante. No fue capaz de notar cuando los demás shanks a su alrededor se dispersaron, no al menos hasta que el peso de la mano del asiático sobre uno de sus hombros, le trajo a la realidad de nueva cuenta.

—Shuck, Newt, sé más discreto. No le daré el día libre a Tommy así que descarta la idea de enrollarte con él hoy —la risa burlona del asiático que había acompañado aquel susurro, tan solo había logrado que el rubio le mirase como si estuviese a punto de matarlo, pero por supuesto, el Encargado se había separado lo suficientemente rápido para evitar ser incinerado por los ojos color chocolate de Newt.

Más que agregar, si, además del rollo con Tommy, tenía el problema del cielo, y ah si, a Minho que no paraba de joderle con el primer tema. ¿Por qué demonios no lo publicaba para que todos se enteraran? Rodó los ojos con exasperación al segundo en que fue capaz de retomar su camino, ignorando la rutina que Thomas ya iniciaba en compañía del asiático de mirada rasgada.

Además ¿Qué tenía que pensar? Lo que había sucedido en el Cuarto Oscuro no debía ser importante. Solo había sido cosa de una noche, de una calentura ¿No?  
Claro, debía decirle eso a sus manos que ya temblaban a sus costados, delatando lo bien que recordaba el tacto de la piel de Tommy debajo de sus yemas. Otro suspiro y Newt ya estaba pensando que la vida se le escaba en el medio de estos. Esas mamadas eran cosas de shanks, de larchas inútiles, no eran para él.

Apretó los labios en una fina línea antes de regresar su atención a los habitantes en la cocina, específicamente en Sartén, quien parecía ignorar todo el problema a su alrededor y continuaba sirviendo el pan tostado como de costumbre. La envidia le hizo sonreír un poquito, ¿Cómo era posible que ese shank estuviese tan tranquilo cuando tantas fucas cosas raras pasaban a su alrededor?  
Cogió uno de los platos de pan tostado con mermelada antes de ir a tomar asiento, no demorando absolutamente nada en notar la pequeña figura regordeta que terminó por instalarse a su lado en la mesa.

—Newt...

—Tranquilo, Chucky —habló el rubio mientras observaba el pan en el blanco plato, como si este fuese a desaparecer solo por el simple hecho de mirarlo hasta el cansancio— Las cosas no pintan bien, pero las hemos tenido peor ¿No? Aún hay comida y agua —finalizó sonriendo, tratando de tranquilizar al menor con ese simple gesto.

El chico solo había apretado los labios a la par que trataba de fingir una sonrisa. Fue la mano de Newt sobre su espalda la que con suaves palmaditas, habría terminado por pintar una expresión de quietud verdadera sobre las facciones de Chuck.

—Thomas va a resolverlo, él resolverá el laberinto, nos llevará a casa, lo prometió —. La sonrisa que se había pintado tan amplia en los labios del larcho, logró que el corazón de Newt se encogiera en su pecho. Él también quería confiar en Tommy, él también quería creer que existía una salida y que el castaño sería capaz de encontrarla.

—Lo hará, Chucky, lo hará.

[...]

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la caja. No se había movido y la hora de los suministros había pasado desde tiempo atrás. No llegarían era demasiado obvio a ese punto, además de quitarles el sol, ahora los Creadores les habían quitado la materia prima para subsistir en el lugar.  
Aquello debía ser suficiente para quebrar a cualquiera, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse a pensar en eso. Cierto, era desesperante y desalentador ¿Y qué ganaría con darle vueltas al asunto? Alby ya había comenzado a recorrer las áreas para dar la instrucción de la racionalización. No sabían cuánto tiempo tendrían que aguantar bajo esas condiciones, y lo único que quedaba por aquel instante, era esperar. El laberinto debía traer alguna novedad, si todo a su alrededor estaba cambiando a pasos agigantados, no había razón para dudar que aquel enorme lugar no daría alguna señal buena para variar.

Soltó un suspiro mientras volvía a morder la uña de su pulgar, escuchando como los shanks a su alrededor continuaban hablando, pero no fue capaz de distinguir ni una sola palabra de aquello.

Regresó sobre sus pasos en dirección a la Finca, aunque su mirada de vez en cuando terminaba por desviarse a la puerta por la que Thomas se había ido aquella mañana, como si esperara verlo aparecer de forma mágica entre esas paredes y dedicarle una de sus sonrisas.  
Eso era lo que necesitaba por aquel instante: era algo que jamás había sido capaz de notar, pero las propias terminaban por instalarse en sus labios con la sola presencia de Tommy a su alrededor. ¿Por qué la presencia de aquel shank le pesaba de aquella manera?  
Soltó otro suspiro, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había repetido aquella acción durante el día, pero rogaba que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de ello.

—¿No han vuelto? —las palabras de Alby le sacaron de sus pensamientos de un segundo a otro, obligándose a mirar al moreno que se había posicionado a su lado desde hacía unos minutos atrás. Se maldijo por no haberse percatado de ese detalle, y por el hecho de que el líder había notado el lugar hacia el que miraba.

—No todos —no iba a mencionar el nombre de su corredor favorito, no junto a uno de los shanks que le conocía mejor y podía deducir fácilmente, la pequeña ensoñación con la que ese apodo se deslizaba fuera de sus labios.

—No confío en ese shank. Todos lo miran como si fuese un fuco dios —por supuesto, Alby poco ya podía recordar de lo que había visto durante la transformación, y la prueba de ello se hallaba en la manera en la que se expresaba de Thomas.

—No los culpes por tener esperanza, shank. Dale el beneficio de la duda —. Las palabras de Newt habían logrado que los oscuros ojos del líder se posaran en él, mientras la duda asaltaba su rostro, como si le preguntara en silencio como era posible que tuviese esa clase de pensamientos.

—Shuck, Newt —el rostro del moreno se relajó y media sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Newt temió por un segundo e hizo un repaso mental de la situación de días anteriores. Si Alby supo de su pequeña trifulca con Thomas, no había mencionado nada al respecto, al menos no hasta ese momento—. Espero tengas razón.

Toda la tensión que se había instalado en el rostro del rubio terminó por desaparecer tras eso. Agradeció a Alby en silencio por aquellas palabras, poco antes de notar como este finalmente se alejaba y le dejaba en paz con sus retorcidos pensamientos.  
Se llevó una vez más la mano a la cara, tan solo para quitarse la pequeña y fina capa de perlado sudor que ya se había adherido a su piel, poco antes de notar como dos figuras finalmente se asomaban por las puertas del laberinto y se perdían en dirección de la Sala de mapas. La tranquilidad volvió a inundar su cuerpo.

Se estaba preocupando demasiado por Thomas ¿Y todo para qué? De nuevo se halló odiándose por pensar de demás y confundir las garlopadas que habían pasado entre ellos. El cielo estaba muerto sobre sus rubios cabellos, la caja estaba atorada y él, bien él solo estaba pensando en mamadas.  
Rodó los ojos y dejó que sus pasos le guiaran de nuevo hasta la cocina, la cena estaba a punto de ser servida y aunque no tenía ni una pizca de hambre, no iba a desaprovechar una de las pocas actividades que le mantenían la mente ocupada.

Sartén terminó por recibirle con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, como si estuviese tratando de enmascarar toda la preocupación que le abordaba con aquella expresión; pero Newt lo agradeció en silencio. Devolviendo el gesto, terminó por tomar uno de los platos rebosantes de pasta y fue a tomar lugar en una de las mesas que yacían más alejadas. Necesitaba estar solo, no quería hablar y si era posible, solo quería centrar su atención en el delicioso queso derretido que adornaba la comida en su plato.  
Enrolló un par de fideos en su tenedor y estuvo a punto de llevarse el primer bocado a los labios, pero el plato que fue colocado en la mesa justo a su lado, le hizo separar sus ojos pardos de sus alimentos y fijarlos en la figura del shank que tomaba lugar junto a él.  
Durante un segundo el aire le hizo falta en los pulmones, pero fue capaz de enmascarar todos aquellos sentimientos desbordantes y fingir que la comida era mucho más importante que la presencia del castaño.

—Creo que jamás seré capaz de seguirle el paso a Minho. —Murmuró nada más al dejarse caer a un lado del mayor, mirándole apenas por el rabillo del ojo a la par que sus manos iban a parar de igual manera, al plato de comida.

—Te lleva años de ventaja, shank, no te hagas ilusiones —la voz de Newt había sonado normal, quizá hasta un tanto forzada para poder alcanzar ese tono, probablemente esa había sido la razón por la que el rubio se apresuró a llenarse la boca de fideos, evitando continuar hablando al menos por aquel instante.

—Newt... —la voz de Thomas había sonado en un susurro apenas audible para que el rubio a su lado pudiese escucharle.

Pero el mayor solo se limitó a tragar el bocado que tenía de momento, moviendo la cabeza para fingir disfrutar la comida mientras ignoraba al larcho junto a él.

—Newt... —de nuevo su nombre se deslizó fuera de los labios que le quitaban el sueño, logrando que finalmente, la mirada parduzca del mayor se centrara por breves segundos en el castaño—. Tenemos que hablar.

El corazón estuvo a punto de detenérsele por aquel instante. Era natural que el chico quisiera hablar, es decir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría las cosas como estaban? Y aunque el rubio se había propuesto no pensar en ello, tal parecía que el corredor no había seguido esa línea de pensamientos.

—¿Encontraron algo nuevo en el laberinto? Creo que eso deberían hablarlo cuando Alby esté presente —la nula entonación que había usado por aquel instante le había sorprendido, incluso a él mismo, pero no quería tocar el tema, no estaba listo, no aún.

—No me refiero a eso, lo sabes —. Había un breve atisbo de decepción en las palabras de Thomas, como si este hubiese estado esperando a que Newt sacara el tema, algo que definitivamente no iba a pasar.

—Lo siento, entonces no sé de qué hablas —la mirada del rubio estaba centrada en el tenedor, ese que ya tenía enrollados un par de fideos en él.

—Newt... —hizo un último intento, Thomas de verdad quería sacar el tema sin llegar a ser él quien lo mencionara abiertamente, pero a ese punto, sabía que no obtendría nada del mayor si no era lo suficientemente claro—. Sabes que hablo de... De la otra noche.

El rubio tuvo que obligarse a mantener la postura, con sus extremidades tensas descansando sobre la mesa, no se había atrevido a mirar al shank a su lado ni una sola vez por aquel segundo.

—No hay nada qué hablar, shank. No lo intentes —esta vez optó por llevarse un nuevo bocado a los labios, mientras trataba de concentrar su atención en la sensación ardiente de la comida que ya le quemaba las papilas.

La mirada color miel decayó al instante, como si tuviera las palabras en la punta de la lengua pero no se atreviera a mencionarlas, y Newt, Newt agradecía ello. Contaba con que Thomas se detuviera a ese punto y dejara el tema de lado. Pero no lo hizo.

—Newt... Yo...

—No necesito nada de esto, Tommy —la voz del rubio sonó firme, dispuesto a interrumpir cualquier otra palabra que osara deslizarse fuera de los bonitos labios que ostentaba el menor—. No esperes nada de mí. No voy a comportarme como una idiota shank enamorada y espero que hagas lo mismo —hizo una pausa, sin detenerse a mirar la figura del larcho que yacía a su lado—. El sol desapareció y los suministros dejaron de llegar, Thomas. Me parece que hay cosas más importantes de las que encargarse.

Los ojos color miel se quedaron fijos en la figura del rubio, esa que aún continuaba inmutable a su lado, como si las palabras que estuviese soltando por aquel instante no tuviesen la más minima idea del impacto que causaban en él.

—Newt, espera, yo...

—Detente —esta vez los ojos pardos del rubio finalmente se apartaron del plato sobre la mesa, dignándose a mirar las bonitas almendras que yacían sumidas en el medio de dos charcos contenidos. El corazón de Newt se le estrujo en el pecho y estuvo a punto de detenerse por aquel instante, pero no lo hizo—. ¿Qué quieres saber, Tommy? —hizo otra pausa en el medio de sus palabras mientras sus iris se movían rápidamente, escrutando la figura del castaño a su lado, ese que yacía con los hombros caídos y con la mirada a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

Aquello definitivamente debía ser suficiente para que el rubio se tragara su orgullo en conjunto con sus preocupaciones, pero como había sucedido anteriormente, no lo hizo.

—Me gustas ¿De acuerdo? —la voz le sonó en un hilo, sintiéndose tan expuesto, que no pudo mantener más tiempo sus ojos clavados en Thomas, no cuando ese pequeño brillo de esperanza relució en sus ojos y le hizo querer desistir de nueva cuenta—. Pero yo no lo pedí —las palabras continuaron brotando de sus labios, el filtro de su mente se había desconectado desde tiempo atrás y realmente, no estaba razonando ni una sola de las cosas que por aquel segundo le estaba soltando al corredor. Solo estaba dejando que todo se deslizara fuera, como sea —. Y no lo quiero.

El tiempo se detuvo por aquel momento entre ambos. El aire se tornó denso y la atmosfera estaba tan tensa, que podía ser rebanada con un cuchillo.  
Thomas presionó sus sienes con ambas manos, y tardo más de medio minuto en poder recuperar el habla.

—¿Por qué me dices algo que ni siquiera quieres sentir, eh? ¿Tanta vergüenza te provoca ese sentimiento, Newt? —. Apretó los puños que descansaban sobre la mesa, y clavó su penetrante mirada amielada en aquellos bonitos ojos color chocolate en los que tantas veces se había perdido, y ahora al fin sabía porque. Lo sabía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Porque no era correcto, ni era normal. Además, el otro prácticamente estaba diciendo que no quería sentir nada por él. Y eso, a oídos del corredor sonaba como un nuevo rechazo, más que confesión de amor.

—Te juro que no te entiendo, a veces actúas como si me odiaras y luego me sueltas este tipo de cosas, así, de la nada —. Replicó a la par en que tomaba y aferraba el tenedor con una de sus manos, con fuerza tal, que sus dedos se tornaron blancos al instante. Estaba conteniéndose para no soltar todo aquello que venía tragándose desde hacía un día atrás, cuando se habían besado en el cuarto oscuro.

Los ojos pardos del mayor se quedaron fijos en los color miel de Thomas, guardando silencio, descifrando cada gesto que se asomaba por las facciones del menor frente a él, escuchando cada palabra sin responder absolutamente nada, al menos hasta que tuvo oportunidad.

—¿Terminaste? —mantuvo la cejas ligeramente curvas, extendiendo la diestra hasta una de las muñecas del menor con el único objetivo de intentar _suavizar_ el férreo agarre que el otro mantenía sobre el cubierto—. No es vergüenza, Tommy, no malinterpretes mis palabras —esta vez usó un tono suave, escaso, casi con un toque de dulzura. Compresivo y a su vez, contrariado —. No fue fácil para mí asimilarlo —hizo una pausa, sabiendo de antemano que Thomas rebatiría aquello, pero increíblemente, este se mantuvo en silencio pese a ello.

—Necesitamos distancia, Tommy —esta vez quiso ocultar su mirada, pero quería ser firme con Thomas, merecía una explicación— No puedo contigo cerca, Tommy, no puedo con... —esta vez sus pardos ojos pasearon entre ambos de manera alterna, obligándose a escupir las palabras de su boca, esas que ya se negaban a salir por cuenta propia— Esto —. Finiquitó mientras trataba de que la quietud en su mirada se mantuviese unos minutos más, los suficientes para que Thomas aceptara su excusa tan pobre y le odiara lo suficiente para alejarse.

En el fondo sabía que no era lo que quería, pero era lo que consideraba correcto.

Lentamente, Thomas aflojó el agarre que había mantenido sobre el tenedor, apartando la mano del tacto del rubio casi por mero acto de reflejo. Desvió la mirada tan solo para poder ocultar sus facciones desechas por todo el cumulo de emociones negativas, esas que estaba experimentando en ese fuco momento.

—¿Al menos te interesa saber lo que yo opino de todo esto? Yo pienso que no, porque solamente piensas en ti, y en mantener tu garlopa reputación de sub- capitán —. Gruñó intentando sonar firme, pero su voz había salido casi en susurro, y su labio inferior había temblado de manera imperceptible, delatando todo aquello que estaba esforzándose por esconder.

—Tommy...

—Puedes estar tranquilo, no volveré a buscarte —. Thomas no dejó que el rubio se excusara, ¿Qué podía decir por aquel instante que cambiara el resultado tan atroz que había obtenido? — Trataré de tener el menor trato posible contigo. Y no dejaré que _"esto"_ , como tú le llamas, interfiera con mis obligaciones como corredor —. Forzó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente más miserable de lo que se había sentido cuando estuvo encerrado dentro de la caja sin recordar ni su fuco nombre.

En algún punto Newt deseó no haber abierto la boca, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía dar marcha atrás solo para evitar la tristeza que se asomaba en las facciones de Tommy.  
Quiso agregar que lo lamentaba, que de verdad quería disculparse por haberlo hecho dudar pero ¿Y qué? ¿Qué estaba esperando qué sucediera? Sinceramente agradecía que Thomas lo odiara de momento.

Le dedicó una sonrisa que se balanceaba en sus cimientos antes de finalmente, terminar por ponerse de pie y alejarse de Thomas, con la firme intención de mantener su palabra.

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El rechazo tiene un guiño de igual manera al bello fic de PandaDigg. Como habrán ya notado, es uno de mis fics favoritos del mundo mundial, no pude evitar tomar la inspiración de una de las escenas que más me ha hecho llorar en mi fuca vida.  
> De igual manera, le agradezco a esa personita especial, Annie, quien se encarga de regalarme diálogos y pensamientos bellísimos de Thomas, mismos que hallan a lo largo de todos los capítulos del fic.


	9. Capítulo 8

Durante un largo minuto, el rubio se encontró contemplando la figura de Minho sobre la cama. Notaba como el larcho se retorcía y se cogía el estómago, mientras le escuchaba maldecir a Sartén y a la comida tan tóxica que se había encargado de servir la noche anterior.

Probablemente bajo las circunstancias que él había pasado, era muchísimo más probable que la diarrea crónica que estaba teniendo su amigo, le hubiese afectado a él, pero tal parecía que el destino estaba jugando a su favor y evitándole deshacerse en dolores y gases, tal cual lo estaba haciendo el asiático.

Soltó un amplio suspiro mientras subía la mano diestra hasta la altura de su rostro, echándose un poco de aire con la misma tan solo para sacarse el mal olor de las fosas nasales. Parecía que Minho se estaba pudriendo por dentro y lo estaba dejando salir de maneras no tan... Buenas.

Rodó los ojos y le dedicó una última mirada a su amigo, dispuesto a abandonarlo en aquella habitación a que se descompusiera él solito, pero cuando apenas había dado dos pasos hacia atrás, fue capaz de escuchar el quejido del pelinegro, haciéndole parar en seco y dirigir una vez más su atención a la cama.

—Shank... Me estoy muriendo.

—Y de paso te estás pudriendo antes de tiempo. —Murmuró el rubio rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. Sus avellanas quedaron fijas en la otra cama, esa donde yacía la chica aún en ese estado comatoso completamente ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

—No es un juego, Newt... Tengo que llevar a Thomas —. No continuó la frase, un terrible ruido había brotado de su cuerpo, logrando que el rubio retrocediera dos pasos más que nada, por su propia seguridad.

—¡Shuck! Minho, no vas a ir a ningún fuco lado. Me vale una plopus las promesas que le hiciste a Thomas —esta vez no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la cara, tapándose la nariz sin disimulo alguno. De verdad tenía que salir de esa habitación antes de que fuese víctima de un gas mortal, cortesía del Encargado de los corredores.

—Shank, no entiendes —. Hizo una pausa mientras se retorcía sobre su lugar, haciendo un esfuerzo para poder enfocar sus ojos más pequeños de lo normal, sobre la figura del rubio cerca de él—. Hay algo... En el foso, Newt hay... —otro ruido le interrumpió. Minho realmente tenía el estómago hecho una plopus por aquel instante. Se encorvó en posición fetal y volvió a decir otra tanda de sus palabrotas, logrando que el rubio finalmente optara por casi huir de la escena—. ¡NEWT!

—¡Joder! Minho, lo he dicho, si necesitas que Alby venga a respaldar mi decisión, haré que venga pero no pienso dejar que...

—¡Espera, shank! No, no es eso —. El asiático le había interrumpido de nuevo, reuniendo todo el valor remanente que le restaba para permitir que el otro le mirase aún en aquella situación. Apretó los dientes y finalmente, ante la mirada confundida de su amigo, decidió continuar—. Tienes que llevarlo, Newt, esa fuca fosa... Shank, esa cosa tiene algo.

El rubio se quedó en silencio durante un minuto. Minho le estaba pidiendo entrar de nuevo al laberinto, a él, justo a él., un rengo que aunque había pasado sus buenos días corriendo en el laberinto, eso ahora significaba una misión casi imposible.

—No digas mamadas, garlopo estúpido. Le diré a alguno de los demás corredores que lleve a Tommy, no entraré de nuevo, dejé de ser corredor desde... —hizo una pausa y apretó uno de los puños que ya descansaba a un lado de su cuerpo—. Sabes bien que no entraré de nuevo.

—Shank... Sabes lo importante que es esto... No podemos decir... Nada. Newt... —el asiático actuaba como si estuviese en su lecho de muerte. Al rubio aquello no le parecía más que una broma de muy mal gusto, ¿Estaba jodiéndole por lo del cuarto oscuro? Si era así, debían darle un premio por tan memorable actuación.

—El Área...

—El Área se está cayendo a pedazos, shank. Deja de decir garlopadas y asume tu responsabilidad —esta vez la voz de Minho había sonado seria, terminando por disipar cualquier duda que pudiese haber existido en la mente del rubio.

Tal parecía que su amigo no le estaba jodiendo con Tommy solo por gusto. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de optar por empujar el interior de su mejilla con la lengua, aquella pose pensativa que siempre presentaba ante todos.

—Un día, garlopo inútil. Un día, solo esta vez —sentenció apretando los labios tras aquello, totalmente resignado a la idea de regresar de nuevo al laberinto.

Él también había sido corredor, él conocía lo suficientemente bien aquella sección del laberinto, él podría llevar a Thomas sin dificultad hasta el fuco foso de los penitentes. Y ese, ese no era precisamente el problema. Newt no sabía ni como dimensionar aquello, ¿Qué era peor? ¿Regresar al fuco lugar que odiaba? ¿Pasar un día con el shank al que había estado evitando a toda costa?

El vago recuerdo del rostro de Thomas contrayéndose de dolor la última vez que habían hablado, logró que el rubio dejara ir un pequeño gruñido fuera de sus labios.

—Vas a poder liarte con Thomas ahí, Newt. Es la oportunidad perfecta para... —el asiático no terminó la frase. La mirada asesina del rubio fue a parar directo a la cama del otro. Minho solo había eludido aquello y vuelto a fingir que moría de dolor, aunque quizá no tenía que fingir mucho, no cuando los fucos soniditos de su estómago brotaban acompañados de sus terribles y mortíferos gases. Newt volvió a rodar los ojos antes de salir de la habitación tras darse la media vuelta y olvidar realmente porqué hacía eso.

No había sol sobre sus cabezas y los suministros habían dejado de llegar. El tiempo corría y ya no era a su favor, debían actuar, debían hacer algo de manera urgente, y tal parecía por las palabras de Minho, que Thomas había hallado algo de suma importancia en el lugar.

Soltando un audible suspiro, dejó que sus pasos le dirigieran hasta el último lugar donde había visto al moreno. Alby no estaba en sus cabales últimamente, y aunque este se esforzaba por fingir que así era, Newt no había dejado de echarle miradas de vez en cuando.

Lo encontró sentado cerca del cuarto de mapas, observando a la nada misma. El rubio dudó durante un segundo si debía o no decirle todo el pequeño plan que tenía, pero después de todo, él era solo el segundo al mando, Alby siempre debía estar informado de lo que sea que pasara por su cabeza, y eso incluía, que quisiera jugar al corredor de nueva cuenta.

—Shank, iré al laberinto. Minho no se encuentra bien —detuvo sus palabras un segundo para analizar la expresión que se dibujaba en los ojos del otro: nada— Llevaré a Tommy a un punto clave, bueno, un punto que Minho considera es primordial —. De nuevo hizo una pausa, como si intentara arrancar alguna expresión de la faz calma y perdida del moreno, pero de nuevo se encontró con un vacío que lo aturdió y desanimó al instante.

El moreno solo asintió. Ni una sola palabra se deslizó de sus labios fieramente sellados en una línea. Newt solo tragó saliva de manera audible y devolvió el gesto, terminando por girar sobre sus talones para ir al maldito cuarto de utensilios para los corredores.

Fueron esos pocos pasos los que usó para aclarar sus ideas, para dejar de lado el hecho de que sería totalmente incómodo de pasar el día con Thomas, teniendo en cuenta que lo único que importaba de momento, era hallar la salida y absolutamente nada más.

Cogió lo necesario, armas, calzado, una bolsa para provisiones, un reloj con pilas nuevas, todo. Se encargó de calzarse las muñequeras, de colocarse los cuchillos y cualquier cosa que fuera de utilidad contra los penitentes. Tantas veces había bromeado sobre el laberinto, que ahora volver le parecía una ironía. El corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho, y no era exactamente temor a enfrentar una de esas cosas, era el temor de enfrentarse a sí mismo una vez más, de regresar al tiempo en que fue corredor y cometió el error más grande de toda su vida. Apretó los ojos duramente hasta que le dolieron, terminando por salir del lugar apenas hubo recuperado el aliento y reunido el valor para cumplir con la tarea. Pasó a la cocina, recibiendo una mirada inquisidora por parte de Sartén, pero no tuvo tiempo de explicar, solo cogió provisiones y sonrió sin ganas, logrando que el cocinero asintiese, como si entre ellos no requirieran explicaciones.

Sus pasos hacia la puerta Oeste fueron lentos, pausados, pensados. Necesitaba establecer toda una línea mental sobre como trataría a Thomas aquel día. Cuando alzó la mirada, pudo divisar la figura del menor justo a un lado de la estructura, como si estuviera pensando en irse a pasear solo por aquel día, aunque la firme instrucción de Minho, era que él no fuese solo dentro de aquellas paredes ni siquiera por asomo. Rodó los ojos ante el pensamiento que le atravesó antes de finalmente ajustarse la muñequera derecha y decidirse a soltar lo que su filtró mental le permitió.

—Andando, shank —. La mirada que recibió de Thomas debió haber sido suficiente para sacarle de su calma, pero se mantuvo firme al tiempo en que sus pasos le guiaban hacia la enorme entrada de concreto del lugar— ¿Estás esperando una invitación o qué, Tommy? —con sarcasmo marcado en el tono, Newt no se había detenido ni aún cuando pasó a un lado de Thomas.

—Espera... ¿Tú vas a suplir a Minho? ¿Tú? ¿Vas a entrar de nuevo al laberinto? Eso es una fuca locura —en el medio de un balbuceo, Thomas finalmente había hablado, totalmente incrédulo ante la escena que se le presentaba. No podía imaginarse de nuevo al rubio dentro de aquellas paredes, además, tenía un pequeño problema que probablemente, era lo que le impedía ser corredor.

—El miertero shank está devolviendo las tripas y tú no vas a entrar solo ahí —se detuvo solo dos segundos, el tiempo que su cerebro le permitió soportar la mirada de Thomas sin desarmarse o sentirse expuesto—. Y no tenemos tiempo para perder, Tommy —. Las demás palabras se atoraron en su garganta y le impidieron seguir hablando, haciéndole optar por echarse a correr dentro del laberinto sin esperar ni una respuesta por parte del menor.

—Está bien, pingajo, mantente cerca entonces —la voz de Thomas sonó a su lado. ¿En qué segundo había dejado atrás los metros que ya había establecido de distancia entre ellos?

Pero eso era lo que Thomas mejor hacía: correr. Debió sentirse estúpido de pensar que podría dejar que la distancia en ese lugar estableciera un punto seguro entre ambos. Nada podía estar bien entre ellos, al menos no después de la otra noche.

Cuando la figura de Thomas le rebasó, Newt no hizo más que soltar un gruñido al aire. Sabía que él jamás podría volver a correr como ellos, que llevaba una enorme desventaja desde el segundo en que había decidido coger el papel de Minho y fingir que podía hacerlo; se culpaba de nuevo por estar pensando en lo que no debía tener importancia y dejar que todo ello le afectara de esa manera.

Lo cierto era que odiaba el laberinto y estaba agradecido de haber dejado de ser corredor tiempo atrás, pero ahora por Tommy, estaba haciendo una excepción a sus miedos y a sus propias reglas.

Cerró los ojos por un par de segundos y finalmente se echó a correr detrás de Thomas, demorando por supuesto un par de minutos en alcanzarle y tratar de igualarle el paso.

—No seas un shank idiota —soltó nada más al emparejarle, manteniendo la mirada al frente mientras doblaban por la primera intersección del camino— Estoy aquí por ti. Minho no quería que vinieses solo —añadió con decisión mientras doblaban a la izquierda en la siguiente esquina, donde ahora se abría un largo pasillo más adelante de ellos— Eres tú quien va a seguirme aquí, ¿Entendido, Tommy? —finiquitó antes de detenerse por vez primera, maldiciendo para sus adentros la estúpida renguera de la que era acreedor por su cobardía. Thomas únicamente había asentido, sin tomarse el tiempo para responder de manera verbal lo que le había soltado por aquel instante.

Newt solo bajó la mirada hasta el reloj que tenía en la muñeca y calculó el tiempo restante que les quedaba antes de dar con el objetivo. Si Thomas hizo algo más no le prestó atención, no cuando estaba lo suficientemente concentrado en llegar en el menor tiempo al foso y volver al área para maldecir a Minho por su grandiosa idea.

Soltó una maldición al aire antes de finalmente continuar por el largo pasillo, sabiendo por supuesto, que Thomas estaba ahí, y añadiendo también el hecho de que estaba utilizando cada maldita fibra de su ser para ignorar el ligero cosquilleo que había comenzado a formarse en las yemas de sus dedos. Newt era consciente que era él quien había errado y pedido distancia, que probablemente lo que menos quería, era estar con Thomas a solas dentro de aquellas paredes, donde no existían siquiera penitentes para matarle, o al menos no visibles de momento.

Si el silencio reinó entre ellos, Newt lo agradeció. Su pensamiento estaba completamente dividido entre el laberinto y el chico que corría a su lado, si, ese bonito castaño de mirada color miel que ostentaba los labios más dulces que alguna vez hubiese sido capaz de probar. Para ser sinceros, aún mantenía grabada con fuego la sensación de los labios de Tommy sobre los suyos, sus manos inexpertas en sus caderas y su cuerpo debajo del propio, una mezcla extraña de inocencia y deseo que el rubio no había podido olvidar ni por un segundo. Maldito Thomas. Se iba a tirar al foso de los penitentes y averiguar que había ahí debajo, todo de manera voluntaria.

Había sido la primera alarma en su reloj la que le había hecho salir de sus pensamientos, indicándole que el primer descanso debía iniciar antes de continuar su largo itinerario del día.

—Alto, shank. Es hora de un respiro.

Thomas suspiró y detuvo abruptamente sus pasos cuando la voz de Newt penetró sus oídos. Levantó ambas cejas en señal de confusión y tardó más de medio minuto en asentir con la cabeza, dejándose caer sobre el suelo rocoso, con las piernas recogidas contra su pecho, y con la mirada fija en la figura del mayor, como si quisiera adivinar que rayos era lo que pasaba por la mente de ese garlopo temperamental que cambiaba de actitud cada cinco minutos. A veces era un tipo serio, pacífico y agradable, y luego de la nada, se comportaba como un estúpido poseído sin cerebro.

—¿Estás bien, Newt? Sé que estar aquí no está dentro de tus pasatiempos favoritos... Seguro podrías estar haciendo cosas más importantes en el Área —. Masculló, mientras hurgaba dentro de su mochila para sacar el modesto desayuno del día; que consistía en una botella de agua, y una pequeña manzana verde. Lo mismo que solía traer siempre. Tomó la botella con una mano y bebió largamente, deleitándose con la exquisita frescura que descendía por su garganta y ayudaba a renovar sus energías. Incluso se sintió más positivo, como si pudiera seguir corriendo por días enteros.

Mordió un pequeño pedazo de la manzana, y de nuevo entornó la mirada en la figura del rubio que estaba sentado un par de metros más allá; luciendo tan serio y calmado como siempre. Pero Thomas sabía que esa sólo era una fachada que buscaba enmascarar toda la incomodidad y la tensión que ya comenzaba a hacerse presente entre ellos, amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento y joder todo.

Mientras tanto, el rubio rehuía de los ojos miel, sabiendo que su cabeza era un caos por aquel instante. Una parte de él comenzaba a exigir regresar al área y hacer caso a las palabras de Thomas, y otra aún más dentro, deseaba llegar al foso de los penitentes tan solo para tirarse por el mismo y comenzar a olvidar todas las garlopadas que le pasaban por el pensamiento. Una más, una menos. El corredor encendía cada sentido de alerta en su sistema y aun así, Newt se había obligado a comportarse con naturalidad, devorando lentamente la pequeña manzana roja que había cogido para el desayuno. Bastaba con ver ese pequeño detalle para notar la sutil diferencia que se ejercía entre ellos, pero el de momento corredor, buscaba constantemente ocupar su cerebro en cualquier otra cosa que no fueran esas nimiedades.

—Vaya, shank, sí que tienes huevos para tomar la delantera. Quizá el idiota de Minho no estuvo tan mal al querer nombrarte Encargado —sonrió con naturalidad poco antes de sacar la botella de agua de la bolsa y darle un pequeño trago, para finalmente terminar por ponerse de pie y observar el largo trecho que aún tenían por delante.

Quedaban horas, kilómetros, y todos a solas: con Thomas. Bajó la mirada y colocó la segunda alarma en su reloj, poco antes de dedicar un último vistazo al otro y proseguir.

Una parte de él deseaba tocar el tema, si ESE tema. Aclarar las cosas con Tommy, que todo volviese al justo lugar donde había iniciado y que toda esa maldita tensión entre ellos desapareciera justo por donde había llegado. Y otra parte de él estaba completamente a gusto de aquella manera, con un auto-castigo instaurado por su propio remordimiento, deseando tocar a Thomas y repitiéndose constantemente, que el shank estaba prohibido.

Newt era la gasolina y Thomas era el fuego, estaban hechos para consumirse el uno al otro: el único final si terminaba cediendo.

Era una bomba de tiempo, Newt había comenzado a juntar la pólvora en su interior luchando por enterrarla en el medio de la quietud que siempre había sido él, en el Newt que era antes de conocer a Thomas.

Izquierda, derecha, alto. El rubio se detuvo de manera abrupta al notar que faltaba poco menos de una hora para llegar al destino, y probablemente había sido ese accidentado movimiento el que había hecho que el corredor detrás suyo acabara impactado contra su espalda, ocasionando la chispa que cada contacto entre ambos siempre encendía en Newt, pero esta vez, con un objetivo distinto. Esta vez la duda, el resentimiento, la vergüenza, el enojo y el sentimiento oculto al que el rubio aún no nombraba, se habían mezclado de manera automática, sin darle demasiado tiempo de razonar.

—¡Shuck! ¡Tommy! ¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué pitos no te fijas por donde corres, maldito shank? —Newt se había girado para encarar a Thomas, los labios le temblaban y su voz había cortado en el medio de la pregunta, dejando escapar aquella ligera variación en su acento, aquella que el rubio solo soltaba cuando estaba demasiado nervioso o demasiado enojado para controlarla.

Thomas cerró brevemente los ojos y apretó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo, haciendo un banal esfuerzo por ignorar la sarta de palabras que el mayor estaba gritando, de una manera tan desquiciada y tan enojada que el pelinegro simplemente quería echarse a correr de ahí, o soltarle un golpe directamente en esa firme y pronunciada mandíbula. ¿Pero no podía hacer nada eso, verdad? Uno de los dos debía demostrar algo de serenidad. Y ese tenía que ser él, porque no podía volver a caer en provocación.

—¿Yo? ¡Aquí el único estúpido distraído eres tú! Ni siquiera te estas tomando esto con seriedad. No sé en que garlopada estaba pensando Minho cuando se le ocurrió mandarte a ti a acompañarme, ¡Incluso Gally tendría una mejor actitud! —El castaño explotó finalmente, sacando todo el cúmulo de emociones que venía sintiendo con esas simples y despectivas palabras que no tenían nada de amistosas. Por el contrario, Thomas las había gruñido con el único afán de molestar (O quizá lastimar) al chico que tenía enfrente a solo unos pocos pasos —. Solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí contigo, regresa el Área de una fuca vez. Yo debo terminar mi jornada para ir a ver a Teresa después —. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, mientras repasaba al sub-líder de pies a cabeza con la mirada, analizando cada pequeño gesto y cada expresión que se dibujaba en sus delicados y finos rasgos. Esos mismos que tantas veces se había quedado observando embelesado, cual estúpida shank adolescente enamorada.

Si Newt debía ser sincero, las palabras de Thomas tenían un impacto brutal en él. Gally, ¿En serio había mencionado a Gally? ¡Shuck! Los ojos pardos de Newt se mantuvieron fijos, luchando por desbordar el mar de emociones que ya albergaban sus pupilas dilatadas, esas que ya estaban listas para fingir y querer asesinar al larcho frente a él.

¿Perder el tiempo? ¿Eso había dicho? Newt procesaba las palabras de Thomas lo mejor que podía, pero la sola mención de Teresa le había hecho perder el equilibrio en la pendiente inclinada que ya era su paciencia. Maldito shank, maldito Thomas, maldito laberinto, malditos penitentes, maldita Teresa.

—Estoy cansado de toda tu maldita plopus, Newt —el castaño continuó hablando— Me largo de aquí —. Añadió por último a la par en que empujaba al rubio para hacerlo a un lado y sacarlo de su camino. Sin embargo, el menor no controló del todo su fuerza (Quizá debido a la adrenalina que le embargaba) y término por mandar a su supuesto amigo directo al suelo: de espaldas contra el rocoso y agrietado concreto debajo de sus pies.

Todo el enojo del rubio logró ser contenido por una única estructura, la última y fina barrera en su ser, esa que Thomas derribó al preciso segundo en que lo apartó con tal brusquedad, que Newt fue a parar directo al suelo. Fue capaz de escuchar el instante en que todo su ser se quebró. Estaba harto de todo eso, de las peleas, de la tensión, de todo. Él no había pedido fijarse en Thomas, él no había pedido reparar en esa sonrisa, él no había pedido perderse en el mar de color miel que representaba la mirada del larcho. Newt no había pedido nada de eso y aun así, se encontraba ahí tratando de contener la ira y el sentimiento desbordante que el idiota shank descerebrado lograba arrancar de él.

Durante dos segundos fue capaz de sentir su mirada tornarse acuosa, apresurándose a morderse la lengua hasta el punto de hacerla sangrar y devorar el maldito nudo formado en su garganta. A la mierda con las cosas idiotas de shanks enamoradas.

Se puso de pie en un instante y no demoró nada en darle alcance al castaño, devorando a grandes zancadas ese par de pasos que Thomas ya le había sacado de ventaja. Su diestra fue a parar directamente al brazo del corredor para impedirle el escape, poco antes de halarle y terminar por estrellar la espalda del menor contra la pared cercana. Con todo el cúmulo de sensaciones negativas escalando lentamente por sus entrañas, Newt finalmente se dejó llevar por segunda vez en lo que llevaba de conocer a Thomas.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, shank? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la fuca área, eh? — esta vez sujetó con la izquierda el hombro del corredor y volvió a impactar la espalda de Thomas contra la pared.

—Eres un shank nuevo que se quiere creer la puta y octava maravilla del mundo. No vas a ir a ningún fuco lado solo, ¿Me entiendes? Deja de actuar como un maldito marica, Thomas. Deja de hacerlo —hizo una pausa y tragó saliva de manera audible. Durante el discurso no había apartado sus ojos de la mirada de Thomas, y claramente había sido capaz de observar la chispa encenderse en ellos. El menor estaba a punto de encabronarse y mandarlo al averno a rezarle a los penitentes, pero Newt no iba a dejar que eso pasara, no cuando aún no había terminado de hablar—. No eres el único que está hasta la plopus de esto, no seas un maldito egocéntrico shank de mierda. Yo no lo pedí ¿Entiendes? Así que deja tus fucos dramas de mierda de lado y actúa como se supone lo que eres: un corredor.  
  


Continuará.


	10. Capítulo 9: Fire Meet Gasoline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el capítulo encontrarán fragmentos de la canción de Sia. En efecto, estamos por leer algo intenso para estos dos. Para este capítulo preparé un video que narra todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ese momento con nuestros dos larchos favoritos. Pueden mirarlo al final, donde les estaré dejando el link. El capítulo lo pueden acompañar con la melodía si es que les gusta, sino, pueden solo leer las partecitas que dejaré regadas a modo de songfic.

【 Tύ εяαѕ ƒυεgσ, чσ εяα gαѕσlιиα 】

【 Ðεjα qυε εl ƒυεgσ εиcυεитяε lα gαѕσlιиα 】

» Fιяε Mεεт Gαѕσlιиε «

Observó cómo Thomas pestañeaba, desorientado, tratando de quitárselo de encima apoyando las manos en su pecho y esforzándose por empujarlo lejos de él. Pero Newt no iba a ceder, estaba decidido por aquel instante a demostrarle a Thomas que aquello no significaba nada para él, que estaba actuando de manera estúpida y que estaba dispuesto a limar las asperezas, aún fuese de la peor manera posible.

Fue el cambio en el semblante del castaño lo que logró arrancar un tanto más de cordura en los ojos pardos del mayor, logrando que se detuviera y le concediera la palabra por al menos unos instantes.

**_It's dangerous to fall in love_ **   
**_But I want to burn with you tonight_ **

—¿Terminaste ya con tus malditos reclamos, garlopo? ¿O quieres seguir enumerando todo lo que he hecho mal desde que llegue al Área? Porque como yo lo veo... También tú piensas que me creo superior a todos, ¿O no? —el menor empuñó ambas manos a los costados de su cuerpo e inclinó el rostro hasta hacia adelante, lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran alarmantemente cerca y sus agitadas respiraciones chocaran con cada nueva exhalación, de una manera tan fascinante que en cualquier otro momento el castaño hubiese desfallecido de lo bien que se sentía, pero no en ese momento, no cuando la ira empezaba a burbujear en su interior haciéndole perder la poca cordura que le quedaba y conduciéndolo directo al averno.

Irguió levemente su postura, soltó un potente gruñido y sin más, Thomas había estrellado el puño cerrado contra la bonita mandíbula de Newt, del mismo modo que lo hizo semanas atrás cuando habían tenido la primer pelea de todas, aquella maldita noche donde todo se había ido a la plopus, inclusive su capacidad de racionamiento y su cordura. Todo era culpa suya por ceder a sus deseos y sucumbir a lo que estaba empezando a sentir por quien había sido uno de sus mejores amigos desde que llegó ahí. Juntó ambas cejas en señal de frustración y se lanzó sobre el rubio, sin importarle en lo absoluto que gracias a un mal paso, ambos hubiesen terminado en el suelo, lanzándose golpes a diestra y siniestra que por alguna razón no lograban conectar contra el cuerpo del otro. Pero eso no importaba demasiado, porque los dos solamente parecían querer destrozarse por completo. Quizá por enojo, quizá por la adrenalina que les invadía, o quizá solo no sabían como manejar aquella situación y por eso recurrían a los golpes: como siempre.

_**Hurt me...** _

Durante la explosión de emociones, Newt no había considerado la reacción del corredor, algo que recordó al momento en que el dolor en su barbilla explotó y le hizo perder el equilibro durante unos segundos, quedando ligeramente desorientado ante la situación que él mismo había creado y de la que probablemente, estaba por arrepentirse. El golpe seco contra el piso fue el que finalmente le había hecho reaccionar, logrando que los ojos pardos de Newt se posaran una vez en la figura frente a él y en los golpes que habían comenzado a llegar.

—¿Te parece que estoy haciendo drama, Newtie? ¿Crees que esto me divierte? —el corredor jadeó a pedazos, logrando apenas capturar las muñecas ajenas con sus manos y sentarse a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de aquel agitado shank que le miraba con odio a través de sus largas y casi doradas pestañas.

El rubio terminó por tronar la mandíbula al momento en que sintió las manos del corredor le inmovilizaban de nueva cuenta en aquella posición sumamente familiar, pero esta vez no habían besos subidos de tono, esta vez solo era Thomas con ganas de destrozarle las pocas ganas que tenía de continuar en aquel lugar.

—¡Shuck! —la mirada chocolate de Newt tan solo desbordaba el remolino de sentimientos que explotaba en su pecho, deseando mandar al demonio al larcho frente a él y devolverle toda la fuca tanda de golpes que había recibido hasta aquel instante—. Shank inútil, tú... —se revolvió una vez más, arrugando el puente de la nariz antes de finalmente sentir como la fuerza del menor cedía, permitiéndole apartar el agarre del chico sobre sus muñecas dispuesto a regresar la montaña de plopus que Thomas le había tirado hasta ese instante.

Esta vez las manos del Encargado habían ido a parar sobre el pecho del castaño, empujándolo hacia un lado para poder liberarse del peso del cuerpo de este. No demoró más que unos segundos en recuperarse y terminar por ser esta vez él quien se colocase sobre el corredor, llevando sus manos hacia los aditamentos de cuero que se cernían sobre el pecho del otro., aferrándolo de aquella única manera antes de volver a estrellar (esta vez sin tanta fuerza) el cuerpo de Thomas sobre el pavimento debajo suyo.

_**There's two of us** _   
**_We're certain with desire_ **

—¿Por qué plopus haces estas mamadas, shank? ¿Qué garlopadas tienes en la fuca cabeza? ¿Eh? —apretó de nuevo la mandíbula haciéndola tronar por segunda ocasión, mientras juntaba su rostro con el del menor, permitiendo que la punta de su nariz hiciera contacto con la del otro, repitiendo exactamente la acción previa que el corredor había tenido para con él —. Deja de hacerlo, shank... —la respiración del rubio estaba completamente descontrolada, la ira desbordaba por cada poro y fibra de su cuerpo. Odiaba sentirse de aquella manera, odiaba la contrariedad que Thomas hacía emerger en él, odiaba el dulce aroma que llegaba a sus fosas nasales por aquel segundo, odiaba hallarse deseando al shank debajo suyo una vez más. Odiaba tener que admitir que había perdido ante esa garlopada inútil que tenía en la cabeza, odiaba todo lo que ya no podía ocultar ni con la ira haciéndole actuar de manera irracional. Durante un breve instante Newt se odió a si mismo por el daño que estaba ocasionando a Thomas, se odió por no atreverse a dejar entrar aquel sentimiento desconocido, se odió por deslizar su rostro más abajo, un poco más, justo hacia donde se hallaban la boca ligeramente abierta del otro, incitándole a dejarse llevar por la indecisión del momento. Pero cuando el paraíso de los labios de Tommy se abrió una vez más ante él, olvidó absolutamente todo eso.

_**The pleasure's pain and fire** _   
_**Burn me** _

El corredor suspiró al sentir aquello. Ladeó ligeramente el rostro y esta vez, fue él quien tomó los labios ajenos por asalto en un nuevo beso mucho más efusivo y demandante que fue cobrando más y más intensidad con el paso de los segundos, hasta que todo se convirtió en una deliciosa lucha por demostrar quién podía dominar a quien primero. Fue solamente la falta de oxígeno la que logró que el novato rompiera el beso, dejando sus labios unidos a los de Newt apenas por un delgado hilillo de saliva.

—Eres un idiota, shank... Sacas lo peor de mí... Me enloqueces de rabia... Me haces sentir como plopus... Pero... —dejó la frase inconclusa, retomó el aliento y con movimientos algo torpes, Thomas había subido ambas manos hasta el rostro de su ¿Amigo? Para poder acariciar los pómulos amoratados, la estilizada nariz y la barbilla que había golpeado minutos atrás cuando simplemente había querido lastimar al rubio, sacando todas sus frustraciones y los deseos que había estado tratando fieramente de ocultar.

_**So come on** _   
_**I'll take you on, take you on** _

Fue entonces que Thomas soltó una ahogada risa cargada de incredulidad y clavó su penetrante mirada en los gestos que hacia el agitado rubio, buscando alguna señal de rechazo, incomodidad o asco que le hiciera desistir de lo que quería. Pero ahí no encontró nada de eso, los ojos de Newt solamente reflejaban un ferviente deseo, lujuria, y algo más: una emoción mucho más profunda que no supo ni como rayos debía de interpretar.

Tragó con dificultad la saliva acumulada en su boca, y finalmente, pudo ingeniárselas para sentarse en el suelo, con el cuerpo ajeno felizmente montado sobre su regazo, demasiado cerca de aquella zona que ya empezaba a dar señales de querer despertar pegando pausados respingos de vez en cuando, aún por debajo de la gruesa tela de los vaqueros. Ahogó un leve jadeo entrecortado y arrastró las manos desde las mejillas del mayor hasta la amplia espalda de este, misma que había recorrido con cadencia y lentitud de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba y traspasaba la ligera tela de la camisa.

—No quería golpearte, ¿Sabes? Esperó no haber arruinado mucho esa cara tuya, shank. Sería una lástima —. Susurró de repente, mientras intercalaba pequeños besos por toda la línea de la mandíbula y las comisuras. Pero no complacido con eso, el corredor había descendido un poco más, hasta que sus desgastados labios pudieron prendarse de aquel blanquecino cuello cubierto de una leve y fina capa de sudor.

_**I ache for love ache for us** _

Aunque Newt estaba medianamente concentrado en las palabras que brotaban de ese par de labios, no podía evitar el enfocarse en el calor que ya emanaba de sus cuerpos y más aún, en el problema que ya parecía ir en aumento en los pantalones de ambos. Naturalmente, aunque quería sonreír por las dulces palabras del shank debajo suyo, Newt se había limitado a suspirar, a cerrar los ojos y a dejarse llevar por las pequeñas oleadas placenteras que iniciaban en su vientre bajo, y que desembocaban a modo de suspiros en sus labios entreabiertos . Ladeó la cabeza y le permitió al menor el acceso a su piel, esa que se encendía ante el más mínimo contacto de los húmedos labios de Thomas sobre ella, obligándole a morderse el labio inferior para no quedarse totalmente expuesto ante el shank debajo suyo.

Existía algo que casi era tan bueno como los besos de Thomas, y eso eran los labios de este sobre el resto de su piel. Cada nuevo contacto despertaba cada centímetro de su ser, como si se tratara de simple leña seca lista para encenderse, lista para consumirse ante el suave tacto de la piel del menor contra la suya. Su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse al segundo que sintió la lengua del otro sobre la sensible piel de su lóbulo, logrando enviar una señal de alarma a su cerebro al mismo tiempo que la sangre que burbujeaba en sus venas, se disparaba directo a su sexo ya despierto. Podía culpar a sus hormonas adolescentes, podía culpar al hecho de que ignoraba absolutamente todo acerca del placer entre dos personas del mismo sexo, podía inventarse mil excusas en su cabeza, pero ninguna de ellas había sido lo suficientemente creíble para detenerse en ese instante. Se había privado tanto de ese anhelo que ahora dolía, el solo pensamiento de separarse y volver a tirar aquello como si no significara nada, estaba ahí, como un concepto completamente inaceptable. Se separó al segundo que un siseo le impulsó a hacerlo, la piel le escocía justo ahí donde Thomas le había marcado, obligándole a mirar aquel par de ojos almendras que le invitaban a dejarse ir y a olvidar todo de una fuca vez.

Esta vez fueron los labios de Newt los que buscaron el cuello del corredor con suavidad, tal cual lo había hecho días previos cuando sus horas en el cuarto oscuro le habían hecho perder la razón. Sus manos inquietas fueron a parar directo al cuero que se cernía sobre el pecho del menor, deshaciendo con agilidad las ataduras y pequeños nudos de la ligera prenda, la cual en menos de un minuto, ya había quedado abandonada justo a un lado del cuerpo del otro. Sus dedos continuaron moviéndose con seguridad sobre la tela azul que se adhería a la piel del corredor, como si conocieran aquel largo trecho de memoria, deteniéndose solamente cuando hallaron la orilla de la camiseta del castaño. Newt suspiró contra la piel de Thomas y no demoró nada en echar la prenda hacia arriba de los hombros del menor. Descubrió la herida que había ocasionado días atrás cuando su inestabilidad le había dominado, sintiéndose tan culpable por aquel instante que no pudo evitar llevar sus labios hacia la piel que apenas comenzaba a cicatrizar. Esparció lentos besos sobre la piel lastimada al mismo tiempo que sus manos repasaban el perfecto abdomen que mostraba el menor por aquel momento. Era un cuerpo para rendirle jodido culto, por Dios. Thomas debía estar consciente de que no podía pasearse por ahí sin despertar más de una mirada, y no, Newt ya no quería que nadie más le mirara.

**_Why don't you come_ **   
**_Don't you come a little closer?_ **

—Tommy... —aquella voz quebrada y necesitada de contacto había relucido en el momento menos oportuno, ese instante en el que el segundo al mando ya se debatía contra el cinturón sencillo sobre los pantalones que portaba el menor, deshaciéndose a pedazos de la prenda en busca de sentir aquel manantial cálido contra su mano. Con un sonido seco, la prenda de cuero había acabado en el piso, justo al mismo instante en que una de las manos del rubio se colaba tímidamente hasta el único botón metálico de la prenda. Torpe, lento y a pedazos, describir sus propios movimientos le hubiese causado vergüenza, y no era porque no supiese como demonios se quitaba un maldito pantalón, sino por el hecho de que buscaba quitárselos a Tommy, su Tommy. Tragó audible antes de finalmente llevar la mano libre al pecho desnudo del corredor, ejerciendo toda su fuerza en aquel punto para obligarle a regresar al piso (justo donde había tirado la bonita camiseta azul del menor tiempo atrás), dejando que sus labios finalmente volviesen a atacar los menor con tanta hambre, que habría terminado por desconocerse por aquel instante.

Fue Thomas quien apartó las manos de Newt de sus pantalones y finalizó el beso en menos de un segundo, no sin antes darle un fuerte mordisco a aquellos labios que no hacían más que tentarlo a cada minuto cual jodida adicción. Thomas no supo por qué, pero en ese instante soltó una carcajada, mitad diversión y mitad nerviosismo.

—E-espera, shank... Yo lo hago... —jadeó entrecortado, mientras se separaba del rubio y movía las piernas con torpeza, intentando sacarse los vaqueros de una buena de vez, y de paso, también el par de botas que llevaba.

_**So come on now** _   
_**Strike the match, strike the match now** _

¿Thomas había reído? Aquello solo había logrado que el rubio perdiera la concentración por un instante, dejando que sus ojos pardos se enfocaran en las acciones del menor justo debajo de él, olvidando la línea imaginaria de besos que trazaba momentos atrás sobre la piel del corredor. Naturalmente, aquello quedó en segundo plano al momento que fue capaz de vislumbrar el resto del cuerpo del castaño, obligándose a callar al tiempo que sus dedos inquietos se clavaban en la piel del mismo. Absorto en la imagen que se le presentaba de momento, Newt había ignorado el pase libre que de momento le otorgó a Thomas, siendo capaz solo de parpadear justo al segundo en que se halló debajo de él, cuando este le dejó de nueva cuenta contra el piso.

Se dejó hacer esta vez, permitiendo que el menor llevara brevemente las riendas del asunto y se deshiciera de las prendas sobre su cuerpo, las que de momento estaban ya sobradas. Le observó con los labios ligeramente separados, dejando que sus manos recorrieran los firmes muslos de los que el menor era acreedor, marcando líneas rojas sobre la bonita y blanca piel, permitiéndose mitigar el deseo creciente con aquella simple acción. Fueron los labios de Thomas sobre sus clavículas los que le hicieron ahogar un jadeo por aquel instante.

—Sabes tan bien, garlopo...

Newt sonrió muy breve cuando escuchó aquellas palabras de la boca de Thomas, permitiéndose abrir los párpados y clavar sus pardos en la figura del menor, al menos durante un instante. Se había mantenido lejos del corredor para evitar que su deseo ebullese y se desbordase, pero eso era lo que justo estaba haciendo de momento. Sin embargo, eso era lo que ambos querían, y las acciones del chico sobre él le confirmaban el anhelo que pese a todo, cultivaba contra su voluntad. No quiso responder a nada, se había dedicado a morderse los labios y dejar que sus manos buscaran el resto de las prendas de Thomas, esa última y delgada tela que le separaba de tener al corredor completamente expuesto y a su merced. Jugueteó con su índice en el estrecho espacio que ejercían los elásticos sobre la piel del otro, haciéndose el espacio suficiente para poder introducirse dentro, hacia aquel caliente pedazo de carne hinchado que el otro ya ostentaba entre sus piernas.

_**We're a perfect match, perfect somehow** _   
_**We were meant for one another** _

Tragó audible y no permitió que el menor le mirase, obligándose a llevar la izquierda libre hacia la mata de castaños cabellos que ya tenía debajo de su mentón, asiéndolos con fuerza entre sus dígitos para poder mantener al corredor en aquella posición: con el rostro contra su cuello. Los dedos de su diestra viajaron por toda la extensión que se comprimía contra el abdomen del castaño, deteniendo su pulgar sobre la punta humedecida y dándose el tiempo para masajear la palpitante área con el mismo.

Newt jamás había tocado a un hombre, siquiera se imaginaba como era hacer el amor con alguien, y de momento, solo se estaba dejando llevar, asumiendo que lo que le gustaba a él, debía ser placentero para Thomas ¿No? Y aunque probablemente era un completo inexperto en el tema, tenía una línea trazada en su cabeza, y no iba a apartarse del camino ni por un solo segundo.

Dejó que un suspiro se fugara de sus labios al tiempo que su mano volvía a bajar hacia la base de aquel sexo aún preso entre las telas, deslizando su índice sobre la piel de los testículos del menor, buscando hacerse paso aún con el impedimento de tela entre ambos. Fue cuando el elástico finalmente se marcó sobre su muñeca, que el rubio había gruñido audible, apartándose durante un segundo de su tarea para poder dedicarse a liberar el imponente miembro del menor de un simple y llano movimiento; dejando que la prenda interior tan peculiar que era usada por los corredores, quedase debajo de la línea de los firmes glúteos del castaño. Bajó su izquierda hacia la nuca de Thomas, apretando con fuerza aquella área cubierta con una ligera capa de sudor, al mismo tiempo que cerraba su diestra sobre el miembro erecto de este, comenzando a bombearlo con parsimonia y firmeza.

—N-Newt... —fue el suave jadeo de Thomas el que le había hecho suspirar y clavar su mirada en el cielo gris que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas. De verdad, no existía lugar posible en la garlopa tierra que superara al fuco laberinto por aquel instante.

Sus caderas se alzaron y buscaron rozarse contra las nalgas del menor, sintiéndose desfallecer al segundo que su miembro dolorosamente erguido entre sus desgastados vaqueros, se dio de lleno contra la hendidura que se formaba entre el bonito par del menor.

—Tommy... —esta vez no fue capaz de evitar el suave gemido que brotó de sus labios, acompañando al diminutivo que empleaba con el corredor y olvidándose por un segundo, de que se hallaban en el laberinto.

_**Come a little closer** _

—Yo... Yo... Necesito... —Thomas balbuceó, gimiendo de manera incontrolable y apartando el agarre del rubio de su cabello, para así poder inclinar el rostro hacia abajo y ser capaz de observar aquellos oscurecidos ojos color chocolate que le miraban por debajo de unas rubias pestañas.

Las manos del corredor se posaron encima de los vaqueros del rubio; abriendo el cinturón y el botón con movimientos por demás entorpecidos, pero efectivos, porque bastaron un par de tirones para que pudiera bajar ambas prendas hasta la mitad de los muslos ajenos, liberando finalmente aquel imponente miembro de carne que estaba casi tan endurecido como el suyo.

Soltó un ahogado suspiro ante la sola imagen, y sin pensarlo dos veces, el novato había subido la mano diestra hasta sus propios labios; lamiendo toda la palma antes de bajarla para envolver ambas erecciones con ella. La mirada da Newt se quedó perdida en aquel lujurioso movimiento, siendo capaz solamente de regresar a la realidad al segundo que sintió el suave vaivén que el menor ejerció entre sus endurecidas extensiones, denotando su completa inexperiencia en el campo.

_**Flame that came from me** _   
**_Fire meet gasoline_ **

Todo su cuerpo vibró al instante en que su sexo hinchado comenzó a ser estimulado de aquella manera, logrando que finalmente su cuerpo reaccionara y terminase por llevar sus manos una vez más, hacia las desnudas caderas del castaño.

La imagen que Thomas le brindaba por aquel instante era suficiente para dejarle sin aliento. Con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos dejó que la vida se le escapara a suspiros, en tenues gemidos que llevaban el nombre del corredor impreso a medias, casi sin sentido. No había imaginado una escena como aquella antes, estando en el área si quiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en algo remotamente parecido, toda su fuca vida se enfocaba en vivir un día más, en soportar veinticuatro horas extras en aquel jodido lugar.

El sonido de las patitas metálicas de un escarabajo situándose a su lado le hizo sonreír, que los jodidos Creadores tuviesen lugar en primera fila para darse cuenta que no iban a seguir siempre su fuco juego.

Estuvo a punto de explotar, de dejar que la tormenta en su interior se liberara y descargara todas las palabras que guardaba recelosamente en su cerebro; pero los labios de Thomas le frenaron justo a tiempo y le hicieron ocupar su boca en algo más importante. Ladeó el rostro y se dio el lujo de morder los rojos labios del menor, inscribiéndose una vez más en la carrera de la gula que representaban para él. Clavó sus uñas sobre la blanca piel del corredor, amasando con firmeza cada centímetro de la misma, al tiempo que la marca de su paso era impresa en esta. Durante dos minutos se perdió en el embriagante sabor que ostentaban los besos del corredor, aquel que solo se había mostrado ante él días atrás, cuando la cordura le abandonó y le hizo cometer el primer impulso que su cuerpo hubo tenido. Y justo ahora, volvía a tirarse de manera voluntaria al abismo, aún cuando se había propuesto olvidarlo y pasar de lado.

**_Fire meet gasoline_ **   
_**I'm burning alive** _

Fue en aquel momentáneo arranque en que el rubio se atrevió a separar las nalgas del menor, accediendo finalmente al paraíso que se escondía tras aquel firme par del que era poseedor el corredor. Suspiró contra el beso al tiempo en que se separaba del tesoro recién descubierto y se aferraba a las caderas de Thomas, sin atreverse a privarlo de la tarea de sus manos, solo con el único propósito de volver a girar sus cuerpos, de dejarlo debajo de él una vez más; apoyando las rodillas a cada uno de los lados de las caderas del este.

Bien, si eso era lo que Thomas quería, eso era lo que le daría.

Sin nuevas palabras para expresar, Newt finalmente volvió a buscar subyugar al castaño debajo suyo, moviendo su pelvis contra la mano de este, con fuerza, con la cadencia suficiente para ser capaz de disfrutar de la humedad y de cada miertero sonido, que sus cuerpos ejercían por aquel instante. Solo una vez, si cedía una vez no estaría mal, si las paredes se tragaban su deseo, Newt se daría por bien servido. Solo hoy, solo ahora, solo con él.

Apartó su diestra de las caderas de Thomas, dejando que sus dígitos trazaran un mapa imaginario a lo largo de la piel de este, no demorando demasiado antes de hallar de nueva cuenta la ruta del tesoro marcado en él. Dejó que su índice acariciara los pliegues del pequeño anillo de músculos, mismos que se contrajeron a su tacto, haciéndole sonreír muy escasamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. La diestra abandonó de igual forma las caderas del chico, volando vertiginosamente hasta los labios que se moría por probar, pero que hasta ese segundo, no se había permitido hacerlo de nuevo. Situó la mano sobre la boca del menor al tiempo que pegaba su frente a la de este, dejando ir el primero de sus dedos dentro de aquella estrecha y cálida cavidad.

—No digas nada, Tommy... —murmuró con la voz colgando de un hilo, sabiendo que su lascivia se dejaba entrever aún con sus mediocres esfuerzos por controlarla.

**_I can barely breathe_ **   
**_When you're here loving me_ **   
_**Fire meet gasoline** _

El dolor comenzó a escalar lentamente en el cuerpo de Thomas por aquel instante. Incapaz de hacer algo no fuera respirar entrecortado y ahogar pequeños ruidillos lastimeros cual animal herido, enfocó su acuosa mirada en una de las paredes del laberinto y no tardó más que segundos en llevar la diestra de nuevo a su hombría, iniciando un lento bombeo que esperaba le ayudase a mitigar el creciente dolor y la incomodidad que recorrían la zona baja de su anatomía.

Fue cuando el intruso en su interior logró dar contra aquella pared llena de terminaciones nerviosas, que fue capaz de ceder y comenzar a dejarse llevar por aquel instante. Aunque Thomas todavía se sentía como si estuviese siendo apuñalado repetidas veces sin darle tregua, presionó los labios contra la mano que cubría su boca, y separando a duras penas sus labios, deslizó su resbaladiza lengua por sobre la palma; degustando el salado sabor del sudor entremezclado con el líquido pre-seminal que estaba adherido a la pequeña mano del otro chico, logrando que este finalmente la apartara de su boca.

—Shank... —arrastró la izquierda hasta la desnuda espalda del mayor y meneó sus caderas hacia adelante, buscando sentir aquel intruso más adentro de su cuerpo hasta que la necesidad que estaba sintiendo fuera saciada del todo. Ya después pensaría en las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo.

**_Fire meet gasoline_ **   
**_I got all I need_ **   
_**When you came after me** _

Con el brusco movimiento de las caderas de Thomas, Newt había tenido que morderse el labio inferior para evitar el pequeño sonido que luchó por escaparse de su boca. El calor envolviendo su largo dedo en conjunto con las contracciones del cuerpo que lo albergaba, solo lograban que la punta de su sexo se desbordara alarmantemente, imaginando cuan dulce sería sumergirse dentro de aquel manantial por vez primera.

Pero si no quería lastimar a Tommy, era necesario tragarse la necesidad por aquel instante, haciendo uso de la poca cordura que aún recorría su cerebro. Dejó que un segundo dedo fuera a parar dentro de la estrecha cavidad, siendo capaz de escuchar el suave sonido que los labios del corredor dejaron ir por aquel instante, como si estuviese colocando música de fondo para encender aún más la necesidad que tenía de él. Comenzó a mover sus largos dígitos dentro de aquel angosto canal, separándolos lentamente, buscando expandir la tensa piel que se contraía insistentemente sobre él.

Fue cuando la diestra de Thomas abandonó su labor, que Newt finalmente se permitió echar un vistazo a la preciosa imagen que se estaba llevando acabo justo debajo de sí: Ese era su Tommy, cerrando los ojos, gimiendo su nombre a medias, con una ligera capa de perlado sudor cubriendo su piel, con las piernas abiertas para él, solo para él.

_**Fire meet gasoline** _   
_**Burn with me tonight** _

Deseo, lujuria, tentación hecha carne y anhelo desbordándose. Con las caderas de Thomas impactándose suavemente contra sus nudillos, Newt no podía hacer más que morderse la lengua y rogar a su cerebro por un poco más de paciencia.

—N...Newt... —la voz del corredor estaba cargada con ese deseo, con lujuria impresa en cada una de las tildes invisibles que su tono de voz poseía.

Necesitaba de él, necesitaba dar el siguiente paso o estaba seguro, que terminaría por hacer combustión espontánea en aquel instante. Con todo su cuerpo temblando de pura ansiedad, apenas y pudo ser consciente del momento en que sus dedos se detuvieron, obligándose a halarlos fuera de la estrecha cavidad de un simple y único movimiento. Sus ojos pardos fueron a parar directo hacia el bonito par de color miel que se encontraba debajo suyo, capturando la esencia del momento para poder rememorar aquello después, cuando saliera del laberinto y fuera él de nuevo.

Thomas era el fuego y él siempre había sido la gasolina. Era esa sustancia que se transformaba al encuentro de aquel elemento, que lograba que todo alrededor ardiera hasta quedar consumido a cenizas. Ya no quería seguir manteniendo esa barrera de contención entre ambos, si iban a destruirse de aquella manera, a él comenzaba a parecerle una idea magnífica.

—No hables... —de nuevo rogó en su interior porque Thomas le hiciera caso, terminando por llevar sus labios hasta los del menor, fundiéndose en un nuevo beso que no tenía otro objetivo, sino desviar la atención del castaño.

Y Thomas había caído totalmente rendido ante aquello. Su boca se abrió al instante, dando paso una vez más al sinnúmero de sensaciones que cada uno de los besos del rubio provocaba en él. Sus manos se anclaron a las caderas del mayor, como si tuviese miedo de que aquello fuese a desvanecerse en menos de un instante, como si todo lo que había pasado hasta ese punto, no fuese otra cosa que producto de su insano deseo por darle un fin coherente a la situación que estaba atravesando con Newt desde hacía días. Sus ruegos fueron escuchados al segundo en que fue capaz de sentir la húmeda punta del sexo del mayor rozando su abertura, obligándole a terminar de manera abrupta el beso al tiempo en que su cuerpo se forzó a comenzar a recibir aquel pedazo de carne.

**_And we will fly_ **   
**_Like smoke darkening the sky_ **   
**_I'm Eve, I wanna try_ **   
_**Take a bite** _

Fue la voz del corredor dejándose ir en apenas un hilo de voz, lo que había hecho que Newt se detuviera un instante. El estrecho músculo se contraía alrededor de su hombría fieramente apresada, obligándole a cerrar los ojos y a pensar en cualquier otra cosa que le otorgara la paciencia que estaba perdida por aquel instante. Jadeó, gruñó y terminó por encajar sus uñas en la blanca piel de las caderas del castaño, olvidando por un instante, el rojo de las marcas previas que ya ostentaba la misma.

Durante un segundo su mente voló, permitiéndole recordar el lugar donde se encontraban y la razón por la que Minho le había enviado al fuco laberinto: la salida, el cielo, los penitentes. Solo un poco más, solo quería dar un pequeño mordisco a la fruta prohibida, solo quería perderse en la tentación por un momento, solo eso ¿Era demasiado pedir?

—Por favor... Newt... —las caderas de Thomas se mecieron hacia su cuerpo, haciéndole volver en menos de un segundo al escenario del que estaba siendo protagonista. Sus ojos volvieron a recobrar la lucidez durante un instante, mismo que hubo aprovechado para apartar una de sus manos de las caderas de Thomas, colocándola sobre la boca de este nuevamente.

—Creí haberte dicho que n-no hablaras, Tommy —. Y aunque intentó sonar autoritario, su respiración descompuesta le estaba haciendo jodidamente dura la tarea. Tragó saliva de manera audible, antes de finalmente decidirse a ceder a la súplica del corredor, dejándose ir dentro de él en una simple y firme estocada.

Los ojos color miel se abrieron al instante, a la par que una de las manos de Thomas se apartaba del cuerpo del rubio e iba a parar sobre la muñeca de este, buscando en vano liberar su boca que se hallaba prisionera debajo de la palma del mayor. Pero Newt no había hecho otra cosa más que afianzarse al rostro de Thomas, al tiempo en que sus caderas comenzaban el lento movimiento de vaivén contra el cuerpo que a duras penas y comenzaba a amoldarse a él.

_**So come on now** _   
**_Strike the match, strike the match now_ **

Fue Newt quien terminó por inclinarse ligeramente sobre el de Thomas, dejando que sus frentes nuevamente hicieran contacto al tiempo en que continuaba embistiendo pausadamente el interior del bonito castaño.

Con los párpados fieramente cerrados, Thomas solo se limitaba a gemir contra la mano del rubio, encajando los dedos de su diestra sobre la muñeca del mismo, mientras su izquierda buscaba refugio en las escápulas del rubio que ahora eran accesibles para él.

Fueron los labios de Newt sobre una de sus mejillas los que le hicieron abrir los ojos nuevamente, centrando su acuosa mirada en los ojos pardos que le observaban embelesados, mientras un par de rosados labios ligeramente entreabiertos, dejaban ir su nombre en la compañía de suaves gemidos que apenas y lograban ser audibles desde su lugar. Los rubios mechones de Newt se movían lentamente y se adherían a su piel de su frente perlada en sudor, logrando que aquella imagen quedara grabada con fuego en su mente para siempre.

Tuvo que obligarse a detener sus pensamientos al segundo que fue capaz de sentir la mano de Newt sobre su hinchado sexo, aquel pedazo de carne que había sido olvidado desde hacía minutos atrás, pero que gracias a los roces entre los cuerpos de ambos, había logrado disparar su lívido hasta dimensiones totalmente desconocidas para él.

De nuevo se halló gimiendo contra la palma del rubio, tensando las piernas que ya se habían enredado en las caderas del otro, obligándole a arremeter contra su cuerpo sin cese alguno, como si aquello fuera el único pago que estuviese dispuesto a recibir en aquel punto, aun cuando su interior ardía y exigía por una tregua distinta.

Quería maldecir al rubio, gritar su nombre, decirle que se fuera a la plopus, que le dolía como la mierda, pero se limitaba a gemir ronco y a ahogar su voz de manera obligada, sin entender del todo la razón por la que el mayor establecía aquella última barrera entre ambos.

**_We're a perfect match, perfect somehow_ **   
_**We were meant for one another** _   
_**Come a little closer** _

Probablemente, aquello era lo más cercano a tocar el cielo con las manos. Con su diestra envolviendo suavemente el hinchado sexo del menor al tiempo que sus caderas seguían embistiendo sin tregua, el rubio se debía morder los labios para evitar que la voz se le fugara de los labios. Fue ese instante en el que estrecho canal finalmente cedió, que el mayor finalmente pudo permitirse el lujo de aumentar el movimiento de sus caderas, dejándose ir aún más dentro y con más fuerza, siendo capaz de deleitarse finalmente con el lascivo sonido de sus cuerpos golpeándose una y otra vez.

Sentía la voz de Thomas vibrando contra la piel de su palma, luchando por liberarse y dejarse ir en los gemidos que estaba seguro, moría por escuchar. Pero se negaba con aquel último ápice de cordura, no quería ceder del todo ante la situación, porque si le escuchaba, si volvía a entregarse a la fantasía, no habría marcha atrás, estaría envuelto para siempre dentro del sueño en el que el menor le incitaba a estar. ¿Por qué no simplemente podía probar ese dulce néctar y vivir a base de ello?

Con un jadeo apenas reprimido, redobló la fuerza de su pelvis, notando como finalmente el cuerpo debajo suyo comenzaba a moverse una y otra vez contra la tela de la camiseta azul tendida en el piso, al tiempo en el que Thomas volvía a ocultar aquel par de ojos color miel debajo de sus párpados ligeramente oscurecidos, producto seguramente de las malas noches que había tenido gracias a él.

**_Flame that came from me_ **   
_**Fire meet gasoline** _

—¿Te gusta, s-shank?... —con la voz ligeramente gangosa, Newt se había inclinado para susurrar cerca del oído de Thomas, logrando que el menor le observara apenas por el rabillo del ojo, entrecerrando el par color miel y haciendo un esfuerzo colosal para disfrazar la lujuria que ya se pintaba a rojo vivo en sus facciones.

Tragando de manera audible, el rubio había terminado por detener de manera abrupta sus acciones, liberando finalmente la boca de Thomas al tiempo en que se alejaba y salía de su cuerpo, ocasionando que un suave y ahogado gemido se fugara de los labios del castaño debajo suyo. Llevando ambas manos hacia las ya marcadas caderas del menor, no demoró absolutamente nada en girar el laxo cuerpo del mismo, dejándolo bocabajo contra las prendas completamente arrugadas y esparcidas sobre el piso debajo de ambos.

Casi por mero instinto, las caderas de Thomas se habían elevado, logrando que una pequeña sonrisa se escapara de los labios de Newt. Pese a todo, el shank no parecía estar tan perdido como aparentaba.

Regresando su diestra hasta una de las nalgas del menor y usando la izquierda para alinear su necesitada hombría contra el estrecho anillo de músculos, el rubio se quedó quieto, relamiéndose los labios nada más de contemplar la imagen que el castaño le obsequiaba por aquel instante: Thomas tenía los antebrazos apoyados contra el piso y los cabellos castaños despeinados perdiéndose entre sus hombros elevados debido a la posición.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres, Tommy? —cuestionó muy bajo, terminando por inclinarse para poder ser capaz de depositar un último beso en uno de los omóplatos del chico, quien se había limitado a jadear y tratar de recuperar el aliento, completamente renuente a responder la pregunta que el Encargado le soltó por aquel instante., después de todo ¿No le había pedido silencio?

_**Fire meet gasoline** _   
_**I'm burning alive** _

Newt no necesitó respuesta para ello. Sabía que el menor poseía tanto orgullo como él. Sonriendo de fugaz manera, finalmente había dejado que su sexo se deslizara nuevamente dentro de aquel estrecho pasaje, jadeando audible al tiempo en que las esfínteres del menor volvieron a succionarle dentro, recordándole en menos de un segundo lo delicioso que era deleitarse con aquel fruto prohibido.

Esta vez no hubieron dulces movimientos, esta vez sus caderas arremetieron firmemente contra las nalgas del menor, logrando que el obsceno sonido de sus cuerpos estrellándose fuera el que de nuevo inundara todos sus sentidos.

Bajó la mirada solo para ser capaz de notar como el menor finalmente apoyaba la frente contra la arrugada tela en el piso, al tiempo que sus manos iban a parar al muro frente a él, luchando por mantener la estabilidad que se escapaba de su cuerpo con cada nuevo embiste que le propinaba. ¿Thomas estaba consciente de la imagen que le estaba obsequiando en aquel instante?

—N...Newt... No... No pares... N-No... Ne.. Newt... —la voz quebrada de Thomas le hizo perder el último ápice de cordura que aún acompañaba sus acciones.

Cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que sus manos iban a parar hacia la cintura de Thomas, buscando la cresta ilíaca del mismo, aquel lugar de su marcado cuerpo que le hacía ver jodidamente encantador y demostraba cuan duro había trabajado para lucir de aquella manera.

**_I can barely breathe_ **   
_**When you're here loving me** _   
_**Fire meet gasoline** _

No quiso decir nada más, no quiso añadir de manera verbal todo el mundo de sensaciones que se abrían ante él por vez primera, no cuando su cuerpo ya se tensaba y estaba a punto de llevarlo a un límite que hasta ese segundo, había sido desconocido para él.

Los gemidos de Thomas le indicaban que estaba a punto de llegar al final. Era capaz de distinguir las palabras tan corrientes que había aprendido de Minho en conjunto de una voz que hasta ese día, había sido desconocida para él. Bastaron un par de embistes más antes de que fuese capaz de sentir como el interior del menor se tensaba fieramente, al tiempo en que las uñas de este arañaban de vana manera la pared que se encontraba frente a ellos.

El cuerpo debajo suyo se revolvió al tiempo en que la espalda de Thomas se curvaba una vez más, dejando que su pecho se apoyara directamente contra el piso y de ser capaz, expusiera aún más aquella parte de su anatomía que ya le pertenecía desde el segundo en que todo ello había iniciado.

**_Fire meet gasoline_ **   
**_I got all I need_ **   
_**When you came after me** _

Bastó aquella imagen para que el rubio finalmente terminara por alcanzar su propio clímax, dejándose ir con fuerza desmedida contra el cuerpo que aún continuaba revolviéndose y tensándose alrededor de su anatomía, haciéndole cerrar los ojos al tiempo en que su sexo finalmente explotaba dentro del cálido interior que no había dejado apresarlo con fuerza dentro de sus paredes. Con espasmos apenas espaciados por segundos, el rubio llenó lentamente el estrecho canal con su semilla, dejando que paulatinamente, su pelvis comenzara a detenerse.

Inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante, Newt finalmente apoyó su frente contra la tensa espalda del menor, dejando que lentamente el aire volviese a llegar a sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo en aquella posición hasta que fue capaz de controlar los desbocados latidos de su corazón, obligándose a apretar los labios para alejar la idea que se había anidado en sus pensamientos cuando hubo cedido de nueva cuenta ante el impulso del momento.

_**Fire meet gasoline** _   
_**Burn with me tonight** _

No demoró más antes de finalmente juntar el valor para dejar un último beso sobre una de las escápulas del menor, optando finalmente por erguirse y salir muy suavemente del interior del cuerpo del castaño.

Fue Thomas el que se dejó ir contra el piso tras aquello, haciendo notar el límite hasta el que había sido capaz de llevar su cuerpo para poder disfrutar cada segundo del brutal del acto. Con su pecho subiendo y bajando fieramente, el menor se había quedado apoyado en uno de sus costados, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de recuperar el aliento que parecía escapársele de manera audible a través de los labios entreabiertos.

El rubio se quedó contemplando la escena por al menos un par de segundos, apretando los labios en una fina línea al tiempo en que la culpa comenzaba a hacer escala en sus pensamientos.

Poniéndose a duras penas de pie, fue capaz de comenzar a juntar sus ropas que yacían desperdigadas sin orden en el suelo, ignorando el sonido metálico del escarabajo que aún seguía ahí, y que por obvias razones, se había esforzado por ignorar al menos hasta ese instante.

Evitando mirar el punto rojo del bichejo, el rubio finalmente había comenzado a colocarse las prendas lentamente, observando de reojo como el cuerpo del menor apenas y comenzaba a recomponerse, irguiéndose lentamente al tiempo en que aquel bonito par de ojos color miel buscaba hacer contacto con los suyos.

Pero Newt no tenía cara para mirar a Thomas por aquel instante.

_**But it's a bad death** _   
_**Certain death** _

—Newt... —la voz apenas recuperada de Thomas había sonado en el medio de la quietud del lugar. El corredor apenas y había sido capaz de comenzar a juntar sus ropas, procurando ignorar el inclemente dolor que se instalaba en sus caderas, mientras trataba de comenzar a colocarse las arrugadas prendas que al menos, habían sido de utilidad alguna en el medio del acto.

Buscó conectarse con los ojos pardos del rubio quien a ese punto, se negaba a complacerle a esa simple y muda petición.

—Newt... Debemos...

—No debemos hacer nada, Thomas —. La firme voz del mayor solo logró que el castaño diera un pequeño salto en su lugar, al tiempo en que la camiseta azul se deslizaba sobre sus hombros y volvía a cubrirle el pecho completamente lleno de marcas, marcas que el shank que ahora le rehuía, había dejado ahí de manera voluntaria.

—¿Qué garlopadas estás diciendo, Newt? ¿Acaso esto...?

—Esto —de nuevo el mayor volvió a interrumpir al corredor, girando el rostro antes de finalmente darle el gusto de encararlo al tiempo en que terminaba de acomodarse las prendas de cuero sobre su pecho—. Esto es todo, Tommy. Es todo, ¿Era lo que querías, no? —arrugando el entrecejo, el rubio mantuvo la mirada fija sobre el menor, quien le observaba con los ojos abiertos sin lograr comprender del todo a lo que estaba refiriendo Newt por aquel instante.

**_But I want what I want_ **   
**_And I got to get it_ **

—¿Estás jugando? —con un pequeño tambaleo y apoyándose contra la pared cercana, el castaño aún descalzo, había terminado por ponerse en pie, desafiando con la mirada al muchacho que yacía a escasos pasos suyos y que le estaba destrozando la vida con tan solo un par de palabras.

—¿Te parece un fuco juego, Tommy? —Newt entrecerró los ojos y finiquitó la distancia que existía entre ambos, dejando apenas un difuso paso de distancia entre los dos. — ¿Acaso esperas que las cosas entre ambos cambien? ¿Qué juguemos a los amantes y nos escabullamos al laberinto para tomarnos de la mano y de paso coger? —contrayendo el rostro en una mueca que mezclaba dolor y fingido enojo, el rubio finalmente se había dignado a extender la diestra, señalando con el índice de la misma al pequeño bicho que aún yacía a su lado, observando todo de manera silenciosa sin apartar su lente de ellos—. Ellos, ellos están ahí, Tommy, observando. ¿Vas a creerte que van a dejar que nos salgamos de sus fucos jueguitos, eh?

—No estamos haciendo absolutamente nada malo, Newt, ¿Por qué plopus dices esas mamadas? —Thomas contrajo su rostro en una mueca de confusión y tristeza, al tiempo en que trataba de comprender a donde iba el mayor con semejante y estúpido discurso. ¿Acaso no habían hecho el amor apenas unos cuantos minutos atrás?

**_When the fire dies_ **   
**_Dark in the skies_ **   
**_Hot as a match_ **

El rubio terminó por llevarse una mano hacia la boca, como si estuviese tratando de detener todo el flujo de pensamientos que ya luchaba por escaparse de sus labios, cerrando los ojos y evitando durante un segundo, el volver a perderse dentro de aquel bonito par de ojos color miel.  
Arrugando el entrecejo y apartando finalmente la mano de su boca, el rubio finalmente había vuelto a mirar al menor, quien no se había movido siquiera un maldito centímetro de la posición en la que se encontraba mirándole.

—Si no te llevo al fuco foso Minho va a cagarme a palos, shank, muévete.

Con la mentira deslizándose fuera de sus labios, Newt finalmente había sido capaz de desviar la mirada, ignorando completamente el descompuesto semblante que el castaño portaba por aquel instante. No quería leer la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Thomas, no quería verse reflejado en aquel precioso par de color miel y obligarse a soltar la verdad en menos de un instante. De nuevo todo eso había sido su culpa, y era completamente consciente del hecho.

Cerró los ojos durante dos segundos antes de ser capaz de plasmar una perfecta expresión de fastidio en sus facciones, ladeando ligeramente el rostro y dignándose a mirar una vez más al castaño.

Pudo notar la fina línea que se dibujaba en los labios fieramente cerrados de Thomas, como si este se estuviera conteniendo. Arrugó el entrecejo y torció la boca, sabiendo que estaba mandando a la plopus lo único bueno que había tenido en toda su fuca vida. El castaño solo le observó desecho, al tiempo en que se colocaba de manera apresurada el calzado y recogía el resto de sus pertenencias.

—Vete a la mierda, Newt, no te atrevas a volver a acercarte a mi ¿Entiendes? —con el rostro contraído por el dolor, Thomas finalmente había vuelto a encarar al rubio, quien con serena expresión, había recibido toda la descarga de emociones que el menor le estaba tirando por aquel instante.

No hubo más palabras tras aquello. La mirada de Newt se mantuvo fija en la figura del castaño quien con pasos apresurados, terminó por pasarle de largo, justo a la dirección opuesta a la que se suponía, debían ir.  
El rubio no fue capaz de detenerle ¿De qué servía hacerlo de cualquier manera? Había herido de muerte a Thomas, había herido a la única persona que realmente había llegado a importarle en ese mundo de porquería ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para mantenerlos a ambos centrados en su fuca tarea? ¿En sus fucas ganas de vivir? ¿De que plopus servía vivir si dejaba a Thomas fuera de su existencia?

Cerró los ojos y solo pudo escuchar los pasos del menor alejándose de él, al tiempo en que el sentimiento que no tenía nombre lograba evaporarse entre sus dedos, dejando una herida tan grande, que sabía jamás sería capaz de curar.  
Tragó audible y dejó que sus pensamientos comenzaran a devorarle en menos de un instante: había perdido a Thomas, y esta vez, lo había perdido para siempre.

**_Only smoke is left..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, antes que nada, voy a aclarar que no odien a Newt ¿? Es que tiene miedo, pero ya vamos a ver como se le tendrá que quitar para que escarmiente.
> 
> También quiero aclarar, que a mí no me gusta establecer roles en el slash / yaoi, yo siempre opto por la versatilidad, eso quiere decir que en efecto, vamos a ver a Newt también más adelante, dejando todo su orgullo de lado para ser él quien abra las piernas ¿?  
> Por cierto, en ningún fic he hecho un lemon tan largo, esta es la primera vez que escribo tanto en un smut, aunque la mitad viene del rol y de las palabras de mi personita especial.
> 
> Finalmente, les dejo el link del vídeo que preparé para todo esto, advirtiéndoles por supuesto, que contiene spoilers que vendrán en los capítulos siguientes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lgkAihkcvw&feature=emb_title


	11. Capítulo 10

No había podido dormir la noche entera. Se había quedado tendido ahí en el prado, observando el techo gris que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas, rodeado de las palabras de preocupación que algunos de los shanks que se resignaban a dormir, aún compartían a altas de la madrugada.

¿Cómo iba a siquiera poder estar tranquilo después de todo lo que había sucedido en el laberinto? Thomas no había aparecido en el campo de su visión por el resto del día, y aunque en parte agradecía ello, existía una porción en su mente que no dejaba de traer la imagen del rostro de Thomas cada segundo que tenía libre, y eso había sido prácticamente toda la noche.

¿Y cómo iba a actuar cuando lo viese de nuevo? Probablemente su orgullo saliera a flote y le hiciera el favor de ser él de nuevo, aun cuando su interior se estaba destrozando lentamente al recordar que lo que ahí había compartido con Thomas, tenía un peso completamente distinto a lo que había sucedido en el Cuarto Oscuro.

Se maldijo internamente al segundo en que el gallo del matadero finalmente había dejado ir su canto matutino. Pese a que el sol ya no se asomaba en el techo _roto_ , el animalito aún se encargaba de indicar el inicio del día. Se removió lentamente sobre la bolsa de dormir poco antes de bajar su mirada y notar que eran poco antes de las siete de la mañana. Los demás Encargados seguían durmiendo, y solo faltaban un par de shanks que no estaban a la vista por aquel momento, entre ellos, Thomas y Alby.

Rodó ligeramente los ojos poco antes de finalmente ponerse en pie y estirarse lentamente, casi de manera felina. Sus manos fueron a parar hasta su rostro, dándose un par de golpesitos como si con ello pudiese ayudarse a despertar más rápidamente. Estaba cansado y su cuerpo no hacía más que delatarlo por aquel momento.

Con pasos firmes, el rubio finalmente había decidido hacer la primera escala en la cocina, donde un Sartén aun ligeramente adormilado, iniciaba los preparativos del desayuno. Con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, el Encargado había saludado al moreno al tiempo que se apoyaba en una de las columnas de la estructura y dejaba escapar un amplio bostezo.

—¿Has visto al miertero de Alby, shank? —arqueando levemente una ceja, el rubio había guardado silencio mientras el moreno le observaba por unos segundos y negaba con mucha suavidad.

—Los únicos que han pasado esta mañana por aquí son los corredores, shank, lamento decepcionarte —con media sonrisa en los labios, el Encargado de la cocina continuaba preparando los aperitivos para la jornada del día—. Lo que me recuerda ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

Newt solo rodó los ojos ante eso. No era precisamente bueno evocar el segundo en que había salido solo del laberinto, teniéndose que inventar la primera excusa que le había venido a la cabeza para librarse de las preguntas de rutina.

—Mierteras paredes, lo sabes. Solo fue un día, shank, no planeo volver ahí. Por cierto, no vuelvas a darle una bomba como esa a Minho —. Sartén solo había sonreído ante eso, logrando que el rubio le devolviera el gesto en menos de un segundo. Estaba bien, podía continuar si todo transcurría con la normalidad de siempre.

Los pies de Newt giraron al tiempo que su mente se centraba en buscar al líder, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados en menos de un segundo cuando la figura de Thomas apareció en su campo de visión.  
Los ojos color miel se apagaron en menos de un instante mismo que se extendió en conjunto con la tensión que embargó el ambiente. La boca de Newt se apretó en una fina línea al tiempo que la serenidad luchaba por marcarse en sus facciones, haciendo parecer aquello como si solo se tratara de la fuca hora impropia.

—Shank —soltó nada más al ver al castaño, arqueando una ceja y tratando de sonar tan neutro como le fue posible por aquel instante. Era obvio que Thomas no le iba a contestar, y ello pudo comprobarlo al segundo que los ojos color miel se perdieron de su campo de visión: el castaño le pasó de largo, sin decir una sola palabra a su extraño saludo.

Estaba bien, se lo merecía. Merecía toda la indiferencia que Tommy fuera capaz de proyectarle, toda la que le pudiese estrellar en el rostro tan falso que se cargaba en aquel instante.  
No quiso darle importancia al asunto, no cuando las puertas del Laberinto estaban por abrirse y el día estaba por dar inicio. Tenía que buscar a Alby y concentrarse en ello, nada más. Tenía que continuar con su fuca rutina, tenía que verificar las listas de los insumos restantes, tenía que ocupar la cabeza en otra cosa que no fuera Tommy, Tommy y sus malditos ojos color miel que ya tenía grabados en su memoria.

Cuando su cerebro fue capaz de seguir dando órdenes al resto de su cuerpo, sus pasos no demoraron demasiado en alejarlo a rápidas zancadas de aquella escena. Necesitaba estar lejos de Thomas, necesitaba establecer una distancia prudente para que sus pensamientos no le devoraran y le recordaran cada segundo tan íntimo que compartió con él.  
La culpa burbujeaba en su interior, la necesidad de hablar con él le consumía lentamente y pese a todo, su cerebro se miraba obligado a fingir, a continuar sonriendo a tratar de mantener aquella máscara de indiferencia. Era como si las palabras _**nada ha sucedido**_ estuviesen grabadas en su frente, sosteniéndose de su inquebrantable orgullo y de su carácter ahora tambaleante.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al segundo que la figura de Alby hizo acto de presencia en su campo de visión, arrancándole de un segundo a otro los tortuosos pensamientos solo para poder albergar la figura tan ansiosa que portaba el líder por aquel instante.

—Shank... ¿Qué garlopa cosa...?

—Las plantas han comenzado a morir, Newt, esto no debería estar pasando, no tan rápido. Zart hizo un inventario y está tratando de salvar todo lo posible —hablaba a pedazos, rápidamente: las palabras del moreno le interrumpieron en el segundo exacto para dar paso a su personalidad serena de siempre.

—Hey, aún nos queda suficiente comida en la cocina. Minho... Hay algo importante en el laberinto —probablemente de no haber estado cediendo a sus impulsos el día anterior, hubiese podido ser capaz de llegar al foso y dar con una solución más rápida a su problema.

Fue durante ese instante en el que Newt se maldijo por ser un miertero cobarde. El área se caía a pedazos y él, bueno, él estaba actuando como una fuca adolescente enamorada y consumiendo en garlopadas el poco tiempo que ya les quedaba.

—¿Ayer pudieron comprobarlo? —fueron los ojos suplicantes del líder los que agregaron más gotas al vaso que ya estaba a punto de derramarse. Culpa, culpa, solo culpa.

—Se encargaran de completar la tarea hoy, shank —subiendo brevemente la comisura diestra, los ojos de Newt fueron a parar en las figuras que se hacían camino hacia la puerta Oeste: eran Minho y Thomas, quienes ya se preparaban para la hora de apertura de los muros.

Con los labios ligeramente apretados, Newt dejó morir cualquier reacción que luchase por instalarse en su rostro, permitiéndose mantener la máscara de serenidad de la que era acreedor por aquel instante.

—Revisa las reservas en la cocina, haz que Sartén cuente cada miertero grano. Hagan una lista de cuantos días podemos sobrevivir con ello y sabremos el tiempo restante que nos queda —. Con firmeza que Newt creía perdida, Alby había hablado de nuevo, terminando por dedicarle una última mirada antes de retirarse del lugar.

[...]

Bajó la mirada cuando el cansancio le hizo una visita. Su reloj marcaba que la hora en que las puertas del laberinto se cerraban, estaba por llegar, probablemente quedaban unos veinte minutos más antes de que ello sucediera. Soltó un suspiro al tiempo que sus ojos pardos hacían una escala en la puerta Oeste: era como la milésima vez que hacía aquello, y Sartén ya lo había notado.

—Shank, lo que sea que encuentren vendrán a decírtelo, deja de ser impaciente —el moreno aún se encontraba contando las zanahorias restantes al tiempo que una sonrisa hacía escala en sus labios.

Newt no sabía ni cómo justificarse, pero agradecía que el Encargado hubiese confundido la ansiedad de ver a Thomas, con la necesidad de respuestas del laberinto. Patético, debía dejar de mirarse desde esa perspectiva o se odiaría aún más por sus actitudes.

—Deja de decir mamadas, shank —fue solo una corta respuesta la que acompañada con una risa, había cortado la línea de pensamientos que mantenía por aquel instante. Fue probablemente durante aquel momento de distracción en el que no notó al Líder que se acercaba a ellos, y mucho menos fue capaz de observar el par de pequeñas figuras que se escabullían desde la puerta Oeste hacia la Sala de Mapas.

—¿Cómo van? —con un tono totalmente distinto al manejado desde hacía días, Alby había hecho notar su presencia.

—Terminando de contar hasta el último grano de arroz, tal y como ordenaste, shank —con un notorio tono de broma, Sartén había dejado ir aquellas palabras al tiempo que señalaba los costales llenos que ya se hallaban en una esquina del lugar.

—Perfecto, tendrás que terminar solo. Newt —. Los ojos pardos del rubio se quedaron fijos en la figura del líder, a quien escrutó en silencio apenas su nombre hubo sido mencionado por este. — Nos vamos. — no hubo más que aquellas dos simples palabras, o en realidad el rubio no hubo necesitado más que aquello para dedicarle una simple mirada de _**perdón**_ a Sartén para proceder a retirarse en compañía del otro.

Fue el silencio que reinó entre ambos lo que logró crear una sensación de incomodidad en el rubio. Suficiente ya tenía con sus propios problemas como para continuar agregándole más a la lista.  
Soltó un suave suspiro y dejó que sus ojos vagaran en el amplio campo frente a ellos, después hacia las puertas y de nueva cuenta, hacia la espalda del Líder. Apenas notó hacia donde se dirigían sus pasos, la tensión hizo acto de presencia en su cuerpo: estaban caminando rumbo hacia la Sala de Mapas.

—¿Alby? —esta vez entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que el ritmo de sus pasos se aligeraba, esperando obtener una respuesta por parte del moreno quien estaba inusualmente en silencio.

—No podemos seguir así, Newt. Si tenemos que entrar nosotros al laberinto, lo haremos.

No hubo más palabras después de todo aquello. El semblante inquieto y lleno de preocupación que ostentaba el moreno era suficiente como para mermar la confianza del rubio. Tragó audible antes de que finalmente notara un par de figuras que salían de la Sala de mapas, permitiendo que un suspiro muriera entre sus labios al tiempo que fue capaz de clavar sus pardos en el bonito par de color miel que tan bien conocía.

Los ojos de Thomas rehuyeron de él, haciéndole recordar las últimas palabras que este le había lanzado, casi obligándose a memorizarlas y a tratar de ignorar el nuevo efecto que Thomas provocaba en él: esta vez no solo existía nerviosismo, esta vez no solo tenía un cosquilleo en las yemas de sus dedos, esta vez existía un enorme peso en sus hombros, y ese peso llevaba un nombre tatuado a fuego.

Apretó los labios y trató de ignorar sus patéticos pensamientos al tiempo que el líder finalmente se detenía y observaba con detenimiento al par de corredores. Existió solo un pequeño silencio entre los presentes, producto meramente del sorpresivo encuentro del momento.

—Hey... Estábamos por...—fue el asiático el primero en romper el silencio, pero sus palabras quedaron al aire al tiempo que Alby daba un último paso en su dirección.

—Sigan trabajando. No hay tiempo que perder. ¿Descubrieron algo? ¿Cualquier cosa? —el semblante de los corredores volvió a descomponerse. La dureza que el moreno infundía en sus palabras llegaba incluso a sorprender a Newt, quien observaba todo en silencio como si se negara a creer que el líder estuviese usando aquel tono para dirigirse a ellos.

—Sí, yo también estoy encantado de verte. Pero en realidad si encontramos algo —la voz de Minho había adquirido aquel tono de broma y quizá, un poco de decepción por la extraña actitud que el Líder estaba mostrando en aquellos momentos.

—Porque todo este miertero lugar se está cayendo a pedazos —la mirada que Alby le había dirigido a Thomas había bastado para el rubio extendiera la diestra colocándola en el hombro del larcho, como si con ese gesto tratara de mermar el odio que ya se desbordaba por los oscurecidos iris del mayor.

Entendía perfectamente que las cosas no estaban marchando del todo bien, sabía perfectamente que sus días en el lugar estaban por demás contados, pero sabía que aquello no era culpa de Thomas y no podía dejar que el Líder le echara el paquete encima con aquella enmudecida mirada. Si el castaño notó aquel gesto que Newt tuvo para salvarle de la asesina mirada de Alby, el rubio lo ignoró. 

—No hay sol para las plantas, ni suministros nuevos en la caja. Sí, yo diría que estamos jodidos —con un bufido de exasperación, Newt se había adelantado al pequeño discurso que Alby estaba por repetir, logrando que la mirada de este fuese a parar justamente en su dirección.

—Claro, pero de todos modos, descubrimos algo raro —el asiático continuó hablando como si aquel pequeño roce entre los larchos presentes no hubiese ocurrido.

Perfecto, Newt agradecía que el corredor pasara por alto esas pequeñas cosas o que quizá optara por ignorarlas.

—¿Qué? —con el silencio reinando entre los cuatro, el rubio había sido el primero en cortar aquello. ¿Acaso los shanks estaban esperando alguna reacción de su parte? A ese punto solo quería que el chico hablara y soltara cualquier información que les fuese de utilidad por aquel instante.

—La fosa de los penitentes —esta vez fue Thomas el que habló, logrando capturar la atención de los ojos pardos de Newt por aquel instante.

Claro si, el fuco lugar al que se suponía debía llevar a Thomas el día anterior ¿Qué tenía ese lugar? Seguramente de haber estado más centrado en su miertera tarea, no estaría preguntándose aquello por ese momento. Shuck, probablemente Minho ya estuviese al tanto de que había desperdiciado un jodido día en el laberinto, bastaba con conectar los puntos y llenar los vacíos para darse cuenta de ello. Pero no existió nada de eso, al menos no fuera de la mente del sub-líder.

Minho se limitó a explicar lo que habían contemplado por aquel día, como era que los penitentes se perdían en el lugar y que probablemente, podían bloquear el pasadizo para evitar que esas mierteras cosas salieran de su escondrijo. Claro, sería una estupenda idea, pero no era para nada factible.

—Esos monstruos pueden trepar las malditas paredes. ¿Recuerdas? Nada que nosotros podamos levantar los mantendría alejados de ahí —. Era obvio ¿No? Pero bien, bastaba con soñar al menos un poquito con aquella solución.

Estuvo a punto de soltar algo más, pero la conversación había terminado casi de manera abrupta ante al alboroto que se armaba justo afuera de la finca. Fue la pequeña y regordeta figura de Chuck quien nada más al divisarlos, había abandonado al grupo de habitantes para ir corriendo hasta las afueras de la Sala de Mapas.

—¿Qué pasa? —de nuevo fueron las palabras del rubio las que habían cortado el silencio instaurado, al tiempo que la respiración agitada del menor se dejaba escuchar.

—¡Está despierta! ¡La chica despertó!

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de sobremanera por aquel instante ¿Teresa estaba despierta? Su mandíbula se tensó al tiempo que el puente de su nariz se arrugaba. Esa larcha, la larcha que había cambiado todo desde el primer segundo que hizo acto de presencia en la caja.

Dejó ir en un suspiro la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, poco antes de finalmente dedicarle una última mirada a Alby, quien no había dudado ni un solo segundo en adelantarse e ir directo a la Finca. Había sido aquel segundo en el que el rubio finalmente reparó en la ausencia de Tommy. Sus ojos pardos se movieron casi de manera frenética mientras trataba de dar con la figura del castaño, pero justo donde solía estar solo se encontraba un muy confundido Minho.

Apretó los labios en una fina línea al tiempo que sus pasos le dirigían a toda prisa hacia el interior de la finca, pero apenas hubo puesto un pie dentro de esta, pudo notar que el lugar se encontraba vacío: la chica había huido. Todo su cuerpo entró en tensión de manera instantánea al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones y trataba de buscar a la chica, un gesto de mero acto de reflejo, porque sabía perfectamente que la larcha seguramente ya les había sacado la ventaja suficiente para perderse en el lugar.

Fue la voz de Alby ordenando a los habitantes que salieran en su búsqueda la que le hizo reaccionar de nuevo. Su rostro se contrajo durante unos breves momentos en un gesto que mezclaba de manera perfecta el cúmulo de sentimientos que ya tenía ¿Y si la chica iba tras Thomas? El estómago se le revolvió en aquel segundo. ¿A él por qué debería importarle la relación que tenían esos dos? Era obvio que se conocían antes de entrar a ese lugar, ambos se recordaban de algo, Tommy se lo había confesado, ¿Y?

Soltó un enorme suspiro al tiempo que sus piernas finalmente le respondían para poder echarse a correr en el área. Daba igual, tenía que dar igual. Lo primero era encontrar a la chica, ella debía tener respuestas, ella tenía que saber a qué miertera cosa estaban jugando en el laberinto, debía enfocarse en eso y nada más.

Dio un rápido repaso a las áreas del lugar, encontrándose solamente con más larchos confundidos y probablemente más ansiosos de costumbre. No dijo nada, no cuando los gritos de algunos habitantes llegaron hasta él, haciéndole enfocar su parduzca mirada en las puertas del laberinto. Le tomó unos pocos segundos el poder reaccionar y conectar los puntos, terminando por bajar la mirada y observar la hora que el reloj en su muñeca marcaba: El tiempo del cierre de las puertas había concluido apenas minutos atrás. La desesperación comenzó a devorarle al tiempo que sus pies volvían a ponerse en acción y su mente evocaba la figura del corredor: Tommy, debía encontrar a Tommy.

Esquivó a un par de habitantes que se cruzaron en su camino al tiempo que procuraba ignorar su evidente renguera, tratando de cruzar el extenso trecho que se alzaba entre él, y el lugar que el shank había establecido como su sitio favorito. Ahí debía, ahí tenía que estar.

No detuvo su andar ni aun cuando pudo sentir la presencia de Minho prácticamente pisándole los talones, limitándose solamente a girar levemente la cabeza para poder cerciorarse de que el asiático estuviese ahí y que no fuese un simple producto se su imaginación.  
La sonrisa del corredor le hizo suavizar un momento sus facciones, haciéndole salir de la pequeña burbuja de ansiedad que la ausencia de los dos larchos había creado en él. Definitivamente debía comenzar a recordar que en el área tenía buenos amigos, y no solo un fuco lío amoroso que le estaba comiendo lentamente las neuronas funcionales.

Con las primeras ramas golpéandole la cara, el rubio finalmente aligeró sus pasos, llegando a detenerse al segundo que fue capaz de escuchar la pequeña charla que se llevaba a cabo no muy lejos de donde se hallaban.

—¿Pero dónde... ? —se detuvo en seco, paseando su mirada entre la recién aparecida figura del castaño y la chica—. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? El Doc me dijo que desapareciste en un maldito segundo.

Aquel par de ojos azules se apresuraron a escrutar al rubio de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose sin miedo alguno en la mirada color chocolate que le contemplaba desde una distancia prudente.

—Guau... El garlopo mundo podría estar yéndose a la plopus, pero nuestro novato favorito encuentra la manera para echar romance. Bien, Thomas —la voz cargada de ironía que Minho había dejado ir hizo que Newt le mirara por breves instantes, rompiendo de manera inmediata la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente apenas habían arribado—. Alby quiere matar a esta shank mujer, y Gally ni se diga... A mí me importa un fuco cacahuate lo que le pase, pero debemos hacer algo con ella, para que no esté correteando con Thomas todo el día —las palabras del asiático continuaron brotando, como si en algún punto hubiese logrado leer los pensamientos del rubio y hubiese tratado de darle tiempo suficiente para procesar lo que quería decir por aquel segundo. Probablemente también esa era la razón por la que la mano del corredor fue a parar directamente hacia uno de los hombros de Newt, como si de un vago intento de devolverlo a la realidad se tratara.

El rubio agradeció aquello en silencio, sabiendo que aquel tenue tacto había logrado que sus facciones se relajaran de manera breve al tiempo que se mantenía casi anclado al piso debajo de sus pies. Siquiera había podido observar a Thomas por aquel instante, no cuando ese par de ojos azules le observaban de aquella manera tan peculiar, que casi podía jurar, que si las miradas mataran, él seguramente ya hubiese caído fulminado por aquel segundo.

—¿Desaparecí en un segundo? A mí me parece que olvidó mencionar la parte en la que le pateé le entrepierna y salí trepando por la ventana.

Los ojos del rubio pasearon de la figura de la chica que le observaba con firmeza, hacia el pequeño Doc que yacía justo a sus espaldas con el rostro totalmente rojo, como si de un tomate viviente se tratase.

—Felicitaciones, Jeff, eres oficialmente el primer tipo en este lugar que recibe una paliza de una chica —la voz de Newt había sonado en una mezcla de enojo e ironía, pero siquiera pudo continuar con su pequeña broma, no cuando Teresa había dado un paso hacia adelante interrumpiéndole con el sonido de las ramitas crujiendo bajo su calzado.

—Si sigues hablando así, tú serás el próximo.

El rubio no demoró absolutamente nada en encarar a la chica, al tiempo que terminaba por apretar tanto la mandíbula que casi parecía, terminaría por romperla por ese simple hecho. Evidentemente, la larcha tenía los pantalones bien puestos. La idea de mandarla a la plopus y lanzarla por el maldito foso de los penitentes le comenzó a parecer atractiva por aquel instante. ¿Quién se creía que era esa novata?

—Ya estoy harto de esto —la voz de Alby sonó en el minuto preciso, logrando que la atención de todos los ahí presentes se centrara en el moreno que acababa de llegar y que ya apuntaba a Thomas con uno de sus dedos, como si estuviese a punto de empujarlo y soltarle toda la plopus que se guardaba por aquel instante—. Quiero saber quién eres tú, quién es esta larcha y cómo es esto de que ustedes se conocen.

Esta vez fueron los ojos color miel los que se pasearon con desesperación entre los presentes, como si en una muda súplica tratara de pedir tiempo para asimilar que era lo que estaba sucediendo por aquel instante.

—Alby te juro...

—¡Garlopo! ¡Ella vino directo hacia a ti apenas despertó! —esta vez los ojos inyectados en furia fueron a parar directamente hasta el semblante de la chica, quien aunque apartada a unos pasos del Líder del lugar, se hallaba aún firme observando la situación—. Dime, ¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Qué hiciste?! Primero el cielo y ahora esto.

Newt se quedó en silencio durante aquello, tratando de analizar las reacciones que por aquel segundo se suscitaban entre los ahí presentes, más específicamente, en el semblante que el castaño estaba mostrando de momento. Era obvio que el corredor no había dejado de mirar a Teresa y que esta, no había pasado por alto el hecho. Era como si se estuviesen hablando en silencio en un lenguaje que él ignoraba, algo que si debía admitir, era sumamente exasperante.

— Activé algo —murmuró finalmente la chica—. No fue a propósito lo juro. Detoné el final pero no sé lo que significa eso.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué hablan? —esta vez la voz de Thomas se había hecho escuchar por segunda ocasión, al tiempo que la mirada color miel iba a parar en los ojos pardos de Newt, como si buscara obtener la respuesta por parte del rubio.

Dos segundos, Newt había paseado su incómoda mirada de Alby a Teresa, después a Thomas y finalmente a Minho, quien parecía bastante relajado ante la escena frente a ellos. Con el estómago revuelto y sin medir o pensar sus palabras, el rubio había plantado sus ojos en el par de garlopos frente a él mientras descargaba el índice contra uno de los hombros de Thomas, logrando hacer a un lado al líder con aquel simple movimiento. 

—Estabas tan ocupado haciéndole ojitos a esta larcha —miró a Teresa de arriba hacia abajo, dos segundos, solo dos—. Que no te molestaste en mirar a tu alrededor. ¡No te diste cuenta la hora que es! —hizo otra pausa, tomó aire y se alejó en dirección al líder de los corredores—. Las paredes, shank, las puertas hoy no se cerraron —miró a Tommy apenas con el rabillo del ojo antes de darle la espalda por completo, llegando hasta donde estaba el asiático, como si tratase de anclarse al único larcho que lograba mantenerle cuerdo por aquel instante.  
  


Continuará.


	12. Capítulo 11

No supo en qué segundo sus pies le sacaron de ahí, pero agradecía el que su cuerpo aun le continuase respondiendo pese a todo. Debía mantener su mente centrada en el hecho de que estaban a punto de tener una pijamada con los penitentes, y no en la mirada que Thomas le había dedicado cuando Alby dictó la sentencia para con la larcha. Ella iba a estar segura en el Cuarto Oscuro, probablemente Teresa iba a estar más segura que cualquiera del resto de los habitantes del área.

Soltó un enorme suspiro al tiempo que sus ojos pardos se detenían en la figura que yacía a su lado, aquel amigo que se había mantenido fiel a su persona y que pese a la muda súplica que su semblante dejaba ver, no se había alejado de él.

—Saca los mapas del cuarto, shank. —Murmuró muy bajo cerca del oído del asiático al tiempo que este le observaba como si aquello fuese una orden de otro planeta—. Esto no me da buena espina. Ponlos en un lugar seguro y pon cualquier mamada en su lugar. Esa larcha... Shank, haz lo que te digo —continuó hablando en un tono cómplice, muy cerca del oído del corredor quien apenas atinó a asentir de manera suave.

No existió una respuesta ante ello. Minho salió corriendo apenas las palabras dejaron de salir de los labios del rubio, quien se había limitado a observar al pelinegro por breves segundos antes de finalmente, proceder a retirarse.

Los habitantes daban vueltas en el lugar, al tiempo que el rubio se encargaba de organizar los grupos y dar las instrucciones finales para formar barricadas en la finca, llevar armas y por supuesto, guardar los alimentos necesarios para pasar la noche... O quizá, en el peor de los casos si es que quedaban encerrados en el lugar, para sobrevivir lo necesario. Ese escenario le había puesto la piel de gallina, pero se había obligado a disimular ante los chicos que le observaban tan llenos de esperanza, que estaba casi seguro que la falsa que proyectaba su sonrisa estaba por extinguirse.

Sus pasos esta vez le dirigieron directo al matadero, probablemente y aunque no le parecía la mejor opción, tenían un par de víctimas que podían sacrificar, un par de animalitos, quizá los penitentes... Apretó los labios y negó con mucha suavidad ante el macabro pensamiento. Lo único que logró sacarlo de aquel momento del estrecho pasaje de su mente, habían sido los apresurados pasos que se dirigían hacia donde él estaba. Sus ojos pardos se apartaron de la sección del matadero antes de que su cuerpo girara y finalmente, se volviese a perder en el par de ojos color miel que tan bien conocía.

—¡Newt! Tienes que escucharme —probablemente de todas las personas que existían en el área, Newt era la persona con la que menos quería hablar en aquel momento, pero sabiendo que ante Alby no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad, se había obligado a violar su propia regla para poder interceder ante la chica que yacía encerrada en el que consideraba el peor lugar del área.

—¿Qué fuca cosa quieres, Tommy? —la mirada de Newt se encendió al instante. No sabía si eran los celos hablando por aquel segundo, o si probablemente su orgullo salía a flote para defenderle ante la situación. ¿Acaso lo creía tan estúpido para no haber notado las miradas que le echaba a la larcha?

—Tienes que soltarla —hizo una pausa mientras recuperaba el aliento y se mostraba tan tranquilo, que incluso Newt llegó a pensar que aquello no estaba sucediendo—. Tienes que soltar a Teresa.

La mirada color chocolate se descompuso en un segundo, claro, como si eso fuera aún posible. ¿En serio Thomas le estaba pidiendo aquello? ¿Era como una especie de venganza por lo que había sucedido entre ellos?

Apretó los labios en una fina línea al tiempo que dejaba ir un suspiro fuera de estos. Era estúpido pensar que el corredor haría algo de esa magnitud, es decir, estaba hablando de Thomas, de su Tommy. A ese punto le quedaba lo suficientemente claro que él no era así.

—¿Sabes? Me pone muy feliz que Teresa y tú sean ahora los mejores amigos, en serio Tommy —. La ironía se dejó ir en su tono de voz, al tiempo que los ojos de Newt se apartaban de la mirada del corredor con un gesto de total hastío—. Pero no estoy para perder el tiempo y conversar sobre tu excelente relación con la larcha, Thomas —replicó al tiempo que sus pies finalmente volvían a responder, dejándole continuar su camino durante al menos un par de pasos antes de que el corredor le cogiera del brazo y le impidiese irse del lugar.

Hacía unas horas atrás, Thomas rehuía de su mirada. El día anterior le había mandado a la mierda y dicho que no volviese a acercarse a él, y ahora, justo ahora estaba ahí, rogándole que intercediera por la chica a la que por cierto, recién acababa de conocer. Aquello le molestaba a un grado que no era capaz de dimensionar, y probablemente, todo era su propia y fuca culpa.

—Newt, me importa una mierda lo que sucedió ayer —esta vez la firme voz de Thomas había logrado capturar la atención del rubio, quien en menos de un segundo, ya se hallaba escrutando aquel par de ojos color miel de nueva cuenta— Ella sabe algo. Fuimos enviados aquí por algo, probablemente para ponerle fin a todo esto. Newt, tienes que soltarla.

—¿Terminar? Oh sí, claro, con todos nosotros muriendo gracias a los penitentes —esta vez el rubio se había girado para poder encarar al menor. ¿En serio Thomas estaba le estaba diciendo esas mamadas? Negó con suavidad al tiempo que se disponía a seguir con su camino, pero sus planes terminaron por ser frustrados al segundo que fue capaz de sentir la mano del menor apretándole de nueva cuenta el brazo.

—¿Quieres dejar de decir mamadas y dejar tus fucos celos de lado? —de nuevo la voz exasperada de Thomas había terminado por hacer acto de presencia entre ambos, logrando que los ojos de Newt fueran a parar directamente en aquel par de color miel por al menos unos breves segundos.

—Deja de decir tonterías, nuevito —murmuró el rubio al tiempo que trataba de usar la casi nula paciencia de la que era acreedor por aquel momento. No, él no estaba celoso ¿Qué mierda le pasaba por la cabeza al castaño para decir semejante garlopada?

—¿En serio? ¿Son tonterías, Newt? —esta vez lo dedos de Thomas se habían hundido en la blanca piel del brazo del mayor, logrando que la atención del mismo fuera a parar en el fiero agarre que el corredor mantenía sobre su persona—. Ni siquiera me estás escuchando. ¿Crees que no noté como se miraban? Ella tiene...

—Me importa un pito tu fuca novia, Thomas —el rubio interrumpió el discurso del castaño poco antes de que este iniciara, apartando el agarre del menor de un simple y llano movimiento—. Por si no te has dado cuenta, shank, tenemos cosas más importantes por las que preocuparnos. ¿Quieres hablar de mamadas de larchos enamorados? Bien, vete a hablar con ella, porque conmigo es completamente inútil —la exasperación brotaba sin clemencia por aquel segundo. Newt quería cortar la plática y seguir con el maldito plan que tenía en la cabeza. Estaba harto de tener que seguir pensando en el castaño y la maldita relación que de la nada, parecía tener con la estúpida niña de negros cabellos.

—Ella es solo un peón, Newt. Ellos la enviaron aquí por algo. Ella puede resultar ser la última herramienta, puede ayudarnos a salir, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¿Tengo que explicarlo mejor? —con más tranquilidad de la que había mostrado de manera previa, el menor había respondido lo mejor que pudo, tratando de cortar el tema que había tocado previamente aún sin quererlo.

—No soy yo quien no quiere soltar a tu novia. Es Alby. —Murmuró Newt desviando la mirada, sabiendo que debía corresponder la tranquilidad con la que el menor le había hablado por aquel instante. ¿Qué caso tenía continuar discutiendo? —Ese shank no les tiene aprecio, Tommy. Al menos no a ustedes dos —. Bajó la mirada y trató de contar de nueva cuenta hasta diez—. Si tanto quieres liberar a tu novia, espera al menos hasta mañana —con una tranquilidad que no recordaba poseer, Newt finalmente había terminado por ceder ante el corredor. ¿Qué más daba si Thomas quería echar rollo con ella? Ese era su fuco problema, solo suyo... Si él quería distraerse podía hacerlo con ella, sí, claro. Ahí estaba la solución a su problema, ahí estaba la respuesta por la que tanto había rogado desde el inicio de todo...

—Podemos derrotarlos.

—Hércules. Ya los has hecho antes ¿No es cierto? —la broma salió de sus labios sin que pudiese detenerla. La respuesta que obtuvo de Thomas había sido una sonrisa, una muy hermosa sonrisa. Fue en aquel segundo que el mundo del rubio cobró un poco de sentido. La oscuridad terminó por desaparecer unos segundos mientras se perdía en el perfecto gesto que se dibujaba en las ahora, suaves facciones del corredor. Durante dos segundos sus manos bailotearon a cada lado de su cuerpo intentando contener la necesidad que le embargaba lentamente: quería besar a Thomas, quería probar esos labios de nuevo, ese adictivo par que apenas un día atrás, había estado devorando sin inhibición alguna.

Pero aquello no ocurrió. Su cuerpo le sacó de la incómoda situación en la que sus pensamientos le habían colocado, terminando por alejarse a grandes zancadas del shank que siquiera, había tenido tiempo de responder la broma que le había dejado ir por aquel instante.

[...]

La cabeza le dolía, sentía que podía explotarle en cualquier instante. El olor metálico a sangre llegaba a sus fosas nasales y le hacía revolverse contra la blanda superficie contra la que se encontraba de momento. Podía recordar claramente el rostro enloquecido de Gally, a quien en algún momento había creído muerto y que ahora, probablemente era comida de penitentes.

Las cosas no habían salido precisamente como lo había imaginado, no cuando el estúpido Encargado de los constructores hizo acto de presencia en el lugar para tratar de exponerlos de aquella manera ante los penitentes, incluso podía recordar un par de las palabras del discurso sin sentido que había soltado el rubio, pero el maldito golpe que este le había tirado en la cabeza con una de las tablas, le había aturdido lo suficiente como para olvidar el resto de la situación.

Fueron los gritos a su alrededor lo que le hicieron volver en sí, terminando por abrir los ojos de manera lenta y encontrándose casi de inmediato, con la figura de un castaño que le observaba con bastante preocupación.

—Shuck, esto duele como el demonio... —murmuró al tiempo que se llevaba la diestra hasta las sienes, tratando de encontrar el punto exacto del que el líquido carmín brotaba. Se detuvo al tiempo que el agarre del menor sobre una de sus muñecas lo obligó a hacerlo, logrando que sus ojos buscaran aquel par color miel que no habían dejado de mirarle ni por un solo instante.

—Se llevaron a Gally. Minho fue tras él —con una voz casi inaudible, el corredor había soltado aquello con suma desesperación, como si estuviese a punto de anunciar alguna estupidez digna de él—. Debo ir tras...

—¿Llegó la hora de hacerla de héroe de nuevo? —cuestionó el rubio aún con una mirada adolorida instalada en aquellos ojos pardos, al tiempo que finalmente se revolvía en la cama y terminaba por erguirse en menos de un instante. El semblante que fue capaz de percibir por parte del castaño le hizo saber de manera inmediata que había metido la pata.

—No todo lo que hago es para impresionarlos, Newt. A mí lo único que me importa es salir de aquí —. Esta vez los dedos de Thomas suavizaron el agarre que mantenía sobre la muñeca de Newt, al punto de finalmente, soltarlo de manera lenta.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no me querías cerca de ti, shank. —Murmuró al tiempo que observaba la mano que el menor había apartado de él, como si se negara a creer que Thomas podía comportarse con muchísima más madurez que él. Era irónico y hasta cierto punto estúpido el estar pensando en aquello justo en ese preciso momento.

—No es que haya cambiado de opinión —respondió el castaño apartando la mirada al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se alejaba un paso de la cama donde el rubio aún yacía sentado—. Pero tenías la miertera cabeza partida. Se llama empatía —esta vez la voz del menor había sonado con más firmeza, como si tuviese miedo que en el medio de sus palabras pudiese escapársele algo que delatara la realidad detrás de todo aquello.

—No sabía que la hacías de santo, Tommy, en serio —en el medio de una pequeña risa tildada de ironía, el rubio se había terminado por ponerse de pie, como si la distancia entre ambos no fuese suficiente para mantener sus deseos al margen y tuviese que asegurarse de al menos, poner un par de pasos más en el medio de ambos—. Tenemos un par de Docs, por si no lo habías notado.

—¿Quieres dejar tus mamadas de lado? —el rostro de Thomas se descompuso en menos de un segundo al tiempo en que los pasos de este anulaban la distancia que Newt había instaurado entre ambos—. Eres tú, tú fuiste quien jodió todo. Yo no te pedí que hicieras ninguna garlopada de las que hiciste y aun así, sigo aquí. ¿Te cabe en la fuca cabeza rota algo de lo que eso significa?

Los ojos de Newt se abrieron de sobremanera al tiempo que su cerebro se forzaba en procesar la información que estaba recibiendo por aquel instante. Podía percibir claramente cada sentimiento que se dejaba ver en el semblante que el menor mostraba por aquel instante: confusión, desesperación y una mezcla de algo que aun se negaba férreamente a nombrar.

—Tenemos cosas más importantes por las que preocuparnos, Tommy —las palabras brotaron antes de que el filtro de su cerebro pudiera procesarlas. Necesitaba terminar esa conversación. No era el momento ni era el lugar apropiado.

—Eres un ...

—¿Terminaron, par de garlopos inútiles? —la voz de Minho había sonado en el momento menos oportuno, logrando que los dos chicos ahí presentes centraran su atención en la figura del asiático quien aún con la respiración agitada, había hecho acto de presencia en la habitación—. Los fucos penitentes se llevaron a Gally al foso y hay un maldito incendio en la sala de mapas. Perdimos los baúles, así que creo que sus malditos problemas de pareja tendrán que esperar.

[...]

Si debía comenzar a hacer una lista de las cosas que podían continuar saliendo mal por aquella noche, quizá podía comenzar con la escena en la que encontró a Alby y terminar con la larcha siendo liberada por la insistencia de Thomas.

Probablemente el estado del líder era delicado después de haberlo encontrado prácticamente inconsciente en las afueras la incendiada sala de mapas, y ellos se encontraban escuchando todo el mundo de garlopadas que el castaño había soltado en el medio de su ruego por hacer libre a Teresa. Era comprensible hasta cierto punto que el chico se preocupara por la larcha, pero existía un límite para lo aceptable y ese, definitivamente había quedado muchísimo más atrás de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir.

El único consuelo que encontraba de momento, eran las bromas que el asiático dejaba ir en el medio del discurso del par de larchos. Probablemente Minho lo hacía porque evidentemente, odiaba más a Teresa de lo que dejaba ver con los apodos que le soltaba o con las miradas que le otorgaba. Otro punto más a favor de su amigo, al menos podían compartir algo más por aquel instante y mermar la culpa que sentía por detestar a la larcha aún sin conocerla.

Y no era como si la chica se quedara atrás.

Los ojos azules que ostentaba no se habían apartado ni un solo segundo de su figura. Era como si lo estuviese analizando en silencio al tiempo que trataba de comprenderlo con aquel simple gesto. ¿Acaso no podía dejar de mirarlo de aquella manera? No era su fuca culpa que Alby le hubiese otorgado aquel castigo, además ¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar con ella? La chica sola había admitido que detonó el final, ¿Qué fuca cosa podía decir a favor de la larcha? Probablemente Thomas estaba idealizando demasiado la situación, dejando que sus estúpidos recuerdos le guiaran y le hicieran perder el rumbo por un momento.

Ni siquiera en el camino que se habían echado desde el Cuarto Oscuro hasta la Finca (en donde habían guardado los mapas a salvo) la larcha se había dignado a apartar la mirada de él. Era como si supiese algo que él mismo ignoraba, y eso comenzaba a molestarle hasta un punto que no era capaz de dimensionar por aquel instante.

Contuvo un suspiro que luchaba por escaparse de sus labios al tiempo que trataba de ignorar la insistente mirada que la chica no dejaba de echarle, mientras procuraba encontrar sentido alguno a las palabras que un muy animado Thomas, estaba dejando ir por aquel instante. Hablaba de mapas, de las secciones, de palabras, de analizar todo como si ellos no lo hubiesen hecho antes.

Minho le respondía de manera irónica, tratando de rebatir toda la plopus de mamadas que salía de la boca del castaño, como si lo que estaba diciendo no tuviese el menor sentido para él. Lo cierto era que ni siquiera para sí mismo mostraba el indicio de estar en el camino hacia un respuesta, pero sabía que lo que menos le faltaban al castaño en el cerebro eran neuronas funcionales, y quizá por aquel segundo, debía recordarse la promesa de seguirlo y depositar su confianza en él.

La duda comenzó a balancearse en su cabeza al momento que Thomas soltó su plan disparatado, reuniendo los materiales necesarios y haciéndoles apilar los montones de mapas para poder dibujar sobre el papel encerado que había sacado de la cocina de Sartén.

Cuando las primeras palabras se dejaron ver en el medio de los dibujos, cualquier duda que hubiese quedado en su mente quedó completamente aniquilada: CORRER, CAPTURAR, CORRER. 

Ni siquiera Minho se creía lo que estaba mirando por aquel instante.

—¿Correr, capturar? A mí eso no me parece un maldito código de rescate —con un ligero tono de fastidio en las palabras, Newt finalmente se había dejado escuchar al tiempo que la mirada de los ahí presentes se centraba en él al menos por un par de breves segundos.

—Pero es obvio que no se trata de una coincidencia —la voz del asiático sonó al segundo que los ánimos habían decaído en el rostro del rubio, como si esta vez volviese a ser él quien arrojaba el salvavidas justo en la dirección en la que Newt se hundía lentamente.

—No, claro que no. Tenemos que seguir trabajando en esto —. Con los ánimos completamente renovados ante el descubrimiento, Thomas había señalado los mapas que aún se hallaban en otra de las cajas que estaban al final de la habitación, dispuesto a continuar con su plan por aquel instante.

—Nosotros no podemos colaborar —de nuevo había sido Minho quien hubo tomado la palabra al tiempo que sus ojos iban a parar directamente al rubio, quien aún le observaba con ingenuo asombro ante lo que acababa de soltar por aquel instante—. Por lo menos, Thomas y yo no. Tenemos que llevar a los corredores de regreso al laberinto.

—¿Qué? Shank, esto es mucho más importante que el laberinto —Thomas no se había quedado callado ante ello, ¿Acaso el Encargado no podía darse cuenta que estaban a punto de dar con algo de suma importancia?—. Además los patrones del laberinto no han cambiado en años, tú mismo lo dijiste, aquí tenemos una labor muchísimo más importante.

—¿Estás de broma cierto? Shank, hoy es probablemente el día más importante para ir a recorrer el laberinto. Es la primera vez que las puertas no se cierran y te crees que el lugar va a conservarse exactamente como siempre. No digas mamadas, Tommy. Tenemos que volver ahí, ahora. De hecho podemos poner en práctica tu idea, podemos quedarnos en el fuco laberinto toda la garlopa noche si es necesario.

Los ojos de Newt se abrieron de sobremanera por aquel instante. Una parte de él se negaba a aceptar que esa posibilidad se abría ante ellos, y otra más, temía por dejar ir al castaño a recorrer el fuco laberinto durante la noche. Pero las cosas ya estaban tan jodidas, que a ese punto probablemente debía dejar sus estúpidos pensamientos de lado y dejar que Minho se hiciera cargo del asunto por aquel momento.

—Minho tiene razón —obligándose a olvidar por un segundo que la idea que se instalaba en su cabeza, el rubio había hablado de nueva cuenta—. Ustedes deben ir al laberinto. Yo me quedaré a terminar esto, reuniré a un par de habitantes de confianza y seguiremos trabajando en los mapas.

—Yo también —la voz de la chica se dejó escuchar de manera firme, terminando por capturar la atención de los ahí presentes en menos de un segundo—. Me quedaré ayudando a Newt.

[...]

En la habitación solo se podía escuchar la respiración de los ahí presentes al tiempo que el sonido de los lápices sobre el papel, terminaba por hacer un eco ligeramente molesto en el medio de todo aquello. No habían cruzado palabra alguna y no era como si necesitaran hacerlo, no cuando Newt aun consideraba a la shank una total desconocida y alguien que no era de su confianza.

—Lo he notado —murmuró Teresa mientras mantenía sus ojos azules fijos en el papel encerado que descansaba sobre la mesa, justo encima de uno de los mapas que estaba calcando por aquel instante—. He notado como le miras.

Los ojos de Newt se despegaron casi de inmediato de la tarea que llevaba a cabo, al tiempo que se apresuraba a dar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, tan solo para asegurarse de que los demás shanks se hallaran lo suficientemente lejos de él al menos por aquel instante.

—¿De qué fuca cosa hablas, larcha? —la pregunta se dejó ir en el medio de un susurro al tiempo que el rubio trataba de fingirse muchísimo más centrado en trazar el mapa, que en mantener una conversación con la shank que tenía enfrente justo por aquel momento.

—No soy estúpida. —Murmuró mientras movía el lápiz de manera rápida sobre el papel encerado, como si la conversación que estaba manteniendo con el rubio fuera la cosa más casual que se le había ocurrido por aquel segundo—. A mí no me soportas, pero a él lo miras como si fuese oro puro. No me interesa exactamente nada de lo que sucede entre ustedes, pero debes saber que Tom no está precisamente interesado en perder el camino que se trazó. Él quiere salir del laberinto tanto como yo quiero hacerlo —las palabras continuaron brotando con tranquilidad al tiempo que el lápiz se detenía y los ojos azules de Teresa iban a parar a la figura de Newt, quien le estaba observando fijamente, como si se negara a creer que había escuchado aquello.

—Mira, garlopa, no sé de donde miertero lugar sacas que yo estoy...

—Lo conozco más de lo que tú lo haces —las palabras de Teresa habían llegado a interrumpir las palabras de Newt, arrancando un gesto de total exasperación de aquel par de ojos pardos que aún se negaban a creer que estuviesen tocando aquel tema en el medio de esa situación—. Sé que lo conozco desde antes de llegar aquí. Sé que él también lo sabe y que te niegas a ver lo que está frente a tus narices.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con tu fuco discurso amenazador? —esta vez el rubio había dejado el lápiz sobre el papel encerado, olvidando casi por completo la tarea que se suponía debía completar por aquel instante—. ¿Crees acaso que me voy a meter en tu miertera relación con Tommy? —quería reír con ironía. ¿En serio estaba sucediendo aquello?

—No, no lo harás. No has hecho nada hasta instante y no lo harás sabiendo que existen cosas muchísimo más importantes para Tom. No lo harás porque sabes que algo como eso lo alejaría de su objetivo y que quizá, podrías arruinar la determinación que tiene para sacarlos de este lugar. No lo harás. ¿O me equivoco?

Newt se quedó sin palabras por aquel instante. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era esa larcha? Entrecerró los ojos y estuvo a punto de devolverle toda la plopus que la chica le había embarrado por aquel instante. Era como si aquellos ojos azules hubiesen podido penetrar la defensa que había instaurado en su mente para desnudarlo y dejarlo totalmente vulnerable con aquel discurso.

Apretó los labios en una fina línea y terminó por sonreír con ironía. No tenía ánimos para responderle semejante tontería a la shank, no tenía por qué decirle absolutamente nada de un tema que ya estaba zanjado y que no quería tocar por aquel instante. Rodó los ojos y lo último que vio, fue la mirada azulada llena de determinación. Aquello fue todo, fingiéndose cansado y soltando un enorme bostezo, se había terminado por disculpar con el resto de los habitantes que estaban en la habitación, quienes habían asentido de manera distraída ante el anuncio de retiro que había hecho el rubio.

No quiso regresar su mirada hacia Teresa, pero claramente podía sentir aquel par de zafiros clavados sobre su espalda, como si estuviesen tratando de marcar en su piel las palabras que previamente le había soltado.

Perfecto, más garlopadas para agregar a la maldita lista de mierteras cosas en las que no quería pensar.

No importaba, no quería pensar absolutamente nada sobre eso. Si la larcha quería amenazarle para que se alejara de su estúpido novio, a él le parecía perfecto, más que perfecto. Todo estaba bien, mientras Thomas mantuviera su maldito cerebro ocupado en encontrar la salida, no importaba más.

Sus pasos le guiaron sin rumbo, el cansancio ya se estaba dejando ir sobre los párpados que estaban ligeramente más pesados de lo normal por aquel instante. Quería tumbarse en el pasto y dormir hasta que se le diera al fuca gana. Dormir, si, dormir. Dormir y olvidarse de todas las mamadas que le acosaban por aquel instante. Probablemente solo era el cansancio que le estaba jugando mal rato por aquel momento. Probablemente aquella charla había tomado otro significado por ese simple hecho ¿No?

Con aquella línea de pensamientos abordando su atrofiado cerebro, el rubio finalmente se había dejado caer en la base de uno de los arbolitos cercanos a la finca. Dejó que su cabeza se apoyara contra el enorme tronco al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban y lentamente, dejaba que el sueño le hiciera una visita.

[...]

Cuando abrió los ojos de nueva cuenta, notó el pequeño hilillo de saliva que había corrido desde una de sus comisuras hasta su mentón. Se sintió ligeramente estúpido por haberse privado en un lugar como aquel, al tiempo que se limpiaba el rostro con una de las mangas de la desgastada prenda que portaba por aquel instante.

Se impulsó ligeramente con sus piernas y terminó por ponerse en pie por aquel instante, llevándose las manos hasta los pantalones para limpiar los remanentes del polvo que habían quedado adheridos en la desgastada tela color caqui. Sus ojos volvieron a repasar el área a su alrededor, notando como las actividades continuaban con su curso normal, agradeciendo de manera mental que el resto de los Encargados se ocuparan de mantener a los larchos lo suficientemente entretenidos como para ignorar la precaria situación en la que se encontraban.

Con el estómago rugiendo de hambre, supo que la primera escala que tenía que hacer por aquel instante, era la cocina de Sartén. Claro, si, por supuesto, lo haría, seguramente devoraría uno de los famosos desayunos que el moreno se jactaba de servir aun cuando la hora propia para ello ya había pasado; pero primero, debía hacer una última visita al lugar donde había dejado a la larcha trabajando en conjunto con los demás habitantes. Probablemente si había sido un poco irresponsable de su parte el haber abandonado a aquel par de shanks con la extraña chica, pero estaba casi seguro que la plopus que Teresa se cargaba, la guardaba solo para él.

Soltando un suspiro que casi caía en la exasperación por el pensamiento, el rubio finalmente había dejado que sus pasos le guiaran de nueva cuenta hacia el sótano de la finca que habían designado como su salón secreto. Sus pasos se detuvieron unos segundos al momento que pudo distinguir la figura de Minho que pasaba justo a su lado, dedicándole una sonrisa agotada al tiempo en que caminaba directamente hacia la cocina. No hizo falta ni una sola palabra para entender que el shank había estado corriendo como loco mientras él echaba una siesta debajo de aquel fuco arbolito. Durante un breve minuto dejó que la culpa se instalara en su cabeza, pero trató de ignorar aquel hecho argumentándose de manera mental, que nadie era una fuca máquina y que todos en algún momento del día, necesitaban pegar el ojo.

Deshaciéndose lentamente del cansancio que aún luchaba por instalarse en su cuerpo, el rubio finalmente dejó que sus pasos se trazaran más rápido en dirección de la pequeña puerta de madera donde suponía, encontraría a Teresa aun trabajando en los mapas. Probablemente de todas las escenas que habían atravesado sus pensamientos por aquel momento, la que menos había esperado encontrar había sido la que terminó por recibirle: En la habitación solo estaban dos personas. En la habitación solo estaban Thomas y Teresa, y esta última, tenía los labios justo encima de la boca de su castaño favorito. 

Continuará.


	13. Capítulo 12

Habían sido veinticuatro horas metidos en aquel fuco lugar. Cada miertera pared seguía en su posición, cada maldita enredadera se mantenía justo en el maldito pedazo de concreto que le correspondía: el laberinto no había tenido ni la más mínima modificación en el transcurso de la jornada. Cada músculo de su cuerpo dolía y a ese punto, su cerebro ya le exigía descanso.

Quería volver al área y tumbarse en el césped para tener unas buenas horas de sueño.

Fuera de los penitentes que en algún lugar del camino se habían topado, no existió nada más relevante por aquel día. Probablemente, los Creadores ya comenzaban a jugar con su paciencia o quizá, les querían hacer ver que aquel sitio no tenía solución, tal como lo había sugerido Minho en un momento de total desesperación. Pero no, no podía ser así, no podía acabar así. Teresa tenía una clara idea de hacia dónde podía ir aquello, y casi podía apostar, que la tarea que la chica estaba llevando a cabo en la finca, acabaría con mejores resultados de los que ellos habían obtenido.

Con la resignación inundando el ambiente, ambos corredores habían terminado por regresar sobre sus pasos en dirección al área. Apenas salieron de la puerta Oeste, pudieron notar el pequeño alboroto casi normal que se efectuaba en el lugar. Todos continuaban con sus labores lo suficientemente absortos en ello como para notar que alrededor suyo, todo comenzaba a desmoronarse. Thomas decidió no tomarle demasiada importancia al hecho, no cuando su mente estaba tan agotada que lo único que deseaba por aquel momento, era dejarse caer en el suelo y olvidarse del fuco mundo al menos por un rato. Solo fue la mano del asiático sobre su hombro la que le hizo volver la mirada para despedir al chico con un breve asentimiento de cabeza.

Continuarían su labor, si, después. Iría a ver a Alby, probablemente a Newt, darían las noticias de la enorme plopus de nada que habían hallado y probablemente, le dejarían regresar a la improvisada sala de mapas que habían creado en el sótano para dejarle trabajar al lado de Teresa.

Teresa.

Su mente hizo una pausa ante el nombre que apareció tan de repente en sus pensamientos, al tiempo que aquella delicada voz volvía a hacerse escuchar en su cabeza.

» _Tom. Tienes que venir. Necesito hablar contigo. «_

Odiaba cuando la chica hacía aquello. No le gustaba tenerla paseando en su cabeza, no cuando sentía que de alguna manera, su privacidad se veía invadida por aquel hecho, lo cual hasta cierto punto le resultaba estúpido.

Casi arrastrando los pies en dirección de la finca, el castaño había andado el largo trecho que le faltaba para arribar al pequeño y oculto sótano, donde se suponía, debían estar Newt y Teresa trabajando en los mapas. Pero apenas abrió la puerta del lugar, la única figura que había podido percibir en el interior del recinto, había sido la de la pelinegra.

—¿Encontraron algo más? —cuestionó el castaño apenas hubo atravesado el marco de la pequeña puerta, dejando que sus ojos vagaran de manera rápida en el enorme vacío que se alzaba justo detrás de la figura de Teresa.

—Creo que estamos a punto de descubrirlo. Es cuestión de unas horas más. —la ojiazul hizo una pausa y ladeó ligeramente el rostro para analizar en silencio la figura del corredor—. Te ves horrible —añadió sonriendo muy bajito al tiempo que dejaba el lápiz sobre la mesa y terminaba por cruzarse de brazos.

—Intenta correr veinticuatro horas seguidas con Minho al mando. Te vas a morir antes de las primeras cinco. —Respondió el castaño soltando una pequeña risita al tiempo que sus ojos iban a parar hacia una abandonada área de trabajo, donde claramente podía distinguir los garabatos en una de las hojas de papel transparente, que si su mirada no le traicionaba, marcaban una pequeña **_N_** en cada una de las esquinas.

El nombre del rubio hizo una escala obligatoria en sus pensamientos al tiempo que sus facciones se contraían en una mueca que no supo describir. Una parte de él se aferró al deseo de verlo, de comprobar que su estúpido shank estaba ahí, como siempre, mirándole fijo, indiferente y con aquella pizca que en algún recóndito lugar de su mente, le gustaba imaginar que tenía que ver directamente con lo que habían vivido hasta ese punto.

—No fui enviada para correr ahí. Estoy segura. —Murmuró contrayendo sus facciones y formando unas pequeñas arruguitas en su piel, al tiempo que finalmente daba un par de pasos en la dirección que el castaño se hallaba por aquel momento—. Siento que todo esto tiene que ver contigo, con nosotros, ¿Lo has pensado, Tom? —cuestionó la chica arqueando brevemente una ceja mientras mantenía sus bonitos azules clavados en la figura del castaño.

—¿En lo que me preguntaste mientras estaba en el laberinto? —cuestionó el menor aún distraído en los papeles sobre la mesa, tratando de percibir alguna señal extra de que el rubio era el dueño de aquellos trazos perfectos.

—¿Si fuimos amantes? —cuestionó la pelinegra ligeramente animada por el rumbo de la charla, terminando por desviar la mirada y soltar una pequeña risita.

—No, somos dos desconocidos, Teresa ¿Cómo...? —pero su pregunta quedó al aire al tiempo que sus ojos color miel iban a parar en la chica que le observaba con curiosidad por aquel instante—. Acabo de conocerte, ¿Recuerdas?

—No seas estúpido, Tom. Alguien alteró nuestras mentes, ¿Es que eso no es obvio? —rodando los ojos, la pelinegra había terminado por sonreír de nueva cuenta al tiempo que daba otro paso justo en la dirección en la que se hallaba un ligeramente ausente Thomas—. Nos podemos comunicar, nadie más puede hacer eso. ¿No te suena extraño? —cuestionó al instante que finalmente se decidía a extender una de sus manos, posicionando sus pequeños dedos justo en una de las mejillas del castaño.

Thomas se quedó estático durante aquel segundo, tratando de descifrar lo que la mirada de la chica trataba de transmitirle por aquel instante. Su tacto era suave, claramente podía sentir las yemas de Teresa recorriendo lentamente su piel, como si con aquel gesto tratase de despertar algo en él, o quizá simplemente, solo tranquilizarlo.

—No me pongo a pensar exactamente en eso justo ahora —respondió el corredor al momento que se apresuraba a llevar su diestra hasta la muñeca de la chica, buscando apartar el toque que ésta había instaurado en su piel momentos atrás.

—El cuerpo no olvida las cosas, Tom. ¿Sabes lo que es la memoria muscular? —cuestionó Teresa arqueando una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, logrando que un enorme gesto de confusión terminara por pintarse en las facciones del castaño frente a ella—. Solo tienes que darle un pequeño empujón y tu cuerpo hará el resto.

Los ojos color miel le observaron en silencio tras aquello. El cerebro de Thomas estaba lo suficientemente cansado a ese punto, que siquiera fue capaz de notar el segundo en que la chica se acercó, poniéndose de puntitas frente a él antes de que sus pequeños y rosados labios hicieran una larga escala sobre su boca. Sintió aquel par luchando contra sus adormilados músculos, que en algún punto habían terminado por reaccionar y dejar que los labios de Teresa le guiaran por aquel instante. Fue un momento breve, escaso. La chica tenía un sabor peculiar: moras, fresas, no podía definirlo o quizá, no quería definirlo; no cuando el dulce sabor de los labios que su piel traía tatuada a fuego habían hecho una escala en sus pensamientos. Recordó el café y el chocolate que ya se había aprendido de memoria; recordó la textura de aquellos labios que ya lo habían sometido a una adicción incurable, recordó aquel tenue aroma que manaba de la blanquecina piel del cuello que él ya se había encargado de marcar en días previos. Recordó cada minúsculo detalle de Newt por aquel instante, y ella, ella no era él.

Sus manos terminaron por subir de rápida manera hacia los pequeños hombros de la chica al tiempo que la apartaba lentamente de su cuerpo, pero fue el sonido de la puerta del sótano abriéndose lo que logró que toda su atención se centrara en la rubia figura que les contemplaba en silencio desde el marco de madera.

—Shuck... Debieron poner un fuco letrero... —una falsa sonrisa se instaló en las facciones de Newt, quien había apretado con fuerza el mentón al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta y abandonaba el lugar con un fuerte portazo tras de sí.

Thomas estuvo a punto de reaccionar, de ir tras él, pero la pequeña mano de Teresa alrededor de una de sus muñecas, le impidió el abandonar el lugar.

[...]

El sonido de la puerta contra la madera del marco fue lo último que escuchó. Sus pies habían reaccionado de manera oportuna y le habían sacado de ahí a largas zancadas hacia una dirección inexacta.

Su vista había comenzado a nublarse en algún punto, logrando que el rubio se maldijera por su estupidez por aquel segundo.

Teresa besando a Thomas. Thomas besando a Teresa.

La escena se reproducía en su cabeza como si de una fuca cinta de vídeo se tratara, regresando al inicio cada que esos malditos cinco segundos transcurrían y se rebobinaban de manera automática.

Con los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo, el rubio había terminado por apresurar su paso antes de finalmente terminar por perderse en el pequeño bosque, justo al lugar que menos apreciaba en toda la fuca área. Daba igual, solo quería estar solo.

Cuando fue capaz de sentir que había perdido la batalla contra su orgullo, la primera gota salada terminó por recorrer sus blancas mejillas, suicidándose al vacío justo al momento en que llegaba hasta su mentón fieramente apretado. Sus pies de detuvieron cuando el torrencial en sus ojos finalmente rompió la barrera de su temple, dando rienda suelta a los pequeños sollozos que ya habían comenzado a brotar de manera incontrolable de su boca.

Su cuerpo se dejó ir al piso por aquel instante, terminando por ponerse en cuclillas al tiempo que sus manos iban a parar directamente hasta su rubia melena, enterrando con ansiedad sus dedos dentro de los gruesos mechones de cabello. Ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos flexionados, mordiendo de fiera manera sus labios para obligarse a dejar aquella miertera actitud.

¿A él que plopus le tenía que importar que Thomas estuviese líandose con la shank? ¿Qué acaso no él mismo había alejado al castaño de su persona? ¿Qué acaso él no había rechazado a Thomas de la peor manera para que este lo odiase? ¿No era lo que quería? Con el nudo de sentimientos rompiéndole la garganta, Newt apenas y había sido capaz de reír en el medio de su miertera miseria.

El mundo se estaba yendo a la plopus y él estaba rompiéndose por una estúpidez como aquella. Si era posible que se odiara más por aquel instante, lo hizo. Se odió por ser débil, se odió por dejar que el idiota de Thomas se colara en sus pensamientos, se odió por llorar de aquella manera, se odió por pensar en una idiota cosa que no debía tener ni la más mínima importancia; se odió por alejar a Thomas de su vida, se odió por actuar de manera impulsiva, se odió por no poder darle nombre al cúmulo de sentimientos que le devoraban por dentro y que llevaban el nombre del corredor tatuado a fuego; se odió por no ser lo suficientemente sincero con Tommy.

El sonido metálico de las patitas que caminaban justo hacia su posición, logró que la mirada del rubio fuese a parar en la pequeña figura del bichejo que se abría paso justo frente a él, como si estuviese buscando la mejor posición para poder capturar la misera figura que portaba por aquel instante.

—Somos su fuco juego, ¿Eh?— Cuestionó con la voz ligeramente gangosa, aun luchando por contener todos los sentimientos que estaban aflorando en su sistema por aquel instante.

Apartó las manos de su cabello al tiempo que terminaba por repasar su nariz con uno de sus brazos, limpiando todo el fuco cúmulo de mocos que se habían instalado en su rostro por aquel instante. Si debía odiarse por algo, debía hacerlo por ser tan patético por una mamada como esa.

Negando con mucha suavidad, el rubio finalmente había sido capaz de contener la voz que luchaba constantemente por fugarse de sus labios, poco antes de terminar por tenderse en el suelo junto a una pared llena de hiedra cercana a Las Lápidas, aquel lugar que casi podía jurar, era en el que había encontrado a Tommy durmiendo la primera noche en el área.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el cansancio hiciera escala de nueva cuenta en su mente, permitiendo que lentamente el sueño le tomase de la mano y le alejara de la realidad de aquel instante.

Estaba bien, necesitaba dormir, su cuerpo exigía a gritos compensar los pocos minutos que se había permitido descansar debajo del arbolito cercano a la finca. Los ojos le dolían y la errática respiración de la que era acreedor por aquel instante, no le permitía hacer otra cosa. Su corazón continuaba latiendo insistentemente contra su caja torácica, como si estuviese luchando por escapar de la prisión de piel y huesos en la que se hallaba por aquel instante. Algunas gotas saladas teñidas con rebeldía, seguían deslizándose fuera de sus ojos cerrados, causando una miertera incomodidad incomparable cuando los pequeños arroyos de lágrimas terminaban por morir contra los costados de su rostro. Añadió una nueva sensación a la lista de sentimientos que Thomas le causaba: ese vacío incomparable que ahora se anidaba en su pecho, logrando que su cuerpo se retorciera muy lentamente contra el piso debajo de él. Era como si la cabeza estuviese a punto de estallarle o como si se hallase al borde de un fallo masivo en su sistema. Probablemente cada miertero órgano en el interior de su cuerpo estaba luchando por continuar con su labor, mientras él estaba deseando justo lo contrario por aquel segundo.

Qué estúpido se sentía por aquel instante. Probablemente debería estar deseando ser comida de penitentes por permitirse ser tan débil por algo como eso y no por la maldita escena que no paraba de atormentarle repetidamente.

Cuando el cansancio finalmente se permitió hacer escala en su cuerpo, los pensamientos comenzaron a hacerse difusos de manera lenta, pausada. No soñó, no pensó, siquiera fue capaz de permitir que la película se reprodujera de nuevo en su mente. Lo único que vio fue un escenario en negro, silencio y después, nada.

[...]

_Newt..._

_Newt..._

_Newt..._

La voz se escuchaba lejana y el rubio apenas había atinado a removerse sobre el incómodo suelo en el que siquiera podía recordar había caído rendido unas cuantas horas atrás. Probablemente estaba soñando, quizá solo era producto de su imaginación, pero si debía ser sincero, le importaba una plopus averiguarlo por aquel momento.

—¡Shank, despierta de una fuca vez! —fue la voz del asiático la que finalmente le hizo abrir los ojos por aquel instante, permitiendo que su mirada color chocolate fuera a parar en la figura del corredor que se alzaba no muy lejos de donde él se hallaba aún tendido en el suelo.

En sus ojos pardos solo se pudo dibujar confusión por aquel segundo. Eran esos fabulosos primeros minutos en los que siquiera podía recordar que había sucedido, como era que había llegado ahí y probablemente, siquiera donde estaba. Cuando el tiempo de gracia se agotó, su mente evocó una rápida sucesión de imágenes que fueron las encargadas de recordarle cada segundo que había vivido, antes de terminar en un coma cerca de las lápidas.

—¡Shuck! Minho, ¿Acaso ya no puedo dormir ni una fuca siesta en paz? —con la mirada aun ligeramente adormilada, el rubio finalmente había terminado por incorporarse de un movimiento, terminando por llevar ambas manos hasta su rostro en un vago intento de forzarse a despertar.

—¿Una siesta? Fue un jodido coma, garlopo —con un rostro marcado de la seriedad que Newt jamás creyó poder contemplar en el asiático, este dejó ir aquellas palabras un plano y firme tono de voz— Pensamos que habías sido el tributo que los penitentes tomaron esta noche —. Minho continuó hablando como si estuviese hablando de algo cotidiano, algo casual, algo que al rubio le molestaba hasta cierto punto pero que no se permitió externar de ninguna manera.

—Para tu mala suerte, sigo vivo. — Murmuró Newt aun estirándose, tratando de descifrar la extraña expresión que estaba pintada en el rostro de su amigo por aquel instante —. ¿Y bien? ¿Encontraron algo? —arqueando una ceja, el rubio finalmente se decidió a continuar excavando lentamente en el medio de las palabras de Minho, al tiempo que este le volvía a mirar de manera seria poco antes de negar con suma suavidad.

—Tenemos problemas, shank —añadió a la par que sus ojos achinados le miraban fijamente, como si estuviese contemplando la mejor manera de soltar la plopus que se guardaba por aquel instante.

—¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como idiota y ser más claro, Minho? —cuestionó Newt mientras arqueaba ligeramente una de sus rubias cejas, permitiendo que toda la expectación se frenara y se deslizara fuera de sus labios en un audible suspiro.

—Están jodidos, shank. Algunos larchos están demasiado desesperados. Era Thomas o la chica —murmuró juntando ambas cejas en un gesto que Newt no fue capaz de descifrar por aquel instante.

—¿De qué fuca cosa estás hablando, Minho? —esta vez la expresión que hizo escala en las facciones de Newt, era una mezcla de desesperación y confusión. Estaba a punto de coger al shank de la ropa y exigir la verdad que estaba recibiendo a cucharadas por aquel instante.

—Encerraron a Thomas en el Cuarto Oscuro, Newt.

Las palabras de Minho le dejaron sin habla en aquel momento. ¿En serio regresaban a la arcaica idea de que el larcho tenía la culpa de todo? En todo caso, la que había admitido que detonó algo, fue Teresa, no él ¿Por qué plopus era Thomas quien estaba pagando los platos rotos en el medio de aquella situación?

—¿Estás de broma, verdad? —con media sonrisa en los labios, el rubio continuaba aferrado en negarse a creer una sola de las palabras que había brotado de los labios de Minho por aquel instante.

—Shank, Alby no tuvo opción. Solo será esta noche, mañana cuando las aguas se calmen, lo liberará. Además, el garlopo idiota se ofreció de manera voluntaria. No quería que su fuca novia pasara otra noche en aquel lugar —. Minho rodó los ojos y dejó que un bufido de exasperación se fugara de sus labios, dejando entrever que la larcha no le agradaba ni siquiera un poquito— ¿Acaso no Thomas y tú...? —dejó la pregunta inconclusa al tiempo que sus ojos iban a parar en la figura de un muy confundido Newt, quien le observaba en silencio mientras aún trataba de asimilar lo que le había soltado apenas unos minutos atrás.

—¡Shuck! —la voz de Newt brotó en el segundo correcto, permitiendo que el corredor diese un paso hacia atrás mientras la duda se asomaba lentamente en sus facciones—. No digas mamadas, garlopo. Deja de asumir estupideces —no dijo más, no cuando sus pies ya habían comenzado a moverse para dirigirle fuera del bosquecito, justo hacia el fuco lugar donde se suponía, se encontraba el líder del área.

No se detuvo siquiera cuando la regordeta figura de Chuck le interrumpió el paso, acosándole con unas preguntas que siquiera fue capaz de escuchar. Quería ver a Alby y quería verlo ahora.

Sus pasos le guiaron hasta las escaleras y no demoró absolutamente nada en llegar hasta la habitación donde se suponía, se encontraba el moreno recuperándose del ataque ocurrido el día anterior.   
Fue recibido por Jeff con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, al tiempo que soltaba que las heridas del larcho habían comenzado a sanar y que probablemente, estaría como nuevo para el día siguiente. Pero Newt ignoró al chico que hablaba animadamente a su lado, terminando por clavar su mirada en el shank que yacía recostado sobre la cama dándole la espalda por aquel instante.

—¿Qué mamadas andas haciendo, shank? —cuestionó al tiempo que sus ojos escrutaban rápidamente la figura del moreno, tratando de descifrar cualquier mínimo movimiento que lograse percibir de él por aquel instante.

— Lo correcto, Newt —respondió Alby al tiempo que giraba lentamente sobre la cama, dignándose a dirigirle su apagada mirada a Newt por aquel momento—. Los shanks querían a la larcha encerrada y el larcho se ofreció a tomar su lugar. Solo será una noche. Para mañana los habitantes olvidaran que esto sucedió —el moreno hablaba de manera queda, casi con un toque de calma que al rubio ya había comenzado a desesperarle.

Quiso responder, quiso rebatir la decisión que el moreno había tomado por aquel instante, pero simplemente se había quedado anclado al piso bajo sus pies, dejando que el silencio se instalara en sus labios firmemente apretados.

Ladeó el rostro y fue capaz de contemplar la figura del Doc a su lado, quien no paraba de hacer mudas preguntas con la mirada que le estaba dedicando por aquel instante. Soltó un suspiro antes de terminar por darse la media vuelta y decidirse finalmente a abandonar la habitación.

No tenía caso discutir por una decisión a la que no podía dar marcha atrás, no cuando la tensión se apoderaba lentamente del área y le dejaba prácticamente sin buenas opciones de momento. Solo quedaba esperar, dejar que el shank cumpliera con el fuco castigo que había tomado en lugar de la chica y probablemente, dejar que la mañana de color gris trajera una nueva perspectiva del asunto a todos los habitantes del área.

Con aquella línea de pensamientos abordando su cabeza por aquel segundo, el rubio no fue capaz de darse cuenta siquiera el camino que sus pies habían seguido, al menos no hasta que sus ojos pardos fueron capaces de notar la pequeña prisión que se alzaba no muy lejos de donde se hallaba parado.

Entrecerró los ojos lo suficiente para poder reparar en el oscuro interior del lugar, tratando de encontrar la figura que suponía, debía encontrarse dentro de aquellas cuatro descuidadas paredes. Un ligero suspiro se fugó de sus labios al tiempo que ni un solo movimiento pudo ser percibido por aquel instante, terminando por dejar que sus pies finiquitaran el escaso trecho que aún le quedaba por delante.

Lo cierto era que una parte de él moría por volver a ver a su castaño favorito y otra más, estaba luchando por salir a la superficie para poder ser capaz de tirar toda la plopus que había guardado para Thomas hasta aquel instante. Quizá lo más correcto por ese momento era darse la media vuelta y terminar por volver justo por donde había llegado, pero su cuerpo hizo exactamente lo contrario, deteniéndose solamente cuando la pequeña puerta del lugar hizo acto de presencia justo frente a su persona.

—¿Así que te la vuelves a tirar de príncipe valiente para defender a la larcha, Tommy? —el tilde que Newt había usado por aquel segundo tenía la ironía marcada en cada una de sus palabras, al tiempo que una sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios tan solo para remarcar que aquello no tenía otra intención que no fuese la de joder al shank en el Cuarto Oscuro.

Fue el silencio que percibió del interior del lugar por aquel instante el que le hubo cortar el pequeño discurso que ya se había puesto a ensayar de manera mental; obligándose a aproximarse aún más sobre la desgastada puerta del lugar, tan solo para encontrarse con la figura de Thomas justo en una esquina de la habitación. Sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea y su rostro se hundió en confusión total al tiempo que fue capaz de percibir las ataduras que cernían sobre los hombros del corredor, mismas que le tenían totalmente inmovilizado de los brazos. Y aunque probablemente aquello había bastado para dejarle totalmente perplejo, no fue sino hasta que reparó en la tela que cubría la boca del castaño, que finalmente cayó en cuenta de la situación tan jodida en la que Thomas se había metido.

Continuará.


	14. Capítulo 13

Silencio. Durante un largo minuto el rubio se había quedado pensando cualquier palabra antes de que esta se pronunciara fuera de sus labios, hasta que un largo suspiro logró romper la barrera que su mentón ligeramente apretado había impuesto momentos atrás. Bien, probablemente Thomas se podía llevar el premio al larcho con más problemas en el área y ni siquiera tendría que competir, sería ganador automático.

Bajó la mirada por unos segundos y se perdió de nueva cuenta en sus pensamientos. Lo más razonable era dejarlo ahí, justo donde su maldito amor surgido de la nada por aquella shank le había puesto.

Se quedó dubitativo durante un minuto poco antes de dejar que los dedos de su diestra viajaran hasta el desgastado pantalón que traía encima, al tiempo que buscaba lentamente dentro de las bolsas para terminar por sacar un par de pequeñas llaves. El leve tintineo del metal logró que la atención del corredor terminara por posarse de nueva cuenta la figura del rubio que yacía en la puerta.

Algo que quizá era digno de admirar, era el hecho de que Thomas se había mantenido en una esquina sin siquiera hacer un fuco ruidito. Era como si aún cuando su orgullo estaba por los suelos, tratara de contenerse para no mirar a Newt, o probablemente, no sabía cómo hacerlo después de lo que había ocurrido al inicio de aquel fuco día. O quizá era una combinación de ambas; la realidad era que al rubio poco le importaba barajarse las ideas en la cabeza, al final, cada quien podía hacer lo que más se le viniera en gana; justo como él lo estaba haciendo por aquel instante en que abría la pequeña puerta del lúgubre lugar.

Se detuvo apenas hubo dado dos pasos hacia adentro, girándose brevemente para cerrar la puerta de manera lenta hasta que un pequeño _click_ sonó en la habitación. Los ojos pardos del rubio dieron un rápido repaso al escenario que se alzaba frente a él, terminando por ahogar un breve suspiro que luchó por brotar de manera inútil entre sus labios.

—¿Tanto así vale la pena, Tommy? —la pregunta surgió de su boca antes de que pudiera ser capaz de siquiera detenerla. No había pensado y probablemente, el resultado había sido un poco más desastroso para su orgullo que para el larcho que aún le observaba en silencio. Una de sus comisuras se elevó y media sonrisa apareció en sus labios tras aquello. Cierto, Thomas no podía contestar por aquel instante.   
—Si te lo preguntas —esta vez relajó su tono al tiempo que daba un paso hacia la esquina opuesta de la habitación, aquella en la que recordaba bastante bien el haberse refugiado la primera noche que pasó en el lugar en compañía del castaño—. No estoy aquí para sacarte, vamos ¿Quién soy yo para interrumpir tu voluntariado? —rió con ironía al tiempo que giraba levemente la cabeza para poder encarar al chico.

La mueca que se dibujaba en las facciones del menor por aquel segundo, no tenía comparación. Newt tenía una lista mental de todas las expresiones que había logrado obtener del chico, pero aquella definitivamente encabezaba la lista de la más rara de todas. Tenía ambas cejas casi juntas, los ojos entrecerrados y el rostro cubierto con una ligera capa de tierra. Podía leer confusión, ansiedad y una pizca de algo desconocido que se asomaba por aquel bonito par ámbar del que era poseedor el corredor.

—Tampoco voy a cuestionarte, Tommy —la voz del rubio sonó en apenas un hilo, delatando la inseguridad que lentamente había comenzado a instalarse en el porte que ostentaba por aquel momento—. La larcha está buena, ya te lo había dicho ¿No? —sonrió muy escaso al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones y finalmente, daba un par de pasos justo en la dirección en la que el menor se encontraba—. Probablemente eran una adorable pareja antes de que a los Creadores se les ocurriera meternos en el medio de toda esta plopus.

Las palabras dejaron de brotar de sus labios al tiempo que su mirada se perdía durante un instante en el ambiente de su alrededor. En algún punto de todo aquello, compadecía al shank, definitivamente pasar un día en ese lugar era malo, y sumándole el hecho de estar en aquella incómoda situación, probablemente volvía las cosas aún peor de las que se podía imaginar por aquel instante.

Un par de pasos más y finalmente la distancia entre ambos se había reducido a apenas unos cuantos centímetros, probablemente aquella había sido la razón por la que Thomas había recogido una de sus piernas y girado el rostro, evitando casi cualquier contacto con el shank que le hacía compañía por aquel momento.

Fingir que aquello le había importado poco, había sido un verdadero reto para el mayor. Solo bastaba con recordar aquel día en el laberinto, ese fuco día en el que Thomas se la había pasado buscando su contacto, rogando por él y prácticamente, entregándose en todo el estricto sentido de la palabra.

Lo más lógico por aquel instante, era que Newt mandara a la plopus toda la estúpida y fuca historia que se venía creando con el novato, tomar ese estúpido momento a su favor y dejar que la larcha se lo llevara lejos de él, lejos de sus pensamientos, permitiéndole ser la persona que fue antes de conocer a Thomas. Sonaba bien, sonaba perfecto, práctico, accesible, un plan sin fallas, salvo por el hecho de que su ser entero estaba rompiéndose lentamente ante la idea.

—¿Es eso, Tommy? —la pregunta se deslizó fuera de sus labios al tiempo que se colocaba en cuclillas justo frente al castaño. Su diestra se extendió con premura tan solo para permitirse deslizar el largo de sus dedos por el mentón del chico, obligándolo a volver el rostro para poder interceptar la mirada que este le había negado desde el inicio—. ¿La recuerdas de eso? —volvió a cuestionar permitiéndose morder su labio inferior con fuerza, como si con aquella acción fuese capaz de frenar la montaña de sentimientos que ya había comenzado a deslizarse lentamente por su mirada.

Pero no hubo respuesta ante ello. No hubo siquiera un movimiento. Thomas se limitó a cerrar los ojos para evitar que Newt le continuara desarmando de aquella manera. Eran solo ellos dos de nueva cuenta en aquel lugar, y estaba por demás decir que aunque la situación había cambiado, la incomodidad que predominaba en el ambiente continuaba siendo la misma.

Un suspiro fue lo único que se dejó ir fuera de los labios de Newt tras aquello, al tiempo que se limitaba a negar con suma suavidad. Probablemente había sido por el único impulso que abordó su sistema de momento, que terminó por finiquitar la distancia que existía entre ambos; dejando que sus caderas se deslizaran sobre las del castaño al punto de quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del mismo.

Los ojos color miel de Thomas se abrieron de nueva cuenta al tiempo que una mirada de total confusión se instalaba en sus facciones. Fue la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios del encargado lo que logró que la ansiedad que lentamente se desbordaba de los ojos del corredor, comenzara a ir en aumento lentamente.

—Imagina unas caderas más pronunciadas, shank —la voz que brotó de los labios del rubio tan solo logró que cada músculo del cuerpo de Thomas entrara en tensión total. Su ser entero se estremeció al instante en que la boca del mayor se situaba tan cerca de su oído, que era capaz de sentir el cálido aliento que la respiración del rubio dejaba escapar contra la sensible piel de su lóbulo—. ¿Es lo que deseas, no? Cabellos negros cubriendo tu rostro justo en este momento —. La lascivia se escondía en el medio de cada una de las palabras del rubio, quien tras soltar aquello último, había terminado por llevar la diestra hasta los ojos del menor, cubriéndolos con la palma de la misma.

—No abras los ojos, _Tom_ —como si se tratara de fuego quemando sus cuerdas vocales, el rubio dejó ir el nombre con que la chica solía llamarlo, al tiempo que él mismo apretaba los párpados y se reprochaba en silencio todo lo que estaba haciendo por aquel momento.

Tras un pequeño debate mental con la voz de su destrozada dignidad tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, el rubio finalmente se atrevió a dar el siguiente paso, comenzando a mecer muy lentamente sus caderas sobre la pelvis que se hallaba justo debajo de él por aquel instante. Su vientre bajo se tensó casi de manera inmediata, haciéndole morderse el labio inferior para ser capaz de contener el pequeño suspiro de satisfacción que aquella acción casi había arrancado de su persona. Cada centímetro de su piel fue capaz de rememorar la calidez que había compartido apenas un par de días atrás, cuando había cedido a sus deseos en el laberinto.

El cuerpo del corredor no había demorado en reaccionar absolutamente nada más tras aquello, comenzando a retorcerse insistentemente desde la precaria posición que mantenía en el piso. Pero si debía ser sincero, Thomas no sabía si aquello se debía al notorio aumento de temperatura que había disparado el líbido en su sistema, o si realmente deseaba gritarle a Newt que se detuviera cuanto antes. Probablemente había terminado por ser lo último, pero su fuerza de voluntad terminó por desvanecerse al segundo que fue capaz de sentir los dientes del mayor mordiendo de manera lenta la piel descubierta de su cuello. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de apartar la mano de Newt de su mirada, pero simplemente terminó por encontrarse con la pared que yacía a sus espaldas, la misma que había comenzado a ser la única ancla que le mantenía en la realidad del momento.

Probablemente aquella debió ser la señal para que el mayor se detuviese, pero el enorme bulto que ya comenzaba a dejarse ver en los desgastados vaqueros del castaño le dejaba suficientemente claro, que lo estaba disfrutando más de lo que se negaba a permitirle ver. Era eso ¿No? Así funcionaban las fantasías, así estimulabas la imaginación de alguien. Si Thomas podía ser capaz de imaginarse a Teresa por aquel instante, entonces probablemente, no lo estaba haciendo nada mal.

—Es lo que quieres, ¿No es así, _Tom_? —de nuevo dejó que aquel diminutivo brotara de sus labios, al tiempo que su izquierda libre hacía una escala en el pecho del castaño. Permitió que sus dedos se hundieran suavemente en la tela de la camiseta ajena, pudiendo percibir el desacompasado ritmo con que los pulmones del corredor se expandían y contraían debajo de su piel. Fue capaz de notar el alocado latir con el que el corazón del corredor se golpeaba de manera insistente, logrando que media sonrisa terminara por instalarse en sus labios. Pero en el gesto no existía absolutamente nada sincero, no cuando tenía que repetirse que aquello estaba sucediendo gracias a la pequeña burbuja de fantasía que había anidado en la mente de su chico. 

Dejó que el pensamiento se escapara de su desgastada mente poco antes de permitirse deslizar su izquierda un poco más abajo, justo hacia la prenda de cuero que se cernía sobre las caderas del corredor por aquel instante. Se tomó su tiempo, esta vez no tenían el peligro de los penitentes acechando en cada esquina, esta vez se encontraba solo con Thomas en el único fuco lugar de toda la maldita área, en el que se podía tener al menos un momento de completa privacidad.

—Estás emocionado, ¿No es así, _bebé_? —el tono que brotó de sus labios no tuvo comparación alguna. Newt había sido dulce, provocativo, casi sensual. Todo el cuerpo del corredor se había estremecido tras aquello, permitiendo que finalmente su boca buscara liberarse de aquella prisión de tela, logrando que la vana lucha acabara en breves jadeos que murieron contra la prenda que se ceñía sobre sus labios.

Aquella había sido señal suficiente para el rubio, quien no había demorado absolutamente nada más en abrir la pequeña hebilla metálica con la que había luchado por largos minutos. El suspiro que brotó ansioso de sus labios le delató del estado actual en que se encontraba, obligándose de nueva cuenta a retener cualquier reacción que su cuerpo liberaba por aquel instante.

Con el mentón totalmente tenso, Newt finalmente se había permitido continuar con aquello, dejando que su izquierda terminara con la tarea inconclusa, no demorando absolutamente nada más en abrir el pequeño botón metálico de los vaqueros del otro.   
Cerró los ojos al instante que las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la delgada tela de la prenda interior el menor, siendo capaz de percibir los pequeños espasmos que contraían lentamente la extensión que se hallaba dolorosamente presa debajo de aquella última capa de ropa.

Tragó de manera audible al tiempo que se permitía buscar la orilla de la prenda interior del chico, dejando que su índice se deslizara lentamente dentro del elástico de la misma. Jugueteó suavemente contra la tela, permitiéndose el disfrutar de los pequeños estremecimientos que el cuerpo debajo de él dejaba ver de vez en cuando. Era como si Thomas continuase resistiéndose a aquello, como si su mente se desconectara y tratara de hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo.

Probablemente aquel era el momento exacto para detenerse, y aunque cada ápice de la cordura del rubio rogaba por hacer caso a la voz de su consciencia, este se negaba de manera rotunda a actuar con coherencia.

Thomas no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo por aquel instante. Todo su cuerpo se hallaba vibrando bajo el tacto de Newt, su piel reaccionaba de manera condicionada ante cada mínimo roce que se efectuaba entre las pieles de ambos. Estaba jadeando, necesitaba quitarse la maldita tela de los labios y recuperar el aliento que tanta falta le hacía por aquel instante.

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba por pensar en Teresa, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando por la persona que tenía encima justo por aquel momento. ¿Cómo era que Newt siquiera podía darse cuenta de ello? Gruñó de manera audible justo al segundo que fue capaz de sentir la cálida mano del rubio rodeando su erecta anatomía. Su punta había comenzado a desbordarse y el mayor había sido atento con el hecho, terminando por llevar su pulgar hacia la sensible área para expandir lentamente el líquido translucido alrededor de esta.

Los dedos del mayor lo estaban mimando por aquel instante con un suave bombeo de arriba hacia abajo, haciéndole sentir la piel de su miembro contraerse, reaccionando ante cada mínimo movimiento que el rubio efectuaba en él. Se sentía bien, se sentía demasiado bien. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de mermar la ansiedad que ya le devoraba por aquel instante. Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba asegurarse que aquello estaba sucediendo de nuevo, que Newt estaba ahí con él justo como lo había hecho antes. Movió las manos atadas a su espalda, sin importarle que las cuerdas laceraran sus muñecas firmemente atadas: a ese punto solo deseaba tocar al rubio, solo una vez más, una última vez.

Volvió a jadear contra la tela sobre sus labios, al tiempo que apretaba los párpados duramente cerrados que aún se mantenían bajo una de las manos del mayor, todo mera consecuencia de sentir como los dedos de Newt iban un poco más abajo, masajeando la endurecida base de su miembro. Meció sus caderas nuevamente, buscando hacer notar el límite que rápidamente estaba alcanzando por aquel instante, pero tal parecía que al mayor poco le importaba la situación. Su sexo palpitó con violencia justo al segundo que fue capaz de notar como la piel de su escroto era mimada con paciencia y seguridad, al tiempo que los suaves jadeos del rubio iban a parar directamente contra la erizada piel de su cuello.

Era suficiente, si Newt no se detenía Thomas estaba seguro que acabaría por romper de cualquier manera las ataduras que le retenían por aquel instante. Daba igual, quería sentirlo, quería estar ahí al cien por ciento, no como un espectador más que se dedicaba a disfrutar del acto en turno. Pero su deseo no se cumplió. Su frustración terminó por ir en aumento al instante en que fue capaz de sentir como las acciones del mayor se detenían de manera abrupta, al tiempo en que este se apartaba unos cuantos centímetros apoyando sus rodillas a cada lado de sus piernas. ¿Se estaría arrepintiendo acaso?   
La pregunta murió en su pensamiento justo cuando su vista finalmente pudo ser liberada, permitiendo que sus parpados se abrieran casi de manera inmediata para poder admirar la agitada figura que se alzaba justo delante de él. Newt no lo estaba mirando, no cuando sus manos iban a parar en la desgastada tela de los vaqueros color caqui que portaba por aquel instante. Fue un rápido movimiento, Thomas apenas y pudo percibir el preciso instante en que el rubio deslizó la tela hacia abajo, deshaciéndose de parte de su calzado al acto y dejando que la tela marrón quedara terriblemente enrollada a la altura de una de sus pantorrillas.

Solo bastó aquello para que el resto de la lujuria en el cuerpo de Thomas quedara en evidencia: su sexo palpitó con violencia, su respiración se aceleró y su cuerpo volvió a retorcerse como si de esa manera fuese capaz de conseguir su frustrado objetivo.

—No me mires así, garlopo... —la voz de Newt brotó en apenas un suave murmuro que habría terminado por delatar todo la excitación que recorría su cuerpo por aquel instante. Si bien quería que Thomas fuese capaz de observar de primera fila todo aquel espectáculo, le quedaba claro que el menor aún se concentraba en Teresa, y muy probablemente, en la fantasía que el mismo se había encargado de colocar en la mente del castaño.

Esta vez tuvo que obligarse a llevar su diestra hacia los ojos color miel del chico, privándole una vez más de aquel sentido. Apretó los labios en una fina línea poco antes de terminar por guiar la izquierda libre hacia los mismos, aventurándose a deslizar un par de sus dígitos dentro de su boca con la única intención de lubricarlos. Fueron escasos segundos, no se permitió perder mucho tiempo en ello, no cuando su cuerpo estaba al borde de la ansiedad y era capaz de notar que Thomas no sería capaz de mantenerse casi quieto por mucho más tiempo.

Con notoria duda en sus acciones, dejó que su izquierda viajara con rapidez hacia sus propios glúteos, buscando la hendidura que se escondía de manera precaria entre los mismos. Un suave gemido logró deslizarse fuera de sus labios al segundo que sus yemas acariciaron aquella sensible área de su cuerpo; no demorando mucho más antes de deslizar sus dígitos hacia su propio y cálido interior.

La sensación de incomodidad no se había hecho esperar, pero era suficiente con echar un vistazo al castaño que se retorcía debajo de él para saber que estaba demorando demasiado. Tragó audible al tiempo que sus dedos se movían con premura, logrando que sus paredes se contrajeran lentamente al tiempo que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar casi de manera involuntaria: bastaba con imaginarse que sus dedos no eran absolutamente nada en comparación con el palpitante sexo del castaño. 

Se detuvo al segundo que su recién liberado miembro fue capaz de estimularse contra el firme abdomen del castaño, dejando que los suaves gemidos comenzaran a hacer acto de presencia en sus labios al tiempo que su interior cedía lentamente ante la insistencia de sus propios dedos. Durante un segundo la confusión abordó sus facciones, probablemente mera consecuencia de la extraña sensación que lentamente había comenzado a escalar por sus entrañas: se sentía bien, se sentía incómodo, y quizá, había una pizca de placer en el medio del acompasado movimiento que sus dígitos marcaban.

Tragó de manera audible tras aquello, obligándose a deslizar sus dígitos fuera de sí, al tiempo que apoyaba su frente contra el tenso mentón del castaño. Estaba a punto de mandar su orgullo en el último barco sin retorno, y si algo le perturbaba más que la situación que él mismo había creado, era que aquel hecho no le importaba siquiera un poco por ese instante.

— _Tom_... —el nombre del menor fue fuego lacerando de nueva cuenta su garganta: era como si la palanca que le recordaba la razón por la que estaba haciendo aquello, fuese activada una última vez.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos una vez más al tiempo que sus caderas volvían a mecerse sobre el imponente sexo que ostentaba el castaño por aquel instante, permitiendo que la húmeda punta del mismo se rozara suavemente contra la hendidura que se formaba entre el par de firmes glúteos de los que era poseedor.   
De nuevo tragó de manera audible al tiempo que su izquierda se abría paso una vez más hacia sus caderas, permitiendo que sus dedos se anclaran firmemente sobre una de sus nalgas logrando dejar expuesto su palpitante anillo de músculos. La duda volvió a hacer escala en sus pensamientos al tiempo que la glande del sexo del menor se estremecía lentamente contra su apenas y dilatada abertura, pero el pensamiento terminó por disiparse en el momento exacto en que fue capaz de sentir como el cuerpo del corredor se impulsaba hacia adelante, totalmente ansioso de completar aquel último y sublime acto.

Con los párpados aún cerrados para lograr volver a beberse la imagen mental de Thomas por aquel instante, el rubio finalmente había terminado por usar el peso de su cuerpo para poder empalarse con el endurecido miembro del castaño. Fueron los primeros segundos los que le hicieron retractarse de sus acciones, siendo capaz de sentir como su ser entero se quebraba lentamente mientras sus paredes comenzaban a luchar por amoldarse a la enorme extensión de carne que de momento albergaban. Todo su cuerpo tembló por aquel instante mientras sus labios se mantenían ligeramente separados, dejando que los pequeños gemidos que brotaban de su boca se encargaran de delatar la sensación que le embargaba por aquel instante.

Probablemente lo único que lograba pensar Thomas por aquel instante, era que el rubio estaba a punto de volverlo loco. Todo su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso al tiempo que trataba de hacer uso del remanente de su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse quieto por aquel instante. Bastaba con descifrar los pequeños gimoteos que llegaban hasta sus oídos, para ser capaz de entender que Newt se había quedado completamente quieto por una simple razón.   
Dejó que sus pulmones volvieran a llenarse de aire al tiempo que movía su cabeza hasta ser capaz de apoyar su frente contra uno de los hombros del rubio, dejando que su agitada respiración acabara de lleno contra una de las clavículas del otro. Se sentía a punto de desfallecer, el cuerpo del mayor no paraba de contraerse sobre su erecta anatomía, mandando miles de señales de placer a su cerebro, que no hacían otra cosa más que aumentar la ansiedad que se hacía paso lentamente en su interior.

Volvió a restregar la piel de su frente contra el apenas expuesto hombro del rubio, sintiendo finalmente como la primera oleada de placer hacía acto de presencia en el segundo en el que Newt finalmente había comenzado a mover su cuerpo, apoyando su mano libre fieramente sobre uno de sus hombros. El gruñido que brotó de sus labios solo pudo ser callado con el suave gemido que surgió de la garganta del Encargado, quien había iniciado un suave y acompasado movimiento que apenas y era acompañado con la dulce sinfonía de lascivos sonidos que brotaban de su boca.

Si justo así. Thomas quería ser capaz de soltar toda la sarta de garlopadas que le estaban llegando al cerebro por aquel instante, pero las ideas morían en su cabeza cuando podía ser capaz de sentir como el tenso músculo del rubio se contraía sobre él. Podía percibir el segundo exacto en que el rubio se impulsaba hacia arriba, dejando que su solo su glande quedara totalmente apretada por su pequeña entrada: deliciosos segundos que le hacían desfallecer y deshacerse en lentos gruñidos que no hacían más que delatar su situación. Pero todo aquello terminaba cuando Newt volvía a dejarse caer sobre su cuerpo, permitiendo que su tronco entero se enterrara rápidamente en el medio de aquella estrecha cavidad, ejerciendo aquella deliciosa fricción que amenazaba con llevarlo al orgasmo en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero no quería eso, no aún, no cuando volvía a tener al rubio de aquella manera por él y solo para él.

Dejó que su cuerpo respondiera por vez primera, permitiendo que sus caderas comenzaran a impulsarse lentamente hacia arriba, buscando profundizar cada certero movimiento que el rubio lograba ante cada nueva estocada. Fue el húmedo sonido de sus cuerpos golpeándose suavemente, el que terminó por arrancarle la poca cordura que restaba en su cuerpo por aquel instante: Newt había comenzado a impulsarse cada vez más hacia arriba, permitiendo que su cuerpo se empalara rápidamente contra él antes de dejar que sus firmes glúteos acabaran chocando contra su pelvis. Le bastaba con escuchar aquella ronca voz que brotaba de los labios entre abiertos del mayor para deducir que este finalmente había encontrado el asomo de placer en el medio del acto. A ese punto Thomas solo quería deshacerse de las cuerdas y ser capaz de aferrarse al cuerpo de Newt, tan solo para poder volver a marcar la piel de este con sus dedos, de dejarlo tendido contra el piso y poder arremeter contra él hasta ser capaz de dejarle sin aliento. Newt jadeando, Newt sonrojado, Newt gimiendo, Newt pidiendo por él, solo por él. Bastaba esa imagen mental para hacerlo llegar lentamente al borde del clímax, obligándose a morderse el interior de una de sus mejillas para lograr mantener ese delicioso momento aún fuera de su sistema.

— _T-T...Tom...._ T-Tommy... —el rubio no fue capaz de notar ese cambio en su tono ni en la manera en que había llamado al castaño, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando su cuerpo estaba experimentando toda aquella fuca bola de sensaciones?

Si bien al principio había dolido como el maldito demonio, justo en aquel instante, la hinchada glande de Thomas estaba dando de lleno contra una de sus paredes, justo en el preciso y maldito punto en que su ser entero se encendía y le hacía querer mantener el ritmo alocado con el que sus cuerpos compaginaban por aquel instante. Siquiera lograba ser consciente del pequeño escozor que ya comenzaba a inundar sus rodillas, producto de la constante fricción de su piel desnuda contra el nada agraciado suelo del lugar. Pero no importaba, aquello no capturaba en nada la atención del mayor cuando todo su cerebro se encontraba derritiéndose ante la recién descubierta sensación de placer en su sistema. Y aquello no hizo más que catapultarse hacia otro extremo en el preciso segundo que Thomas había comenzaba a embestirle de aquella manera, probablemente la maldita posición y lo limitado que se hallaba por aquel instante no lograba exponer toda su necesidad, pero había bastado aquel pequeño movimiento para lograr que Newt comenzara a deshacerse en una nueva tanda de gemidos, mismos que iban a parar directamente contra uno de los oídos del corredor.

Haciendo uso de la poca capacidad de razonamiento que le quedaba por aquel instante, el rubio encargado dejó que la extensión del corredor se deslizara completamente fuera de su cuerpo, dejando que el sonido de sus cuerpos separándose fuera lo que inundara el ambiente por aquel instante. Dos segundos, fueron dos segundos en los que fue capaz de mantenerse en aquella posición poco antes de volver a permitir que el miembro de Thomas fuera a parar nuevamente en su interior, con un único movimiento que permitió que aquel pedazo de carne llegara más profundamente que cualquiera de las veces anteriores. Su cuerpo volvió a tensionarse ante la súbita acción, pero había bastado aquella sensación tan dolorosamente placentera para que fuese capaz de ignorar el segundo en que había vuelto a repetir la misma. El sexo del castaño entraba cada vez más en él, partiéndolo, ahogándolo en un placer que era tan doloroso como indescriptible. Bastaron apenas un par más de aquellos movimientos antes de ser capaz de sentir como el líquido caliente comenzaba a inundar sus entrañas, al tiempo que el suave jadeo que brotaba de los labios de Thomas, hacía completamente evidente que este había alcanzado su clímax.

Quiso alargar aquella deliciosa y húmeda sensación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo por aquel instante, pero su mente habría terminado por traicionarle, permitiendo que el orgasmo finalmente comenzara a embargar su cuerpo de igual manera. Se empaló una vez más contra el palpitante miembro del corredor al tiempo que su sexo explotaba a chorros contra el tensionado abdomen del mismo, dejando el clímax le consumiera lentamente por aquel instante.

La fuerza pareció abandonarle de un segundo a otro, dejando que sus movimientos cesaran lentamente hasta el punto de finalmente detenerse y quedar completamente tendido sobre el cuerpo del corredor. Durante unos segundos la calma hizo una escala en sus pensamientos, permitiendo que el latir de su desbocado corazón se acoplara al del menor debajo de él, hasta el punto de lograr el unísono de ambos latidos por aquel instante.

Quiso mantenerse ahí, en aquel lugar, lejos de cualquier garlopo pensamiento que fuera capaz de abordarle en compañía de la culpa del acto, pero más había tardado en rogar por la calma que en reparar en la tormenta de dudas que ya comenzaba a azotarle por aquel instante. Aquello lo había hecho incitando a Thomas a pensar en otra cosa, en otra persona muy diferente a quien era realmente; y justo en ese instante, se sentía al borde del colapso mental por sus propias acciones.

Solo quería demostrarle al estúpido shank que no existía ni una fuca diferencia entre él y la estúpida larcha, pero la garlopa cosa se le había ido completamente fuera de las manos.

Con la desesperación creciendo lentamente en sus pensamientos, el rubio no había demorado absolutamente nada en recoger los pedazos de su dignidad, terminando por limpiarse lo mejor que pudo al tiempo que volvía a colocarse las desarregladas prendas que yacían a la mitad de su cuerpo.

Podía sentir claramente la mirada color miel encima de su persona, pero en ni un maldito instante se había detenido para mirar aquel bonito para de ojos, no quería perderse nuevamente en el abismo que Thomas representaba, porque probablemente ahí vería reflejado el nombre que había tomado prestado para llevar a cabo una estupidez como aquella.

Tras acomodar una última vez las prendas de un bastante exhausto y confundido castaño, el rubio finalmente había terminado por darse la media vuelta e irse justo por donde había llegado. No miró atrás ni una sola vez, no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo dejó que la duda se meciera en el ambiente y que la incertidumbre se instalara en el vacío que ahora se anidaba en su pecho; al final de cuentas, tenía que tragarse la plopus que él mismo había creado. 


	15. Capítulo 14

Existían dos cosas que actualmente no podía soportar en el área: el inminente hecho de que solo tenían seis palabras con un laberinto sin salida y la mirada que la larcha le echaba encima cada que se cruzaba en su camino.

Eso se podía traducir en la inquietud de sus ojos pardos que se paseaban de un lado a otro casi de manera insistente mientras escuchaba las palabras de la chica. Todo se reducía a lo mismo, la garlopa junta solo hablaba de nuevo de las seis palabras, de Minho en el laberinto sin nada nuevo, y probablemente en algún punto, a las pequeñas revueltas que habían acontecido horas atrás y que habían tenido como resultado a un Thomas completamente inmovilizado y refundido en el cuarto oscuro.

Alby parecía ausente y aunque la chica había solicitado de manera expresa que liberaran al corredor del inútil castigo, el líder había insistido que debía completar las veinticuatro horas para continuar adelante. Minho solo había mirado de mala manera al moreno para finalmente enfocar sus achinados ojos en la figura del rubio, quien pese a estar presente físicamente por aquel segundo, parecía no prestar ni una pizca de atención al tema sobre la mesa.

¿Y cómo iba a hacer tal cosa? Su mente aún continuaba divagando en lo que había sucedido apenas unas horas atrás, cuando había mandado su orgullo a la plopus y prácticamente, había cometido una estupidez en lo referente a su relación con Thomas. Sabía que a ese punto, lo mejor era evitar al larcho a toda costa, cosa que probablemente su orgullo le iba a facilitar.  
Debía comenzar a cuestionarse cada una de sus acciones, debía parar con el sentimiento que el menor provocaba en él, debía colocar un freno en la picada por la que iba cayendo desde que había sido espectador de lo sucedido en el sótano. Pero algo en él se negaba a mirar con detalle la situación, existía un pequeño impulso en su interior que le provocaba ir hacia adelante, justo en la dirección que se había prometido no retomar nunca más. Él mismo había deseado alejar a Thomas de su camino, dejarlo completamente fuera de su sistema para poder retomar la garlopa tarea que se suponía, tenía en el área. Y luego, luego estaba el beso. Luego estaba esa sensación que la simple escena había desencadenado en su sistema, el enorme vacío que aún se anidaba en su pecho y amenazaba con hacerle perder la cordura en cualquier segundo. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo cuando se coló de aquella manera en el cuarto oscuro? ¿Por qué garlopo motivo se las había dado de fingir aquella estúpidez para pasar un rato con Tommy?

Apretó los puños que descansaban sobre la mesa al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se dejaba ir unos segundos más en los tortuosos pensamientos que aún inundaban su mente. Plopus, plopus y más plopus. Por un segundo deseó dejar de ser tan garlopo y dedicarse a lo que realmente era importante.

—¿Estás escuchándome, Newt? —fueron las palabras de Alby las que finalmente lograron cortar la línea de su pensamiento, haciéndole abrir los parpados y clavar sus ojos pardos embargados en confusión en la figura del moreno que le observaba inquisidor.

—Evidentemente, nuestro segundo al mando está más dormido que despierto, shank —la voz de Minho se había hecho escuchar en el segundo adecuado, logrando que una escasa mirada de alivio se dibujara en las facciones del rubio. Si el Encargado de los corredores tenía una mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando Newt por aquel segundo, solo se limitaba a salvarlo en las situaciones donde creía conveniente. Probablemente el rubio debía considerar el hacerle un fuco homenaje por ello.

—Todos estamos cansados, garlopo inútil —continuó hablando el moreno al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en el rubio encargado—. Pero evidentemente tenemos que dar hasta el último gramo de energía en esto. Los penitentes no demoraran en llegar, tenemos que estar listos para eso —cruzándose de brazos, el líder finalmente había dejado ir un suspiro fuera de sus labios al tiempo que la mirada de Newt mantenía la confusión inicial.

—He estado coordinando a los constructores y a las barricadas todas las noches, shank —no era un reclamo, era una simple aclaración que había arrancado un nuevo suspiro de los labios del encargado.

—Estoy diciendo que necesitamos todas las armas y manos disponibles para hoy. Newt, saca al novato del Cuarto y nos vemos en la finca al anochecer, si es que aún se puede llamar de esa manera.

Probablemente habían sido aquellas palabras las que finalmente habían logrado colocar media sonrisa en los labios de la chica, quien pese a la situación, se había mantenido en total silencio mientras les escrutaba a todos desde su posición. Contrario a ello, la expresión que las palabras de Alby habían colocado en las facciones de Newt, era total asombro y quizá, con una pizca de nerviosismo y preocupación asomando en sus ojos. ¿Qué no él mismo le había negado la petición a Teresa apenas unos segundos atrás? O Alby estaba enloqueciendo, o quería joder a la shank.

—Shank, Minho puede ocuparse de esa fuca tarea. Yo ten...

—Newt, el cabrón de Minho tiene otra fuca obligación. No vamos a perder tiempo en volver a repartir las tareas cuando tuviste la oportunidad de opinar, y te limitaste a pensar en la primera garlopada que se atravesó en tu cabeza.

Durante un largo minuto, el rubio de verdad deseó haber puesto atención en las cartas que se habían colocado sobre la mesa momentos atrás. Probablemente la risa que Minho se guardaba entre dientes, era producto de la cara que seguramente tenía pintada por aquel momento.

—Vamos shank, ¿Qué acaso no es el mejor lugar para estar unos minutos antes de la batalla? —no, definitivamente las palabras del asiático no le venían en gracia en aquel segundo, no cuando la mirada de Teresa se mantenía sobre ellos y les cuestionaba en silencio a qué garlopada se referían en ese instante.

—Vete al ...

—¡Me voy! —si las miradas mataran, probablemente el encargado de los corredores ya estaría fulminado en el piso. Claro, con la enorme sonrisa que se portaba en los labios por aquel segundo, era casi de esperarse que la larcha les mirara tal cual lo hacía en aquel instante ¿Acaso no podía ser un poco más discreto? Estaba seguro que se las iba a cobrar muy caro la próxima vez que lo viera.

—Yo puedo hacerlo si la tarea te causa conflicto —justo cuando las cosas no podían ponerse peor por aquel instante, había sido la voz de Teresa la que había llegado a tensionar aún más cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Era como si la chica solo estuviese atenta a él, a cada fuco movimiento que diera en falso y que tuviese el nombre del corredor impreso de manera intrínseca.

—Me queda claro que Alby no confía ni en ti ni en el novato, ¿Te crees que voy a arriesgar mi cabeza por una garlopada como esa? No sueñes, shank —rodando los ojos, el rubio finalmente había terminado por darse la media vuelta lo bastante resignado a tener que enfrentar a Thomas una vez más por aquel día.

—Me queda claro que tú no quieres ver a Tom, y estoy imaginando un par de motivos por los que no lo haces. Y está bien, estás entendiendo cuál es el papel de Tom en todo esto. ¿Por qué no simplemente dejas todo eso de lado, Newt? —¿Por qué tanta familiaridad de repente? El rubio apenas y había tenido tiempo de girar sobre sus talones para poder encarar a la chica que le miraba expectante justo al otro lado de la mesa aún llena de mapas.

—¿Un par de motivos? No sueñes, shank, en serio. Ambos se están dando la fuca importancia en esto que guau, en serio, deberían darles un premio a la humildad —rodando los ojos, el rubio había dado por terminada la plática, pero aún incluso a ese punto, la chica solo había sonreído muy leve, recapturando la atención del encargado casi de manera inmediata.

—No planeo meterme más en el asunto que se traían antes de que yo llegara, Newt, pero es claro que las cosas están cambiando. Confundir la cabeza de Tom de esa manera no es ni siquiera una opción —. Teresa hizo una pausa al tiempo que arrugaba sus pequeñas cejas y bajaba la mirada por unos instantes, como si lo que estuviese a punto de decir no pudiera hacerlo con la seguridad que siempre solía reflejar en sus palabras —. Las cosas quedaron claras desde ayer, ¿No es así?

—¿Estás diciéndome que me haga a un lado de tu fuco teatrito para causarme celos? ¿En serio? —con notoria ironía en sus palabras, los ojos del rubio nuevamente habían ido a parar justo en la dirección donde se hallaba Teresa.

—No, es ahí donde te equivocas. No es un teatro y lo sabes. Él me recuerda y yo a él. Tenemos un pasado en común, estamos aquí por un objetivo aunque aún no descubrimos cuál es —otra pausa antes de aquel par de ojos azules finalmente se conectaran a los de Newt, logrando que la tensión entre ambos creciera a una magnitud inimaginable—. Es una ecuación donde no figuras tú.

La chica no necesitó añadir algo más, no cuando la expresión de seguridad que desbordaba cada centímetro del rostro de Newt se había deshecho totalmente, dando lugar a una mueca que ni él mismo podía describir. No era enojo, no era decepción, quizá había un asomo de indiferencia en conjunto con confusión. Si por alguna vez las palabras de alguien debían entrarle en la fuca cabeza, probablemente esa era la maldita ocasión.

No quiso responder, la media sonrisa que hizo escala en sus facciones había sido suficiente para marcar el fin de la conversación. Esta vez el rubio no había hecho caso a la expresión que se pintó en la cara de Teresa, esta vez simplemente se había dado la media vuelta totalmente dispuesto a marcharse del lugar sin dar pie a una sola palabra más entre ellos. En algún punto de su cerebro comenzaba a pensar que la misión de Teresa era esa: separarlo de Thomas; luego repasaba la garlopa idea en su cabeza y tenía ganas de echarse a reír nada más de imaginarse la situación.

Entre él y Tommy no existía absolutamente nada. Quedaba claro que esos dos se traían algo antes de entrar al laberinto, ¿A él por qué tendría que importarle una cosa como aquella? Esos shanks podían hacer lo que les viniera en fuca gana mientras él no tuviese que verlos. Si, exacto, se podían ir juntos a la plopus mientras lo hicieran lejos de él.

Soltando un suspiro totalmente exasperado, el rubio encargado finalmente había dejado que sus pasos le guiaran hasta el fuco lugar donde menos quería estar por aquel momento. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iba a enfrentar al corredor después de ... Eso. Probablemente era el mejor momento para ser él en todo el estricto sentido de la oración.

Dejó que su diestra volviese a buscar la llave que guardaba entre sus prendas, dejando que sus dedos se enredaran en el pequeño hilo que utilizaba para no perderlas. Sus pasos se hicieron más cortos aún contra su voluntad, probablemente aquello era simple consecuencia de los verdaderos deseos de su subconsciente, probablemente comenzaba a plantearse que joder a Minho para que cambiaran de tareas podía ser un poquito menos problemático.

Apretó los labios en una fina línea y dejó que sus ojos se perdieran durante dos segundos en la construcción que ahora yacía no muy lejos de donde estaba. La luz que apenas clareaba toda el área desde que el sol se había esfumado, llegaba tenuemente al lugar que de verdad, parecía estar en penumbras por aquel momento. Quizá si habían elegido perfectamente bien el sitio para construir una pequeña prisión como aquella.

Se odió durante un minuto al dejar que su cerebro divagara al tiempo que sus pasos finalmente terminaban por detenerse en la desgastada puerta del lugar. No se atrevió a mirar hacia adentro, no cuando sus dedos cosquilleaban y claramente era capaz de sentir la ansiedad escalando por todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y finalmente se dispuso a sacar la pequeña llave de sus prendas, dejando que el sonido de las mismas alertara al único inquilino del lugar.

Lo que menos esperaba Thomas por aquel instante era por supuesto, que Newt volviese casi de manera voluntaria a él. Quizá estaba alucinando, quizá ya se había quedado dormido o quizá, los penitentes ya habían llegado esa noche y habían decidido asaltar el Cuarto Oscuro para llevárselo con ellos. Todas esas opciones eran lo suficientemente factibles a ese punto.

—Vamos, shank, tu castigo terminó —la voz de Newt había sonado jovial, incluso casi podía jurar que risueña. Era él, hablando normal, como si lo que había acontecido apenas un par de horas atrás entre ellos no hubiese sucedido nunca.

Fueron las manos del rubio sobre su cuerpo las que le hicieron reaccionar de inmediato, logrando que un breve escalofrío le recorriera de pies a cabeza y le hiciera soltar un jadeo ahogado contra la tela que aún tenía sobre los labios. Una respuesta condicionada que la memoria muscular aún le jugaba en contra. Quizá aquella había sido la razón por la que el Encargado se había quedado quieto por unos segundos poco antes de continuar con más precaución con su tarea, asegurándose de establecer una distancia segura entre ambos al tiempo que deshacía con rapidez los firmes amarres que se cernían sobre su cuerpo.

Apenas sus manos fueron liberadas totalmente, Thomas no demoró absolutamente nada en deshacerse de la terrible incomodidad de la tela que se amoldaba sobre su boca y que aún a ese punto, le impedía decir cualquier cosa. Lo siguiente solo había sido un silencio entre ambos, mismo que solo se cortó por el sonido de las cuerdas deslizándose fuera del resto de su cuerpo al tiempo que eran haladas por Newt.

Aun cuando los ojos color miel de Thomas hubieron buscado aquella mirada que ya comenzaba a ser objeto de su adoración, no fue capaz de obtener el resultado deseado con ello. El rubio había sido precavido, se había mantenido con la mirada baja y completamente enfocado en su tarea, como si de antemano le estuviese negando la muda petición que Thomas tenía por aquel instante.

—Newt... —después de horas sin poder decir una sola palabra, la voz que por aquel segundo había brotado de sus labios le parecía incluso irreal, pero fuera de atender a ese mínimo detalle sin mucha importancia, lo que realmente había terminado por descolocar al castaño, terminó por ser el silencio que recibió de parte del mayor por aquel instante—. Newt tenemos...

—Volveremos a la finca, shank. Los penitentes no demoraran en llegar y no querrás ser a quien tomen esta noche —con los ojos pardos completamente enfocados en terminar de enrollar las cuerdas al tiempo que se ponía de pie, el rubio había ignorado olímpicamente las palabras de Thomas por aquel instante.

—Tenemos que hablar, y lo sabes —por primera vez en toda su fuca vida, el menor había terminado por juntar el valor que a ese punto creía perdido; al tiempo que finalmente era capaz de clavar su amielada mirada en el par de ojos pardos que aún a ese punto, continuaban robándole el aliento.

—¿De tu descabellado plan en el foso? No me jodas, shank. Te he dicho que no tiene sentido —soltando un suspiro, el rubio había ignorado de manera olímpica el verdadero rumbo de la situación, después de todo, quería dejar en claro que no iba a tocar ese asunto, al menos no de momento.

—¡Shuck! ¿Quieres dejar de ignorar el tema por un instante? —con los ojos inyectados en determinación, el castaño finalmente había terminado por alzar la diestra, dejando que la misma fuera a parar en uno de los brazos del rubio, capturando la atención del mismo en menos de un instante.

—Tommy, voy a partirte la garlopa cara a como no me sueltes...

—¡Dejar de ser un fuco inmaduro, Newt! —con un tono de voz que no creía poseer, el castaño finalmente había sido capaz de arrancar un rostro de confusión total por parte del rubio, quien en menos de un segundo, ya se hallaba mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿De qué fuca mamada quieres hablar, Tommy? —el castaño quería golpearse la cara contra una de las paredes. Newt continuaba ignorando el tema como si la vida se le fuese en ello, y él, finalmente estaba a punto de quedarse sin paciencia.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de ignorar el tema por un maldito instante?! —con la adrenalina recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, el castaño finalmente había sido capaz de llevar ambas manos hacia los hombros del mayor, terminando por estrellar la bonita espalda del encargado contra una de las desgastadas paredes del lugar—. ¡Sabes exactamente de que fuca cosa estoy hablando! —con la voz pendiendo de un hilo, el castaño finalmente se había permitido aproximar su rostro al del mayor, dejando que apenas unos escasos centímetros de distancia se establecieran de manera discreta entre ambos.

—Fue un fuco error, Tommy. Tómalo como eso. Hazlo con larcha y tengan hijos cuando salgamos del laberinto, hazme ese miertero favor —no había emoción alguna en las palabras de Newt, por el contrario, lo único que Thomas había podido percibir era el desgane y la indiferencia, algo que el rubio solo estaba dejando ir como una última barrera para evitar la situación.

—No fue a ella quien imaginé —seis palabras. Habían bastado seis palabras brotando de la boca de Thomas para lograr que el rubio se descolocara en menos de un instante.

En algún punto, el Encargado había querido responder aquello, tirarle toda la plopus que aún guardaba enterrada desde el segundo que había sido capaz de grabarse el fuco momento en el sótano. Pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, el único sonido capaz de lograr fugarse de sus labios, había sido un simple jadeo, una reacción condicionada que su cuerpo había evidenciado como consecuencia de la escasa distancia que de momento, existía entre los dos.

—Deja de joderme, Tommy. ¿Por qué no mejor vas a besar a tu fuca novia y a mí me dejas en paz? —de nuevo el filtro de su cerebro había sido inútil, haciéndole quedar como un estúpido al retomar el tema que se suponía, ya debía haber dejado de lado aún a ese punto.

—¿Es eso? ¿Es por el beso? ¿Newt todo esto es por eso? —era estúpido incluso preguntarlo. El rubio casi quería reírse en el rostro del castaño y dejarle en claro que tanta mamada junta, no era más que un dolor en el fuco trasero.

—Tienes dos segundos para soltarme, Tommy —con la mirada clavada en aquel bonito par de ojos color miel, el rubio había dejado ir toda la indiferencia que había podido inyectar en sus palabras, deseando que todo aquello fuese suficiente para el menor dejara todo ese de lado, pero no fue así; no cuando los labios del menor habían terminado por posarse justo encima de los suyos, demandando un beso de que inocente, no llevaba absolutamente nada.

Fue durante los primeros segundos en los que el rubio se había revuelto contra el agarre de Thomas, mismo que en algún punto había pasado de sostener sus hombros, a cogerle de las muñecas y elevar sus manos, con la única intención de mantenerlo justo así, contra la pared. No hubo más tras aquello. Su razón terminó por abandonarle en menos de un segundo y el deseo volvió a hacer una escala en sus pensamientos, permitiendo que volviese a hundirse en el dulce manantial que representaban los labios del castaño.

Las cosas así eran cuando se trataba de Thomas: en un segundo podía estar deseando partirle la cara, y al otro, podía dejar caer toda esa mascara de indiferencia para entregarse a la dulce tentación que representaba. No había inicio, no existía fin, todo era una maraña de pensamientos y sensaciones que le hacían perder la cabeza en más de un sentido, permitiendo que todo su cuerpo vibrara añorando la sensación que le embargaba cada que se encontraban remotamente cerca.

Cuando los labios de Thomas finalmente abandonaron el dulce calor que ya había inundado los propios, no fue capaz siquiera de moverse, no cuando el cosquilleo aún seguía haciendo acto de presencia en su cuerpo dejándole sumido bajo los efectos de su droga personal.

—No digas nada, Newtie, ni una sola palabra —en algún punto de su mente, aquellas palabras le sonaron conocidas, pero su cerebro se estaba derritiendo a tal punto, que le era imposible rememorar el momento exacto en que aquello se había estructurado como un deja vú.

De igual manera, Thomas no dejó que una sola palabra más aconteciera entre ambos, no cuando de nueva cuenta sus labios habían ido a parar sobre los del Encargado, permitiendo que una vez más la burbuja fuera capaz de envolverlos y dejarlos fuera de la maldita situación en la que se hallaba el laberinto por aquel instante.

Besos cortos, besos largos. Newt apenas y se permitía retomar el aliento cuando el menor se alejaba de él, impidiéndole moverse de aquella posición aun cuando sus manos terminaban por moverse sobre él, terminando por anclarse en sus caderas en un segundo que siquiera había podido procesar. No importaba, no cuando sus cuerpos ya habían comenzado a rozarse con un sutil movimiento de sus pelvis que dejaba en claro, que Thomas no se estaba imaginando a nadie más por aquel instante.

Fue el suave jadeo que terminó por brotar de los labios de Newt el que había terminado por desatar el fuego entre ambos. Los labios de Thomas no demoraron ni un solo instante en desaparecer el beso establecido, permitiéndose dibujar una fina línea de finos contactos a lo largo de la mandíbula del rubio, mismos que fueron descendiendo de manera lenta hasta lograr instalarse en la manzana de Adán del mismo.

Bastaba con echar una mirada a los ojos cerrados del rubio en conjunto a los labios entreabiertos del mismo, para despejar cualquier duda que pudiese instalarse en su mente por aquel instante. El rubio lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

Un nuevo jadeo y el mayor ya se hallaba temblando suavemente entre los brazos de un inexperto castaño, que se dedicaba a mordisquear y succionar con suma suavidad la piel sensible de su cuello. Estaba a punto de perderse, de dejarse ir una vez más dentro de la estúpida esperanza que en algún rincón de su cerebro, aún podía albergar. Probablemente habría terminado por seguir aquella línea de pensamientos de no ser por el escaso sonido del metal que llegó a sus oídos por aquel instante, logrando que el mayor abriera los ojos e instalara su mirada en la dirección que se hallaba un pequeño escarabajo, con su maldito punto rojo justo en la dirección que ellos se encontraban. Bastó aquello para lograr que la magia se rompiera al tiempo que la realidad volvía a pegarle en menos de un instante.

Duda, confusión, enojo, impotencia. Con una mezcla de sentimientos arremolinándose en sus pensamientos, Newt apenas había sido capaz de reaccionar, terminando por llevar ambas manos hacia el pecho del corredor para lograr empujarlo y apartarlo de sí mismo de un simple movimiento.

—¡Shuck! —la estúpida palabra de Minho brotó con exasperación de sus labios, al tiempo que su ser entero temblaba ante la contrariedad en su sistema. Teresa, Thomas, el laberinto, plopus y más plopus—. Esta mamada tiene que parar, Thomas. Esto... —apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, obligándose a tomar fuerza de voluntad en donde solo existía un enorme anhelo hacia Thomas.

Quiso continuar, pero los pensamientos se detuvieron en el segundo exacto que fue capaz de razonar lo que estaba haciendo por aquel momento.  
Sus ojos pardos fueron a parar directo a la figura que había trastabillado unos pasos, producto del empujón que el mismo había propinado apenas unos segundos atrás. El rostro de Thomas era irreconocible por aquel segundo, una mezcla de enojo y decepción se dejaba ver apenas por aquel precioso par de color miel, mismos que no hacían más que taladrarle el alma en completo silencio.

—¿Porqué debemos parar, Newt? Dime por qué —con la desesperación brotando en el medio de cada una de sus palabras, Thomas finalmente se había atrevido a abrir la boca, al tiempo que caminaba de nueva cuenta hasta donde se hallaba el mayor por aquel instante. Esta vez no existieron besos o dulces palabras, esta vez solo fueron las manos del menor las que fueron a parar en las prendas del rubio, aferrándose con fuerza a las mismas poco antes de impactar la espalda del rubio una vez más contra la miertera pared—. ¡Solo dame una maldita razón por la que no podemos hacerlo! —confusión, recelo. Toda la plopus que Thomas guardaba finalmente se derramaba y ni siquiera podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

La mirada del rubio viajó de un lado a otro rápidamente. Durante aquel breve momento no fue capaz de siquiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas era la explicación lógica a la actitud de mierda que se cargaba por aquel instante. Quizá no había ayudado el hecho de que Thomas había explotado de aquella manera, pero su cuerpo no pudo reaccionar, o al menos no hasta que sintió el escozor en su espalda, cuando esta terminó de adorno en la pared más cercana.

Sus ojos pardos fueron a parar de manera directa en el bonito par color miel que ostentaba el menor, escrutando en silencio cada sentimiento que se desbordaba de los mismos.  
¿Una razón? Thomas pedía una razón, y en la cabeza de Newt existían varias por aquel momento.  
No supo exactamente el motivo, pero habría terminado por cerrar los ojos dos segundos y aguantarse la estúpida risa que la situación le causaba.

—¿Una razón, Tommy? —murmuró apenas tuvo la oportunidad de hablar, terminando por llevar sus manos hacia las muñecas del chico con el único objetivo de aflojar el agarre del mismo—. ¿Te das cuenta donde estamos, shank? ¿Acaso eres capaz de procesarlo? —arrugando el entrecejo, el rubio finalmente se había atrevido a mirar una vez más a Thomas.

—¿Te das cuenta que los demás están muriendo y tú me pides que te dé una razón para no continuar con esta mamada? —los dedos del rubio habrían terminado por hundirse en la piel de las muñecas del menor, mera consecuencia del arrebato que de momento hacia escala en los pensamientos del encargado—. ¿Acaso quieres que andemos tomados de las manos? ¿Que nos besemos en cualquier maldito rincón del área mientras los demás continúan muriendo? ¿Es eso, shank? ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suena?—las palabras brotaban sin filtro, a tropezones, con un tono de voz que se cortaba cada vez que la duda hacia una escala breve en las facciones del rubio.

—Todo es tu fuca culpa, Tommy. Debiste alejarte cuando te lo pedí —apretando durante un segundo la mandíbula y producto del impulso del momento, el rubio finalmente se había atrevido a apartar el agarre que el menor establecía sobre su cuerpo, sin darle siquiera tiempo de responder a la montaña de plopus que continuaba brotando de sus labios—. No soy un maldito marica ¿Entiendes? —esta vez su el índice de su diestra había ido a parar directamente hacia el pecho del corredor mientras aquel par de ojos pardos continuaban lanzando golpes invisibles hacia la persona que se suponía, era la más importante en su vida.

—Y pensaba que en algún punto de tu garlopa cabeza te había entrado la idea. Pensé que tu teatrito con la larcha tenía más de fondo que ocultar tus malditas mariconadas, Thomas, pero ya veo que no fue así —. La cruel mentira finalmente brotó de sus labios, y para cuando Newt había reparado en ello, la mirada del castaño le indicaba que ya era demasiado tarde.


	16. Capítulo 15

Thomas no quería creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, se rehusaba a lo bestia a aceptar que fuese Newt quien estaba ahí parado frente a él; destrozando su vida con tan simples palabras y pisoteando las pocas ilusiones que aún le quedaban de seguir en ese fuco lugar, donde solamente había pasado malos ratos y momentos cargados de sufrimiento y dolor. Entreabrió los labios para tratar de defenderse ante los malditos reclamos del encargado, pero de su boca no salió ninguna frase, al menos no más que ocasionales suspiros cargados de angustia, miedo, vergüenza, desesperación y otro sinnúmero de emociones que no era capaz siquiera de definir por más que trataba. Aunque intuía que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, era por mucho, lo más doloroso que había vivido en toda su miertera y desafortunada vida; de eso estaba seguro.

Pasó saliva trabajosamente, y cerró los puños a los costados de su tembloroso cuerpo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas jamás haber metido las narices en una garlopada tan miertera y dolorosa como era el amor, o la atracción, o lo que fuera esa estupidez en la que estaba hundido hasta el cuello sin posibilidad de salir bien librado, porque por más que lo intentaba, no podía arrancarse ese sentimiento del pecho. Ni siquiera ahora, cuando el jodido rubio estaba destrozando su corazón en pedazos.

Desvió la mirada lejos de aquel shank y pensó que lo mejor para él era echarse a correr como un cobarde y no seguir oyendo nada más, pero por alguna extraña razón que no lograba entender, no había podido mover ni un solo músculo. Simplemente se quedó ahí, paralizado, incapaz de hacer algo que no fuera respirar entrecortado y mover nerviosamente las manos.

Mordió su labio inferior para contener los sollozos que ya amenazaban con fugarse de su boca apenas esta estuviera abierta y aunque no quería hacerlo, Thomas miró al rubio; odiándolo infinitamente por ser tan desgraciado, pero odiándose más a sí mismo porque por muy cruel e injusta que le resultará la situación, Newt tenía razón.   
¿En qué demonios había estado pensando cuando comenzó a ceder ante sus impulsos? ¿Realmente era tan pendejo para creer qué Newt iba a corresponder a sus sentimientos en algún momento? ¿Acaso los múltiples rechazos que había sufrido no le bastaron para entender que debía darse por vencido? Había sido un estúpido insensato, que como de costumbre, no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus acciones, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para poder echarse para atrás, y ahora ahí estaba, recibiendo las puñaladas de un rubio que parecía no cansarse de herirlo.

Irguió su postura lo más dignamente que pudo, tomó la mano del encargado que reposaba sobre su pecho y la apartó de un simple manotazo, con la esperanza de que el otro entendiera que no deseaba que lo volviera a tocar en lo que le restaba de vida, porque el tacto que antes había adorado ahora le resultaba casi insoportable: solo era un maldito recordatorio de todo lo que había tenido y nunca podría volver tener.

—¿Sabes qué? Vete a la mierda, Newt —. Gruñó por último, mientras clavaba su acuosa mirada en el rubio encargado que tenía justo enfrente, mirándose sumamente culpable, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que había dicho minutos atrás. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho ¿No? Y el corredor no quería volver a cruzar palabra con este. Jamás. Se rehusaba a volver meterse en ese miertero círculo vicioso.

Repasó el antebrazo izquierdo por encima de su rostro, y sin decir nada más; el castaño se había dado la media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta tan rápido como fuera humanamente posible, porque ya no podía soportar estar con aquel rubio ni segundo más, menos ahora, cuando las lágrimas al fin habían comenzado a desbordarse de sus ojos, haciendo estragos por sus mejillas y cayendo por su mandíbula.

Aspiró profundas bocanadas de aire apenas estuvo fuera del lugar, encajando las uñas contra sus palmas para contener la ansiedad que le embargaba y no tardó demasiado en salir corriendo hacia su refugio en el bosque, totalmente seguro de que ahí ningún habitante (Ni siquiera sus amigos) iban a molestarlo por un buen rato: y eso era justo lo que él necesitaba; estar solo y pensar antes de poner su horrible plan en marcha.

[...]

La noche había caído al tiempo que las esperanzas de los habitantes se esfumaban con ella. Estaba claro que se llevarían a alguien y por muchas barreras que alzaran alrededor de la Finca, terminaría por ser inútil.

El rubio se apresuró a hacer un último repaso a las barricadas poco antes de notar como los demás habitantes comían de manera presurosa en la cocina, al tiempo que Sartén continuaba sirviendo un poco de galletas y sopa de tomate. Soltó un suave suspiro antes de que finalmente fuera capaz de distinguir la castaña figura que devoraba el plato de comida que tenía frente a él. Apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde su último encuentro y Newt ya sentía como el suelo bajo sus pies temblaba de nuevo. Recordar la expresión en el rostro de Thomas era penitencia suficiente para el resto de su miertera vida, no le cabía duda alguna al respecto.

Ahogó otro suave suspiro que terminó por morir en sus labios cerrados al tiempo que se alejaba justo en la dirección donde se hallaba Alby, dando las últimas instrucciones a los constructores que se apresuraban a recoger las tablas viejas y apilarlas en la única puerta abierta del lugar.

No hubo más tras ello, la rutina se había establecido desde que se habían llevado a Gally apenas un par de noches atrás; así que tras terminar la hora de la cena, los habitantes habían marchado al interior de la Finca, como si se trataran de reos que volvían a sus celdas al final del día. Aquello no hizo más que arrancar una expresión de total frustración por parte del rubio. Uno más, esa noche se llevarían a uno más y ellos no estaban ni cerca todavía de resolver aquello para lograr impedir que eso ocurriera. Si antes se sentía impotente, ahora fue mucho peor.

Dando un último vistazo a su alrededor para asegurar de que nadie quedase fuera, el rubio finalmente terminó por resguardarse en el interior del improvisado _búnker._

La puerta se selló cuando el último habitante estuvo dentro de la finca, dejándolos todos dentro de un reducido espacio, como si de una garlopa pijamada se tratara. Repasó el interior del lugar una vez más, encontrándose entonces con la figura de Teresa, quien descansaba plácidamente en uno de los rincones del enorme cuarto. Durante un segundo el rubio se halló preguntándose cómo era posible que la larcha pudiese dormir de aquella manera, tan tranquila ¿Es que acaso no tenía miedo de que los penitentes la cogieran a ella aquella noche? Apretó los labios cuando la duda le hizo escala en los pensamientos, obligándose a apartar la mirada al segundo que fue capaz de sentir que alguien más posaba sus ojos sobre su persona.

No tenía que ser un genio para adivinar de quien se trataba, y aunque todo su ser había estado rogando no encontrarse con él, sus pies finalmente se habían permitido girar su cuerpo para lograr enlazar sus ojos con la persona que se hallaba justo en el otro rincón del lugar.

Esos ojos color miel yacían vacíos, cuestionándole en silencio. Newt entendía perfectamente la actitud de Thomas por aquel instante. Dentro de su cabeza, aceptaba el castigo, y aunque a ese punto ya se hallaba deseando pasar a otra página de su vida, sus pensamientos se encargaban de mantenerlo anclado a la culpa del momento. Fueron dos segundos en los que volvió a sentirse patético, y aquello había bastado para que terminase por apartar la mirada en busca de apaciguar su mente y enfocar su atención en cualquier otra cosa.

Probablemente sus ruegos terminaron por ser escuchados al segundo que el ruido metálico en el exterior capturó su atención. Alby no demoró absolutamente nada en ponerse de pie y hacer una señal a los demás para que mantuvieran el silencio, cosa que había sido prácticamente imposible cuando los Penitentes comenzaron a destruir las tablas para tomar a su víctima de la noche.

Gritos, sollozos, y de un momento a otro, todo había terminado. Logró escuchar que alguien gritaba que se habían llevado a Dave, y probablemente se sintió aún peor cuando notó el alivio de no escuchar el nombre de cierto castaño. ¿Hasta qué punto había llegado la miertera situación que atravesaban?

Apartó sus ojos de las puertas destrozadas y buscó a Thomas casi con desesperación. Lo recordaba en una fuca esquina de la finca, misma esquina que ahora yacía vacía con un montoncito de sabanas desperdigabas que hacían evidente que alguien había estado ahí. Tragó saliva de manera audible al tiempo que sus ojos hacían un rápido escaneo del lugar: basura, heno, tablas, madera, habitantes corriendo de un lado a otro, pero ni una sola señal de Thomas. Fue el sonido de la madera rompiéndose lo que llamó su atención por aquel instante, logrando que finalmente lograra enfocar la figura del castaño en la maldita puerta que se suponía, debía mantener cerrada. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera y no demoró más de dos segundos en reaccionar. Sus pies se movieron de manera rápida, al tiempo que saltaba un par de tablas que habían quedado desperdigadas por el piso. Era capaz de escuchar sollozos, quizá hasta un par de gritos; probablemente alguna de aquellas tablas había caído encima de algún habitante, pero Newt siquiera se había detenido a reparar en ello.   
Apenas fue capaz de abandonar la destrozada entrada de la finca, sus ojos pardos fueron a parar directamente en la figura que corría no muy lejos de su posición. La determinación que portaba el semblante del menor, le bastaba para saber que algo no estaba bien.

El castaño siempre era impulsivo, por lo general no meditaba sus acciones y aquello le había quedado claro desde el primer segundo en que este, puso un pie dentro del jodido laberinto. Casi podía sentir que adivinaba los pensamientos de Thomas, y si el terror que escalaba lentamente sus entrañas no había bastado para quebrarlo por aquel segundo, ahora se hallaba a medio milímetro de enloquecer.

—¡Tommy! ¡Detente! —las palabras brotaron antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque no importaba ni un poco, al menos no cuando el castaño se hacía paso justo en la dirección en la que se habían marchado los penitentes.

La desesperación se apoderó de él una vez más. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué? La estúpida renguera le impidió correr más rápido, pero incluso antes de que se diera cuenta, Thomas ya estaba haciéndole frente a las enormes bestias de metal. Era como si tratase de lograr que las mierteras cosas soltaran a Dave.

¿Cómo era que se le ocurría enfrentar a los penitentes con las manos desnudas? ¿Acaso estaba tratando de suicidarse? ¿Eso era su fuca culpa? Todo el cúmulo de sentimientos subió rápidamente por su sistema, amenazando con cortarle la respiración en cualquier instante. No, no, no, Thomas no.

Apresuró el paso lo más que le hubieron permitido sus piernas por aquel instante, pero sus miedos terminaron por confirmarse al segundo que el primer alarido de Thomas se logró hacer escuchar el área. Todo su interior se encogió en el segundo que fue capaz de observar como los penitentes conseguían pinchar al menor de manera repetida, poco antes de que este finalmente, cayera fulminado al piso chillando de dolor.

Durante aquel instante sintió como el mundo entero dejaba de girar. El aire no le llegó a los pulmones y casi pudo jurar, que era de esa manera como se sentía un ataque de pánico. Recordó la sensación en el laberinto, ese día en el que la desesperación había devorado toda la razón en su sistema llevándolo hasta el punto de querer mandar todo a la plopus. Ese día había querido dejar de sentir, de pensar, y aun cuando había superado aquella crisis, se había jurado jamás volverse a dejar caer en las manos de aquel sentimiento, y ahora, justo ahora, la bestia de la ansiedad le hacía una nueva visita para dejarle en desventaja.

Eso no podía estar pasando. Eso no estaba pasando. Las manos le temblaban y la impotencia volvía a hacer escala en sus pensamientos al tiempo que sus piernas daban su último esfuerzo, logrando alcanzar el área despejada hacia donde Thomas se arrastraba a duras penas por aquel instante.

 _No, no, no, no, no_. Con los labios temblando del terror que ya se apoderaba de su ser entero, el rubio finalmente se había posicionado junto al menor, no demorando ni un solo segundo en levantar a Thomas de los hombros, tomándolo por debajo de los brazos.

—Sujétenle las piernas —. Todo su ser entero temblaba en conjunto con el cuerpo de Thomas, y pese a todo, tenía que mantener la fuca calma para no quebrarse justo delante de los demás habitantes a su alrededor. ¿Por qué? La pregunta se balanceaba en sus pensamientos, amenazando con romper la barrera que se había impuesto apenas unas horas atrás, cuando había acribillado de Thomas de la manera más estúpida que se le había ocurrido, y ahora, justo ahora, el idiota shank descerebrado se había tirado como ofrenda a los penitentes sin ninguna razón aparente.

—¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?! —con la desesperación inundando su tono de voz, Newt finalmente había dejado que las dudas se deslizaran fuera de sus labios. Su tono había temblado, sus ojos escocían y amenazaban con desbordarse en cualquier segundo—. ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?! —no le importó siquiera como había sonado aquello último. Su voz ya se estaba quebrando, a ese punto todo su orgullo y todas sus ganas de mantener en secreto lo que sucedía entre ellos, se había ido directo al caño.

No supo en qué instante sus piernas comenzaron a moverse, quizá había sido mero acto de reflejo. Sus pasos se detuvieron al segundo que pudo reparar que llegaron en la finca, apresurándose a colocar el cuerpo del castaño sobre uno de los divanes que por gracia divina, yacía desocupado por aquel momento.

—Newt... —fue la frágil voz de Thomas la que había logrado re-capturar la atención del rubio, haciendo que este volviese a volcar toda su preocupación sobre el cuerpo de un Thomas al borde de la inconsciencia.

—Eres un idiota, un estúpido. Eres... —apretó los labios para obligarse a detener todos los reclamos que deseaba soltarle por aquel momento, no tenía caso. Nada de lo que dijera podría ayudarle por aquel instante; solo podía ahogarse en el sentimiento que lentamente había comenzado a devorarle para pagar a plazos todo lo que ya le debía al castaño.

—No, Newt... Tú no entiendes... —la voz de Thomas se hacía cada vez más tenue, sonaba cada vez más cansada, logrando que la razón de Newt se suicidara por el acantilado de su desesperación.

—¡Cállate! ¡No gastes energías! —más que una sugerencia, aquello sonaba como orden. Ya no quería seguir pensando, no cuando sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por el pecho para colapsar justo encima del estúpido shank que tenía de frente.

—Más de doce pinchazos, Newt. El novato recibió más de doce pinchazos —. La voz de Jeff se dejó escuchar en la habitación, al tiempo que este finalmente preparaba la maldita aguja para inyectar a Thomas.

—¿Y qué estás esperando, shank? —la voz de Chuck apenas y se había dejado escuchar, al tiempo que el rubio se encargaba de dirigirles una última mirada a todos, dejando que finalmente sus pardos se quedaran fijos en la figura del castaño que aun luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Con las manos ligeramente temblorosas, el larcho finalmente se había posicionado justo a un lado de Thomas, terminando por llevar la aguja de metal hacia uno de los brazos del mismo. Bastó con ver como las venas de la piel de este habían comenzado a hacerse visibles para lograr que el chico dudara por un instante, pero no fue más que eso, porque apenas la mirada de Newt cayó sobre él, Jeff finalmente había deslizado la punta de metal justo debajo de la piel del corredor.

El cuerpo de Thomas convulsionó al momento que el Suero fue suministrado, logrando que los demás habitantes a su alrededor se congregaran de manera rápida para poder cogerle de pies y manos, siendo guiados a tropezones por las palabras del Doc, quien les indicaba donde se hallaban las cuerdas y en qué lugar debían atarlo.  
El rubio parecía ausente, dejando que su cuerpo se moviera casi de manera mecánica ante las palabras de un casi calmado Jeff. Después de todo, para el shank, aquel no era el primer habitante que había tratado bajo los efectos de la Transformación.  
Pese a sus esfuerzos, el cuerpo del castaño había continuado retorciéndose al menos por unos segundos, poco antes de que este finalmente, quedase completamente inconsciente. Todo fue silencio en menos de un instante, mientras que una calma había hecho una escala en el cuerpo del menor: quizá aquella era la pequeña lluvia antes de la tormenta. Newt lo sabía perfectamente, lo peor apenas estaba por llegar.

—Fuera de aquí... —el silencio que se había instaurado en la habitación apenas y había logrado romperse con la voz de Newt, quien no había demorado absolutamente nada en mirar a los shanks que estaban a su alrededor, dispuesto a acribillarlos con sus ojos pardos—. Dije fuera de aquí. Todos —no necesitó decir más, bastaron solo esas palabras para que los demás habitantes asintieran en silencio y se terminaran por retirar por la salida más cercana.

Apenas el click de la pequeña puerta de madera se hizo escuchar en la habitación, el rubio finalmente se había permitido quebrarse.

¿Cómo es que Thomas era tan estúpido? La pregunta se hizo espacio en sus pensamientos al tiempo que su desesperación volvía a emerger como si de una bestia se tratara, amenazando con devorar cualquier pensamiento del rubio por aquel instante. Cerró los ojos y se permitió morder su labio inferior, en un vano intento de controlar la maldita plopus que ya estaba a punto de brotar de su boca por aquel instante. Vale, si el shank quería morirse no hacía falta un teatrito como ese, solo bastaba con tirarse en el maldito foso y acabar con esas mamadas.   
Pero no, Thomas no era así, y por más que trataba de buscar una explicación a la actitud del menor, no hacía más que toparse contra la pared en un callejón sin salida.

Casi por mera inercia, había terminado por extender una de sus manos acercar una de las sillas de madera que yacían cerca del diván, colocando la misma justo a un lado del antes mencionado. Se dejó caer en el mueble de madera, como si la fuerza le hubiese abandonado en cuestión de segundos, al tiempo que nuevamente volvía a enfocar sus pardos en la figura de un dormido Thomas. Examinó su rostro, sus labios ligeramente crispados, su ceño apenas arrugado, las venas que ya habían comenzado a resaltar en la ahora blanca piel del chico. En menos de un segundo terminó por transportarse hacia el momento en que había tratado a Ben, a Alby y a muchos más de los que siquiera quería recordar. Deseó con todas sus mierteras ganas haber corrido más rápido, haber evitado la soberana estupidez que Thomas había cometido. Quizá debió haberlo atado a una esquina de la finca, quizá debió estar a su lado en vez de estar manteniendo diez metros de distancia para evitar que sus sentimientos fueran evidenciados. Quizá debió hacer tantas cosas que ahora siquiera tenía sentido mencionar.

Era un estúpido, y probablemente, era lo único de lo que estaba seguro en aquel momento.

—Tommy... —desconoció la voz que brotó de sus labios por aquel instante. Sus labios volvían a temblar, el nudo en su garganta le impedía estructurar una frase completa. Los ojos aún continuaban ligeramente enrojecidos, mero producto de contener todo el mar de emociones que ya luchaba por desbordarse de los mismos—. Tommy... No... —se tuvo que obligar a morder su labio inferior cuando su voz tembló una vez más. No quería quebrarse, no ahora, no cuando la vida de Thomas parecía pender de un hilo tan delgado, que probablemente estaba a punto de romperse.

Se permitió tragarse el orgullo durante un breve instante, dejando que su diestra fuera a parar directamente en una de las manos de Thomas, aquella que yacía firmemente atada a uno de los lados del diván, impidiendo que el shank se hiciera daño durante el fuco proceso que todavía le aguardaba. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron suavemente los nudillos del menor, permitiéndose explorar los dedos ligeramente flexionados que este mantenía debido a la posición.

—No hagas esto... —fue un suave murmuro. Newt no sabía siquiera que estaba diciendo, simplemente estaba dejando que los filtros de su mente se desvanecieran, dejándole completamente expuesto por aquel instante. De cualquier manera ¿Qué importaba ahora? Todo se había ido a la plopus en menos de un segundo y él no había hecho nada para poder impedirlo.

Quería recorrer el tiempo, ser capaz de volver unas cuantas horas atrás, justo al punto exacto en el que Thomas le había besado de aquella manera. Quería borrar sus acciones y dejar que el verdadero deseo que guardaba recelosamente en su sistema, fuera el que tomase control de su cuerpo en aquel instante. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas cambiar aquello, deseó hacerle saber a Thomas que nada de lo que había dicho era cierto, deseó cambiar las crueles mentiras por las verdades que su sistema guardaba de manera casi celosa.

Durante un segundo su cerebro solo se mantuvo en aquella firme idea, como si aquello fuese posible en algún momento. Daba igual, daba completamente igual. A ese punto era completamente estúpido arrepentirse de sus acciones, del pasado, de todo. Ahogó un suave suspiro contra sus labios y finalmente permitió que su ser se quebrara en pedazos, dejando que su frente fuese a parar directamente sobre el pecho del menor, aquel lugar que subía y bajaba cada vez más a prisa, delatando como la infección comenzaba a avanzar de manera rápida en él. 

—Por favor, Tommy. Por favor... —cerró los ojos y dejó que finalmente las saladas lágrimas se desbordaran de los mismos, al tiempo que los escasos sollozos comenzaban a inundar la habitación de manera paulatina. Estaba al límite, todo su sistema estaba a un paso de tener un colapso total y por primera vez en toda su miertera vida, no sabía siquiera qué debía hacer.

[...]

Se despertó en menos de un instante. Los gruñidos de Thomas le habían hecho saltar sobre la pequeña silla de madera, logrando que su cerebro despidiera cualquier rastro del cansancio que había hecho acto de presencia horas atrás.

Había comenzado. La piel de Thomas se había tornado blanca como un papel al tiempo que las venas de color verde se habían hecho en extremo visibles. Una fina capa de sudor ya se había instalado en toda la piel del chico, al tiempo que su pecho subía y bajaba de manera irregular, haciendo notar que su sistema ya se encontraba luchando contra el proceso.

Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su cordura por aquel instante, dejando de lado el temor que se negaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo, aferrándose a sus pensamientos como si de una plaga se tratase. Era la primera vez en toda su miertera vida que se sentía de aquella manera, y aunque estaba seguro que probablemente su mente estaba sobrecargando la situación, las cosas parecían solo empeorar.

—Tommy... —quiso decir algo más, pero el sonido de la puerta le hizo volver su atención hacia el pequeño Doc que hacía acto de presencia en el lugar.

No tuvo más opción que separarse del cuerpo de Thomas cuando Jeff se aproximó a este, limitándose a llevar un par de gasas y alcohol para poder comenzar a limpiar un par de las heridas en la piel del castaño. Se reprendió mentalmente por haberse quedado dormido en un momento tan crucial. Algunas de las ampollas ya se habían reventado y él siquiera había sido capaz de notar el detalle.

_Bien hecho, Newt. Sigue siendo un garlopo sentimental._

Apretó los labios en una fina línea y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en las acciones del moreno, como si con mantenerse en silencio y dos pasos atrás, pudiese ayudar en algo por aquel instante.

Volvió a hacer un rápido escaneo del cuerpo del chico, notando como sus piernas habían comenzado a retorcerse, buscando zafarse del firme amarre que las sogas representaban por aquel instante. En algún punto de sus divagaciones, fue capaz de escuchar la voz del Doc, pidiéndole ayuda para sostener el cuerpo del corredor que había iniciado una pequeña convulsión por aquel momento.

Todo su ser actuaba casi de manera mecánica, siquiera había dejado que una sola palabra brotara de sus labios. En algún punto que no había sido capaz de percibir, Alby había arribado a la habitación, con la notoria intención de hacer su suplencia como relevo de Newt.

Cuando un Habitante pasaba por la transformación, no se le podía dejar solo ni un instante; en parte porque las convulsiones podían terminar por ahogarlo, y en parte porque este podía terminar por liberarse.

—Hermano, te ves al borde de la muerte —con un pequeño susurro, la voz del moreno había alcanzado los oídos del rubio, quien se mantenía de pie firme junto al diván, encargándose de mantener el cuerpo de Thomas fijo en el mismo.

—Si estás sugiriendo que tomarás mi lugar... —no hubo más palabras, no cuando el grito del castaño terminó por inundar la habitación, logrando que los ojos pardos de Newt fueran a parar sobre este. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció en menos de un instante. Los alaridos que brotaban de los labios del chico eran descomunales, como si se tratara de una bestia al borde de la muerte.

De nuevo fue capaz de sentir aquella incomodidad en sus ojos, forzándose a girar el rostro para evitar que el líder fuese capaz de notar el desastre que aquello comenzaba a causar en su sistema. Thomas sufría, y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo.

—¡Shuck! ¡Sostén al larcho! —la voz de Alby apenas y había logrado sonar por encima de los alaridos de Thomas. Toda la habitación de había inundado con su voz. Newt casi podía jurar que en cualquier segundo, el corredor terminaría por destrozarse las cuerdas bucales.

Vale, lo entendía. Si alguien quería darle una lección sobre la estúpidez humana y sus consecuencias, ya le había quedado completamente claro a ese punto.  
No supo cómo los segundos se transformaron en minutos, ni como estos llegaron a ser horas; pero cuando la primera tanda de gemidos y gritos terminó, sintió como si cualquier remanente de energía hubiese escapado de su cuerpo.  
El primer descanso llegó cuando Thomas finalmente quedó en silencio, quedándose tan jodidamente quieto, que quien no hubiese presenciado la Transformación de manera previa, probablemente le hubiese dado por muerto.

En menos de un instante ya se había dejado caer sobre la silla, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyar su rubia melena contra una de las desgastadas paredes de la habitación que ocupaban. Ladeó apenas un poco la cara para poder ser capaz de mirar la hora que marcaba el reloj: La noche estaba por arribar en cualquier instante. Los penitentes harían su visita nocturna ya habitual y él estaba tan jodidamente cansado, que probablemente no se daría cuenta si se lo llevaban con ellos.   
Un suspiro terminó por escaparse de sus labios al segundo que fue capaz de sentir como la mano de Alby se posicionaba en uno de sus hombros, como si fuese capaz de leer sus pensamientos y tratara de darle alguna especie de ánimo por aquel momento.

—Lo llevaremos al Cuarto Oscuro —. No era una sugerencia, mucho menos se trataba de una orden. Newt apenas y había podido procesar aquello antes de notar como un par de habitantes arribaba en el lugar para desatar a Thomas, y llevárselo a cuestas con ellos.

Una pizca de energía abordó sus piernas y terminó por ponerse en pie en menos de un instante. Apenas habían salido de la Finca, fue capaz de notar como lentamente la desesperación de la noche embargaba a los habitantes. Un par de ojos azules terminaron por fulminarlo en algún momento, pero Newt no se había detenido a reparar en el detalle. No estaba de humor para tratar con Teresa, al menos no ahora.

A partir de ese segundo, todo transcurrió de manera borrosa, como si las escenas transcurrieran detrás de un cristal que no había sido limpiado en años. No supo en qué momento llegaron al Cuarto Oscuro, ni mucho menos, el instante exacto en que se dejó caer en el desgraciado piso que tan bien conocía.   
La voz de Alby había sonado tan lejana, que Newt apenas y había sido capaz de procesar sus palabras: noche, penitente, Thomas, cuídalo. No hacía falta que el líder le recalcara lo que tenía que hacer.

Aun cuando todo su ser gritaba por un merecido descanso, el rubio se había mantenido en ese estado de duermevela durante toda la noche, llevando todo su cuerpo al límite tan solo para asegurarse, de que Thomas no tuviese otro ataque.

[...]

—Comienzo a preguntarme si los Docs deberían encargarse de ti, o de Thomas —la voz del niñito había llegado a interrumpir sus pensamientos en el momento menos adecuado.

Era la mañana del segundo día que Thomas pasaba por aquel proceso y Chuck había casi rogado, que le dejasen ver a su mejor amigo, aun cuando quedaba estrictamente prohibido que nadie fuera de los Encargados, estuviese en compañía de los pinchados. Se habían llevado a Zart la noche anterior y probablemente, los ánimos en el área estaban aún más bajos de lo que todos quisieran admitir.

—Cállate, cabeza de pescado —la cabeza le punzaba a cada instante. Había dormido a lo sumo unas pocas horas, todo gracias a que el pequeño niño se había ofrecido a pasar la noche en el Cuarto Oscuro haciéndole compañía a Thomas. Por supuesto, aunque a Newt le hubiese encantado echarse a dormir en la Finca para recuperarse de todo el día anterior, la visita de los penitentes había sido suficiente para hacerle abandonar la idea.

—Newt, deberías dormir. Te ves horrible, tienes cara de plopus de vaca —con media sonrisa en los labios, el pequeño niño había dejado ir una inocente broma, logrando que las tensas facciones del rubio lograran relajarse al menos por ese instante.

Quizá el ambiente hubiese continuado de aquella pacífica manera, de no ser por la figura que se había aparecido en la puerta de manera casi sorpresiva: con una expresión de indiferencia, Teresa los había observado a ambos, logrando que el silencio llegara a la habitación aún sin pedirlo.

No hubo bastado más que aquello para lograr que el pequeño niño se parara de la silla que ocupaba y se disculpara en un minuto, alegando que tenía cosas que hacer fuera del lugar y que su permiso había terminado. Newt no quería culpar a Chuck por abandonarlo con la larcha, pero casi podía jurar, que el shank ya se las olía y que era bastante probable, que no quería estar en el medio de ambos.

—Puedes irte también. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar a Tom sin necesidad de tu presencia —la pelinegra siempre emanaba seguridad en su manera de hablar, aquella era la razón más probable por la que Newt se incomodaba cada que la garlopa se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra.

—Sigues siendo una novata. Las guardias las asigna Alby, mi estimada shank —no hubo ironía en sus palabras, siquiera un afán de joder a la chica, lo único que deseaba Newt por aquel segundo, era sacarse a Teresa de encima.

—¿Es tan difícil desear un momento a solas con él? —los ojos azules se quedaron fijos en los pardos de Newt, quien de buenas a primeras, se negaba a creer que la larcha le estuviese pidiendo eso.

—Probablemente te lo concedería si no existiese el pequeño detalle de los doce pinchazos —quiso añadir algo, quiso escupirle en la cara todo la bola de sentimientos que tenía acumulados en su contra, pero opuesto a sus pensamientos, había terminado por quedarse callado tras aquello.

—Cualquiera puede cuidarle, Newt. Si deseas quedarte con él las veinticuatro horas por una razón que aun figura como desconocida para los demás, es tu problema. Estoy pidiendo cinco minutos ¿Quieres mandar tus inseguridades lejos de esta habitación por un instante? —la voz de la chica no había flaqueado ni por un instante, probablemente si el rubio quería sentir celos de algo, era precisamente de ello.

—Cuando el shank abra los ojos y me pida ver a su garlopa novia, te lo haré saber, mientras tanto... No figuras en esta ecuación —. No sonrió, aquello lo había soltado con tranquilidad, como si el Newt que había sido antes de todo eso, volviese a emerger para tomar el control por un momento.

Teresa solo apretó sus rosados labios tras aquello. No hacía falta agregar algo más para saber que se había quedado sin poderse defender por ese instante. Con sus facciones ligeramente contraídas, había terminado por darse la media vuelta para abandonar la habitación.   
Newt se permitió suspirar tras aquello. Si ya tenía demasiado por pasársela cuidando al inútil shank casi todo el día, probablemente añadir la actitud de la larcha solo llegaba a joderle la poca cordura que le quedaba. Bien, que se fuera a la plopus por un momento.   
Dejó que los pensamientos se deslizaran lentamente hacia el vacío al tiempo que volvía a centrar nuevamente su atención en el castaño. Las convulsiones habían desaparecido en algún punto de la madrugada y todo se limitaba a ampollas, venas casi negras y piel totalmente transparente. Los lunares se habían perdido en el medio de un mar de decadencia, producto de la fase que atravesaba por aquel instante.   
Cuando Thomas abriera los ojos, estaba seguro que él sería quien se iba a encargar de matarlo. Apretó la mandíbula unos momentos y dejó que una de sus manos volviese a hacer escala en la diestra de Thomas. Las sogas habían desaparecido desde que la mañana había llegado, justo cuando lo habían transportado del Cuarto Oscuro de regreso a la Finca.

No hubo palabras. Newt se limitó a mirarlo en silencio mientras Thomas a duras penas, daba señales de continuar con vida.

[...]

Mañana del tercer día. A ese punto, Newt estaba demasiado cansado, habían sido las peores setenta y dos horas de su vida. Los sonidos del área le parecían lejanos por aquel instante. Clint le había hecho una visita horas atrás tan solo para tomar los signos vitales de Thomas: todo parecía estar bien, la piel del menor aún era más pálida de lo habitual, pero las ampollas estaban casi extintas y solo quedaban unas pequeñas rosadas marcas en los lugares en los que el castaño había sido pinchado.

Tras aquello Chuck le había hecho una escala obligatoria, cuestionándole si Thomas había dado signos de mejoría o si había dicho algo en el medio de todo ello, después de todo, los demás habitantes solían decir incoherencias en el proceso. Por supuesto, Newt no le había dicho absolutamente nada al chiquillo. Lo cierto era que además de gritar de dolor, el castaño no había dejado que ni una sola cosa extra se fugara de sus labios.

Si Chuck hizo más preguntas tras aquello, Newt las ignoró casi de manera olímpica.

—Vaya, shank, sí que le importas a Chucky —las palabras se deslizaron en apenas un hilo de voz. El niño había abandonado la habitación apenas unos minutos atrás, dejándole en completo silencio con un Thomas aún inconsciente—. Estoy muerto, Tommy, te juro que no puedo continuar así —eran murmuros apenas audibles. En algún punto, el rubio se había sentado en la cama, terminando por apoyar sus manos en la orilla de la misma—. Si no despiertas, shank, te juro que voy a colgarte de los huevos... —hizo otra pausa y dejó que su mirada decayera en menos de un instante. Los parpados le pesaban, el cansancio ya luchaba por cobrárselo como víctima y aún así, Newt trataba de mantenerse ahí para él.

—Sé porqué lo hiciste, Tommy. Ahora lo sé —continuó hablando en una voz apagada, sabiendo de antemano que el menor no le escucharía y que aquello solo era una vía de mero desahogo—. Lamento lo que sucedió ese día —si antes había hablado en un tono demasiado bajo, ahora su voz era casi inexistente—. En algún punto pensé que te habías querido suicidar. ¿Sabes lo estúpido que fui al considerarlo? Tú no eres así. Eres impredecible —continuó dejando que sus pensamientos más profundos se fugaran a modo de palabras, al tiempo que finalmente se permitía volver a llevar una de sus manos hacia la diestra de Thomas, aquella que descansaba de manera plácida sobre el abdomen del mismo—. Eres increíblemente inteligente, pero también eres un estúpido. Creo que un pájaro hizo plopus y te la metiste en el cerebro —rió muy bajo, como si tratara de cortarse las palabras con un poco de sarcasmo: después de todo, así era él.

—Eres un maldito terco, shank del demonio. Eres un imbécil que no piensa ni un segundo antes de actuar. Probablemente es por eso... —hizo una pausa al tiempo que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. La verdad estaba ahí, siempre había estado ahí, y ahora escalaba sus entrañas con una fuerza inimaginable, amenazando con dejarse caer al vacío fuera de su boca—. Es por eso... —volvió a dudar. Quemaba, la verdad quemaba en su garganta. Tenía un nombre, ese sentimiento finalmente se había proclamado bajo cuatro letras que estaban tatuadas a fuego en su interior —. Es por eso que me enamoré de ti —apretó los labios y sonrió. Por primera vez en toda su miertera vida, estaba siendo completamente sincero.

—¿Es tarde para admitirlo?... —las palabras cesaron al segundo que fue capaz de sentir como los dedos de Thomas se colaban entre los suyos, correspondiendo el sutil agarre que había impuesto en la diestra del chico minutos atrás. Los ojos de Newt se abrieron como platos por aquel segundo, buscando casi con desesperación aquella mirada color miel que apenas y comenzaba a asomarse detrás de un par de parpados completamente agotados.

Thomas se limitó a sonreír. Había escuchado absolutamente todo.


	17. Capítulo 16

El cuerpo aún le dolía bastante. Sentía que cada centímetro de su piel escocía y repetía el desarrollo de la Transformación: dolor, ardor, dolor. Prefería la inconsciencia, había optado por esa opción después de la nube de recuerdos que había terminado por envolverlo desde tiempo atrás.   
No estaba seguro siquiera cuanto había pasado. En algún punto del proceso había perdido la noción del paso de las horas y sinceramente, aquello poco podía importarle por ese momento.

Sin embargo y pese a todo, existía un ancla que lo mantenía centrado en la realidad: el cálido toque que se cernía sobre su mano casi siempre. No era capaz de escuchar voces, o al menos no pudo hacerlo hasta que la bruma del dolor cedió. Fue justo en ese momento que la voz de Chuck llegó a sus oídos, preguntaba por él a alguien más, y aunque probablemente había sido un misterio la persona que yacía a su lado, no demoró demasiado en distinguir el tono agotado del larcho que más problemas le causaba: Newt.

Se sintió completamente contrariado por aquel segundo. Una parte de él deseaba que aquello fuese realidad, que Newt estuviese a su lado velando por su seguridad; pero otra parte que seguramente le pertenecía a su dignidad, le dictaba ponerse en pie y mandar al shank a la plopus. Si, probablemente consideraría el plan cuando su cuerpo le volviese a responder y él pudiese ponerse de pie.   
Naturalmente, cualquiera de las opciones quedaron descartadas al segundo que la voz de Newt comenzó a llegar de manera escasa hasta sus oídos. Su corazón se aceleró y no demoró demasiado en desear volver a estar consciente. Todo el mar de sensaciones que el rubio producía en él, lo envolvía una vez más, logrando que todo su sistema se alterase en menos de un minuto.

Quizá estaba soñando, quizá nada de eso estaba ocurriendo. Newt nunca decía nada así. ¿Qué le aseguraba que esta vez era realidad y no parte de un sueño?

Pero todo cambió en menos de un segundo. Un último recuerdo abordó su mente, como si de un latigazo se tratara. Fue capaz de ver el rostro más joven del rubio, fue capaz de enlazar el tacto que ahora sentía sobre su mano, con un recuerdo totalmente borroso. Ellos se conocían, él lo conocía antes de estar en ese lugar. Las palabras que el rubio le estaba soltando le sonaron demasiado familiares, el recuerdo tomó más fuerza y en menos de un segundo, terminó por desvanecerse. La última sensación que fue capaz de recordar, fue el suave tacto de esos labios sobre los propios, y estuvo completamente seguro que aquel dulce sabor ya lo conocía desde siempre.

Aquella sensación se volvió a perder en una nueva tormenta que tan solo pertenecía a los recuerdos de Teresa, los Creadores y el Laberinto. Era como si una barrera le hubiese impedido recordar más cosas de Newt, además de que obviamente, lo había conocido antes del laberinto, como a todos. A ese punto no tenía ganas de pensar, no cuando la sensación de la mano del chico se sentía tan real, que en menos de un minuto ya había obligado a su cuerpo a reaccionar.

Dejó que sus dedos buscaran enlazarse contra la cálida mano del mayor, antes de que finalmente obligara a su sistema a abrir los ojos para poder contemplar la figura que yacía a su lado.

El rubio lucía sorprendido, aun cuando el cansancio se dibujaba claramente en un par de bolsas negras debajo de aquel precioso par de color pardos, Newt seguía mirándose perfecto. A ese punto no quiso demorar más, su izquierda libre había ido a parar en uno de los hombros del rubio, al tiempo que la diestra aun aferrada a la del otro, terminaba por tirar de la misma para dejar que el cuerpo del mayor perdiera equilibrio y terminase en la cama, justo a su lado.

Quizá era más que nada la impresión la que había terminado por dejar al rubio sin palabras. Quizá había sido el cansancio lo que le había impedido responder a las acciones de Thomas, o quizá, solo era una extraña mezcla de ambas con una pizca de deseo. Añoraba el tacto del menor, lo extrañaba más que nada en su miertera vida, y probablemente aquella había sido la razón por la que no puso ni un gramo de resistencia cuando el castaño acabó dejándole contra la cama, justo debajo de él.

No hubo más tras aquello. El paraíso volvió a ser accesible en el segundo exacto que los labios de Thomas acabaron contra los suyos, y él, él solo correspondió. Su boca recibió de manera automática aquel dulce tacto, permitiéndose dejarse llevar por la arrolladora sensación que tan bien conocía. Sus manos terminaron por elevarse y buscaron anclarse en la espalda del castaño. El beso se interrumpió solo cuando el menor hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor: su cuerpo aún estaba convaleciente y las marcas de la pelea contra los penitentes aún estaban presentes. Los ojos de Newt se volvieron a abrir en estado de alerta, pero la alarma desapareció de su expresión al segundo exacto en que Thomas retomó la sesión de besos.   
Después de aquello, procuró ser más cuidadoso. Dejó que los dedos de su diestra buscaran la nuca del castaño, logrando que este profundizara el beso que compartían en ese instante.

El momento exacto en que el menor se había acomodado entre las piernas del rubio fue pasado por alto, o al menos lo hizo hasta que el Encargado fue capaz de sentir como las manos del corredor acababan por anclarse en sus muslos, obligándole a elevar las piernas para flexionarlas contra sus costados. El peso del cuerpo de Thomas se dejó sentir en menos de un segundo, al tiempo que era capaz de percibir como las manos del chico subían hasta la parte posterior de sus rodillas para terminar por dejarle totalmente expuesto en aquella posición. Cuando sus caderas se elevaron nuevamente, el roce de la entrepierna endurecida del menor contra sus glúteos no se había hecho esperar.   
El beso se vio interrumpido de nuevo cuando un gemido ahogado logró escapar de los labios del rubio, delatándole del estado actual en el que se encontraba.

Aquella breve interrupción finalmente había pintado una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Thomas, quien aún encima de un rubio completamente desorientado, se había permitido inclinar un poquito más la cabeza hasta poder pegar su frente con la del otro.

—No, no es tarde —fue un susurro que se tejió en el medio de un hilo de complicidad y sonrisas. La expresión que tenía Thomas por aquel segundo, probablemente terminaría por convertirse en el recuerdo más preciado para Newt —. No si vas a quedarte conmigo —. La voz del castaño aún sonaba animada, y aunque el rubio quería responder ante ello, nada bueno le venía a la cabeza. Probablemente ese había sido el motivo por el que Thomas había terminado por ensanchar la sonrisa en sus labios antes de volver a atacar la boca del rubio.

Newt había suspirado en el medio de ese beso. Todo su cuerpo sabía exactamente qué hacer, incluso antes de que su cerebro pudiese ser capaz de ordenarle algo. Se sentía bien, complementarse con Thomas de esa manera se sentía endemoniadamente bien.   
Dejó que los dedos de su diestra se hundieran en la melena castaña al tiempo que su boca se separaba de la del otro, permitiéndose recuperar el aliento en un pequeño lapso de apenas segundos. Después, volvió a re-capturar los labios del chico con la firme intención de disfrutar de aquello sin detenerse a pensar.

—Siempre —la respuesta de Newt se dejó ir en apenas un susurro que murió contra los labios de Thomas cuando un nuevo beso hizo acto de presencia.

A partir de ese segundo, lo único que inundó la habitación fue el sonido de sus labios devorándose, acompañando suaves gemidos que de vez en vez, lograban fugarse en medio de los besos que no cesaban más que unos segundos.

El tiempo se había detenido por un instante. No existían penitentes, no existían Creadores, no existía Laberinto, solo existían ellos dos, siendo completamente sinceros por primera vez.

Un suspiro, un gemido y las caderas de Thomas ya habían comenzado a impulsarse contra el cuerpo del rubio. La ansiedad y la temperatura crecían a cada segundo, terminando por nublarles el juicio hasta el punto, de olvidar completamente el lugar en que se encontraban.

—Guau. A mí me parece que nuestro Thomas ya está completamente recuperado —. Minho, Minho, Minho. Era probable que el asiático estuviese condenado a ser espectador en primera fila de cada encuentro subido de tono que Newt y Thomas tenían, y era justo lo que hacía ahora cuando estaba de pie en el marco de la pequeña entrada de la habitación.

Bastaron apenas aquellas palabras para lograr que Thomas se quitara de encima de Newt en un rápido movimiento, terminando por rodar sobre la cama hasta golpearse contra la pequeña pared que yacía junto a esta.

—¿No te enseñaron a tocar, shank cara de plopus? —con un tono ligeramente irritado, Newt había terminado por retomar la compostura, como si Minho no les hubiese descubierto a menos de dos minutos de hacerlo en la cama.

—¿Por qué tendría que tocar cuando visito a un shank enfermo e inconsciente? —con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios, el asiático había observado a un completamente ruborizado Thomas —. Bueno, me parece que ya no califica para ninguna de las dos categorías.

—Haz algo útil. Ve a buscar a Alby, necesitamos organizar una Asamblea antes de que olvide algo importante —. Minho observó a Thomas con incredulidad, como si olvidase que apenas unos segundos atrás les había cachado en el medio de casi hacer una peli porno—. Es una prueba, todo esto solo es una prueba.

—Como un experimento —Newt finalmente se había permitido hablar. A ese punto ya se había puesto de pie y arreglado sus ropas, como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada entre ellos.

—No, no entienden. Ellos nos están eliminando, observando si nos rendimos para quedarse con los mejores. Arrojándonos variables, tratando de que abandonemos. Están probando nuestra capacidad para resistir y pelear. Mandar a Teresa aquí y cortar todo, fue solo la última parte, el último examen. Llegó la hora de la prueba final: escapar.

Newt arrugó el entrecejo y le observó perdido en un mar de confusión.

—¿Quieres decir que conoces una salida? —incrédulo, el rubio había terminado por pasear su mirada entre el asiático y el castaño.

—Sí, reúne una Asamblea.

[...]

Los ojos de todos estaban puestos en Thomas, quien apenas unos segundos atrás había terminado de hablar. Tomó una hora reunir a los Encargados y organizar la improvisada Asamblea, en la que por cierto, no habían incluido a Teresa.

El castaño había explicado el Laberinto, las Pruebas, incluso había confesado que él había colaborado a crear el lugar. Contrario a las expectativas que se había creado sobre la situación, los Encargados no le habían acusado, sino se habían mantenido al filo de sus asientos en espera de la explicación continuase. Probablemente, la parte más difícil había sido mencionar que la entrada de los penitentes podía ser su única salida, y aunque la Asamblea había estallado en discusiones sobre aquel disparatado plan, la gran mayoría parecía al menos considerarlo. Incluso pudo revelar su manera especial de comunicarse con Teresa sin que lo tildaran de loco. Todo bien, quizá hasta que llegó el punto de tocar las muertes.

A cada noche, un habitante debía morir en garras de los penitentes, eso había instaurado como una ley desde hacía más de cinco noches, cuando se habían llevado a Gally. Sugerir que un habitante se sacrificara para que los demás pudiesen huir, no había sido la idea más brillante que Thomas había tenido, pero era la simple realidad: no tenía caso el negarla.

—¿Perdón? ¿Así que estás insinuando que arrojemos a un pobre chico a los lobos para que el resto de nosotros pueda escapar? ¿Esa es tu brillante idea? —Winston había observado a Thomas con una mirada casi letal, pero el castaño terminó por ignorar eso apenas sus ojos habían terminado por posarse en el conocido par de pozos color chocolate que ostentaba Newt.

—Exacto, Winston, me alegra que hayas estado tan atento. Y creo que es obvio quien debería ser el pobre chico —la idea ya se había instalado en sus pensamientos, probablemente aquella había sido la razón por la que al final, terminó por apartar su mirada de la del rubio.

—No me digas. ¿Y quién es el elegido? —con notorio tono de burla, el Encargado de los carniceros había vuelto a fulminar al castaño con la mirada.

— Yo —. La voz del menor sonó con determinación, dejando que la Asamblea volviese a estallar en discusiones, casi a gritos.

Newt no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Su estómago había terminado por revolverse y todo el sentimiento de positivismo que había embargado su cuerpo, amenazaba con esfumarse. Probablemente aquella terminó por ser la razón por la cual caminó hasta Thomas, sujetándole del brazo y sacándole de manera discreta del lugar. Bastaron un par de pasos fuera de la Finca para terminar por acorralar a Thomas contra una de las paredes, asegurándose por supuesto, de estar lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier mirada curiosa que pudiese posarse en ellos.

—Tommy... —Newt no sabía ni como iniciar. Debía dejar de lado la impresión que la propuesta de Thomas había causado en él. De nuevo el terror hacía escala en su cuerpo, recordándole exactamente la manera en que se había sentido cuando fue capaz de presenciar la lucha entre Thomas y los penitentes.

—Tienes que creerme, Newt. Es la única manera —. El menor había hablado en casi ruego, tratando de buscar aquel par de ojos pardos que de momento, estaban rehuyendo de su mirada. 

—La parte que más me gustó, fue cuando te ofreciste para morir —el rubio hizo una pausa. De verdad no quería creerse que después de lo que ya había acontecido entre ellos, Thomas estuviese ofreciéndose para morir, nada más porque sí.

—Estoy totalmente dispuesto a hacerlo —. El castaño no titubeó. La firmeza en su voz logró que finalmente el mayor se perdiera de nuevo en ese par color miel, obligándose a tratar de leer el mundo de sentimientos que los iris de Thomas reflejaban por aquel instante.

—Me estás larchando, Tommy. En serio —. Suspiró. Newt seguía negándose a comprender como era que funcionaba la cabeza del castaño por ese instante. Bueno, probablemente solo se trataba de su cerebro que egoístamente, comenzaba a negarse a la idea de dejar ir a Thomas a una misión suicida.

—Newt... —el click en su cerebro había llegado demasiado tarde. Thomas se había dejado consumir por la adrenalina y durante un segundo, había dejado de lado la idea que se anidaba en su corazón de manera insistente—. Estamos aquí por mi culpa, Newt. Yo creé esto —su corazón se encogió en menos de un segundo. De nuevo un escaso recuerdo pareció hacer escala en su memoria, permitiéndole recordar esa sensación de desasosiego que ahora le hostigaba. No, no era la primera vez que él sentía algo como ello cuando tan familiar presencia, se hallaba cerca de su persona.

—Eras un niño, ellos te utilizaron. No puedes estar hablando en serio —apretó los labios tras aquello, terminando por juntar las cejas y dibujar un rostro de total frustración al tiempo que desviaba la mirada. No quería siquiera mencionar la verdadera razón por la que la decisión de Thomas lo contrariaba a ese punto.

Un suave suspiro terminó por brotar de los labios de Thomas, quien en menos de un segundo había terminado por estirar la diestra, permitiendo que sus dedos se posicionaran el blanquecino mentón del rubio. De nuevo el cruce de miradas se hizo presente, logrando que la verdad bailara en el medio de la plática muda que tuvieron en aquel instante.

—Voy a sacarlos a todos de aquí. Tengo que... —de nuevo se obligó a hacer una pausa. La mirada que Newt le dirigía por aquel instante, probablemente terminaría por matarlo.

—Saldremos —. El rubio dejó ir su respuesta en apenas un murmuro. No le agradaba la idea de considerar a Thomas como la carnada principal, era estúpido. Quizá podían alcanzar la salida antes de que alguien muriese, siempre existía la posibilidad de hacer todo bien ¿No? Solo debían hacer las cosas de manera correcta—. Pero no quiero escuchar más garlopadas acerca de morirte. Todos vamos a correr los mismos riesgos ¿Entendiste? —Thomas sonrió por aquel instante.

Newt nunca era del todo sincero, pero bastaba con leer en el medio de sus palabras para dar con la respuesta que sus oídos morían por escuchar, probablemente esa había sido la razón por la que sus labios terminaron por hacer una escala en la boca del rubio.   
Fue un beso breve, cargado de sentimiento; Newt apenas y se había permitido corresponder el gesto, dejando que la tensión se escapara lentamente por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Le encantaban los besos de Thomas ¿Para qué negarlo? Lo único que le preocupaba por aquel instante, era que si los estúpidos planes del shank seguían así, probablemente terminaría por perder la cordura.

—Está más claro que el agua —fue un susurro que estuvo a punto de morir en un nuevo beso, pero Newt había terminado por elevar la diestra y frenar de lleno cualquier intención que Thomas llevaba de por medio.

—A como alguien nos vea, te juro que voy a decir que usaste tus habilidades extrañas para obligarme. Estás advertido, shank —. Newt tenía claro que lo que había sucedido entre ellos horas atrás, había marcado un re-inicio para su relación con Thomas; pero de igual manera, estaba completamente consciente de la situación en la que se hallaban y probablemente ponerse a presumirlo, no era para nada factible.

De cualquier modo, tal parecía que el castaño entendía. Con una escasa sonrisa en sus labios, Thomas había apartado su mano del rostro del rubio, dejando que este retrocediera apenas un paso en lo que recuperaba el aliento perdido.

—Vale, acabas de extinguir mis deseos de suicidio. Felicidades, Newt —tal vez bromear con la situación no era para nada oportuno, y Thomas había descubierto eso al segundo que fue capaz de descifrar la seriedad que emanaba el rostro del rubio por aquel instante.

—Espérame junto a la Caja. Cuando esto termine tú y yo tendremos una charla —. El Encargado hizo una pausa, como si estuviese tratando de re acomodar sus ideas y colocar a Thomas fuera de sus prioridades al menos por un instante: imposible—. Creo en todo lo que dijiste, shank. Sé que puedes sacarnos, y voy a hablar con los demás Encargados para convencerlos de seguir tu plan. Hasta entonces, haz lo que te digo. Suficiente ya tenemos hasta este momento como para añadir algo más a la lista.

Thomas se quedó en silencio mientras media sonrisa comenzaba a asomarse en sus comisuras. Newt no era del todo sincero, quizá estaba tratando de disfrazar sus verdaderas preocupaciones detrás de un lío de palabras que ni él mismo entendía. Lo que sea que hubiese sido, estaba funcionando, y ello pudo constatarlo al segundo que fue capaz de sentir esa ráfaga de alivio que la sonrisa de Newt causó en él: su corazón dejó de golpetear de manera insistente contra su pecho, al tiempo que el temor disminuía de manera considerable. No, Thomas no quería morir, no cuando finalmente el rubio estaba comportándose de aquella manera con él. Había añorado demasiado aquello, no estaba dispuesto a que los penitentes lo hicieran su cena antes de volver a probar la libertad a lado de él.   
Libertad. Le sonaba increíble la idea, había un asomo de esperanza en sus ojos color miel, como si lograse imaginarse que quizá, solo quizá, podrían acceder a una vida normal: dormir en una cama, sin la preocupación de los penitentes, tal vez, hacer el amor con el estúpido rubio en una de ellas. Sonaba bien, demasiado bien.

Newt solo le limitó a sonreír. Parecía que Thomas se había perdido en el medio de sus pensamientos y durante un segundo, quiso grabarse la relajada expresión que se asomaba en sus facciones. Pero la realidad era otra por aquel instante, al menos para él.   
Con aquel motivo en su cabeza, había terminado por darse la media vuelta al tiempo que dejaba que sus pasos le dirigieran de regreso al interior de la Finca. El caos aún reinaba en el lugar, toda la bola de larchos continuaba discutiendo acerca del plan suicida de Thomas, algunos negándose, otros alegando que ya era hora de intentar algo distinto.   
Minho no demoró en callar a todos, tomando la palabra en menos de un minuto. Si existía alguien a quien probablemente quería besarle los pies, era él. Era una lástima que seguramente olieran peor que la comida de Sartén.

Después de eso, el hilo de la Asamblea continuó de manera más estructurada: tiró todos sus argumentos, planteó la idea de un lugar fuera del Laberinto para ellos, quizá hasta la probabilidad de vengarse de los Creadores. Todos meditaron al menos un segundo la idea, pero cuando planteó el plan de huida hacia la Libertad, no quedaron más dudas.

Newt suspiró aliviado cuando todos los Encargados aceptaron la idea, todos excepto Alby. Al larcho aún parecía aterrarle el mundo exterior, y todo tenía que ver con la Transformación; de cualquier manera no podía culparlo, ya se encargaría de convencerlo después.

Por primera vez, todo comenzaba a salir relativamente bien, quizá hasta fácil. Eso le aterraba a un nivel que de momento no podía concebir, pero daba igual, ahora debía continuar con la siguiente parte del plan.   
Se apresuró a salir del lugar, dejando a los encargados restantes aun discutiendo en voz baja lo que le dirían a los habitantes para convencerlos. Sabía por supuesto, que aquello no sería fácil, que probablemente algunos se iban a negar, pero el momento de jugar todo o nada.   
Dejó que sus ojos pardos vagaran brevemente en el área antes de que finalmente comenzara a caminar directo hasta la Caja, pero sus pasos terminaron por detenerse al segundo que notó la figura que se hallaba sentada junto a Thomas en la pequeña banca: Esa era Teresa.  
Apretó los labios ligeramente antes de terminar por entrecerrar los ojos, alcanzando a percibir como Thomas le soltaba la mano a la chica apenas notaba su presencia. Algo dentro del rubio le apretó las entrañas obligándole a bajar el ritmo de sus pasos mientras se tragaba aquel sentimiento que subió hasta su garganta. Era un estúpido gesto inocente, ambos se conocían desde antes de llegar al Laberinto y aunque probablemente ahora tenía un _no sé qué_ con Thomas, ella continuaba siendo amiga del chico. Le quedaba bastante claro que el papel de novia celosa no le quedaba, y que de momento, tenían prioridades.

—¿Y bien? —con ilusión en su tono de voz, el castaño había clavado su mirada en Newt, mostrándose totalmente impaciente para saber lo que se había acordado en la Asamblea.

—Fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Todos están de acuerdo en que debemos intentar algo nuevo —hizo una pausa y se permitió observar el segundo exacto en que Teresa le fulminaba con aquel par de ojos azules—. Aunque estoy convencido de que algunos se intentaran quedar aquí.

—¿Entonces qué? —la voz de la chica sonó firme mientras se dedicaba a examinar al rubio con su mirada, ignorando por completo la presencia del chico a su lado. Si algo le molestó a Newt por aquel instante, era la nula distancia que existía entre ellos en la banca.

—Nos preparamos. Los penitentes salen de noche, existen menos probabilidades de hallarlos en casa a esa hora —hizo otra pausa y observó a Thomas, quien parecía tan pensativo que quizá, ignoraba el hecho de que tenía el cuerpo de la chica prácticamente encima de su costado— Toda la garlopa cosa del código es cosa meramente suya —. Durante un segundo dejó que las palabras bailaran en sus labios. No tenía razones para fulminar a la larcha en ese instante y aún así, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de tomar a Thomas y sacarlo de ahí. Estaba descubriendo otro sentimiento que ya llevaba un nombre desde el principio de los tiempos: Celos —. Se los dejaremos a ustedes.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir exactamente? —Thomas dudó un segundo de sus propias palabras. De alguna manera, conocía la respuesta que el mayor le daría, pero se negaba a aceptarla incluso antes de escucharla.

—Ustedes serán los que entren por el foso, Tommy, de eso nos vamos a encargar los demás.


	18. Capítulo 17

Un suave gemido se escapó de sus labios al segundo exacto que su espalda colisionó contra la pared cubierta de Enredaderas, pero siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir algo para acompañar el sonido, no cuando los labios del menor ya se habían encargado de sellarse sobre los suyos en un nuevo y demandante beso. La razón se perdió durante un momento, permitiendo que su corazón se llenara del desbordante sentimiento que Thomas despertaba en él. Cerró los ojos y suspiró contra los suaves labios del corredor, permitiéndose deleitarse con la dulce combinación de deseo y sentimiento que manaba del contacto. Había comenzado a ser extrañamente perfecto, ese cosquilleo que subía desde su estómago y que le hacía querer sonreír solo le hacía dudar que algo como aquello, pudiese existir en el área, y más aún, que estuviese a su alcance.

Sus manos subieron de manera presurosa hasta los brazos del castaño, tratando de apartar el agarre que este había impuesto sobre sus caderas momentos atrás. Los pensamientos razonables abordaron su cabeza: No, no tenían tiempo para esas cosas. Sabía perfectamente que la actitud de Thomas se debía a como lo había abandonado en la caja tiempo atrás, cuando la presencia de Teresa se había vuelto insoportable. Por supuesto, no habían pasado más que unas horas antes de que el menor encontrara el momento oportuno para arrástralo hacia las Lápidas, haciendo que su inseguridad se mermara con una nueva tanda de besos. Quería reír solamente de enterarse como era que el otro había descubierto la manera de descolocarlo.

—Tommy —desconoció su voz por aquel instante, terminando por ladear el rostro para evitar que los labios del chico continuaran devorando los suyos. No era que no quisiera, de verdad que no, pero en ese momento, solo podía pensar en una cosa: El Escape — Tienes dos segundos para apartarte antes de que te golpee.

—El área va a sobrevivir cinco minutos sin ti, Newt —Thomas suspiró frustrado terminando por suavizar su agarre al tiempo que se alejaba un par de centímetros del rostro del Encargado — Estamos a punto de marchar hacia los penitentes y en serio quieres que no...

Las palabras del menor se frenaron con uno de los dedos del rubio fue a parar directo a sus labios, impidiendo que soltara más garlopadas de las que ya había parloteado hasta ese instante.

—No esperes que vaya a consolarte, Tommy —hizo una pausa y arrugó el entrecejo por unos instantes, terminando por apartar su índice de los por ahora, rojizos labios del castaño. Entendía perfectamente de que iba la actitud del chico, y aunque en algún momento le hubiese gustado admitir que él no temía por la seguridad de ambos, lo cierto era que le aterraba bastante la idea de que algo no saliera bien—. Si tenemos suerte solo uno morirá. Y ese no serás tú.

El menor hizo un ademán para intentar hablar, pero Newt volvió a subir su índice hasta los labios del chico, casi como si le hubiese adivinado el pensamiento por ese instante.

—Fui Corredor, sobreviví en este miertero lugar durante dos años, ¿Te crees que unos cuantos Penitentes me harán algo? —si bien las palabras del rubio temblaron por un instante, prefirió aferrarse a la mentira que de momento elucubraba la esperanza que se anidaba en su mente.

Un suspiro se fugó de los labios de Newt y fue en ese instante que casi sintió como la preocupación de Thomas se impregnaba en el ambiente, haciéndole clavar sus pardos en el bonito par ambarino del que era acreedor el menor. ¿Qué se debía decir en momentos como aquellos? Probablemente debía darle ánimos, decir que todo estaría bien, que saldrían con vida y enteros, pero lo cierto era que él también tenía esa preocupación subiendo lentamente por su sistema, haciéndole flaquear para demostrar de manera evidente aquel sentimiento en sus facciones.

—Newt...

—No voy a decirte una mamada, Tommy, ni siquiera puedo pensar una buena mentira en este instante —hizo una pausa y empujó el interior de su mejilla con la lengua, aquel gesto típico en él que no hacía más que denotar la inquietud que ya le embargaba— No sé qué hay del otro lado y estoy seguro que los Creadores ya saben lo que planeamos, pero empezamos esto juntos y así vamos a terminarlo —era lo mejor que podía decir en aquel momento, aun cuando tenía mejores palabras atoradas en la punta de la lengua, siendo detenidas solamente por la barrera de su orgullo. Pero quizá estuvo bien, porque en menos de un segundo, Thomas ya se hallaba sonriendo.

La tranquilidad aterrizó en su sistema por aquel instante. Era la primera vez desde que había conocido a Thomas, que estar cerca de él causaba el efecto contrario al inicial. Esta vez no existía duda, ansiedad ni mucho menos, aquella tormenta desatándose en su sistema: esta vez solo había paz y tranquilidad. Era un perfecto equilibrio de emociones, el menor podía desatar un tornado en sus pensamientos con uno de esos besos, o podía lograr que se relajara cuando le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas. Se sintió estúpido de pensar que eso eran garlopadas cursis, de esas que se veían en las pelis que estaba seguro, había mirado en algún momento de su vida.

Apretó los labios en una fina línea y finalmente, se atrevió a devolver la sonrisa que el castaño le dedicaba.  
Aunque una parte de él estaba deseando volver a devorar los labios del menor, seguía estando lo suficientemente consciente de que no tenían tiempo, que probablemente Minho ya le estaba buscando, sino es que el Área entera ya había notado su ausencia.

Se permitió suspirar una última vez al tiempo que era él quien otorgaba el último beso de la jornada, permitiendo que los labios de Thomas se amoldaran lenta y perfectamente a los suyos. Fue un beso efímero que solo evidenciaba las pocas ganas que el rubio tenía de dejar aquella experiencia recién descubierta, pero solo eso bastó para que el castaño sonriera y asintiera muy suavemente, como si hubiese entendido el significado tácito de aquel gesto por parte del Encargado.

No hubo más tras aquello, no cuando las manos de Thomas finalmente liberaron el cuerpo del rubio de aquella prisión momentánea, permitiendo que este se alejara a largas zancadas de él, dejándole meditativo mientras se dirigía de nueva cuenta, hacia el centro del área.

Esa era probablemente la última vez que se encontraría con Tommy en aquel lugar, y si tenían suerte, probablemente terminarían por hallar un nuevo sitio lejos de miradas ajenas para poder entregarse al sentimiento que ya habían aceptado compartir. La única diferencia, sería que esta vez lo harían en libertad.

[...]

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en la puerta Oeste al tiempo que escuchaba como los habitantes conseguían reunirse en las cercanías de la misma, siendo guiados en gran parte por Alby. Claro, el líder ya se miraba muchísimo mejor a ese punto, y aunque de vez en cuando Newt dudaba de su estabilidad mental, tenía en cuenta que los demás seguían viéndole al moreno como el líder del área. Suerte para él, que aunque de vez en cuando disfrutaba de poder dar órdenes en lugar de recibirlas, se lograba sentir aliviado cuando no tenía que ser el que mantuviese siempre la frente en alto.

Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y buscó la figura de su castaño favorito, terminando con dar con el chico cuando este se aproximaba en compañía de Chuck. Cierto, el más pequeño del área. Había olvidado durante un momento que tenía que mantener al menor lo más lejos de las garras de los penitentes para evitarle un trauma de por vida; quizá era por eso que se sentía aliviado de que Thomas le mantuviese cerca de aquella manera.   
Dio un pequeño giro sobre sus talones y terminó por encontrarse con la pelinegra platicando con Minho, afinando los detalles del código y de cómo entrarían al foso apenas arribaran al lugar. Durante un segundo se halló deseando el poder confiar en Teresa, como si realmente ella fuese capaz de ser la clave para salir vivos de aquel lugar, pero el pensamiento se esfumó de su mente al segundo que ella le fulminó con la mirada. No tuvo más opción que desviar sus pardos mientras observaba como Minho finalmente se preparaba para dar el discurso del momento, asumiendo su papel de Encargado de los Corredores.

—Tengan cuidado —el asiático observó a los habitantes que se encontraban reunidos en las afueras de la enorme puerta, con un toque de indiferencia en sus palabras— No se mueran.

Perfecto. Minho debía ser un maldito orador cuando salieran del laberinto, probablemente fuese capaz de ganar millones de dólares si es que lograban salir vivos de ahí.

—Genial, se ve que todos tenemos una inspiración del demonio —. El rubio bufó tras aquello, terminando por rodar los ojos y tomar la delantera en menos de un momento. Esta vez alzó la diestra y permitió que su índice apuntara el interior del laberinto, antes de que sus ojos pardos hicieran un rápido paseo en las caras aterrorizadas de todos los presentes.

—Después de dos años de ser tratados como ratas, hoy vamos a resistir. Esta noche vamos a enfrentar a los Creadores, sin importar cuanto tengamos que luchar para llegar hasta ahí —se permitió hacer una pausa al segundo que su mirada iba a parar directamente hacia los ojos color miel que se mantenían fijos en él, expectantes, desbordando esperanza. De nuevo fue capaz de sentir aquella tranquilidad, encontrando valor donde antes solo había hallado ansiedad y terror puro—. Hoy los penitentes se llevaran el susto de sus vidas.

Las palabras del rubio se frenaron en el momento exacto que los gritos de los habitantes llegaron a sus oídos, haciéndole percibir la extraña valentía que de momento había reemplazado al temor que les había embargado desde el inicio del día.   
Probablemente, no era tan malo en los discursos como en algún momento de su vida había llegado a imaginar.

—¡Creadores, estén atentos! ¡Allá vamos! —no hubo más tras aquello, al menos no más que una última mirada hacia cierto castaño antes de que finalmente, se atreviera a adentrarse al laberinto.

Una oleada de familiaridad le invadió por aquel instante. Newt odiaba el laberinto, ese lugar había sacado lo peor de él en más de una ocasión y ahora, justo ahora, regresaba de manera voluntaria y por tercera ocasión. Probablemente era momento de poner en una balanza el único recuerdo memorable del lugar, que incluía a Thomas, con lo que estaba viviendo por aquel instante.   
Soltó un suspiro y apresuró el paso lo más que pudo, terminando por perder energías tras unos minutos, echándole mentalmente toda la culpa a la estúpida renguera de la que era acreedor.   
No necesitó más que un rápido gesto en la dirección en que Minho se hallaba para hacerle entender que debía tomar la delantera. El asiático simplemente asintió y aulló unas palabras al aire, arrancando un par de vitoreos y palabras de ánimo por parte de los habitantes.

Tras aquello, el rubio se relegó en las filas, asegurándose de llegar hasta el final del grupo, ese justo lugar en el que Thomas andaba en compañía de Teresa y Chuck. No necesitó ser un genio para saber que el castaño estaba _hablando_ con la chica por aquel instante, bastaba ver las miradas que se dedicaban, haciéndole entender que él no era ni sería participe de la conversación.   
De nuevo un ligero asomo de celos hizo acto de presencia en su sistema, haciéndole apretar la mandíbula y mantener el paso que traía justo delante de ellos. Era estúpido molestarse por algo como aquello bajo la situación en la que se hallaban, quizá hasta debía tratar de romperse la cabeza contra uno de los muros del laberinto para dejarse en claro que las prioridades eran otras. Lo cierto era que todo había cambiado de manera radical apenas había tirado aquellas garlopadas en la Finca, haciéndole en extremo más susceptible a todo lo que sucedía alrededor de Thomas. Ese extraño _no sé qué_ , había causado un desastre masivo en su seguridad. Deseó durante un segundo dejar aquellos pensamientos de lado, y probablemente su petición fue escuchada al segundo que Minho se detuvo, dejando en claro que ya habían llegado al último recodo del laberinto.

La hora más larga de su vida y solo se había mantenido pensando en cosas que no tenían importancia, algo que le quedó totalmente en claro apenas fue capaz de percibir la expresión que el asiático había dibujado por aquel instante.

Doce, quizá quince penitentes eran los que le esperaban en la entrada del Foso, y el líder de los Corredores no tenía una actitud demasiado alentadora ante la situación que les avecinaba. Bien, él sabía que tendrían que pelear, pero probablemente habría apostado que al menos, tendrían un par de números a su favor. Si las cosas no se habían complicado demasiado hasta ese punto, quizá había sido demasiado decir. El ruido a sus espaldas terminó por hacerle girar ligeramente la cabeza, notando como otro grupo de Penitentes les cerraba el paso y les impedía volver por el pasillo que daba en la dirección del Área.

Newt parpadeó unos momentos y dejó que sus pies retrocedieran, sin darse cuenta que los demás habitantes hacían prácticamente lo mismo, apretujándose todos hacía un centro inexistente.   
Púas y brazos de metal contra lanzas e improvisadas armas hechas con lo que habían tenido a mano. Si se lo planteaba detenidamente, esa sería la batalla más injusta de toda la historia, algo irónico, porque realmente no podía recordar otra.

El espacio para retroceder se acabó cuando los habitantes se hallaron prácticamente, uno contra el otro. Sus ojos se apartaron durante un segundo de los penitentes, tan solo para notar que Minho se hallaba a uno de sus lados, y que Thomas, estaba en el otro. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y le hizo temblar de manera casi inevitable: tenía miedo, miedo por él, miedo por Thomas. Arrugó las cejas y se permitió tragar saliva de manera audible, escuchando el eco de las armas de metal a todo lo largo y ancho del pasillo. Nadie hablaba, todos estaban aterrorizados observando casi inmóviles a los penitentes.

Todo el valor que había juntado cuando se permitió poner un pie de nueva cuenta dentro del lugar, se había ido por la fosa que estaba al otro lado de una pared de penitentes.

Estuvo a punto de hablar, pero se detuvo al segundo que fue capaz de sentir la mano de Thomas sobre la suya, apretándole de manera firme. Se permitió soltar el arma y corresponder durante unos segundos aquel gesto, como si aquello fuese a darle el impulso que necesitaba para seguir adelante y hasta el final. Los penitentes estaban paralizados, solo estaban ahí: observándolos. Si había algo más agonizante que enfrentarlos, era esperar que ellos hicieran algún movimiento en cualquier segundo.

—¿Qué sucede? —la voz de Thomas se dejó ir en un susurro, logrando que los ojos color pardo de Newt se fijaran de nueva cuenta en él, al menos por la periferia de su aterrorizada mirada.

—No lo entiendo —hizo una pausa y dejó que sus dedos se colaran entre los de Thomas, permitiendo que el agarre se hiciera más fuerte por aquel movimiento—. No sé qué están esperando —su voz tembló de manera instantánea, era la primera vez que tenía tantas de esas bestias y tan cerca. No estaba pensando en sus acciones, no estaba siquiera controlándose para tranquilizar a Thomas, en ese segundo solo era un crío de diecisiete años que enfrentaba lo que probablemente, podía ser el último día de su vida.

—No debimos haber venido... —la voz de Alby había sonado en el momento exacto, permitiendo que todas las miradas se quedaran fijas en él por aquel instante. Probablemente lo único que logró que Newt apartara sus ojos de la figura del líder, había sido el súbito apretón que había recibido por parte de Thomas, al tiempo que este le dedicaba una mirada fulminante al moreno. 

—Bueno, no estaríamos mejor en la Finca. Detesto decirlo, pero es más conveniente que muera uno solo a que nos eliminen a todos —. El castaño había hecho notar su tono molesto, consiguiendo que el rubio le dedicase una mirada completamente desaprobatoria por aquel instante. ¿Era en serio?

Parpadeó unos segundos y enfocó sus ojos pardos en la mirada azulada que se dejaba ir en su dirección, misma que subía y bajaba por todo su cuerpo, escaneándole en silencio. El rostro de la chica se contrajo lentamente cuando fue capaz de notar el agarre que compartía con Thomas por aquel instante. Durante un segundo dejó que los ojos azules se clavaran en los suyos antes de finalmente permitirse observar hacia otra dirección, sabiendo que no tenía tiempo para una pelea de miradas con la chica. A aquel punto era obvio que la shank no había dado su brazo a torcer en _ese_ aspecto, pero hasta él sabía que Teresa no se iba a poner a prestar atención a nimiedades cuando estaban en el medio de aquella situación.

—Quizá yo debería... —fue un murmuro el que lo sacó de su estupor, específicamente el murmuro de Alby, quien ya se había apartado de las líneas de batalla para caminar en dirección de los penitentes. Caminaba, lento, muy lento, como si se estuviese dando el valor en el medio de un trance que nadie era capaz de notar.

Algo dentro del rubio reaccionó casi de manera instantánea haciéndole dar un paso hacia adelante con la clara intención de detener al líder del área.

—¿Alby? ¡Vuelve acá! —pero Newt no obtuvo respuesta, no cuando el mayor prácticamente había corrido hasta donde se hallaban los penitentes, dejándose ir directamente contra las garras de metal de estos.

La desesperación invadió a Newt por aquel instante. Su mano buscó soltar la de Thomas pero este no le permitió apartarse, muy por el contrario, había terminado por halar a Newt contra su cuerpo, usando todas sus fuerzas para mantenerlo a su lado. Las manos del rubio lucharon, sus uñas se anclaron a la piel del brazo que Thomas ya había pasado sobre su cintura en un firme intento por mantenerlo lejos del peligro. Pero la razón le había abandonado por un instante, sabiendo que ese estúpido shank era uno de sus mejores amigos, y probablemente, alguien por quien estaría dispuesto a dar la vida.

Habían compartido dos largos años en el área, Alby había sido quien le sacó del estúpido laberinto cuando él tuvo su momento de desesperación, él había sido quien se mantuvo a su lado cuando la estúpida pierna le hacía aullar de dolor noche tras noche tras eso, solo Alby, Alby, Alby. Volvió a empujar a Thomas en un vano intento de lograr deshacerse del agarre del mismo, pero sabía que era inútil. A ese punto solo podía observar horrorizado como las garras de metal se daban un festín con el cuerpo de quien había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, dejándole solamente con un nudo en la garganta y un terrible vacío en el pecho.

Alby estaba muerto y él no podía hacer nada.

Con ese pensamiento enterrándose lentamente en su cabeza, Newt finalmente había dejado de luchar contra el agarre de Thomas. El líder se había sacrificado por ellos, por dejarlos vivir un día más, por dejarles hallar la libertad que todos ansiaban desde el primer día que habían puesto un pie en el área. Si quería llorar, probablemente ese era el momento, pero las lágrimas no hacían escala en su mirada, haciéndole dudar si realmente tenía alguna para derramar por su amigo.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó el parloteo entre Thomas y Minho, dejándole lo suficientemente claro, que no debían _desaprovechar_ el sacrificio que el líder había hecho por ellos. Quiso golpear a Thomas por el comentario, pero no encontró fuerzas siquiera para hacerlo. Quería pudrirse un ratito en su miseria, quería guardar silencio por su amigo antes de encontrar fuerzas para continuar adelante y terminar con toda esa garlopa cosa. Probablemente debió desear algo más, porque el sonido de los penitentes reactivándose, logró que volviese a su realidad en menos de un segundo. Abrió los ojos y paseó su mirada de nueva cuenta sobre las filas de penitentes que se alzaban cerca de ellos, logrando que su estómago se revolviera al segundo que la mancha carmín en el piso había sido visible desde su posición. El sacrificio de Alby había sido en vano.

Thomas. El nombre del estúpido shank saltó a su mente para desplazar la pena de su sistema, haciéndole recobrar la fuerza de voluntad que había perdido apenas unos minutos atrás. Sus ojos se dispararon en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar un camino seguro para que el castaño lograra llegar a la fosa, pero entre ellos y el objetivo, existía aún una barrera de bestias chirriando y moviendo sus garras dispuestas a matar.

Tragó de manera audible antes de permitirse coger el brazo del castaño, halándole contra su cuerpo y dejando su boca peligrosamente cerca del oído de este.

—Les abriremos una brecha segura —. Quiso añadir algo más, quiso hacerle notar la desesperación de su mente por expresar el sentimiento agobiante que se anclaba a su alma, ese mismo que acompañaba al terror de perder la única razón por la que deseaba salir de ahí con vida; pero en lugar de ello, solo se permitió apretar los labios y lanzar a Thomas lejos de él.

—Empujaremos a los penitentes a los costados, no debemos dejar que alcancen el fuco foso —. Minho tomó la palabra, como si hubiese sido capaz de escuchar el susurro que el rubio le dedicó de manera íntima a Thomas. Daba igual, a ese punto daba igual.

Aferró la lanza que sostenía entre sus manos y finalmente terminó por echarse a correr hacia adelante, justo en la dirección en que Minho lo había hecho en compañía de los demás habitantes.

Gritos, furia, llanto, metal, sangre. Todo pareció transcurrir demasiado rápido. Lo único en lo que podía concentrarse Newt por aquel instante, era en que Thomas llegase a salvo a la maldita fosa.

Todos los habitantes a su alrededor peleaban de manera férrea, gritando y empuñando sus armas hasta el último aliento. Apretó los labios e impulsó la lanza de madera contra uno de los cuerpos bulbosos de aquellas bestias, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para empujarla lejos de la vía segura para el castaño. Ladeó el rostro unos segundos cuando el penitente retrocedió, como si estuviese a punto de tomar impulso o como si quizá, solo quizá, estuviese recuperando el aliento. Divisó la figura de Thomas corriendo, deteniéndose y dudando un instante cuando una bestia de interpuso en su camino. Bastó aquello para que el rubio tomase fuerzas de donde no sabía que poseía, repeliendo una vez más al penitente contra el que forcejeaba antes de ser capaz de adelantarse hasta donde se hallaba el castaño.

La punta de lanza fue a parar directamente contra una de las garras de metal que arremetió en su dirección, haciéndole apretar los dientes cuando el sonido del metal contra metal le lastimó la audición momentáneamente. Por el rabillo del ojo solo fue capaz de observar como Thomas se quedaba anclado al piso, como si estuviese dudando de seguir adelante y abandonarlo ahí. Se permitió girar ligeramente la cabeza, dejando que su atención se alejara unos segundos de la batalla y se concentrara en el shank que tenía a sus espaldas. Grave error.

Antes de que las palabras pudiesen brotar de sus labios, una de las cuchillas en las garras del penitente había ido a parar directamente en su brazo, haciéndole soltar la lanza unos segundos. Escuchó el aullido del menor, como si se estuviese preparando para entrar a la pelea, pero Newt no se lo permitió: retrocedió apenas un paso y empujó a Thomas con su costado, impulsándole hacia adelante, cerca de donde se hallaban Chuck y Teresa. Fue capaz de notar como la chica sujetaba una de las manos del castaño y le halaba hacia adelante, justo en la dirección en la que se hallaban las enredaderas que marcaban la entrada a la Fosa de los penitentes. A ese punto Newt ya no pudo prestar más atención a los pasos de Thomas, no cuando el penitente de nuevo arremetía contra él, haciéndole sacar fuerzas nuevamente para poder poner un fin a todo ello.

Los gritos a sus costados fueron más audibles a partir de ese instante, al tiempo que la sangre de un pobre desdichado acababa por nublarle la visión al menos por unos segundos. Fue capaz de notar como Minho se posicionaba a uno de sus costados, como si leyera el cansancio que ya se asomaba en sus movimientos y llegara a tiempo para ayudarle con el penitente que tenía de frente. El ardor en una de sus mejillas le hizo saber que una de las cuchillas de los penitentes había estado demasiado cerca de dejarle sin cabeza, pero para su buena suerte, probablemente sus reflejos le habían salvado.

Sus ojos pardos volvieron a dar un rápido repaso a la fosa, notando como el último habitante que quedaba en pie cerca de esta, acababa por ser destrozado para que la bestia se hiciera paso hasta la entrada de la misma. La desesperación le consumió en un instante, haciéndole esquivar al penitente con el que Minho le ayudaba de momento, para dejar en claro sus intenciones de dirigirse hacia el lugar.

—¡Shank! —el grito del corredor le hizo flaquear en su decisión, logrando que sus ojos pardos pasearan de su objetivo hasta su amigo que aún forcejeaba con una de las garras del penitente.

Durante un segundo deseó poder dividirse, ayudar a Minho y poder crear una barrera entre el castaño y el penitente que seguramente, ya le hacía una visita. Pero Thomas no era ningún estúpido, ni mucho menos débil, eso le había quedado claro desde la primera noche que este había pasado en el laberinto, larchándose a más penitentes de los que él hubiese logrado hasta ese instante.

Se obligó a darse la media vuelta y regresar a su posición previa, contando cada segundo para cargarse al penitente lo más rápido que sus fuerzas la permitieran.

Gritos y más gritos. A su alrededor todo se teñía de carmín y de pedidos de auxilio, probablemente esa resultaría ser la experiencia más traumática de su corta vida. Empuñó la lanza con fuerza al tiempo que la punta de esta iba a parar de manera directa en el cuerpo bulboso del penitente, quien al retroceder, había terminado por arrancarle el arma de las manos.   
Como un acto de mero reflejo, dejó que la diestra viajara hasta uno de sus hombros justo hasta donde se hallaba la vaina que contenía el machete. Tomó el mango del mismo y terminó por empuñarlo en menos de un instante.

Esta vez la distancia entre la bestia y él era prácticamente injusta, probablemente, tendría que acercarse demasiado al penitente si era que quería hacerle daño.   
Cuando una de las sierras metálicas se dejó ir en su dirección, la lanza de Minho acabó por impedir que llegara hasta él. Quiso agradecer a su amigo, quiso besarle los pies al shank, pero se tuvo que abstener al segundo que un nuevo ataque volvía a dejarse ir en su contra; pero esta vez, la suerte jugó a su favor. Fue cosa de un instante, no bastó más que eso antes de que las bestias se quedaran quietas y cayeran de manera flácida sobre sus costados, como si hubiesen sido desactivadas por completo.

Le dedicó una última mirada a Minho, y antes de que este pudiese decir algo siquiera, Newt ya había corrido directo a la Fosa de los penitentes.


	19. Capítulo 18

Se dejó caer por el hueco del lugar, sin medir si quiera la profundidad del mismo. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, ignoró el ligero dolor que se estableció en su pierna miertera, terminando por alzar la mirada para encontrarse con el cuerpo de un penitente totalmente desactivado. Todo a su alrededor olía horrible. Había un ligero resplandor al final de la oscuridad, mismo que indicaba que la salida y la libertad, ya se hallaban a tan solo unos pasos de distancia. Los dedos de su diestra se apoyaron en la pared que tenía de lado, arrancando una ligera expresión de asco cuando fue capaz de sentir el líquido pegajoso que se adhería a la misma. 

Soltó un largo suspiro y dejó que su mirada quedase clavada en aquella luz apenas visible, aventurándose a suponer, que detrás de ese lugar estaría la solución a sus problemas; pero apenas había dado en paso lejos de la pared cercana, los brazos de Thomas habían terminado por envolverle.  
El cerebro de Newt colapsó por un instante, haciéndole creer que aquello no podía ser posible, que probablemente, su sistema se hallaba buscando tranquilidad momentánea que él le otorgaba para mantenerse en pie y continuar con la tarea después de la masacre vivida minutos antes. Un ligero temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando su cerebro finalmente asimiló la idea: estaba con él, con el idiota larcho que le robaba el aliento, y probablemente, sus brazos eran de momento el único lugar del miertero planeta donde quería estar. Esta vez no le importaron las miradas de Teresa, ni mucho menos el curioso sonido de asombro que brotó de la boca de Chuck, esta vez solo se permitió sumirse en la quietud del abrazo del corredor, elevando sus manos y anclando sus dedos firmemente en la espalda del chico.

Olía a sangre, su cuerpo tiritaba y estaba casi seguro, que Thomas dudaba que aquello fuese cierto tanto como él. Cerró los ojos y se permitió grabarse el aroma que de momento inundaba sus fosas nasales, sabiendo de antemano, que aquello no se trataba de una mera ilusión de su mente sumida en desesperación: ese era Thomas, Su Tommy. Sintió un suave suspiro contra su cuello y se otorgó el permiso de apartarse, poco antes de sentir como los labios del menor se impactaban contra su mejilla, depositando un gesto que se le hacía por demás, estúpido y cursi: pero no importaba, al menos ya no. Alejó su rostro unos instantes a punto de buscar fundirse contra los labios del castaño en un impulso, pero el sonido de otro cuerpo cayendo detrás suyo, le hizo detenerse de manera abrupta.

—Shanks, yo también quiero un beso de reencuentro —con sarcasmo en el tono de voz, Minho se había permitido abrirse paso entre ellos (separándolos en consecuencia), sonriendo triunfal por haber interrumpido una garlopa escena como aquella. Probablemente Newt debía agradecer que su orgullo se mantuviese intacto debido ello, pero lo cierto era que en ese segundo quería matar a Minho por haber interrumpido el segundo exacto en que iba a dejarle claro a la shank, que no tenía caso seguir larchando las cosas de esa manera.

Daba igual. Probablemente a partir de ese momento las cosas resultarían un poquito más fáciles, sin un miertero laberinto ni penitentes en cada esquina, seguramente ya tendría tiempo de acomodar mejor sus prioridades.   
Su mirada quedó fija en el asiático, quien caminaba de manera decidida hacia el final del pasillo, donde se hallaba la puerta que los llevaría fuera del laberinto. La idea le supo a gloria, la palabra en su mente le había hecho sonreír casi de manera inmediata: habían _sobrevivido._  
Los habitantes fueron pasando uno a uno a su costado, algunos más heridos que otros, pero al fin y al cabo, todos tan felices como nunca antes. Todos siguieron a Minho a través del lugar, incluso cuando tuvieron que tirarse por un fuco tobogán cargado de aceite y un líquido extraño que no era capaz de nombrar. Todos, salvo él y el castaño. 

—¿Estás bien? —la pregunta de Thomas le sonó irreal por un segundo, tanto que le había hecho soltar una pequeña risa ahogada.

—Tommy, creo que no debes hacer preguntas tan estúpidas —hizo un repaso mental de todas las heridas que se cargaba de momento, permitiéndose examinar de igual manera, los cortes que eran bastante visibles en el cuerpo del otro—. Shank... Es tu turno —no quería prolongar más la espera, a ese punto si bien deseaba continuar charlando con el corredor, la ansiedad de saber lo que les aguardaba al final del camino era muchísimo más grande.

—¿Ni siquiera un beso de despedida? ¿Qué tal si hay un penitente aguardando al final de esto? —el castaño hizo un pequeño puchero a modo de broma, como si aquello fuese a romper la firme decisión de Newt de olvidar la escena que habían protagonizado minutos atrás.

—Tommy, o te lanzas o te lanzo. La tienes muy fácil, cabeza de pescado —. Moviendo las cejas como última advertencia, el rubio le había dedicado una sonrisa al chico, como si su amenaza estuviese a punto de ser cumplida. Thomas solo suspiró resignado y finalmente, se dejó ir por el oscuro tobogán.

Newt se permitió echar una última mirada hacia atrás, como si estuviese despidiéndose del lugar que había sido participe de las más horrendas de sus pesadillas. Bastaron solo unos segundos antes de que él también se dejase caer por el tobogán, terminando por aterrizar justo encima de un Thomas bastante desorientado. De nuevo fue capaz de sentir una intensa mirada que se dejaba ir sobre su espalda, pero esta vez finalmente se había permitido ignorarla, le dolía todo el miertero cuerpo y definitivamente, Teresa no era más importante que eso.

Quiso concentrarse en los bonitos ojos color ámbar que le miraban desde abajo, pero su atención terminó por ser capturada por el enorme cristal apenas iluminado que se alzaba no muy lejos de su posición. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera y se puso de pie en menos de un instante, ignorando como el castaño se colocaba a su lado, sujetándole la mano de manera casi instintiva, un gesto que él no correspondió debido a la impresión de momento. El lugar era enorme, estaba oscuro y solo se podía divisar une enorme ventana en la lejanía, través de la cual, claramente se distinguían figuras famélicas y de aspecto estúpidamente anormal.

Los Creadores.

Todos retrocedieron al instante, como si no supiesen qué hacer. Fue Chuck quien rompió el silencio para preguntar qué era lo que debían hacer, pero nadie fue capaz de responder la simple pregunta.

Newt no tenía miedo, esas personas no representaban el mismo sentimiento que los penitentes arrancaban desde el interior de su mente; solo había ansiedad, enojo y confusión; una mezcla mortal que se abstenía de reflejar por aquel segundo en su mirada.  
El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio fieramente obstruido en el preciso instante que pudo sentir como Thomas deslizaba sus dedos entre los propios, entrelazando sus manos con fuerza tal, que llegó a pensar que el apretón podía cortarle la circulación. El castaño lucía tan perdido como él, probablemente nada de eso había aparecido en sus recuerdos cuando los penitentes le habían pinchado tantas noches atrás. Esta vez se permitió corresponder el gesto, buscando transmitir el sentimiento de tranquilidad que creía había dejado de existir desde horas atrás. Pero daba igual, solo quería mantenerse anclado al piso, y si debía mostrar un poco más de fuerza para Thomas, lo haría.

El silencio volvió a inundar el lugar hasta que una mujer arribó en compañía de _alguien_.   
A partir de ese segundo, todo pareció desacelerarse y transcurrir a un ritmo extremadamente lento. La mujer había comenzado a hablar, devolviendo palabras que seguramente a más de uno le parecían irreales, tan solo para dejar en claro, que toda aquella garlopada tenía que ver con _variables._  
Variables. Si era posible que la confusión en su interior se disparara hasta confines desconocidos, ese precisamente había terminado de ser el detonante. No era como si esa mujer fuese a decirles porqué miertera razón se les había ocurrido jugar con el destino de tantos por algo que para él, no tenía sentido. Muertes, sacrificio, ¿Y todo para qué? Durante un segundo deseó que la mujer simplemente tirara fuera de sus labios toda la garlopa verdad que se guardaba, que le pusiera fin a sus dudas y expectativas con la jodida explicación que merecían.

Un suspiro, unos segundos de silencio. Sintió nuevamente como la mano de Thomas aferraba con más fuerza la suya, como si aquello aún pudiese ser posible. Le quedaba claro que el corredor estaba tan sobrepasado como él mismo, la única diferencia, era que el castaño no podía simplemente ocultarlo. Sin darse cuenta, se halló deseando nuevamente el poder ser capaz de arrancar ese sentimiento que se disparaba cuando estaban juntos, esa calma que solo él podía ser capaz de tomar del corredor, y viceversa. Era como si la nostalgia y la melancolía se hicieran presentes sin él desearlo. Desde el primer minuto en que aquella mujer había puesto un pie en la habitación, su sistema había disparado a diestra y siniestra, envolviéndole en un miertero torbellino de sensaciones que no era capaz de controlar.

Apretó los labios y dejó que su inquietud se drenara lentamente al compás de las palabras que ella soltaba, tratando en algún punto, de llegar a convencerse que tarde o temprano todo aquello acabaría. Sí, probablemente si era posible, pero toda esa bola de plopus idealista acabó en un profundo acantilado cuando la figura que yacía a un lado de la rubia echó la capucha de su desgastada campera hacia atrás.

Gally. Gally estaba vivo.

Probablemente no debía ser una sorpresa, no cuando casi había quedado claro que esas personas controlaban cada miserable aspecto de su vida.   
Esta vez el control de la vida optó por cambiar de velocidad, acelerando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como si alguien tuviese prisa por llegar al final. 

Las palabras que brotaron de los labios de Gally sonaron forzadas, las venas de su cuello hacían notar que el shank estaba haciendo más esfuerzo de lo normal para poder hablar. Parpadeó confundido, tratando de entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el tiempo que se detuvo en el segundo exacto que el shank miertero, había terminado por estirar la mano hacia su bolsillo trasero y sacar una daga de aspecto mortal.

Todo el cuerpo del rubio entró en tensión inmediata por aquel instante, más aún cuando fue capaz de notar como el chico lanzaba el afilado objeto justo en la dirección en que Thomas se hallaba. Quiso moverse, quiso reaccionar y empujar al castaño fuera de la trayectoria del arma, pero sus pies se quedaron anclados al piso, como si _algo_ le estuviese impidiendo moverse por ese instante. Desesperación, vacío, era como si solo fuese un espectador al otro lado de una pantalla, y por mucho que deseara meterse dentro del aparato, solo podía quedarse a observar.

Un grito y un sonido seco. No fue capaz de razonar lo que había sucedido, al menos no hasta el instante en que pudo sentir como la mano de Thomas soltaba la suya.  
Todo a su alrededor pareció entrar en un estado de alertagamiento, como si el mundo dejara de girar. Quizá no era que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, al menos no para todos, solo para uno, solo para Chuck. La daga se había incrustado en el pecho del niño y un chorro de sangre había brotado de sus labios en consecuencia de ello. Fue capaz de notar las convulsiones que se presentaron en el lánguido cuerpo del chiquillo, mero acto de reflejo de sus músculos contrayéndose para dar el último aliento. 

Newt era capaz de recordar muchas muertes ocurridas en el área, recordaba incluso en el estado lamentable en el que Ben fue desterrado, pero nada, absolutamente nada de lo que su mente pudiese ser capaz de evocar, se comparaba con eso.   
A ese punto, tal parecía que solo les habían dado un gramo de felicidad para después terminar por arrebatárselas, y probablemente, de la manera más miertera posible.

No bastó más tras aquello, no cuando Thomas se abalanzó contra Gally bramando de rabia pura. Sintió como finalmente su cuerpo respondía a las órdenes tácitas de su cerebro, permitiéndole moverse justo en la dirección en que el castaño se hallaba destrozando el rostro de un inexpresivo Gally. Algo no iba bien con él, y la idea era tan lúgubre que siquiera se detuvo a meditarla.

Las manos de Newt se aferraron a los hombros del menor, alejándolo de un firme movimiento del cuerpo del larcho que hasta ese punto, aún no había puesto resistencia.

Apenas habían dado un traspié hacia atrás, Thomas terminó por zafarse de su agarre, arrastrándose por el piso en la dirección que descansaba el ahora cuerpo sin vida del chiquillo. Los gritos del castaño no demoraron en inundar la habitación, llenando de pena la mirada de los que se encontraban presentes.

Newt quiso moverse, quiso tomar a su castaño y arrancarle de aquella miseria, pero increíblemente, su cuerpo se había mantenido anclado al piso, como si una vez más _algo_ le hubiese dado la orden mantenerse quieto. Apretó la mandíbula y deseó brindar palabras de aliento al castaño, pero se encontró con aquella barrera invisible que le impidió separar los labios más que para emitir un extraño sonido que desconoció. Quiso echar la culpa a la impresión, probablemente a la escena que acababa de contemplar, pero su razonamiento se precipitó hacia la nada cuando fue capaz de divisar como Teresa era quien se situaba a lado de Thomas, otorgándole un suave brazo para poder reconfortarlo.   
Una vez más tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de moverse, pero se mantuvo anclado al piso de manera por demás extraña, contemplando en silencio como Thomas acababa por aferrarse a los delgados brazos de Teresa en búsqueda de consuelo.

El pecho del rubio se encogía lentamente, y quizá no por la escena que su castaño estaba protagonizando con la pelinegra, sino por el dolor que era capaz de percibir de él. Durante un momento se halló deseando poder tomar la pena que embargaba el corazón de Thomas, y tragársela para hacerle sentir mejor. Era probablemente el primer pensamiento relativo al menor que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el sentimentalismo, o al menos no desde su perspectiva.

Aunque la mujer había continuado diciendo que todo sucedía por algún motivo, la mayoría de los ahí presentes había terminado por ignorarla, más aún cuando un estruendo se dejó escuchar en el enorme vacío de la habitación.

Los ojos de Newt se apartaron por un momento de la desgarradora escena que Thomas protagonizaba, permitiendo verter su atención en los extraños sujetos que arribaron en la habitación. Fueron los sonidos de los disparos los que lograron que sus pardos se centraran en el cristal donde alguna vez, había contemplado a los Creadores. En lugar de encontrar figuras famélicas observándoles, solo halló manchas rojas que teñian el cristal ahora destrozado. Contuvo el aliento un segundo antes de escuchar como los pasos de aquellos sujetos llegaban hasta ellos, al tiempo que una bala acababa por anular la vida de la mujer que estuvo parloteando frente a ellos en todo momento.

Estuvo a punto de inclinarse en la dirección que se encontraba el castaño, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de protegerlo, como si aquellos extraños fueran una amenaza peor que la mujer y los Creadores; pero sus intenciones se vieron desvanecidas al segundo exacto que uno de los extraños alegó que los llevaría lejos de ahí, lejos de C.R.U.E.L., a salvo de esa pesadilla constante que germinaba en el medio de experimentos y variables.

Lo siguiente solo fue una sucesión de hechos excesivamente rápidos: los sujetos les sacaron de aquellas instalaciones hacia un exterior que él siquiera recordaba haber contemplado antes, los guiaron hasta un autobús que durante un segundo, llegó a dudar que fuese funcional.

Las pequeñas gotas de agua bañaron su rostro, haciéndole saber que pese a todo, aún continuaba vivo, respirando, y que por primera vez, volvía a sentir la lluvia refrescando su piel. Un vago recuerdo le invadió, como si aquella sensación fuese familiar, pero el escaso fragmento de memoria le abandonó al segundo que ingresó al interior del vehículo.

Fue capaz de distinguir figuras humanas acechando por las ventanas destrozadas del autobús, con laceraciones que casi a cualquiera, le hubiesen hecho vomitar en menos de un instante.   
Newt bajó la mirada, como si hasta ese momento hubiese sido capaz de retomar el control de su cuerpo. Apretó la mandíbula y regresó sus ojos pardos hacia el pasillo del autobús, buscando casi de manera desesperada, la presencia de cierto castaño.

El interior del oxidado transporte incluso llegó a darle lástima. Los asientos que alguna vez habían sido de cuero, ahora yacían destrozados y dejaban de fuera el relleno color marrón de los mismos. Estaban hechos para dos personas, pero el vehículo resultaba ser un poquito más amplio de lo normal, permitiendo que algunos de los habitantes se adueñaran de un solo asiento para descansar.

Apretó los puños que ya descansaban en su regazo, contemplando la idea de regresar sobre sus pasos y volver por Thomas, pero sus ruegos terminaron por ser escuchados al momento exacto en que fue capaz de sentir como un cuerpo caía a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en uno de sus hombros. No necesitó siquiera girar el rostro para saber de quien se trataba, no cuando sintió como la tranquilidad le inundaba en menos de un instante, deseando que las miradas a su alrededor desaparecieran para ser capaz de permitirse ser débil y fundirse en un abrazo con el castaño. Pero contrario a sus deseos de momento, solo se había permitido ladear ligeramente la cabeza, dejando que parte de su melena rubia se enredara en el nido de cabellos castaños que Thomas ostentaba por aquel instante.

Cuando el autobús comenzó a moverse, los ánimos ya habían decaído a un punto inimaginable. Un par de habitantes se habían acurrucado en los asientos, permitiéndose perderse en el escenario que pasaba en el exterior del autobús. Otros más, eran presa del cansancio, y terminaban por apoyarse contra los respaldos, permitiéndose dejarse ir en la inconsciencia. Y Newt, Newt solo estaba atento a la desacompasada respiración de Thomas.

—Le fallé... —murmuró Thomas cerrando los ojos, permitiéndose mostrarse débil de nueva cuenta, sin importarle si alguna mirada curiosa iba a parar en la dirección en que se hallaba.

Newt no supo que decir en ese instante. Probablemente no había una palabra mágica en todo el vocabulario existente, que pudiese hacer sentir mejor al shank a su lado. Se limitó apretar los labios y dejar que su rostro de girara solo un poco, permitiendo que su mentón acabara justo contra la frente del menor. De nuevo sintió la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo, pero contrario a las veces anteriores, esta vez terminó por abstenerse cuando fue capaz de sentir aquel par de ojos azules encima de su persona.

Soltó un prolongado suspiro y sin atreverse a devolverle el gesto de hastío a la pelinegra, Newt se limitó a depositar un efímero beso sobre la frente del castaño.

—Ahora es libre —. Su voz brotó en un murmuro ahogado, sabiendo de antemano que el cansancio ya estaba luchando fieramente en su interior, tratando de obligarle a caminar hacia la deliciosa inconsciencia que tanto le hacía falta a ese punto.

La respuesta que recibió por parte del castaño, se limitó a un suave suspiro. No necesitaba más, ahí estaba de nuevo, siendo capaz de desear luchar contra lo que tuviese enfrente con tal de que ese estúpido cabeza de garlopo, fuera el de siempre. Pero no había nada que pudiese hacer por aquel momento, no había un penitente para vencer, ni mucho menos, una prueba que pasar. Eran esa clase de cosas que solo el tiempo era capaz de acomodar.

[...]

_Sus salvadores_ los dejaron un edificio en medio de la nada, un lugar que parecía totalmente abandonado por fuera, pero completamente contradictorio por dentro. En el camino, la mujer dentro del autobús les había explicado sobre las llamaradas, sobre el virus, sobre el experimento, sobre C.R.U.E.L., incluso habló sumamente inspirador cuando reveló las intenciones de su grupo con respecto a los chicos experimentales como ellos. Newt procuró memorizar parte de esa información relevante, aún cuando su cerebro comenzaba a ser malteada viviente. Estaba demasiado cansado, a ese punto ya no entendía como era que se mantenía despierto.

Ni siquiera el interior del lugar le había hecho emocionarse como a los demás. Si bien era la primera vez que observaba camas, baños y un comedor decente en tonos que fueran más allá del monótono gris del área, (al menos la primera vez que recordara), sus pensamientos seguían dirigidos hacia la única persona que aún parecía ajena a la situación que sucedía a su alrededor.

Aunque Thomas sonreía, Newt casi podía percibir el aplastante sentimiento que se forzaba a ocultar, como si tuviese la obligación de sentirse bien para no alertar a los demás. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, llegaba a ser incluso estúpido, tomando en cuenta todo lo que habían pasado para poder llegar hasta ese punto.

Aunque en algún momento deseó escabullirse de las filas e ir en búsqueda del ex corredor, terminó por mantenerse a una distancia prudente de él.

Tomar un baño, comer pizza, y convivir de manera tranquila con el resto de los habitantes, probablemente pasaría a formar parte de las experiencias más irreales que iban a quedar grabadas en su memoria.

Todos parecían querer obedecer a los extraños sujetos, incluso aún cuando se les había enviado a dormir en aquella enorme habitación llena de literas. Lo único que quiso agradecerle a _sus salvadores,_ fue el hecho de que a Teresa le asignaran otra pieza, haciendo alusión por supuesto, de que ella era la única mujer del grupo.

Cuando el mundo dejó de girar de manera tan apresurada, finalmente se halló sentado en la cama de inferior de una de las literas de la enorme habitación. Minho y Sartén se habían adueñado de la litera de un lado, y en ese momento, los ronquidos del Encargado de los Corredores ya resonaban de manera audible en toda la habitación.   
Se recorrió sobre la suave extensión de la cama, permitiéndose apoyar la espalda contra la pequeña pared blanca que se alzaba justo a un lado de la estructura, terminando por echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos presa del cansancio. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a dormir en aquella posición, lo cierto era que estaba esperando escuchar el click de la puerta del baño. No, no era que quisiera mear, simplemente recordaba que cierto castaño había sido el último en tomar turno en las duchas, y que prácticamente ya se había demorado una eternidad ahí dentro. 

Cuando el espacio que se hallaba a su lado en la cama terminó por hundirse, un suave aroma a jabón y ropa limpia inundó sus fosas nasales. Sus parpados se obligaron a abrirse una vez más, terminando por clavar sus ojos pardos en la figura del castaño que se sentaba a su lado, justo en la misma posición en la que él se hallaba por aquel instante. Media sonrisa hizo acto de presencia en los labios del rubio al tiempo que volvía a cerrar los ojos y sentía como el menor acortaba la escasa distancia que existía entre sus cuerpos.

—Te dejé la de arriba, shank, deberías estar ahí, no aquí —fue un murmuro muy bajito, Newt estaba consciente que todos los habitantes habían caído presas del cansancio, y que probablemente de despertarlos, acabaría desterrado de la habitación para siempre.

—¿Si? Me gusta más aquí abajo —Newt casi imaginó la cara que el menor había dispuesto en aquel instante, terminando por ensanchar de manera automática la sonrisa que se esparcía ya por sus labios.

—Entonces tendré que mudarme a la de arriba —con un suspiro apesadumbrado, el rubio había terminado por apartar su espalda de la pared, totalmente dispuesto a cumplir sus palabras, pero terminó por detenerse de manera abrupta al segundo en que una de las manos del menor fue a parar directamente en uno de sus brazos.

—¿Qué crees que suceda mañana? —fue una pregunta en tono casi inocente, quizá esa había sido la razón por la que el rubio había girado medio cuerpo para poder ser capaz de encarar al castaño a su lado.

—Lo sabremos en unas horas, Tommy. Deberías dormir —y aunque las expresiones que se dibujaban en el rostro del mayor reflejaban algo mucho más allá del cansancio, no había sido capaz siquiera de apartar el suave agarre que Thomas establecía sobre su cuerpo.

—Él era como un hermano para mi... —de nuevo había melancolía tácita en las palabras del chico, logrando que el rubio arrugara la frente al tiempo que sus cejas se juntaban ligeramente por el gesto.

Newt entendía perfectamente que no existía nada que pudiese decirle a Thomas para hacerle sentir mejor, quizá había sido por ello que simplemente había terminado por impulsarse en su dirección, dejando que su boca terminara por unirse a la del castaño. El sabor a menta le embargó casi de manera instantánea, mientras sentía como las manos del menor buscaban hacerse espacio en su espalda, tratando de profundizar un beso que ya de por sí, era la representación misma de los sentimientos de ambos.

El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor y durante un momento, terminaron por ser ajenos al ambiente en el que se encontraban. De nuevo aquella barrera invisible se alzaba de manera oportuna a en torno a ellos, permitiendo que lentamente un cosquilleo invadiera su sistema, como si el suero que necesitaban para cerrar las heridas hubiese sido suministrado de manera oportuna.

Cuando el aire hizo falta en sus pulmones, el rubio terminó por apartarse, permitiéndose jadear de breve manera contra los ahora, rojizos labios del castaño. A aquello le siguieron pausados y cortos besos, como si Newt estuviese luchando por apartarse de Thomas y terminase por caer sin remedio en la adicción que representaban sus labios.   
Cuando el cansancio venció a los ánimos, el rubio solo apoyó su frente contra la del otro, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos y respirar el suave aliento que brotaba de los labios entreabiertos del castaño. Habían perdido a Alby, habían perdido a Chuck y a otros veinte chicos que habían quedado atrás procurando su escape. Si bien existía un vacío en su pecho, la sensación que lentamente subía por su sistema, se encargaba de mitigar el dolor que el remordimiento le causaba.

Un último beso hizo acto de presencia entre ambos, antes de que finalmente, Newt se obligara a levantarse para subir la pequeña escalera metálica que conducía hasta la cama superior de la litera. Apenas su cabeza se acomodó en la suavidad de la almohada, terminó por cerrar los ojos de manera inmediata. El cansancio había comenzado a consumirlo de manera lenta, al tiempo que una parte de él deseaba haberse quedado abajo, compartiendo el lecho con el garlopo que estaba ahí.   
Rodó su cuerpo sobre las sábanas, dejando esta vez su mejilla se apoyara contra la almohada. Su cuerpo quedó en la orilla de la cama, logrando que su diestra se deslizara fuera de la misma por la descuidada posición. Sus dedos quedaron ligeramente flexionados mientras su brazo colgaba al vacío, demasiado cansado como para atreverse a cambiar de lugar. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se permitió precipitarse lentamente de nuevo hacia la penumbra de la inconciencia, pero sus planes terminaron por cortarse al momento en que fue capaz de sentir como una calidez envolvía su diestra.

Los dedos de Thomas se aferraron suavemente en la mano que había dejado colgando al vacío, permitiendo que la sensación de tranquilidad que el menor causaba en él, comenzara a invadir nuevamente su sistema.

Estaban vivos, estaban a salvo, estaban juntos. Y de momento, eso era suficiente.

**FIN DEL LIBRO UNO.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han sido pocas las personas que siguieron mi proyecto, pero estoy infinitamente agradecida por sus votos y vistos. En serio, ha sido por ustedes que me animé a seguir aun cuando pensaba que la historia moriría sin que nadie la leyera.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos, especialmente a anniepellegrino7, quien siempre me animó para continuar con esto, y a PandaDigg, cuya hermosa historia me inspiró con esta pareja.
> 
> Ya pueden encontrar el siguiente fic de mi super chafa adaptación bajo el nombre de "Ya no puedo tenerte"
> 
> ESTA HISTORIA FUE ORIGINALMENTE PUBLICADA EN MI PERFIL WATTPAD: LOVELESS223


End file.
